El portador del Keyblade y la Mercenaria
by DAAMHarlock
Summary: [Post-KHIII] Luego de un gran e intenso viaje, Sora logra vencer a su mas grande nemesis y rescatar a su querida amiga pero se pierde en una dimension desconocida y termina en un mundo medieval llamado Fódlan, Sora tendrá que aprender a sobrevivir en esa zona y encontrar la forma de volver a su mundo. Adaptacion de Three Houses. Posible SoraxHarem incluyendo Byleth mujer.
1. Prologo

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

/

**.:EL CEMENTERIO DE LOS KEYBLADES:.**

Después de viajar por distintos mundos y vencer a incontables enemigos, un joven muchacho de cabellos de punta cafés, Sora, finalmente llegó hacia donde estaba su némesis, un hombre calvo de edad algo avanzada pero de mirada siniestra.

El hombre, llamado Xehanort, mostraba sus verdaderas intenciones, lo quería era abrir el Kingdom Hearts y para eso se necesitaba la espada chi pero faltaba algo, algo muy esencial para completar su siniestro plan.

— ¡Kairi! —exclamó Sora alarmado al ver lo que tramaba ese sujeto.

En efecto, la mencionada era la chica esencial para que el plan de Xehanort se cumpliera, fue por esa misma razón que hubo tantas guerras de los Keyblade.

— Necesitas motivación, chiquillo. —dijo el viejo de forma despectiva justo antes de dar un golpe mortal que acabó con la vida de la chica haciendo que esta desapareciera en partículas blancas, enfureciendo al joven portador de la espada en el proceso.

— ¡KAIRI NO! — gritó Sora expresando rabia al ver como se lo arrebataba a su amiga, chocando espadas entre ambos. — ¡¿Por qué ella?!

Sora trató de darle un golpe a Xehanort en venganza por la muerte de Kairi en vano y este lo mandó volando al suelo.

Los demás, El rey Mickey y otro joven de cabellos blancos, Riku no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, el malvado maestro de espada le había hecho daño a su preciada amiga, al igual que Sora, la furia lo invadió y miró a Xehanort de la misma forma.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —espetó el pelicafé lanzándole la mirada furiosa reincorporandose.

— Lo conseguí. —declaró Xehanort dándoles a entender que ya había cumplido su plan.

— ¡Vas a ver Xehanort! —rugió Riku cargando contra el hombre, solo para ser golpeado y lanzado de regreso.

— ¡Vas a pagar por esto! —exclamó Mickey haciendo lo mismo. — ¡Artema!

Pero Xehanort llegó a usar una técnica que llegó a detener el ataque del rey llamada "Paro", aunque las dos técnicas chocaron, Xehanort fue capaz de utilizar la suya con éxito y paralizar todo.

Sora estaba afligido al ver a sus amigos derrotados a manos de ese hombre malvado que estaba cumpliendo con la amenaza.

Xehanort efectivamente había logrado obtener la espada χ, con eso cualquiera podía reconocer que él se había vuelto un hombre imparable, capaz de todo y que nadie podía hacerle frente para detener sus planes de una vez por todas.

— La llave espada χ está completa. —Xehanort dictó sentencia logrando abrir el reino de los corazones. — ¡Kingdom Hearts! ¡Invoco tu autentica forma! ¡Ábrete y muéstrame el futuro!

El maestro de espada cubrió todo el lugar de la oscuridad mientras Sora ya estaba destrozado por no poder hacer nada para remediar la situación.

Fue en ese momento cuando sus amigos y compañeros aventureros Donald y Goofy llegaron al lugar para animarlo.

— ¡Oye, no te rindas! — le pidió Donald que recuperara los ánimos ayudándolo a levantarse.

— Pensamos que te vendrían bien dos medios vasos. —comentó Goofy dándole a entender que a veces se necesita la ayuda de los amigos.

— Donald… Goofy… —articuló Sora mostrándose muy desanimado, y triste a la vez.

— Tipico. No puedes hacer nada sin nosotros, Sora. —comentó Donald dando fuertes declaraciones intentando animarlo.

Sora se secaba las lágrimas, quería encontrar la forma de parar a Xehanort de una vez por todas, pero sabia que no había nada que hacer para enfrentar al hombre, y recuperar a Kairi.

Todo parecía perdido cuando…

— ¿Tú preocupado? —se escuchó una voz aproximándose al grupo.

— Muchachos… —articuló Sora sorprendido por la presencia de varias personas acercándose a donde estaban él y sus amigos.

Las personas que llegaron fueron Roxas, Axel (o Lea, que era su nombre verdadero), Xion, Ventus, Terra y Aqua.

— Lamentamos la tardanza. —se excusó el pelirrojo de forma casual. — Tuvimos que hablar de ciertas cosas.

En ese preciso segundo, Roxas y Ventus tuvieron un breve contacto visual al verse a sí mismos, dado a que ambos tenían el mismo aspecto físico y eran como si fueran hermanos gemelos.

— Maestro Xehanort… —articuló Terra visiblemente molesto por las acciones de su exmaestro.

— Lo hizo, finalmente abrió el Kingdom hearts, fracasamos. —reconoció Aqua sintiéndose derrotada junto con todos.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Ventus esperando una respuesta alentadora, pero la peliazul le daba a entender que no había nada que hacer para revertir el grave problema por la que todos estaban pasando.

En ese momento, el Rey Mickey y Riku aparecieron ante ellos solo para decirles una cosa:

Todavia les quedaba una esperanza, aun no todo estaba perdido.

— ¡Su majestad! ¡Riku! ¿Están bien? —Sora miraba a los dos en buenas condiciones.

— Estamos bien. —afirmó Mickey de forma animada.

— ¿Cuál esperanza? —preguntó Ventus queriendo saber la manera de vencer al tipo.

— Xehanort. Durante el examen de graduación… dijo que puede trascender el tiempo y espacio. — Riku les argumentó la manera para atrapar al tipo. — Él es un portal, podemos usar eso para agarrarlo.

— Pero no va ser sencillo. —Mickey les dio indicaciones para llevar a cabo el plan. —Aqua, Riku, necesito que ustedes dos nos echen una mano para sacar a Xehanort de este mundo.

— Entendido. —Aqua accedió a ayudar.

Pero Sora no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

— ¡Esperen! ¡Yo lo haré! —dijo el chico tomando la iniciativa para la sorpresa de todos.

— ¿Qué? — Riku le cuestionaba por sus acciones.

— Kingdom Hearts es una amenaza aún mayor. — declaró Sora mostrándose dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo. —Dejen que yo me ocupe de Xehanort mientras lo mantienen cerrado.

Mickey sabía que lo que Sora estaba a punto de hacer era muy peligroso, pero después de todo reconocía su gran valentía y lo intrépido que era desde que lo conoció.

Todos accedieron moviendo la cabeza y confiándole el futuro en sus manos.

Sora estaba decidido a seguir adelante con su iniciativa siendo acompañado por sus amigos Donald y Goofy.

—Sora. —Xion le habló para decirle buena suerte.

— Hola. —la saludó el mencionado.

— Kairi va a estar bien, puedo sentirla. — declaró la pelinegra dándole a entender que ella no había muerto como se pensaba.

— Gracias. —le dijo Sora ya más motivado que nunca.

Con eso, todo el mundo usó el poder de sus respectivas llaves espada para poder abrir el portal y fue asi como Sora, Donald y Goofy se transformaron en una especie de luz para poder entrar en el mundo llamado 'Scala Ad Caelum', que en su momento era llamada la Ciudad del Amenecer.

Ese fue el lugar donde se libró la batalla contra Xehanort y no fue solo en tierra firme, sino en las ruinas de la ciudad bajo el agua e incluso en la torre.

Despues de una agonizante batalla, Sora, Donald y Goofy finalmente vencieron a Xehanort por un gran rayo de luz proveniente de su espada.

Tras eso, Riku y todos los demás llegaron a la cima de la torre para presenciar la derrota del malvado maestro de la llave espada.

Terra se acercó unos pasos hacia su supuesto profesor que lo guio por el mal camino hace mucho atrás.

— No lo hagas, Terra. —Aqua le imploró que no cometiera una locura agarrándolo de la mano. — Ya tiene le dieron su merecido.

El mencionado asintió entendiendo las palabras de su amiga, en realidad, lo único que Terra quería era intercambiar unas palabras con su ex maestro.

— La luz no siempre es lo que parece. —declaró Terra llegando a impactar al hombre calvo. —Como te dije antes.

— Zorro astuto. —respondió Xehanort en ese estado.

Es entonces cuando una luz brillante envuelve a Terra y fue ese momento cuando el alma de Maestro Eraqus apareció delante de Aqua, Ventus y de Terra.

— Entrégame la llave espada χ, Xehanort… —le pidió el mencionado que le diera la espada.

— Ya es muy tarde. —el calvo le hacía ver que ya no había nada que hacer para cambiar la situación.

— Para nosotros quizá sí, pero para ellos no. —respondió Eraqus señalando a Sora y a los demás.

Xehanort no estaba dispuesto a reconocer su derrota, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir usando la espada χ, ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Habia perdido.

Fue entonces cuando Xehanort decidió aceptar su derrota dándole la espada χ a Sora, después se despidió de todos yéndose al más allá con Eraqus, la lucha contra la oscuridad había terminado.

Sora y todos sus amigos usaron el poder de la espada para salir del lugar y volver al cementerio de los keyblades.

Pero esto no le era suficiente para el joven portador del Keyblade.

— Encontraremos a Kairi. Regresemos con el maestro Yen Sid, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. —dijo Riku comprendiendo a su amigo.

— No Riku, Sé que hacer. — Sora se negó a acceder a su sugerencia. —Todos mis viajes… Comenzaron en el dia que la perdí. Y cada vez que la encuentro, se me va de las manos. Pensé que por fin podríamos estar juntos. Pero está ahí afuera, sola… Ni un segundo más.

— ¡Iremos juntos! —expresó Donald animado a viajar con él.

— ¡Eso! —secundó Goofy en el mismo estado.

— Gracias, Donald, Goofy. —Sora les daba las gracias por su iniciativa, pero él tenía otros planes. — Pero esta vez tengo que ir solo.

— Escucha, Sora. ¡El poder del despertar no es para ir de corazón en corazón! — Mickey le advertía sobre las consecuencias que conllevaba el usar ese poder. — Aun si encuentras a Kairi, ¡es posible que no vuelvan a casa!

— La encontraré, y los dos volveremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —dijo Sora mostrándose optimista a pesar de las advertencias del rey.

— Por favor, Sora. —el ratón trató de razonar con el chico, pero Riku le pidió que lo dejara ir. —Pero Riku…

— Su corazón y mente están decididos… Creé en él. —comentó el peliblanco pidiendo confiar en el muchacho.

— Bien, ten cuidado, Sora. —Mickey cedió dándole permiso para hacer lo que se había propuesto.

Fue en ese momento cuando el joven portador abrió el portal por medio del poder del despertar para ir a buscar a Kairi y encontrarla donde sea que estaba.

Todos y cada uno de ellos tenían sus momentos felices, Mickey, Donald y Goofy se reunieron con reina Minnie, Daisy y el perro Pluto.

Aqua, Terra y Ventus visitaban la tumba del Eraqus en tierra de la partida, determinados a cumplir con el legado de su maestro volviéndose más fuertes.

Roxas, Axel y Xion se sentaban en lo más alto de la torre en la Villa Crepusculo, para luego ser acompañados por Hayner, Olette, Pence, y sobre todo por Isa, la versión humana de Saix.

Naminé, la incorpóreo de Kairi, había recuperado su cuerpo luego de pasar por distintos procedimientos.

Todo el mundo festejaba la victoria en las islas del destino.

Kairi estaba sentada en un tronco de un árbol derramando una lágrima mientras miraba desaparecer a Sora.

Nadie contaba, con que el joven portador de la llave maestra, se había metido en un lugar que no se trataba precisamente de eliminar todo tipo de Heartless y cosas oscuras, sino algo más.

**FIN DEL PROLOGO.**


	2. Asalto a Media Noche

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

/

**CAPITULO 1 – ASALTO A MEDIA NOCHE**

**/**

**Tema del Opening: Hikaru Utada – Hikari (PLANiTb Remix) **

_Shizuka ni  
Deguchi ni tatte  
Kurayami ni hikari o ute_

_Imadoki yakusoku nante  
Fuan ni saseru dake kana  
Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa  
Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo  
Kitto umaku iku yo_

_Donna toki datte  
Zutto futari de  
Donna toki datte  
Soba ni iru kara kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru  
Mayonaka ni_

_Motto hanasou yo  
Kuzen mo no ashita koto mo  
Terebi keshite  
Watashi no koto dake o  
Miteite yo_

_Motto hanasou yo  
Kuzen mo no ashita koto mo  
Terebi keshite  
Watashi no koto dake o  
Miteite yo_

**FIN DEL OPENING**

/

**Aldea de Remire (Territorio imperial) | Luna arbórea. Por la noche.**

Despues de estar noqueado por muchísimo tiempo en medio de la noche, Sora comenzó a abrir los ojos muy lentamente, cuando logró abrirlos, se llegó a percatar de que estaba en un lugar desconocido en medio de los bosques.

Pero la pregunta era, ¿Cómo llegó a este lugar? Habia rescatado a Kairi pero tal como Mickey le habia advertido, Sora se habia perdido y seria probable que haya sido este motivo por la que llegó a esta zona, quien sabe si Sora vuelva a ver a Kairi, Riku y a todos sus demás amigos, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

— ¡Donald! ¡Goofy! ¡¿Dónde están?! —exclamó Sora buscándolos sin éxito. — ¿Dónde estoy?

De pronto escuchó un fuerte ruido que provenía desde una distancia no muy lejana.

Sora se dispuso a investigar el ruido escabulléndose entre los arbustos y árboles hasta llegar a dar con el origen de ese sonido, y lo que descubrió era que habían unos tipos que resultaban ser bandidos que provocaban grandes alborotos en contra de unos tres jóvenes que luchaban por sus vidas.

Y para empeorar las cosas, los seres oscuros, los heartless, invadieron la zona dando lugar a la intensa lucha por la supervivencia para estos jóvenes.

**[Kingdom Hearts OST: Scherzo de Notte] **

Los bandidos indeseables también hicieron lo suyo para luchar contra estas criaturas sin poder lograr hacerles daño alguno, para la frustración de todo el mundo.

— ¡¿De dónde salieron estas cosas?! —masculló el joven rubio de la capa azul, Dimitri. — ¡¿Acaso esas son tus mascotas?!

— ¿Yo que sé? ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con esas criaturas! —espetó la joven peliblanca de la capa roja, Edelgard.

— La vida a veces nos sorprende a todos, chicos. —comentó el joven moreno pelinegro de la capa amarilla, Claude. — ¿Qué tal si dejan de pelearse un momento y se concentran en acabar con esas criaturas?

Ambos asintieron ante el consejo del chico, aun con sumas diferencias entre ellos, los tres hicieron lo que podían para acabar con los Heartless, pero no lograban hacerles daño.

— No es posible… No podemos matarlos… — dijo Edelgard frustrada por el hecho.

— ¡Maldita sea! —espetó Dimitri en el mismo estado.

Los tres, ni los bandidos lograban hacerles daño, estos últimos se llevaban la peor parte dado a que todos estaban siendo superados en número.

Parecía que todo estaba perdido hasta que Sora apareció en el lugar logrando abatir a algunos Heartless con mucha facilidad con su llave del reino para la sorpresa de los tres jóvenes.

— ¡Tomen eso idiotas! —exclamó el portador de la llave espada abatiendo a más Heartless a su paso.

Lo que les tomó por sorpresa, fue que Sora llegara a usar la técnica de rayo para matar a más criaturas oscuras hasta finalmente despejar toda la zona.

**FIN DE LA CANCION**

— ¿Estan bien, chicos? —Sora les preguntó a los tres jóvenes mostrándoles una sonrisa entre dientes.

— Si, estamos bien. — respondió Dimitri en tono serio. — ¿Podrías decirnos como te llamas y que estás haciendo aquí?

— Me llamo Sora. —se presentó el joven expresándose de forma animada. — Y no lo sé, es muy difícil de explicar de como he llegado aquí y es una larga historia.

— Ya veo, vienes de muy lejos, ¿No es asi? —le preguntó Claude en tono amigable.

— Digamos que si, vengo de muy pero muy lejos… —respondió Sora recordando las reglas que el Pato Donald le impartía, jamás revelar el secreto a nadie.

— ¿Puedes explicarnos que eran esas criaturas negras que nos atacaron? —Edelgard le pidió al joven que les dijera al respecto.

— Son los Heartless, esas criaturas nacen de lo más profundo del corazón de la gente que sucumbe a la oscuridad, para eso detectan los corazones y se los arrebatan para multiplicarse. —les explicó Sora lo que consistían esas criaturas llegando a intrigar a los jóvenes.

Iban a opinar al respecto cuando de pronto oyeron unos fuertes ruidos aproximándose.

— ¡Ahí están! ¡Atrapémoslos! —se escuchó una voz ruda en tono amenazando con hacerles daño.

— Luego hablamos de esto, nos están persiguiendo los bandidos. —advirtió Dimitri al ver la suma cantidad de ellos aproximándose.

— ¡No hablas en serio! —expresó Sora alarmado.

— ¡No nos quedemos aquí parados! ¡Hay que irse! —pidió Edelgard huir cuanto antes, los cuales todos accedieron.

/

Por otro lado, una chica de pelo azul marino y de ojos del mismo color pero más claro dormía plácidamente cuando de pronto entró un hombre de mediana edad dando aire de un hombre muy durísimo física y mentalmente.

— Oye, hija, es hora de despertarse. —le pidió el hombre que se levantara.

— Pero padre… si todavía no ha salido el sol… — dijo la chica adormilada rascándose los ojos para poder despertarse.

— Lo sé, pero hay cosas más importantes que hacer, Beres. —argumentó su padre, de nombre Jeralt el motivo para levantarla. — Por cierto, ¿Volviste a tener ese mismo sueño?

— Bueno, es que soñé con una niña pequeña, de nuevo. —respondió Beres explicando lo que había experimentado mientras dormía.

— Caracoles, ya me la mencionaste antes, pero creo que nunca conocí a nadie así. — comentó Jeralt algo fastidiado y confundido por las palabras de su hija. — De cualquier forma, me gustaría pedirte que te quitaras eso de la cabeza, los pensamientos errantes no tienen lugar en el campo de batalla y lo sabes, Beres. La vida del mercenario consiste en darlo todo constantemente. Las distracciones se pagan con la muerte.

— Si, padre, lo comprendo. — dijo la peli azul marino entendiendo las palabras de su padre.

— Es hora de irnos, nos espera un trabajo en el Reino. — declaró Jeralt dando a entender que tenían que ir a cumplir su rutina como mercenarios que eran. —Ya te lo he dicho, tenemos un buen trecho por delante, asi que debemos partir al amanecer.

— Por supuesto, sin problemas. —accedió Beres comprendiendo lo que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante.

— Vamos, todos nos estan esperando afuera. — finalizaba el hombre cuando de repente apareció un mercenario de parte de ellos a avisarles.

— ¡Lord Jeralt! Siento la intromisión, pero necesitamos que salgan un momento. —declaró el dicho mercenario para pedirles que salieran de su casa.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el mencionado por el motivo del cual los llamaban.

/

Al salir de la casa, Beres y su padre llegaron a encontrarse con Sora y los tres jóvenes que pudieron a penas escapar de los bandidos que les pisaban los talones.

— Perdón por la intromisión. No los molestaríamos si la situación no fuese desesperada. —habló Dimitri disculpándose por la molestia que ellos les ocasionaba.

— ¿Qué puede querer una banda de chiquillos como ustedes a estas horas? — cuestionó Jeralt viendo al grupo. — ¿Y quién es este chico?

— Soy Sora, señor. —el dicho joven se presentó para luego argumentar la razón de terminar en ese lugar. — Nos estan persiguiendo un grupo de bandidos.

— Espero que sean tan amables de ayudarnos. —el rubio les pedia que les brindara ayuda contra los bandidos.

— ¿Bandidos? ¿Aquí? —inquirió Jeralt frunciendo el ceño.

— Es verdad, nos atacaron mientras descansábamos en nuestro campamento. —comentó Edelgard revelando todo lo que pasó.

— Lograron separarnos de nuestros compañeros y superarnos en número. Luego después llegaron unos misteriosos seres oscuros a hacernos daño, no la habríamos librado si no fuera por este joven que los venció con mucha facilidad. —secundó Claude lo siguiente viendo a Sora, quien se encogía los hombros por los halagos que este le hacía. — Ahora nos quieren quitar el dinero… y la vida.

— Me sorprende verlos tan sosegados ante semejante situación. Un segundo… ese uniforme… Y esa ropa —comentaba Jeralt viendo el vestuario de los jóvenes.

— ¡Hay bandidos a las afueras de la aldea! Rayos, son muchísimos. —les avisaba un mercenario sobre los tipos que llegaban hasta el lugar.

— Parece que los han seguido hasta aquí… No importa, no podemos abandonar esta aldea a su suerte. —comandó el mercenario mayor tomando la iniciativa.

— Sora, ¿Tienes un arma necesaria para ayudarnos con esos tipos? —preguntó Beres para estar segura a secas.

— ¡Claro! —dijo Sora animada llegando a invocar su llave espada frente de ellos, sorprendiéndolos en el acto.

— ¿Una llave? —cuestionó Beres algo confundida mirando el arma con atención.

— No es una llave común y corriente, es la llave espada que me fue otorgada para abatir a los heartless y luchar contra la oscuridad. —declaró Sora alzando su arma hacia arriba para que los demás la vieran.

— Pero esto es real, chico, ¿seguro que sabes luchar por si acaso? —lo interrogó Jeralt para ver si Sora era capaz de enfrentar a los grandes peligros.

— ¡Por supuesto! Ya he estado en peligro varias veces, así que esto no será nada. —declaró el joven portador dispuesto a ayudar.

— Bien, adelante, vamos. Espero que estén todos preparados. — finalizó Jeralt decidido a acabar con la amenaza de la aldea.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

**NOTA: DECIDÍ LLAMAR A LA CONTRAPARTE FEMENINA DE BYLETH "BERES", DADO A QUE EL NOMBRE TIENE DOS VARIACIONES EN JAPONES Y PUES DE AHÍ AGARRÉ LA IDEA DE DARLE ESE NOMBRE POR LA QUE SE CONOCERÁ DE AHORA EN ADELANTE.**

**LAMENTO SI NO ES MI MEJOR ESCRITURA PERO HAGO EL ESFUERZO PARA HACER EL FIC LO MAS ENTRETENIDO POSIBLE.**

**ESPERO LES HAYAN GUSTADO Y SE SUSCRIBAN SI QUIEREN.**


	3. Un encuentro inevitable

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

Nota:

—Hola que ase. — Dialogo

—_Hola que ase. _— Pensamientos

/

**CAPITULO 2 – UN ENCUENTRO INEVITABLE**

Sora y los demas estaban decididos a acabar con los rufianes que amenazaban la aldea a toda costa.

— ¡Eliminen antes de nada a los enemigos de la vanguardia, eso frenará su avance! —indicó Jeralt vigilando a los bandidos que iban acercándose.

— ¡De acuerdo! —accedieron todos en unísono.

— Sora, Edelgard, conmigo. —ordenó Beres pidiéndoles que la siguieran.

— Nosotros iremos detrás de ustedes. —dijo Dimitri colocándose en dicha posición junto a los demas.

La chica peliazul marino fue la primera en atacar al dicho ladron que vio enfrente y asi matarlo.

Sora se quedó impactado por la forma de eliminar a ese roedor, nunca vio asesinar a nadie, no era lo mismo mirar la forma que Xehanort habia matado a Kairi, a que Beres asesinara a alguien de forma sangrienta.

— Sora, ¡Sora! —lo llamó Edelgard sacándolo de su trance.

— ¿Qué? —dijo el portador del keyblade algo atontado.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Lo siento… es que jamás vi a alguien matar a una persona de esa forma. —Sora le explicaba la razón por estar así.

— Es algo que ocurre todos los días aquí en este lugar, no es nada fácil realizar una acción asi pero si quieres sobrevivir tendrás que matar o morir en el intento. —declaró Edelgard haciendo que Sora sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

— Es verdad… Si traes un arma, úsala para protegerte y a los demás. —coincidió Beres con la chica. — Vámonos, si de verdad eres lo que dices, demuéstralo.

Era verdad, abatir a incontables heartless, nobodies o incluso los unversed era una cosa, pero matar a una persona era otra de lo más indeseable que no cualquier persona se atrevería a hacer.

A Sora jamas se le habia venido a la mente de asesinar a alguien de ese modo, ni siquiera cuando la Organización XIII les hacia la vida imposible a él y a todos sus amigos.

Pero una cosa estaba segura, Sora no estaba dispuesto a malgastar la segunda oportunidad que se le habia dado al despertar en este lugar y descubrir el modo de volver a su tierra con Kairi, Riku y sus amigos.

— ¡Lo haré! —accedió el chico decidido a demostrarles a todos de lo que era capaz.

Sora cargó contra un bandido quien intentó golpearlo con la espada, pero el joven portador de la llave espada contratacó de forma impresionante haciendo que el ladron soltara él arma y fue en ese momento cuando Sora logró abatirlo con éxito por medio de la técnica llamada Ars Arcanum, lo cual consistía en dar varios golpes, los cuales en realidad eran puros cortes brutales y con un golpe final lo finiquitó por completo.

— Increible… ¿Quién es este chico? —pensó Beres sorprendida por la manera de atacar del joven portador de la espada.

Los demas estaban igual de boquiabiertos por el desempeño del chico, Jeralt de alguna forma sentía una sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo no estaba tan equivocado como pensaba.

Fue en ese momento cuando todos se movilizaron abriéndose paso mientras abatían a más bandidos defendiendo la aldea.

Jeralt les daba indicaciones mientras seguían avanzando y protegiéndose al mismo tiempo de los ataques de cada enemigo con el que se encontraban. Por lo que para eso se decidieron esconderse tras los arbustos para defenderse.

— ¿Por qué nos escondemos entre los arbustos? —preguntó Sora por el motivo.

— Es para defendernos de nuestros rivales y evitar que nos golpeen. Ese es el motivo. —respondió Beres aclarándole la táctica de defensa.

Fue en ese momento cuando decidieron a hacer una emboscada a los demas bandidos cuando estos no los esperaban llegando a abatirlos por completo, Sora, Edelgard y Beres eliminaron a los últimos tres que quedaban, como si tuvieran una buena química entre los tres.

Despues de enfrentarlos, se curaron las heridas que habian sufrido en la batalla para despues continuar con la misión.

Por otro lado, un hombre gordo expresaba enfado y molestia por lo que les estaban pasando a sus hombres.

— ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué diablos hacen unos mercenarios aquí?! Tendremos que acabar con ellos tambien… —espetó el dicho tipo de nombre Kostas, mostrando odio hacia Sora y a los demás que iban acercándose.

Mientras se acercaban, Sora tuvo una conversación con la peliazul marino de esa forma:

— Creo que te rodea un aura extraña. —comentó Beres al respecto sonriéndole de manera sutil. —Si que eres un aguerrido.

— Gracias, de hecho, con todas las experiencias que he vivido con mis amigos, he podido formarme como todo un guerrero. —dijo Sora mostrándose animado, muy propio de él.

— Tengo que confesar que me llena de curiosidad esa misteriosa llave espada que llevas, yo pensaba que era solo un juguete, pero estaba equivocada. — argumentó la mercenaria dándole a entender que tenía dudas sobre el joven al principio.

— Pues ya ves que no es asi, con esa arma me puedo defender incluso de cualquier soldado. —rio Sora mostrándose seguro de si mismo.

Beres solo asintió comprendiendo sus palabras, quien iba a pensar que se encontrarían con alguien impulsivo pero un experto en el combate como Sora.

— Gracias, estamos en deuda con ustedes. No podíamos caer en un lugar como este. —agradeció Dimitri al grupo por cuidarles la espaldas. — Por favor, unamos nuestras fuerzas para hacerles frente a esos ladrones.

Fue en ese momento, cuando se toparon con Kostas, todo el grupo estaba preparado para enfrentarlo cuando Beres decidió parar al frente.

— Déjenmelo a mí, es mio. —declaró la chica preparándose para luchar para él.

— ¡Oye tú maldita perra! ¡No te metas en mi camino! —rugió el tipo iracundo cargando contra ella.

—Beres… —murmuró Sora preocupado por la integridad de la chica.

— Pienso matarte ahora mismo, maldita. —siseó Kostas cínicamente chocando espadas.

— No lo creo… —respondió la mercenaria quitándoselo de encima con una maniobra impresionante que logra noquearlo y así proceder con la misión.

Sin embargo, Kostas recobró el conocimiento para sacar su hacha y entonces cargó contra Edelgard con el afán de matar a Edelgard pero Beres apareció para protegerla con su cuerpo, aunque eso significara ser asesinada.

— ¡No! —gritó Sora con horror siendo testigo de la grave masacre que estaba a punto de suceder.

Sin embargo, el tiempo se detuvo, todo alrededor estaba congelado a excepción de Sora, quien era el único quien podía moverse, ¿habrá sido obra del Rey Mickey? ¿De aqua? ¿O de algunos de sus amigos? No, era imposible, nadie de ellos sabía de su paradero.

— ¿Pero qué pasó? — dijo Sora confundido dándose cuenta de que habia sido llevado en una zona oscura, tal como le sucedió al principio de su viaje. — ¡¿Beres?! ¡¿Estas bien?!

— Sí, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? —respondió la peliazul marino en ese mismo estado.

— Yo también, ese tipo casi te mata. —comentó Sora recordándole su casi asesinato.

— Es verdad, creo que fui una estúpida al realizar esa dicha acción, ¿Acaso hemos muerto?

— No digas eso Beres, ya hallaremos la forma de regresar.

— ¡De verdad! ¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Son unos idiotas! — se escuchó la voz de una niña un tanto molesta que los sorprendió a ambos. — ¡Tengan cuidado, par de tontos! ¿Qué creías que ibas a conseguir con tu heroicidad, chiquilla? ¡Parece que quieren que me maten, ojetes!

— ¿Y tú quién eres? — la interrogó Sora fastidiado viendo a la chica de cabellos largos verdes y ojos del mismo color.

— Bueno, da igual… Si ustedes no son conscientes del valor de sus propias vidas, no van cuidarla como es debido, ¿no? Me llamo Sothis, aunque también se me conoce como… el Origen. —se presentó la chica de manera casual. — Bueno, en este caso, tendre que guiarte a ti y a ese chico travieso que está a tu lado a partir de ahora.

— ¡Oye! —le contestó Sora molesto por el comentario, a lo que la peliazul marino le pidió que se tranquilizara.

Pero la realidad es que Sothis no podía recordar su nombre, ni de donde provenia... Eso llegó a despertar la curiosidad a Sora y a Beres.

— Sothis… Ah, sí, eso es. Mi nombre es Sothis. —hablaba la mencionada intentando acordarse. — Y también se me conoce como el Origen… Pero ¿Quién me daría ese nombre?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó Sora curioso.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —secundó Beres de igual manera.

— No podía siquiera recordar mi nombre… hasta ahora. — dijo Sothis intrigada. —Se me vino a la cabeza de pronto, que extraño… Esas caras que pusieron… ¿Acaso me tomaron por una simple niña que no saben ni su nombre? Pues la niñita les acaba de salvar el pellejo. ¿En que los convierte eso a ustedes, huh?

— Pues yo soy la mayor, como puedes ver. — respondió Beres ante la pregunta, molestando a la chica.

— Que arrogancia la tuya. Pareces mayor, pero… ¿de verdad lo eres? —Sothis le lanzó la pregunta de manera arrogante. —Te pusiste entre el hacha y la niña para salvarla, y ese niño que está aquí no podía hacer nada para hacerle frente a ese mamarracho.

— ¡Hey, no subestimes mi estatus como guerrero! —le reclamó Sora al sentirse insultado.

— ¡Dejame terminar, mocoso! —le contestó Sothis en un tono chistoso. — Pero no teman, he detenido el flujo del tiempo. Si no hubiese intervenido, ya habrían muerto.

— Gracias, por ayudarnos. —agradeció Beres por la acción de la chica, para la sorpresa de Sora.

— Asi está mejor, ¿Qué pierden con darme las gracias? Al fin y al cabo, los he considerado digno de seguir viviendo. —dijo Sothis esbozando una sonrisa. — Aunque solo sea por unos instantes, el tiempo se detuvo, no me pregunten como le hice.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando el tiempo vuelva a correr? — preguntó Sora serio.

— Cuando el tiempo siga su curso, el hacha se le hundirá en la carne a la chica y morirá. —comentó Sothis haciendo que Sora y Beres llegaran a sentir escalofríos en las espaldas, ¿acaso Beres no sobreviviría? Tenía que haber una manera. — ¡Vaya bronca en el que me metieron! A ver qué hacemos…

— ¿Qué sugieres, Beres? —le preguntó Sora por la decisión que tomar.

— Sería mejor que congelaras el tiempo para que nos salvemos. —le pidió la mencionada para que los ayudara.

— ¡Eso es ridículo! —respondió Sothis muy tajante. — Aunque quizá… ¡Ya sé! ¡Revertiré el curso del tiempo!

— ¿De verdad? —expresó Sora entusiasmado por el plan de la peliverde.

— Sí, creo que es factible. Cuantas molestias por su culpa. — afirmó Sothis mientras realizaba un hechizo no sin antes de advertirles. —No puedo retroceder mucho en el tiempo. Pero, si ustedes saben lo que va a pasar, debería ser suficiente para ponerse a salvo.

— ¡No te preocupes, manejaremos esto, verás! —declaró Sora decidido a revertir el problema.

— Sora… —dijo Beres sorprendida por las palabras del joven portador de la llave espada.

— Adelante, portadores de la llama: déjense arrastrar por el flujo del tiempo para encontrar las respuestas que ustedes buscan. —finalizó Sothis para luego realizar ese dicho hechizo para revertir el tiempo hacia justo el momento cuando Edelgard estaba a punto de ser atacada.

— ¡No esta vez! —exclamó Sora llegando rápidamente al lugar preparado para atacar al tipo.

Sin embargo, el joven no llegó solo, ya que Beres también apareció en el lugar con el mismo propósito, ambos protegían al Edelgard.

— ¡Quítense de mi camino, estúpidos! —rugió Kostas a punto de darles un golpe de gracia.

— ¡Largo de aquí! —exclamaron Sora y Beres al mismo tiempo de que los dos usaron sus respectivas espadas para mandarlo a volar muy lejos.

Edelgard se quedó sorprendida por la forma que los dos vencieron al tipo sin sudar nada, el poder de Sothis habia servido de mucho para ahora si evitar una tragedia.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? —preguntó Sora sonriendo entre dientes.

— S-Si, estoy bien. — respondió la peliblanca impactada.

— ¡Heeeeeey! —se escuchó la voz de Claude acercándose junto con los demás.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó Dimitri al verlos sanos y salvos.

— Si, y todo gracias a esos dos. —respondió Edelgard mirando a Sora y Beres, quien éste se encogía los hombros y hasta se ponía un poco rojo de las mejillas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes dos acaban de…? —cuestionó Jeralt asombrado por la acción de ambos.

— Solo limpiamos la casa, señor, es todo. —expresó Sora sonriéndole como él sabe hacer dándole entender que resolvieron el problema.

En ese preciso segundo, unos caballeros llegaron al lugar a intentar poner orden, pero no se daban cuenta de que el problema estaba resuelto.

— ¡Somos los Caballeros de Seiros! Les daremos su merecido por aterrorizar a nuestros estudiantes… —declaró uno de los caballeros llamado Alois intentando parecer valiente. — ¡Oh! ¡Los ladrones se escapan! ¡Tras ellos!

Sus hombres supuestamente fueron tras los ladrones, mientras Alois se aproximó hacia donde estaba Jeralt y los demás.

— Los alumnos están sanos y salvos… Pero… ¿a quienes tenemos aquí? —dijo el mencionado caballero viendo a Sora y Beres.

— Ay dios… ¿Por qué el? —dijo Jeralt visiblemente irritado por su presencia.

— ¡Pero si es el capitán Jeralt! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlo! — dijo Alois animado por ver a su antiguo mandamás. — ¡¿Es que no me reconoce?! ¡Soy yo, Alois! ¡Su mano derecha! ¡O asi me consideraba yo! Debe der hacer unos 20 años que desapareció sin dejar rastro, pero siempre supe que seguía con vida.

— No has cambiado nada, Alois. Tan parlanchín como siempre. —dijo Jeralt reconociendo a su amigo. — Pero ahórrate lo del 'Capitán' porque ya no soy tu superior. Ahora me gano la vida como soldado a sueldo. De hecho tengo trabajo que hacer, así que nos vemos después, amigo.

— Bueno, nos veremos de nuevo, capitán… —Se iba a despedir Alois cuando de pronto se acordó de una cosa. — ¡Un segundo! ¡Esto no se puede quedar asi! Tiene que acompañarme al monasterio.

— El monasterio de Garreg Mach… Supongo que era inevitable. —suspiró Jeralt reconociendo que tarde o temprano no habría manera de evitar eso.

— ¿Y quiénes son ustedes, jóvenes? ¿Los hijos del capitán?

— Solo yo soy su hija, Beres. — se presentó la chica de forma amable.

— Me llamo Sora. —secundó el joven transmitiendo su usual alegría.

— ¿Si? Bueno, no es que se parezcan mucho físicamente, pero en los gestos son idénticos. —comentó Alois dándoles el visto bueno a los tres. — Me encantaría que ustedes también viesen el monasterio. Si vienen, ¿verdad?

— ¡Por mi encantado! —Sora accedió dispuesto a ir a ese lugar.

— Yo igual. — secundó Beres a la proposición del caballero.

Jeralt solo asintió mostrándose algo fastidiado por el hecho de ir a la zona, al parecer no quería saber nada del monasterio.

— ¿Qué ocurre, capitán? No estará pensando en salir corriendo otra vez, ¿no? — Alois le preguntaba al ver la faceta de su ex superior.

— Ni siquiera yo me atrevería a huir de los Caballeros de Seiros. —declaró Jeralt dándole a entender que estaba dispuesto a servir al monasterio.

— _Con que los Caballeros de Seiros… Parecen bastantes aguerridos. _—la voz de Sothis resonó en las cabezas de Beres y Sora, sorprendiéndolos en el acto.

— ¿Sothis? ¿Dónde estás? —el portador de la llave espada trataba de encontrarla sin éxito.

— _¡Adentro de sus cabezas, idiota!_ —respondió la chica en tono chistoso. — _De todas formas, los están llamando, será mejor que vayan._

— De acuerdo, vamos Sora. —finalizó Beres pidiéndole al chico que la acompañara.

/

Sora y Beres llegaron a reunirse con Edelgard, Dimitri y Claude para tener una plática entre el grupo.

— Gracias por ayudarnos, no cabe duda de su destreza de ambos. —les agradeció la peliblanca por las acciones de los dos. — En verdad sí que son unos tremendos mercenarios con muchísima experiencia. Y tu padre, debe ser Jeralt, el rompe espaldas.

— ¿El rompe espaldas? —pensó Sora intrigado por el comentario que la chica hacía.

— El antiguo capitán de los Caballeros de Seiros. Dicen que jamás ha existido ninguno más fuerte que él. ¿Me equivoco? — finalizó Edelgard haciéndole la pregunta a la mercenaria.

— ¿Los caballeros de Seiros? —inquirió Beres sintiendo curiosidad por ese grupo.

— ¿Insinúas que no conoces a los Caballeros de Seiros? ¿La orden de caballería más famosa de Fódlan? —le reprochó Edelgard al darse cuenta de que la mercenaria no tenía la más remota idea de ese grupo.

— ¿Fódlan? —Sora cuestionó al oír la palabra.

— Todo este lugar que ves aquí es Fódlan, amigo. Aquí nacen los caballeros más fuertes que podrías conocer. ¿Quieren venir con nosotros al monasterio, no? —declaró Claude invitándolos a ir al dicho lugar además de explicarle las costumbres del lugar.

— ¡Claro, adelante! —Sora afirmaba dispuesto a ver el monasterio.

— Pues prepárense porque no pienso dejarlos tranquilo en todo el camino. — bromeó Claude. —Ah y por cierto, deberían saber que los tres estudiamos en la Academia de Oficiales que hay en el monasterio de Garreg Mach. Estabamos practicando cuando esos bandidos nos atacaron… Yo me llevé la peor parte.

— Eso te pasa por echarte a correr. —le comentó Edelgard de forma despectiva.

— Cierto, cierto, Yo fui el primero en empezar una retirada estratégica, ¿OK? —Claude reconoció haber hecho las cosas a la ligera, para luego señalar a los otros dos. — Habría salido bien si estos dos no me hubieran seguido, echándolo todo a perder… Por su culpa todos los bandidos nos echaron encima, aparte unos seres oscuros llegaron a estorbarnos. Vaya desastre.

— Claude, Asi que era tu plan… Pensaba que querías salvarnos haciendo de señuelo… —declaró Dimitri decepcionado tras escuchar el comentario de su rival.

— Sus intenciones estaban claras en todo momento. —Edelgard le hizo un comentario muy despectivo que no le gustó para nada al rubio. —Serás un gobernante mediocre si no eres capaz de discernir la verdad de lo que dice la gente.

— No se puede ser un buen gobernante si buscas el engaño tras cada palabra y no confías ni siquiera en tus aliados. —se defendió Dimitri dando su punto de vista al respecto.

— Lo que faltaba, otro debate entre sus altezas. —dijo Claude mirándolos de forma casual, no importándole el pleito que se tenían esos dos. —Me pregunto cómo afecta el ser totalmente predecible a la capacidad de gobernar.

— Esperen, ¿Ustedes tres son los futuros gobernantes? —Sora los cuestionaba mirando el debate entre ellos.

— Si, Los tres somos los herederos a ser gobernantes de las tres naciones de toda Fódlan, personalmente, como buen cínico recalcitrante, diria que su dialogo apesta a ingenuidad. —comentó el moreno siendo directo con sus palabras, echando más leña al fuego, cosa que molestó a la peliblanca.

— ¡¿Acaso me estas llamando estúpida?! Dime, ¿No eres ni siquiera capaz de mantener la boca cerrada o acaso es que no te escuchas de lo que dices? —lo regaño Edelgard molesta por las palabras del chico de la capa amarilla.

— En fin, perdonen la discusión. Si tienen un momento, me gustaría hablar con ustedes. —declaró Dimitri disculpándose por los problemas. — Me ha impresionado su forma de enfrentar juntos al jefe de los bandidos y manejar la situación. Veo que me queda mucho por aprender.

— Oh, gracias. Teníamos que ayudarlos como sea. —agradeció Sora colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza.

— Cierto… Y ese es precisamente el motivo por el que me gustaría pedirles que se pongan al servicio del Imperio. —Edelgard les pidió que se unieran a su equipo. —No vale la pena ocultarles esto: provengo del Imperio de Adrestia y seré…

— Espera, Edelgard. Déjame acabar primero. —la interrumpió Dimitri terminar de decirles lo que tenía en mente. —El Sacro Reino de Faerghus necesita más que nunca personas extraordinarias como ustedes, Beres, Sora. Por favor, emprendan junto a mí el camino de vuelta al Reino.

— ¡Un momento! Mira que intentar reclutar a alguien que acaban de conocer, que falta de tacto. — les reprochó Claude percatándose de sus intentos de meterlos a los dos. —Yo que ustedes pretendía forjar una amistad duradera de camino al monasterio antes de ponerme a pedir favores.

— ¿Reclutar? Pero si acabamos de conocernos. —dijo Sora extrañado por esa idea.

— Son cosas que pasan, ¿No has experimentado algo así antes? —preguntó Beres entendiendo el punto del chico.

— Errr… no… bueno… algo asi, pero no de este modo. —tartamudeó Sora intentando dar respuesta contundente, y más por tener a la belleza a su lado.

— Pero parece que la sutileza ya no se estila, asi que permítanme preguntarles esto: ¿a qué nación deben su lealtad? — les interrogó Claude pidiéndoles una opinión al respecto.

Era una decisión difícil para Sora y Beres, cada uno de los tres herederos tenían sus propios ideales y las opiniones estaban más que divididas.

— _Ah, parece que le dan mucha importancia al lugar de procedencia._ —dijo Sothis hablándoles a la cabeza de los dos. —_Diría que ustedes dos los impresionaron, asi que pueden elegir, ¿y bien?_

— _Buena pregunta, hace que esto me quiebre la cabeza. —_habló Sora rascándose el cabello pensativo, sin mover los labios. — _¿Qué opina, señorita Beres?_

— _Bueno… Yo diría que le debemos a la nación de Dimitri, dado a que allá si se valora mucho la caballería y todo eso._ —comentó la mencionada al respecto en el mismo estado.

— _De acuerdo, en este caso…_ —coincidió Sora con las palabras de la mercenaria para luego decirle al heredero de la capa azul. — Yo diría que le debemos a tu nación, Dimitri.

— Ya veo, Faerghus es un reino noble y refinado donde aún perduran los valores de la caballería. —declaró el rubio agradecido por el comentario del portador de la llave espada.

— A ver, ya fue suficiente plática por ahora, ¡debemos regresar al monasterio! — Alois les pidió regresar lo más rápido posible.

— Rayos, creo que tenemos que dejar esta conversación para después. —dijo Claude frustrado por la interrupción.

— _Vaya, vaya, en verdad tienen prisa, ¿sabían? Se nota que estos tres muchachos son únicos en su especie._ —comentó Sothis en un tono burlón.

— _¿De qué manera?_ —preguntó Sora intrigado por los tres.

— _Bueno, Sora… Mira, Edelgard es una chica joven y culta… Pero siento que nos juzga constantemente. — _dijo Beres mostrando su punto de vista.

— _¿Qué hay de Dimitri? ¿Alguna opinión sobre él? — _inquirió el chico por el rubio.

— _A primera vista, parece sincero, pero… noto que esconde algo tenebroso… —_ comentó la mercenaria haciendo que el portador de la llave espada se quedara más intrigado.

— _¿Algo tenebroso? Un segundo, no será que… Los Heartless, ellos pueden arrebatarle el corazón si no hacemos algo. —_ Sora le advertía sobre el grave problema en el que el heredero de la capa azul estaba.

— _Sora, no estamos seguros de lo que pase lo que dices, pero de todas formas hay que ser precavidos, eso es lo que un mercenario hace, ¿bueno? —_ Beres le argumentaba de que tenían que ser cautelosos y no llamar la atención.

— _Esta bien, ¿Qué dices de Claude?_

— _Me llama la atencion su sonrisa amable… Pero no la veo reflejada en sus ojos. —opinó Beres describiendo la faceta del heredero de la capa amarilla._

— _Si, yo pienso lo mismo. — Sothis coincidió con ellos. —Otra vez me está entrando sueño… Puede que duerma… pero…_

— Bueno, parece que se están adelantando los demás, Sora, vamos. —finalizó Beres siguiendo a los demás, a lo que el chico asintió.

Y asi la dupla siguió a los demás hasta el monasterio, en donde nacen los verdaderos guerreros.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**


	4. Conociendo el Monasterio

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 3 – CONOCIENDO EL MONASTERIO**

**/**

Habían transcurrido varias horas desde que vencieron a los bandidos y se dirigieron hacia el monasterio.

Los primeros rayos solares se hicieron notar a través de las hojas de los árboles a medida que se iban acercando al lugar.

— Oigan, ¿Ya vamos a llegar? No siento los pies. —Sora se quejaba por lo cansado que estaba de tanto caminar.

— Solo un poco más, ya casi llegamos. —dijo Edelgard avistando lo que resultaba ser el dicho monasterio.

Tras caminar por varias horas, se llegó a apreciar lo que era una abadía que estaba a media distancia.

En eso se le vino a la mente de Sora recordando su estancia en el mundo de los tres mosqueteros en el que fue a salvar a la reina Minnie de las garras del malvado Pedro.

A pesar de sentirse cansado, Sora no estaba dispuesto a quedarse atrás y caminó junto a los demás hasta que finalmente juntos entraron a lo que era el monasterio.

**/**

**MONASTERIO DE GARREN MACH**

Sora y todos los demás se adentraron en la abadía de Fódlan, lo cual resultaba ser como una especie de escuela para los nobles y los ricos que crecían para convertirse en unos caballeros y cosas asi, cosa que llegó a fascinar al portador de la llave espada.

— ¡Wow! Esto me recuerda el castillo del Rey Mickey. —pensó Sora en voz alta, ganándose la atención de la peliazul marino y los demás.

— ¿Rey Mickey? ¿Quién es él? —lo interrogó Beres con la curiosidad invadiendo su cabeza.

— Eeerrr… es el rey del castillo Disney, que está muy pero muy lejos de aquí. —mencionó Sora a medias, pues tenía que ser discreto con ello.

— ¿Se conocen? — le preguntó Dimitri en el mismo estado, a lo que el pelicafé asintió con la cabeza.

A Beres le entró la curiosidad sobre el rey, y sobre todo la vida de Sora, y le surgieron varias interrogantes. ¿Quién era el Rey Mickey? ¿De dónde viene Sora? ¿Cómo es que tiene la capacidad de pelear invocando una llave espada?

Luego de separarse de los futuros líderes, Jeralt, Sora y Beres se pararon en seco al avistar a una figura que estaba arriba de lo que resultaba ser la iglesia.

— Ahí está la señorita Rhea. —señaló el mercenario mirando a la que resultaba ser una mujer de pelos verdes claros y ojos del mismo color, quien les hacia un contacto visual.

— ¿La señorita Rhea? —preguntó Sora al oir el nombre mientras miraba a los ojos a la mujer

Eso hizo que Sora sintiera sus mejillas ponerse algo rojas, a decir verdad se miraba muy hermosa la mujer.

— Ella es una arzobispa de la Iglesia de Seiros, y nos está esperando. — comentó Jeralt un poco sobre ella.

— Ya veo… —Sora comprendió las palabras que el mercenario.

**/**

**SALA DE AUDIENCIAS**

Sora y los demás entraron a lo que resultaba ser la sala de audiencias, Jeralt de alguna manera no se sentía a gusto con la presencia de la arzobispa, era como si algo les estuviera ocultando a su hija y al joven portador.

— ¿Has estado aquí antes, padre? — le inquirió Beres tras escucharlo decir que estaba en ese lugar.

— Nunca les conté, pero lo cierto es que… hace tiempo fui caballero aquí. —declaró Jeralt confirmándole sus sospechas. — Mi superiora era la arzobispa… la señorita Rhea.

— ¿Aquella mujer que nos vio desde arriba? —preguntó Sora al respecto.

— Como saben, la mayor parte de la población de Fódlan sigue los preceptos de Seiros. —comentó Jeralt brindándoles información con respecto a la iglesia. —A la cabeza de esta descomunal institución religiosa está la Arzobispa, lady Rhea.

En ese momento apareció la mujer delante de ellos acompañada por un hombre de cabellos verdes.

— Lamentamos hacerlo esperar, Jeralt. —se disculpó el peliverde por el percance. —Mi nombre es Seteth, soy consejero de la Arzobispa.

— Ah, pues hola. —saludó el mencionado mercenario moviendo la mano junto a los demás.

— Ha pasado tiempo, Jeralt… —dijo la arzobispa de forma benevolente. — ¿Habrá sido la voluntad de la diosa que no volvamos a encontrar de este modo?

— Siento no haber dado señales de vida en todos estos años, pasaron muchas cosas desde la última vez que hablamos. —Jeralt ofrecía disculpas por su desaparición.

— Ya veo que has sido bendecido con el milagro de tu paternidad. Estos son tus hijos, ¿No es asi?

— Solo yo soy su hija, el chico viene con nosotros. —Aclaró Beres dándole a entender que Sora no era su hermano ni nada por el estilo.

— Asi es, ella nació años después de irme de aquí, me habría gustado que usted conociera a su madre, pero una enfermedad nos la arrebató. —comentó Jeralt con respecto los orígenes de su hija.

— Señor Jeralt… —murmuró Sora lamentándose al oír la declaración.

— Lo siento mucho… —Rhea les mostraba sus condolencias, para luego hablar con Beres y Sora. —En cuanto a ustedes dos, jóvenes, Alois me puso al corriente de sus hazañas, ¿Cómo se llaman?

— Me llamo Beres, mucho gusto. —la mercenaria hizo una reverencia presentándose.

— Sora, encantado. —secundó el pelicafé haciendo lo propio.

— Sora… Beres… Que nombres más bonitos. —comentó Rhea gustosa además de elogiarlos por sus acciones. —Les agradezco de todo el corazón que hayan salvado a los alumnos de la Academia de Oficiales.

— Ah… Gra-Gracias. — Sora tartamudeaba agradeciendo a la Arzobispa por sus elogios.

Jeralt solo se limitó a suspirar mostrándose incómodo.

Rhea comenzaba a entender de que Alois le pidió al mercenario que regresara al monasterio, no sin antes de decirles que los demás querían hablar con los jóvenes mercenaria y el portador de la llave espada y que se mirarían hasta mañana.

— No puedo creer que tenga que volver a las filas de los caballeros de Seiros. —dijo Seiros haciendo un facepalm, fastidiado. — Siento haberlos metido en esto. Creo que tendré que quedarme aquí una temporada y temo que también requieren de tus servicios, hija.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Unos soldados a sueldo? —preguntó Beres teniendo la idea de formar parte de ese grupo, aunque la verdad fue otra.

—No, nada de eso. Quieren que te dediques a enseñar en las clases, si no mal recuerdo. —aclaró Jeralt dándole a entender que tendría que impartir las clases de ahora de adelante.

— ¡¿Qué dice?! ¡¿Beres será la profesora?! —Sora se habia sobresaltado sorprendido tras escuchar esa noticia.

— Parece que sí, ¿no han oído a los chicos de antes hablar de la Academia de Oficiales? —mencionó Jeralt algo sobre Edelgard y los demás. — Pues tienen una vacante en el claustro de profesores, y que había lugar para un estudiante más. Y parece que el idiota de Alois te recomendó a lady Rhea, Beres.

— ¿Hay lugar para uno más? — inquirió Sora ansioso por entrar a la academia, a lo que los mercenarios asintieron con la cabeza teniendo esa finta.

Luego después apareció una mujer de edad madura pero bien conservada llevando un vestido escotado y un poco revelador acompañado por un hombre mayor con ropas de un típico mayordomo.

— ¡Hola, hola! —expresó la mujer muy animada al verlos en persona. —Ustedes deben ser la nueva profesora y el nuevo estudiante.

— Aah… Si, supongo que sí. —respondió Sora tartamudeando un poco sintiendo la mirada de la mujer en cuestión.

— Ooh… te ves muy apuesto y aparte lindo por la forma que te comportas, me gusta. —dijo la mujer de pelos cafes dándole un cumplido. —Aparte de que la chica se ve bonita.

— Oh, no, creo que te equivocas. —Jeralt intervino tratando de defenderlos, aunque tenía que dejarlos a solas no sin antes de advertirles una cosa. —Tengan cuidado con Rhea, no sé qué pretende poniéndolos a enseñar y ser alumno. Quizá trame algo, no bajen la guardia.

Con eso, Jeralt se retiró del lugar dejándolos solos a los jóvenes con las personas, ¿Qué quiso decir con que Rhea tramaba algo? ¿Será acaso una mala persona como el mercenario lo afirma?

— ¿Asi que son ustedes? Que jóvenes. —comentó la pelicafé asombrada por el aspecto de ambos.

— La capacitación no depende necesariamente de la edad, como bien sabrás. —le aclaró el hombre de un lente en el ojo dándole a entender de que no habia edad para capacitarse como docente.

El hombre se presentó como Hanneman, emblemólogo y profesor de la Academa de Oficiales, además les pidió que fueran a verlo cuando tuvieran tiempo para comprobar si ambos poseían un emblema.

La mujer se presentó como Manuela, profesora, experta en cuidados médicos y cantante. Además estaba soltera por lo que llegó a mirar a Sora de forma un poco juguetona haciendo que este tragara duro sonrojado.

— ¿Es usted una cantante? —preguntó Beres para ver si en verdad era música.

— Pues sí, Antes de trabajar aquí, estuve en una compañía operística. —comentó Manuela sobre el tiempo que estuvo en la profesión musical. —Quizá ustedes dos hayan oído hablar de mí… La Compañía Operística Mittelfrank y su bella e incomparable…

— Deja el parloteo para otro momento, Manuela. —Hanneman le pidió que se enfocara en el tema que estaban tratando. —Bueno, parece que tú te vas a hacer cargo de una de las tres casas de la Academia…

— ¿Las tres casas? —inquirió Beres intentando comprender lo que le encomendando.

— Supongo que no les habrán hablado de la composición de cada una, ¿verdad? — Hanneman les comprendía que no habían escuchado nada de ese asunto.

Fue así como Beres y Sora aprendieron varias cosas:

La Academia de Oficiales estaba dividida en tres casas de alumnos y cada una de ellas tenía vínculos con sus respectivos países de origen.

La casa de las Águilas Negras estaba vinculada al Imperio de Adrestia. Su delegada resultaba ser nada más y menos que la princesa imperial Edelgard, la primera en la línea de sucesión al trono, en pocas palabras era la heredera.

La casa de los Leones Azules juntaba a los estudiantes que procedían del Sacro Reino de Faerghus, el cual su delegado era Dimitri, el heredero al reino.

Por últmo, La Casa de los Ciervos Dorados reunían a los alumnos que procedían de la Alianza de Leicester. Al igual que los demás herederos, Claude era el delegado de la clase y nieto del archiduque de Riegan, el mandamás de la Alianza.

— Tenemos nada menos que a los futuros rey, emperatriz y archeduque. Esta generación es formidable. —Hanneman reconocía que esta vez la generación se venía con todo.

— Si, eso parece, Espero que nadie cause problemas. —Manuela comprendía esperando que nada saliera mal en pleno ciclo escolar.

— Ya fue suficiente por hoy, ahora les sugiero a ustedes dos que recorran la academia para irse ubicando. Y, cuando tengan tiempo, vengan a verme al laboratorio de investigación. —comentó Hanneman aconsejándoles explorar el monasterio.

— El anciano este tiene razón. Por cierto, deben saber que solo los delegados de las casas saben que la señorita Beres va a dar clases aquí… —declaró Manuela para luego voltear hacia Sora para decirle esto. — Y que Sora va a ser su alumno.

— ¡¿Queee?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Su-Su alumno?! —Sora se sobresaltaba de sorpresa al saber la noticia.

Ok, Sora intuía que iba ser estudiante de la Academia, pero no esperaba escuchar que sería estudiante de una mercenaria como Beres, fue en ese momento cuando sintió un cosquilleo en el abdomen al hacer un contacto visual con su ya nueva profesora.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sora? ¿No te agrada la idea? —le cuestionó la peliazul marino en tono maternal, y sexy al verlo reaccionar de esa manera.

— ¡Eeh…! ¡Claro! ¡Me agrada la idea! ¡Es una buena noticia, ¿no creen?! —respondió Sora riéndose algo nervioso.

Manuela les dijo que podían relacionarse con los alumnos, cada uno tenía sus rarezas, pero eran buenas personas.

— Joven Sora, necesitara llevar uniforme si es que quiere entrar a la academia. —le sugirió Hanneman brindándole un maletín en el cual contenía el dicho uniforme.

— ¿Serian tan amables de decirme en dónde me puedo cambiar? —preguntó Sora sobre un lugar más privado.

— El baño está a la izquierda. —respondió Manuela señalando la puerta al lado de la sala.

— Gracias.

Fue asi como Sora entró al baño despojándose de la ropa que usaba en sus viajes, para luego ponerse el dicho uniforme que sacó del maletín, en cual llegó a guardar sus viejas ropas adentro.

La verdad no se miraba para nada mal luciéndose como todo un noble y rico, no podía evitar reírse entre dientes pensando en cómo se pondrían Riku y Kairi si lo vieran así, además de cómo reaccionarían Aqua, Ven, Terra y todos sus amigos, era obvio que algunos se morirían de envidia, pero la pregunta era: ¿Cómo le haría para sobrevivir la vida escolar que le esperaba? Si Donald y Goofy estuvieran con él, tal vez no tendría tanto problema.

Aunque no sería tan malo si Sora hacia amigos en la Academia, claro está.

Fue así como el joven salió del baño siendo recibido por su profesora, quien se quedó sorprendida por su aspecto recién cambiado llevando el uniforme.

Era cierto, a Beres se le hizo guapo el portador de la llave espada, se miraba como todo un caballero.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me miro? —Sora le pidió su opinión.

— T-Te miras bien, Sora. Con eso podrás entrar a la Academia bajo mis enseñanzas. — dijo Beres pasmada por la faceta de su alumno. — Vamos, conozcamos el monasterio.

Sora asintió y fue asi como juntos recorrieron la escuela, empezando así la vida escolar dentro del monasterio Garren Mach.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**


	5. Explorando las casas

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**/**

**CAPITULO 4 – EXPLORANDO LAS CASAS**

Sora y Beres recorrieron juntos el monasterio sin llegar a molestar a los estudiantes, en cierta manera, el joven portador de la llave espada estaba fascinado por el este estilo de vida.

No faltaron algunos alumnos que murmuraron algunas cosas sobre Sora, teniendo la finta de que era el chico nuevo en la academia, aunque no se les pasaban por la cabeza de que Beres era su profesora.

— Beres, ¿no crees que no están mirando raro? —susurró el pelicafé sintiendo la mirada de los estudiantes.

— Descuida, no saben que formas parte de mi clase. —la peliazul marino le asumía que todo estaba bajo control.

— Pero creo que ya se enteraron de que soy un nuevo estudiante de la academia. —Sora sospechaba que los alumnos ya sabían sobre el asunto.

— Probablemente, pero la verdad es que ellos no saben a qué casa entraremos juntos. — Beres le hizo ver que los demás no tenían idea de que Sora era el alumno de la mercenaria independientemente de cual casa escogieran.

**/**

**SALA DE AUDIENCIAS**

Luego de terminar de explorar el monasterio, ambos llegaron a entrar a la sala de audiencias en donde se toparon con la Arzobispa, aunque tenían que ser cautelosos y no mostrar sospechas hacia ella.

— Me imagino que ya estás al tanto de que vas a impartir clases en la Academia de Oficiales y que Sora es tu alumno, ¿no es asi? — dijo Rhea en tono benevolente.

— Si, señorita Rhea, estamos conscientes de ello. —respondió Beres reconociendo lo que le deparaba.

— Para empezar, les recomiendo que hablen con los delegados de cada casa y se den un paseo por la Academia para familiarizarse con su nuevo hogar. — les recomendó Rhea dándoles la libertad de conocer toda la zona. Esa va ser su primera tarea en el monasterio. ¿Pueden confirmarme que la aceptas?

— ¡Tiene nuestra palabra, lady Rhea! —declaró Sora decidido a hacer el trabajo.

— Con su permiso. — secundó Beres también con el mismo propósito.

— Cuando terminen, vengan a hablar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? — finalizó pidiéndoles que la vieran después de que acabaran de charlar con los estudiantes.

Justo cuando se disponían a salir de la sala, se llegaron a topar con Alois y Seteth.

— ¡Supongo que les habrá sorprendido que te recomendara como profesor y pusieran al chico como tu alumno! —habló Alois en tono animado. Ya teníamos un candidato, pero salió corriendo durante el encuentro con los bandidos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Sora levantando una ceja extrañado.

— Creo que no era muy valiente que digamos. —el hombre le explicó la razón de su huida. —Y no podemos poner a los estudiantes en manos de alguien que ya los ha dejado plantados una vez.

— Ustedes les salvaron la vida a nuestros estudiantes. Cuando menos, es un hecho admirable. —los felicitaba Seteth de forma seria al contrario de Alois. —Deberían dar una vuelta por el monasterio y asegurarse de saludar a todo el mundo.

— Sí señor. — accedieron Beres y Sora para así hablar con toda la gente del monasterio.

**/**

**SALA DE RECEPCIONES**

Sora y Beres se dirigieron a lo que resultaba ser la sala de recepción, lugar donde se sentaban algunos estudiantes en las bancas, en eso avistaron a la heredera al trono de Adrestia.

— ¡Edelgard! —llamó Sora acercándose hacia la heredera de la capa roja.

— Oh, hola Sora. —lo saludó amable la futura emperatriz amable.

— ¿Cómo estás? No pensé que te encontraríamos aquí. —dijo Beres en el mismo tono.

— Asi que piensa enseñar aquí, profesora. —comentó Edelgard algo decepcionada pensando que no recibiría a los dos en su clase. —Es una lástima, quería reclutarlos para el Imperio.

— Pero si todavía no hemos decidido a cuál casa entrar. —le corrigió Sora haciéndole ver que se equivocaba en decir eso.

— ¿Todavía no? Bueno, no me he presentado como es debido, ¿verdad? —la futuro emperatriz se dio cuenta de su error como la heredera. — Mi nombre es Edelgard von Hresvelg. Soy la princesa del Imperio de Adrestia y futura heredera del trono. Me pregunto si les pedirán que se encarguen de las Aguilas Negras.

— Quien sabe, Edelgard, pero me gustaría conocer a los demás estudiantes de tu clase. —comentó Sora entusiasmado.

— Espero que hayan podido presentarse ya a todo el mundo, si no, adelante. ¿Pero quieren conocer más detalles de cualquiera de las Aguilas Negras? — la futura emperatriz los invitó a conocer a los demás compañeros de la casa roja.

Edelgard sacó una lista de unos alumnos que estaban formaban parte de la casa de las Aguilas Negras:

La primera fue la futura del trono, Edelgard:

Una cierta cantidad de personas la consideraban una persona fría e incluso arrogante, pero no le quedaba otro remedio: estaba destinada a ser la emperatriz de Adrestia.

El siguiente fue un chico llamado Hubert, el heredero del marquesado de Vestra. El tipo estaba al servicio de Edelgard desde que eran pequeños. Al simple vista pareciera un poco frio, aunque cuando lo conocen, ese tipo los asombra con su astucia y su sensatez.

El segundo chico, Ferdinand, por algún motivo considera a Edelgard su rival y siempre trata de desafiarla, cosa que a esta le resulta muy molesto. El joven pertenece a la casa del duque de Aegir, de la que proceden los primeros ministros del Imperio. Puede decirse que su familia esta… encantada de conocerse.

El tercer chico fue Linhardt, quien poseía una inteligencia desbordante, pero solamente se esforzaba cuando le tocaba hacer las tareas que realmente le interesaban, además le encantaba dormir. Edelgard opinaba diciendo que, si el chico tuviera una mínima ética profesional y sentido de la responsabilidad, seguramente llegaría a ser una autoridad en el Imperio.

El cuarto muchacho, Caspar, era el segundo hijo del conde de Bergliez, por lo que él no heredaría el título de su padre, aparente era la razón por la que por eso se empeñaba muchísimo en demostrarles a todos de lo que él estaba hecho.

En pocas palabras, él era un chico energético y no dudaba en lanzarse al peligro como Sora por lo que sería recomendable no perderlo de vista.

La segunda chica fue Bernadetta, la única hija del conde de Varley. Aunque parecía muy excéntrica, parecía una buena muchacha. Se cree que se había encerrado en su alcoba y no quería salir, pero Edelgard la convencería para que asistiera a las clases.

La tercera chica, Dorothea, no era una alumna rica ni noble como los demás, era una plebeya como esas personas que no deberían estar en la Casa de las Águilas Negras, pero ella era una excepción, como Sora. Ella cantaba en una conocida compañía operística del Imperio. No se sabe a ciencia cierta de que la trajo a la Academia de Oficiales.

Y por último fue Petra, la nieta del rey de Brigid, un archipiélago situado al oeste de Fódlan. Brigid era un estado vasallo del Imperio, del cual procedía Petra para formarse en la Academia, era muy inteligente y trabajadora.

— Me gustaría conocerlos en persona. —dijo Sora dispuesto a dar con los estudiantes de la marca roja.

— Créeme, les vas a caer bien. —dijo Edelgard entusiasmada.

El pelicafé asintió mostrando su característica sonrisa entre dientes en lo que se retiraba del lugar con Beres siguiéndolo.

**/**

**ACADEMIA DE OFICIALES **

Sora y Beres se dirigieron al patio de lo que se llamaba la Academia de Oficiales, lugar en donde se juntaban los estudiantes de sus respectivas casas.

— Bueno, Sora. Creo que sabemos dónde quedan las aulas de las tres casas, ¿a cuál quieres ir? —dijo la peliazul marino además de preguntarle a cual casa tenía pensado ir.

— Mmmm… Me haría bien dirigirme al aura de las Aguilas Negras. — comentó Sora tomando la decisión.

— Bien, yo iré al aula de los ciervos dorados, buena suerte. — dijo Beres tomando la iniciativa de conocer a los chicos que estaban de parte de Claude.

— Igualmente. —finalizó Sora mientras ambos se separaban para dirigirse a las respectivas aulas.

El portador de la llave espada se dirigía hacia la dicha aula, obviamente se perdía en los pasillos que tuvo que preguntarle a alguien por las direcciones, y las siguió hasta finalmente dar con el aula no sin antes confirmar que ese era el lugar.

— ¿Ese es el aula de las Aguilas Negras? — Sora le pedia a un alumno confirmarle.

— Si, ese es el aula de nuestra delegada Edelgard. —le confirmó el alumno. —Tú debes ser quien la salvó anoche, ¿no es así?

— Asi es, gracias. —agradeció Sora justo antes de meterse al salón.

**/**

**AULA DE LAS AGUILAS NEGRAS**

Mientras Beres iba hablando con los chicos de los Siervos Dorados, Sora entró al aula de las Aguilas Negras para conocer a sus supuestos compañeros.

Todos ellos estaban repartidos por toda el aula, por lo que decidió comenzar a saludar aproximándose a los que estaban al frente.

Un par de estudiantes, un chico de cabello naranja peinado elegantemente hacia un lado parecía tener una conversación con una chica pelimorada, aunque lucia desarreglada de ese corte enmarcado del rostro.

— ¡Hola! —los saludó Sora sorprendiéndolos en el acto, llegando a asustar a la alumna, sin querer.

— ¡Kyaa! ¿Qu-Quién eres? ¡No me gusta hablar con extraños! — dijo la pelimorada nerviosa por la presencia del pelicafé.

— Bernadetta, no digas eso. Nuestra delegada tiene una gran deuda con él al que ves ahora. ¿Verdad? — mencionó el pelinaranja viendo a Sora con atención.

— Lo siento, no quise asustarlos, solo vine a conocerlos. —el mencionado portador de la llave espada se disculpaba por sus acciones además de explicarles su presencia. — Me llamo Sora, ¿y ustedes?

— Be-Bernadetta von Varley, mu-mucho gu-gusto. —la pelimorada tartamudeaba volteando hacia el otro lado, llegando a sonrojarse por poco.

— Soy Ferdinand von Aegir, legítimo heredero de los Aegir, la más ilustre familia del Imperio. —secundó el heredero de los Aegir invitándole a unirse a su clase.

— Bueno, gusto en conocerlos, chicos. —se despidió Sora para seguir explorando el aula.

El joven pelicafé caminaba unos pasos hasta que se topó con una bonita chica de cabellos largos de color café de ojos verdes acompañada por una gorra negra y uniforme medio abierto enseñando una parte de su escote.

A decir verdad, la mujer era un poco más alta que Sora, llegando a pasarle por unos centímetros de estatura.

— Hola, guapo. —lo saludó la pelicafé en tono sugerente, haciendo que el chico del mismo color de su cabello llegara a sonrojarse y sudara de los nervios.

— Ah… Hola… —Sora respondió de vuelta mostrándose un poco tímido, cosa que le divirtió a la chica.

— ¿Es la primera vez que vienes al monasterio, eh? —dijo la pelicafé coqueteando con Sora. — ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?

— No estaría mal, ¿Cómo te llamas? —Sora declaraba gustoso, además de preguntarle su nombre.

— Me llamo Dorothea. — se presentó la mencionada contándole un poco sobre su vida. — Antes de inscribirme en esta Academia, formé parte de una compañía operística del Imperio. Deberías oírme cantar. ¿Cuál es tu nombre por cierto?

— Me llamo Sora, encantado. —se presentó el portador de la llave espada animado.

— Sora… —se acercaba Dorothea de forma seductora eliminando la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos. —Que nombre tan extraño… e increíble…

— Es una larga historia, ¿de acuerdo? —comentó el mencionado tratando de romper la tensión entre ambos. — Además, todavía tengo que conocer a los demás chicos de la clase.

— Bueno… Si necesitas algo, ya tienes a quien recurrir… —finalizó Dorothea dándole un ligero codazo invitándolo a hablar con ella cuando le sea necesario.

— Gracias, gusto en conocerte. — dijo Sora justo antes de dirigirse a los estudiantes más.

— _Ese muchacho me cae bien…_ —pensó Dorothea dándole visto bueno.

A los siguientes chicos que el pelicafé vio el portador de la llave espada fueron unos dos que eran de cabello azul cielo y el otro que era algo alto que el de piel palida y pelos verdes oscuros.

— ¿Se puede? — los saludó Sora.

— ¿Es cierto que tú y la chica le salvaron la vida a Edelgard? — comentó el peliazul cielo sorprendido por la presencia del chico. — ¡Increíble! Por cierto, me llamo Caspar, es un placer de conocerte, Sora.

— Gracias, por lo que veo, me he vuelto famoso, ¿eh? —rio Sora entre dientes por la noticia.

— Podria decirse, casi todos conocen tu nombre y el de la profesora. — declaró Caspar reconociéndolo.

— Yo soy Linhardt, nos vemos. —dijo el peliverde presentándose, aunque parecía tener ganas de tomarse una siesta, cosa que no le gustó su compañero.

— Ah por favor, Linhardt. ¿Cómo pudiste ingresar en la Academia con ese don de gentes? —le reprochó Caspar tras verlo medio adormilado. — ¿Viniste a estudiar aquí también? ¡Me pregunto si nos tocará en la misma clase!

— Bueno, fue un gusto en conocerlos. Nos vemos. —se despidió Sora mientras se dirigía hacia los demás estudiantes.

— ¡Nos vemos! —Caspar se despidió de vuelta viéndolo irse.

Sora se dirigió hacia los estudiantes que quedaban del salón llegando a encontrarse con un hombre que parecía ser una persona fría de cabellos oscuros y una chica de piel morena de pelo purpura.

— Hola, ¿Cómo están? —los saludó Sora. — ¿Cómo se llaman?

— Me llamo Hubert. Soy el humilde sirviente de Lady Edelgard. —se presentó el hombre haciendo la reverencia. —Escuché que tú y la mujer socorrieron a mi señora, tienen mi eterno agradecimiento. Y esta es Petra. Vino del archipiélago de Brigid para estudiar en el Imperio.

— Se ve que tiene un buen futuro. —opinó Sora viendo a la chica, a la cual le causo un ligero sonrojo.

—Así como la ves, es la princesa de sus islas, en Fódlan diríamos que es la heredera al trono. — le afirmó Hubert la posición de la mujer.

— Hola. Yo llamo Petra. Encantada de conocer a tú… —se presentó la pelimorada hablando en español muy básico. —No… Encantada de conocer a ti.

— Encantado, me llamo Sora, mucho gusto. —se presentó el pelicafé llegando a comprender lo que la chica le decía. — Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo que conocer a las demás personas.

— Bueno, que tengas un buen dia, joven Sora. —se despidió Hubert viéndolo retirarse del aula.

El joven asintió y asi fue como se retiró del lugar, entonces se le ocurrió la idea de ir a la casa de los Leones Azules a conocer a los chicos.

**/**

**PATIO DE LA ACADEMIA**

Sora salió del aula de la marca roja para dirigirse al de la marca azul, como estaba al lado de la de Edelgard, no hubo pierde por lo que rápidamente llegó y se adentró en el salón, no sin antes de decirle buenos días a una estudiante que vigilaba la puerta y que venía de parte de Beres, además de mencionarle que salvó a Dimitri.

**/**

**AULA DE LOS LEONES AZULES**

Sora se adentró en el aula para conocer a los chicos de la marca azul, en eso avistó al futuro rey de Faerghus.

— ¡Dimitri! ¡Hola! —lo saludó Sora de forma animada.

— Oh, hola, Sora. —respondió el heredero de la marca azul. — ¿Cómo estás? Y, discúlpame por lo del otro día. Tú y la profesora acudieron a nuestra ayuda y ni siquiera me he presentado como es debido.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, Dimitri? —le preguntó Sora por su nombre completo.

— Me llamo Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, príncipe heredero del Sacro Reino de Faerghus. —se presentó el futuro rey como debía. —Aunque aquí soy solo un estudiante. Ha llegado a mis oídos que la profesora va a enseñar aquí y que serás nuestro compañero. Es una gran noticia, me queda mucho por aprender, y espero que tus lecciones me ayuden a formarme. En cualquier caso, les doy la bienvenida al monasterio.

— Gracias por la bienvenida, Dimitri, solo que Beres y yo estamos conociendo las casas y a los chicos de la academia. —argumentó Sora el motivo de su visita.

— Veo que andan haciendo una ronda por las diferentes casas. —Dimitri comprendía la labor del joven portador de la llave espada. — ¿Quieres saber algo más de alguno de los Leones Azules?

— Claro, adelante. —Sora accedió decidido a ver la lista de nombres de la casa azul.

Fue asi como el futuro rey de Faerghus reveló la lista de los chicos de la casa.

El primero en la lista fue Dimitri, quien tenía problemas para hablar sobre si mismo, todo lo que pudo contar es que su vida no fue un camino nada fácil, en pocas palabras, Sora sentía que le estaba ocultando algo, pero para evitar levantar sospechas mejor lo dejó pasar.

El segundo chico fue Dedue, proveniente de la región de Duscur y desde hace cuatro años trabaja para Dimitri. Pese a su semblante taciturno, cuando alguien le hablaba, la gente se daba cuenta de que en realidad era un joven agradable y buen corazón.

El tercero de la lista fue Felix, el heredero de la Casa Fraldarius. A simple vista pareciera muy ácido y algo severo en sus comentarios, pero en el fondo era buena persona. A él siempre le gustaba medirse con rivales, por lo que Dimitri le invitaba competir con él alguna vez. Eso tal vez le ayudaría a recordar la rivalidad amistosa que tenía con Riku.

El cuarto chico, de nombre Ashe, era hijo adoptivo de Lord Lotano, del castillo de Gaspard, sin embargo, se creé que el muchacho venia de una familia plebeya. No obstante, él era un tipo muy aplicado, seguramente asistiría a las clases con gran entusiasmo.

El quinto, de nombre Sylvain, era el heredero de la Casa Gautier. Tenía la costumbre de desvivir por sus amigos, además era un seductor incorregible que persigue a las chicas, Dimitri ya habia hablado con el sobre el asunto, pero el chico parecía hacer caso omiso.

La siguiente y la primera chica fue Mercedes, según la evidencia, al mejor en la perspectiva de Dimitri, venia de una familia noble del Imperio, pero por alguna razón, llegó a parar al Reino de Faerghus. Aunque pareciera indiferente, en realidad era tremendamente amable y se preocupa por todo el mundo.

La segunda chica, de nombre Annette, era la sobrina del barón de Dominic. A Annette le encantaba el estudio y por ello, sacaba unas excelentes notas en la escuela de magia. Siempre se ponía de buen humor y era toda una trabajadora, pero mostraba a veces cierta torpeza, como en la noche pasada cuando, sin ir demasiado lejos, provocó una explosión en la cocina.

En pocas palabras, era una chica muy inteligente, aunque no estaba exenta de equivocarse a veces en intentar realizar algunas cosas.

La última de la lista fue Ingrid, hija del conde de Galatea y amiga de la infancia de Felix, Sylvain y un servidor. Era una muchacha resuelta y aplicada, con unos valores morales muy sólidos. Ademas, poseía unos excelentes dotes de mando que la gran mayoría de los caballeros.

— Wow, se ve que tienes unos excelentes alumnos en el aula. —comentó Sora entusiasmado por conocerlos.

— Adelante, te están esperando. —Dimitri le dio luz verde dejándolo caminar por el aula para conocerlos.

Sora encontró a un chico que estaba en frente, de cabellos rojizos, de la misma estatura que él.

— Hola, ¿Qué tal? —lo saludó el joven sonriente viéndolo llegar. — Tú debes ser Sora, ¿no es asi? ¿De parte de los mercenarios que salvaron a su alteza? Es un placer conocerte. Me llamo Sylvain Jose Gautier.

—Sí, mucho gusto. — Sora le saludó estrechándole la mano de forma amistosa.

— Igualmente, ven a verme cuando quieras. —finalizó Sylvain justo antes de que Sora asintiera y se fuera a ver a los demás.

El portador de la llave espada se dirigió hacia donde estaban unos dos chicos en el lado izquierdo del aula, uno era algo grandulón de piel morena de cabellos blancos, al igual que el otro chico pero de tez blanca.

— ¡Hola, debes ser una de las personas de la que habla todo el mundo! —expresó el albino de forma animada.

— Asi es. Me llamo Sora. —se presentó el pelicafé estrechando la mano.

— ¡Soy Ashe, encantado! —respondió el mencionado albino devolviéndole el gesto. —Y este es Dedue, al servicio del príncipe Dimitri.

— He escuchado que usted y la profesora Beres salvaron a mi señor, no sé cómo agradecérselos. — dijo el mencionado mayor haciendo la reverencia como su forma de gratitud.

— Bueno, es que tenía que ayudarlos, no es nada de otro mundo. —Sora reía entre dientes declarando que no era una gran cosa de lo que él y la profesora habían hecho.

— Si alguna vez necesitan mi brazo, házmelo saber y haré lo posible por saldar mi desuda con ustedes. —Dedue declaraba dándoles a entender que si querían, podían pedirle ayuda si era necesario.

Después de terminar la conversación, Sora se dirigió hacia donde estaban unas dos figuras, una atractiva y linda chica de cabellos rubios con unas trenzas en la parte de atrás y un muchacho alto de cabellos recogidos hacia atrás de color azul, quien, al contrario de la chica, este joven se mostraba serio.

— Hola. — los saludó Sora en buena onda.

— Oh, hola, tú debes ser el chico del que el príncipe Dimitri nos habló. —dijo la rubia en tono amable mirando al pelicafé. —Nos contó lo que tú y la profesora hicieron, como ciudadana de Faerghus, les doy las gracias.

La forma de mirar y hablarle hizo que Sora se encogiera los hombros y las mejillas se pusieran un poco rojas al llegar a recordarle a Kairi, por la misma energía y carisma que la chica proyectaba.

— También mencionó que ustedes dos son muy capaces. —argumentó el chico peliazul. —Y no suele decir esas cosas a la ligera. Espero un dia retarte y hacerte morder el polvo.

— Cuenta con ello. —declaró Sora dispuesto a tener un duelo con él.

— Felix… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar de pelear…? —le reprochó la rubia fastidiada por la obsesión del peliazul. — Oh… Me llamo Ingrid, por cierto. Es un placer conocerte.

— Soy Sora, encantado. —se presentó el portador de la llave espada gustoso. —Si me disculpan…

Ingrid sentía unas pequeñas mariposas en el estómago, no era tanto por que se enamoraba, sino, sintió algo de confianza del muchacho.

Sora se aproximó a las últimas figuras antes de retirarse cuando se encontró con dos hermosas y atractivas muchachas.

Una de ellas llevaba cabello largo de color rubio claro con una larga cola cubriéndole un hombro, parecía muy amable, dado la personalidad que reflejaba en el rostro.

La otra llevaba cabellos naranjas recogidos por unas dos coletas en la parte de atrás.

Ambas lo miraron con atención al chico, sintiendo una gran impresión hacia él.

— Hola, señoritas, ¿Cómo están? —las saludó Sora de forma animada, propio de él.

— ¿Quién eres? Creo que nunca te he visto. —le preguntó la rubia curiosa. — ¿Trabajas en el monasterio?

— Mercie, ¿Y si es de uno de esos mercenarios de los que habla todo el mundo? —la pelinaranja le intuía mientras se le quedaba viendo al chico.

— Bueno, sí, en parte, ayudé a Beres a salvar a los delegados. —Sora les aclaró rascándose la cabeza.

— Ahora que los dices, creo recordar que Dimitri mencionó algo así… — Mercedes comienza a reconocer y darse cuenta del asunto. — ¿También ustedes dos van a ingresar en la Academia de Oficiales? Me llamo Mercedes, encantada. Y esta es mi mejor amiga…

— Me llamo Annette, soy su mejor amiga, ¡Encantada de conocerte! —se presentó la pelinaranja un poco sonrojada.

— Mucho gusto, soy Sora. —se presentó el joven estrechándoles la mano a las dos. — Bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós.

— ¡Adios! —se despidieron ambas viéndolo retirarse del lugar.

— ¿No te parece apuesto ese sujeto? — le preguntó Annette susurrándole al oído.

— Mmm luce muy intrépido, Annette, pero a pesar de eso… Es amable, lo vi con mis propios ojos. —dijo Mercedes recordando el rostro del pelicafé.

— Aunque casi la mayoría de nuestros compañeros tienen lo suyo, ese tal Sora me llena de curiosidad, y me imagino que Ingrid y las demás deben de sentir lo mismo. —comentó la pelinaranja en ese estado.

— Probablemente… —finalizó la rubia comprendiendo las palabras de su amiga.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4.**


	6. La Decisión

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**/**

**CAPITULO 5 – LA DECISION.**

**/**

Mientras Sora exploraba las demás casas de la academia, Beres se dirigió a la de los Siervos Dorados, liderados por Claude.

— Hola, Claude. —saludó la profesora amable.

— Hola, profesora Beres. — el mencionado respondió de vuelta en el mismo tono. — Asi que la han contratado para enseñar aquí y que Sora es tu alumno, ¿no es así? Veo que ustedes dos han causado muy buena impresión.

— Bueno, es que él tiene su propia forma de luchar, es todo. —comentó Beres un poco sonrojada por los halagos.

— En tal caso, será mejor que me presente como es debido, soy Claude von Riegan. —se presentó el futuro archiduque haciendo reverencia. —Vengo de la casa que gobierna la Alianza de Leicester, aunque todo eso es aburrido.

— ¿Aburrido? — Beres arqueó una ceja al oir el comentario preguntándole, a lo que el líder de la casa asintió.

— Seguro que no les han asignado ninguna clase aún, ¿no? Pues creo que les gustaría la nuestra. —dijo Claude divertido, además de proponerle a que ella y Sora se unan. —Tiene un ambiente más relajado que las otras dos.

De acuerdo, la oferta era muy tentadora, a comparación de las otras dos casas que Sora visitaba en ese momento, la casa de los ciervos dorados parecía ser la más relajada.

— No sé si ha tenido la ocasión de conocer a los alumnos de la casa de los Ciervos Dorados. ¿Le gustaría saber algo sobre algunos de ellos? —Claude le propuso para que la peliazul marino supiera de los chicos.

— Claro, no hay problema. —Beres accedió a ver la lista de los estudiantes de la casa amarilla.

El primero, al igual que las demás listas de estudiantes, fue Claude, aunque él sentía muchísima curiosidad hacia Beres y Sora, además de que prefirió guardar el secreto para que ambos lo conocieran mejor en caso de formar parte de la casa.

El segundo chico, Lorenz, era el heredero del conde de Gloucester. Solo con mirarlo se nota que va de galán pretencioso y arrogante. Pero en el fondo era un muchacho formal y honrado, pero siempre estaba con la historia de sus compromisos como aristócrata.

El tercero, Raphael, pertenecía a una familia de comerciantes, aunque sus padres murieron en un accidente. De cierta forma, tuvo una infancia muy difícil y dura. Pero a pesar de eso, el muchacho era la persona más alegre que uno se podría encontrar, el chico no hacía más que pensar en comer y entrenar.

El cuarto, Ignatz, era el segundo hijo de un matrimonio de comerciantes. Como el negocio lo iba a heredar su hermano, él se estaba formando para ser un caballero. Aunque en la perspectiva de Claude, el chico no parecía entusiasmado en formar parte de los caballeros, solo lo hacía para complacer a sus padres.

La primera chica fue Lysithea, la hija del conde de Ordelia y la más joven del salón. Lo que le enoja es que la traten como una niña pequeña, cosa que le divierte a Claude pues le encanta hacerla enfadar.

La segunda chica, Marianne, era hija del marqués de Edmund, no se relacionaba con los demás estudiantes, siempre estaba encerrada en su propio mundo por lo que nadie se sorprendería que muchos ni siquiera la hayan oído hablar.

La tercera chica, Hilda, era la única hija del duque de Goneril, por lo que muy probablemente su padre y su hermano la tienen bastante consentida. Ella era la más holgazana, cosa que no era de todo raro tratándose de una aristócrata.

La cuarta y última alumna, Leonie, era la hija de un cazador, por lo que llegó a la academia a estudiar para ser mercenaria. Ella solía soltar las cosas con mucha franqueza y era una ahorradora empedernida, tal vez eso sea porque tiene una deuda con su aldea.

— Gracias por decírmelo, Claude. —Beres le agradece por brindarle toda la información que necesitaba. —Con tu permiso.

Beres entró al aula de la casa de la marca amarilla y al igual que Sora, se puso a hablar con todos los estudiantes que había en el lugar, empezando por aquellos que eran un estudiante de cabellos cortos verdes claros y llevaba lentes. La otra llevaba largos cabellos lacios de color blanco y ojos color magenta claros.

— Hola, ¿se puede? —los saludó Beres llamando la atención a los chicos.

— Así que usted y ese muchacho fueron quienes salvaron a Claude, ¿no? — dijo la chica sorprendida por su presencia.

— ¿Es eso cierto? —expresó el muchacho peliverde en el mismo estado. — ¡Es un honor de conocerla! Me llamo Ignatz Victor, procedo de una familia de mercaderes de la Alianza.

— Y yo soy Lysithea von Ordelia, más les vale que no olviden ese nombre. —se presentó la peliblanca, pidiéndole que se acordaran de ella.

— Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias. —finalizó Beres mientras se dirigía hacia los demás estudiantes.

Los siguientes estudiantes con los que se encontró fueron unas chicas, una llevaba unas coletas rosadas como sus ojos, y la otra tenía pelos azules recogidos, aunque esta última no se miraba muy animada.

— ¿Usted es quien salvó a nuestros compañeros? —apuntó la pelirrosa mirando a la chica con atención. — ¡Todo el mundo habla de usted y ese muchacho de la misteriosa espada!

— El muchacho de la llave espada… —Beres entendía la frase refiriéndose a su nuevo alumno. —Sora y yo combatimos contra esos bandidos.

— ¡Claro! ¡Usted y ese chico fueron capaces de repelerlos con astucia! —expresó la pelirrosa animada. — ¡Me llamo Hilda Valentine Goneril! Y esta de aquí es…

— Marianne von Edmund… —habló la peliazul en tono apagado.

— ¿Usted y el joven Sora van a unirse a los Caballeros de Seiros? —les propuso Hilda de forma gustosa. — ¡Entonces nos veremos ahí!

— Gracias. —finalizó Beres alejándose hacia la otra parte.

Los estudiantes que avistó en ese momento fueron una chica alta, de la misma estatura que Beres, ella llevaba pelo corto de color naranja y ojos del mismo color. El otro era un muchacho grandulón, incluso mayor que los demás estudiantes dada su masa muscular. Llevaba pelo corto rubio y ojos del color amarillo.

— ¿Ha venido de visita? —lo saludó el grandulón en tono casual. —Si busca el comedor, está por ahí.

— No Raphael, ella es la hija del capitán Jeralt. —le corrigió la chica haciéndole ver que la profesora no estaba ahí para eso. —Me llamo Leonie Pinelli, ¡la primera y mejor aprendiz del capitán Jeralt! Seguro que te habló de mí…

— Ah… no, mi padre jamás me lo contó. —Beres comentó no haber oído jamás de ella.

— Ya veo… para todo hay una primera vez. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Leonie comprendía las palabras de la chica, además de preguntarle su nombre.

— Me llamo Beres, y pues me asignaron el puesto de profesora. —se presentó la peliazul marino contándoles el propósito de su estancia en el monasterio.

— Mucho gusto, soy Raphael Kristen. —se presentó el grandulón de manera amable.

— Gracias, gusto en conocerlos. —dijo Beres mientras se dirigía hacia el último estudiante.

El dicho alumno al que se acercó la peliazul marino fue un hombre de cabellos morados cortos que estaban enmarcados en el rostro y ojos del mismo color.

— Hola. —lo saludó Beres como se dirigía hacia los demás.

— Asi que tú eres la famosa mercenaria, la que ayudó a Claude junto a ese muchacho bueno para nada de ese peinado extraño. —habló el pelimorado mostrando arrogancia, cosa que no le gustó a la profesora. — Pues ustedes dos no debieron haberse molestado.

— Teníamos que echarles una mano, de lo contrario tu delegado no estaría aquí. —le reprochó Beres mirando lo muy malagradecido que se portaba y además defendiendo a Sora.

— De acuerdo, Soy Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, recuerden ese nombre. —se presentó el pelimorado mirándola de manera desafiante.

— Soy Beres… Y ese chico de ese peinado extraño, se llama Sora. —se presentaba la peliazul marino de igual manera. —Recuerda esos nombres.

Y asi con eso Beres salió del salón de clases algo molesta por la actitud de ese sujeto, pero tenía que calmarse y no armar una bronca para evitarse problemas.

— _Vamos Beres… No tienes que hacerle caso a ese chico, lo mejor es no hablar ni meterme con él. _— pensó la profesora respirando profundo tranquilizándose. No era su culpa de que Lorenz le cayera muy mal por su forma de comportarse.

Lo mejor que Beres hizo fue dirigirse a la iglesia a ver a Rhea para comunicarle su decisión sobre cual casa debía de enseñar.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando…

— ¡Beres! —la llamó Sora llegando hacia ella. — ¿Cómo te fue?

— Bien, aunque me encontré con un alumno muy arrogante. —respondió la peliazul marino mostrando molestia.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —preguntó Sora por el asunto.

— Lo que pasa es que se metió con nosotros y pues le tuve que poner un alto. —Beres comentaba lo que pasó en ese momento con Lorenz.

— Ósea, lo… —Sora intuyó la posibilidad de que la profesora le haya golpeado.

— No Sora, no lo golpeé, solo le dejé una clara advertencia para que le cortara el rollo, es todo. —Beres le aclaraba que no era como él pensaba.

— Está bien, si tú lo dices… —Sora entendía las palabras de su maestra.

— Bueno, vayamos a hablar con Rhea para ver que nos dice. —finalizó Beres mientras entraban a la iglesia.

**/**

**SALA DE AUDIENCIA**

Luego de tener una conversación, Sora y Beres entraron a la sala de audiencias reuniéndose con Rhea, Seteth, Manuela y Hanneman.

— ¿Qué les parece la academia de oficiales? — la arzobispa les pidió opinión. —Espero que hayan notado que sus estancias rebosan de la vitalidad que emana de las almas puras.

— Este lugar es muy bueno. —rio Sora entre dientes. —Cada casa tiene lo suyo.

— Ha llegado el momento de que usted, señorita Beres, escoja una de las tres casas de la Academia. —declaró Seteth diciendo que era la hora de tomar la decisión. —Que conste que, personalmente, no les encomendaríamos esta labor a algunos de quien ignoramos casi todo, pero asi lo desea la Arzobispa.

—Las Águilas Negras, los Leones Azules y los Ciervos Dorados. Espero que tú y Sora hayan tenido la ocasión de hablar con los integrantes de cada una de las clases. —dijo Manuela en tono serio.

— Ya hemos hablado con todos, ¿no es asi, Sora? —les afirmó Beres, asintiendo junto con su alumno.

—Como ustedes dos acaban de llegar, hemos decidido dejar que elijan primero. —comentó Hanneman dejándolos tomar la decisión. —Manuela y yo nos encargaremos de las dos clases.

Ese fue el momento cuando Beres y Sora se pusieron a pensar en la clase a la que debían ir, dado a que por obvias razones no podían ir a dar clases a las tres casas a la vez, aun asi, era una decisión muy difícil, muy difícil. Cada casa tenía lo suyo de esta manera:

-Muchos de los chicos de la clase del Imperio de Adrestia eran nobles, y usaban magia.

-La clase del Sacro Reino de Faerghus consistía de los consumados guerreros que se regían por ideales caballerescos.

-La clase de la Alianza de Leicester tenían a la mayoría de los estudiantes que resultaban ser hábiles arqueros por influjo de una larga tradición.

Sora y Beres estaban conscientes de que elegir una casa significaba tener que enfrentarse a las otras dos clases si así lo requería

Se tomaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente…

— Tomaremos la casa de las Águilas Negras. —Beres comunicaba su decisión para la sorpresa de Sora y de los demás.

— ¿Iremos con Edelgard y los demás? —expresó Sora emocionado.

— Si. —afirmó la profesora decidida.

— Han elegido siguiendo el dictado de su corazón. —declaró Rhea en tono tranquilo. —Tan solo te pido Beres, que guíes a estas almas cándidas con afecto y recitud.

— Este muchacho y los demás son jóvenes prometedores que forjarán el futuro de Fódlan. —dijo Seteth señalando a Sora en tono serio. —Espero que seas consciente del gran honor que supone dirigir sus pasos.

De un momento a otro apareció una chica de cabellos verdes largos que les cubría ambos hombros y de ojos del mismo color.

— ¿Hermano?... ¡Oh, cuanto lo siento! No era mi intención interrumpir. —habló la muchacha pidiendo disculpas.

— Flayn, ahorita ando ocupado. ¿Es urgente? —dijo Seteth dándole a entender que aún no terminaba de atender el asunto.

— No, no importa. Aunque… —negó la peliverde claro viendo a Sora y Beres. — ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

— Son las nuevas incorporaciones del claustro de la Academia, ella es la profesora Beres, y es el nuevo alumno, Sora. — Seteth les presentó a ambos.

— Hola, ¿Qué tal? —dijo el pelicafé amable.

— Hola. —secundó la peliazul marino de igual manera.

— Oh, ¡de la Academia de Oficiales! Gusto en conocerlos, profesora Beres, Sora. —los saludó Flayn de igual manera, aunque llegó a sentirse algo sonrojada por la presencia del portador de la llave espada. —Soy la hermana menor de Seteth. Mi nombre es Flayn, es un verdadero honor.

— Bueno, concentrémonos. —Seteth pedía enfocarse de vuelta en el asunto. —Deben tener en cuenta lo siguiente: Dentro de unos días, las tres clases celebrarán un simulacro de batalla para evaluar el progreso de los alumnos. Aprovecharemos para valorar también tu capacidad, Beres. Procuren no decepcionar a la Arzobispa.

— Le prometo que no los defraudaremos. — declaró Beres comprendiendo las palabras de sus superiores, y decidida a guiar a sus estudiantes.

— Pueden retirarse. —Rhea daba fin a la conversación.

**/**

Despues de hablar con ellos, Sora y Beres se retiraron de la iglesia para dirigirse hacia la casa de la marca roja.

— ¿Segura que fue correcta la decisión? —Sora cuestionaba mientras caminaban.

— Yo pienso que sí, dado a que dijeron que eres capaz de usar magia, ¿no es así? — argumentó la profesora el motivo.

— Bueno, cuando invoco mi llave espada pues ahí sí puedo usar cualquier tipo de magia. —le explicó Sora la forma de usar su arma en el combate.

— Si esto es así, creo que necesitaremos de tu fuerza para ganar. —dijo Beres en media broma entusiasmada por las palabras de su ahora alumno.

**/**

**AULA DE LAS ÁGUILAS NEGRAS**

Luego de caminar varias manzanas, Beres y Sora llegaron al aula encontrándose con Edelgard y todos los demás esperándolos.

— ¡Hola, chicos! —los saludó Sora de forma animada.

— ¡Hola, Sora! ¡Profesora! —respondieron todos de vuelta en unísono.

— ¿Cómo están? —preguntó Beres entusiasmada.

— Bien. ¿Y ustedes? —respondió Caspar animado.

— Igual, ya hemos tomado la decisión de enseñarlos todos ustedes. —declaró la peliazul marino sorprendiéndolos a todos a excepción de Sora.

— ¡¿Qué dice?! ¡¿Qué la nueva profe es usted, señorita Beres?! —expresó el peliazul cielo en ese estado. — Jamás me lo hubiese imaginado.

— Tranquilo, Caspar. —Dorothea le pidió que se calmara viendo a la mencionada y a Sora. — ¿No te parece que estás siendo desconsiderado?

— Ya sabes que pierdes el tiempo si esperas que ambos se comporten como es debido. —secundó Linhardt opinando al respecto. —Será un placer aprender de usted, maestra. Y ahora me voy a echar una siesta.

— ¡Kyaa! No me mires asi… ni tampoco hables mucho conmigo, por favor. —Bernadetta le pidió a Sora que no le dirigiera mucho la palabra de forma tajante, reaccionando de la misma manera cuando recién se conocieron momentos antes.

— _¿Qué le sucede?_ —pensó Sora levantando una ceja extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica.

— Lamento el desastre, chicos. —se lamentaba Dorothea por la escenita.

— No, no pasa nada. —dijo Beres moviendo la mano en señal de pasar por alto esa acción.

— Por cierto, maestra, Sora, he escuchado que somos de la misma generación. —comentó Ferdinand hablándoles de forma informal. —Espero que no les importe que los tramemos como a unos compañeros más. En clase se nos anima a tratarnos como iguales a pesar de las diferencias de edad o estatus.

— A tratarnos como iguales… No suena para nada mal. —dijo Beres entendiendo el punto.

— Me gustaría que tú y Sora también formaran parte de nuestro circulo. —les propuso el pelinaranja amistoso.

— Por mí no hay problema. —accedió Sora junto a su maestra.

— Tienen gran cabezón, maestra, Sora. —comentó Petra maravillada por su respuesta en español muy básico. —A mí alegra estar en este clase.

—Oye Petra, supongo que querrás decir que ambos tienen un "gran corazón". —Le corrigió Dorothea. — ¡No puedes decirle a una mujer atractiva o a un hombre guapo que es un cabezón! —le declaraba en tono un poco molesto pero gracioso viendo a Sora y Beres.

— Mil perdones. —se disculpaba la morena. —Yo aún no domino idioma bien.

— Maestra, Sora, quiero dejar algo claro: es perfectamente aceptable que me traten igual al resto. —declaró Edelgard mostrando su postura como la delegada de la clase. — Por muy princesa imperial que sea, aquí en la Academia, me considero una estudiante más. Dicho esto, tengo todas mis expectativas y esperanzas puestas en ti y Sora. Estoy segura que guiarán a las Águilas Negras hacia la grandeza.

— Si, muy bonito, ¡pero vamos a romper el hielo con una sesión de practica! —expresó Caspar muy animado.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué romper hielos? ¿Es costumbre que yo no conozco? —Petra preguntaba mostrando curiosidad.

— No me refería a hielo de verdad, sino a… —le explicó Caspar de forma más sencilla posible. —En fin, ¡que nos conozcamos mejor, digo!

— ¡Di-Discúlpenme! ¡Yo no quiero entrenar! —farfulló Bernadetta visiblemente nerviosa y tajante. —Mejor nos quedamos en el aula, con los libros.

— Yo voto por que nos relajemos con una taza de té. ¿No les parece buena idea, Sora, profe? —Dorothea los invitaba a tener esa reunión.

— Una reunión de té… No me parece una muy mala idea para empezar. —dijo Sora agradándole la idea.

— Un día de estos podremos hacer una fiesta de té, cuando gusten. — coincidió Beres con la idea de su alumno.

— Soy consciente de que debemos tratarnos como camaradas, mas todo tiene un límite. —comentó Ferdinand intentando sonar como todo un caballero noble. —La ilustre casa de las Águilas Negras necesita una orden.

Entre los alumnos, incluyendo Sora, parloteaban de cosas que ni al caso.

— Parece que tu primer objetivo como docente es poner fin a todo este alboroto. —le comentó Hubert en tono un tanto calmado pero a la vez a secas —No te envidio.

— Normalmente no están tan… inquietos. —habló Edelgard mirando con atención a Beres. —Buena suerte, maestra Beres, y Sora.

Y fue asi como la clase transcurrió con 'normalidad', era la primera vez que Sora iba a una escuela a tomar clases, desde su infancia jamás había asistido a clases en una escuela normal debido a su larga estancia en la Islas del Destino junto a Riku y Kairi hasta obtener el poder de la llave espada y realizar grandes viajes junto a sus amigos Donald y Goofy, y con la demás gente que fue conociendo.

El que haya aprendido muchas cosas por parte de su maestro Yen Sid era una cosa, pero asistir a las clases bajo la tutela de una mercenaria y profesora como Beres era otra.

Sobre todo cuando tuviera que poner atención a las instrucciones que se le impartían si quería volverse más fuerte junto a sus nuevos compañeros.

La clase terminó y los estudiantes se fueron retirando hasta quedaron Sora y Beres.

— Y, ¿Qué te ha parecido mi clase? —le preguntó la mujer mostrándole una sutil sonrisa.

— Bueno… —empezó a argumentar el pelicafé. —Es que es la primera vez que asisto a una clase, por lo que puedo decir que me fue algo regular.

— ¿Regular? Yo miré que le ponías empeño a los trabajos que se te asignaban. —le comentó Beres haciéndole ver que no hacia mal las cosas en la clase. — ¿Tienes alguna duda?

— Verá… sé que sonará loco pero nunca había ido a escuela. —le explicó Sora en lo que se retiraban del salón.

— ¿Nunca fuiste a escuela? —lo interrogaba la profesora levantándole una ceja, a lo que el chico le afirmó con la cabeza. — Ya veo, yo tampoco fui a escuela pero me enseñaron todo lo que sé. Y estoy casi segura de que también aprendiste a luchar como lo hiciste aquella noche, ¿recuerdas?

— Si, tenía que derrotar a los heartless que me encontraba en cualquier parte. —Sora le afirmaba sus motivos para aprender a luchar junto a su arma. —Es muy difícil de explicar pero con el tiempo aprendí muchas habilidades para defenderme.

— ¿Sabes? Eres la primera persona que se porta muy diferente a los demás, Sora. — Beres le hizo un cumplido haciendo que su alumno sintiera un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

— ¿En qué sentido, profesora? —preguntó Sora en ese estado.

— Me refiero a que, eres muy contrario a los demás chicos de la academia, bueno, algunos tienen la misma energía que tú, pero lo que me llama la atención, es tu forma de ser. —le comentó Beres dándole elogio por su personalidad.

— ¿Mi forma de ser? Bueno… —dijo Sora sonriéndole entre dientes, muy propio de él. —Es que siempre he sido así desde que era niño.

— ¿Desde niño? Increíble, en verdad eres muy simpático. —declaró Beres de igual manera. —Bueno, vayamos a ver a Hanneman.

Sora asintió y asi ambos fueron a ver al profesor.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**


	7. Convivencia

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**/**

**CAPITULO 6 – CONVIVENCIA.**

**SALA DE EMBLEMOLOGÍA **

Beres y Sora llegaron a la sala de emblemología de Hanneman para que les revisara si ambos poseían el poder de algún emblema.

—No les dolerá, lo prometo. —dijo el profesor dispuesto.

—Pero no sabemos nada de emblemas. —Sora reconoció no conocer nada sobre el tema.

— ¿Qué no saben nada de emblemas? Pues permítanme que se los cuente todo, acerca de ellos. —dijo Hanneman algo decepcionado por la declaración además de proponerles contarles sobre el tema. —Espero que ambos no tuvieran planes para hoy.

Lo que les explicó Hanneman, fue que los emblemas constituían una materia fascinante, pero antes que nada, debían de comprender su significado.

Los emblemas era… la encarnación del poder.

Se creía que la Diosa se los había otorgado a la humanidad hace mucho tiempo. Los emblemas se alojaban en el cuerpo y se transmitían a los descendientes a través de la sangre.

Los portadores de emblemas podían ser diestros con la magia, tener la gran fuerza y demás.

Casa emblema albergaba un poder cuya naturaleza supera la capacidad de compresión de los mortales. Por el momento.

— ¿Y cree que Sora y yo tenemos uno de esos? — Inquirió Beres intrigada por el tema, al igual que su alumno.

— En efecto, pero no lo sabremos con certeza a menos que me permitan examinarlos. —asumió Hanneman pidiéndoles que lo dejaran revisarlos. —Como dije, los emblemas se transmiten por sangre. Sin embargo, que el ancestro porte un emblema no siempre implica que su descendencia lo herede.

— Quiere decir… —Sora intuyó lo que el profesor comentaba.

—Solo unos pocos descendientes de la estirpe de cada emblema heredan su poder. —les explicaba el mayor más sobre el tema. —Asi que uno de sus ancestros portaba un emblema y ustedes dos lo heredaron. Asi es cómo funciona esto.

— Entonces, ¿puede comprobar si tenemos uno para estar seguros? —Beres le pidió que les hiciera una revisión.

— Sí, claro. —accedió Hanneman encantado. —Ahora mismo lo averiguaré.

La primera fue la peliazul marino en colocar su mano en un aparato que el mismo profesor habia construido, tras esperar unos minutos, el resultado fue que al parecer, a Beres le salió un dibujo que el profesor había visto jamás, eso dejó boquiabierto a Hanneman.

— ¿Qué es esta cosa? —preguntó Sora también sorprendido.

— No pensé que aparecería un emblema… como el de mi uniforme… —Beres comentaba pasmada.

Fue así como Sora fue el siguiente en ser revisado y lo que lo dejó más impresionado que antes fue que descubrieron el dibujo de un ratón que Sora supo identificar de inmediato.

— ¡Es el insignia del rey Mickey! ¡Tal como el de mi llave espada! —expresó Sora sorprendido al igual que los demás.

— ¡Asi que todavía quedan emblemas de los que no tenía noticia! —exclamó Hanneman excéntrico por las imágenes de forma animada. — ¡Que apasionante!

—Tranquilo, profesor. —Sora reía intentando calmarlo.

—Disculpen ese ataque de júbilo desmedido, tengo muchas cosas que ponderar. —Hanneman pidió disculpas por su comportamiento. —Ya pueden irse. He de estudiar estos emblemas, me llevará mucho tiempo. Tu trabajo aquí ha terminado, Beres.

—Gracias, profesor. —se despidieron los chicos antes de retirarse de la sala.

— _¿Qué significa esta línea? Podría representar la falta de simetría, o quizá… _— pensó Hanneman mientras revisaba los emblemas, estaba muy fascinado con los dibujos, sentía tanta curiosidad hacia esos emblemas. — _¿Qué diablos? Ah, ya entiendo. Deben de guardar alguna relación con aquello, aunque a mayor escala…_

**/**

En la noche mientras todos dormían, Sora estaba acostado en la cama de su dormitorio bocarriba reflexionando sobre todo lo ocurrido.

Aunque habia conocido a sus compañeros de la academia, no evitaba pensar en sus amigos Donald y Goofy, Riku, Kairi y en los demás.

Los extrañaba en verdad, extrañaba sus viajes y aventuras locas con ellos.

— Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy… Me pregunto cómo estarán todos… —dijo el pelicafé mirando en su gumifono lo cual se mostraba a Sora sonriendo junto a alguno de sus amigos, sobre todo con Riku y Kairi. —Si así son las cosas… Supongo que me quedaré aquí a rehacer mi vida como un noble... Si tan solo hubiera una forma de volver con ellos…

Sora soltó un suspiro dejando el gumifono en su mesa de noche, se levantó de la cama para salir de su dormitorio a contemplar el hermoso mar de las estrellas y la luz de la luna.

Aprovechando que no había moros en la costa, el joven portador de la llave espada decidió acostarse en el césped a mirar hacia el cielo nocturno.

No se percataba de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo… Y se le acercaba…

— Hola, Sora. —se escuchó la voz que lo asustó, era su maestra, quien vestía de un camisón rosa.

— ¡Pro-Profesora! ¡Me asustó! —dijo el chico al tener el susto. — ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Eso debería preguntártelo, jovencito. —se defendió Beres utilizando su capacidad de docente. — ¿No crees que es muy tarde para estar aquí a estas horas?

— Pues verá, no me podía dormir y pues se me ocurrió venir aquí a ver las estrellas. —le explicó Sora sus motivos. — ¿Usted tampoco puede dormir?

**[Kingdom Hearts OST – Traverse Town]**

— Ya somos dos, a decir verdad… he sentido mucha curiosidad por ti, Sora. — declaró Beres el motivo, mientras se recostaba en el césped.

— ¿Por mí? —preguntó Sora. — ¿En qué sentido?

— Bueno, me refiero la forma que te comportas, como hablas, y sobre todo, la forma que luchas. — argumentó la profesora en tono amigable. — Nadie de aquí habría hecho eso.

— E-Es que así soy yo, ¿Qué se le va a hacer, no? —comentó Sora un poco sonrojado por los comentarios de su profesora.

— Ya veo, estoy segura de que tú y Caspar son muy parecidos. —asumió Beres en tono de broma.

— ¿Verdad? Él y yo a veces entrenamos y aparte nos llevamos bien. — dijo el pelicafé entre dientes.

— ¿Será que estas emocionado por el simulacro de batalla, Sora?

— Por supuesto, Beres. No puedo esperar a enfrentarme a Dimitri y a Claude.

— Me lo imaginaba, bueno. —dijo la profesora poniéndose de pie. —Es mejor que volvamos a nuestros dormitorios y durmamos porque hay mucho que hacer mañana.

— Si, Beres. —Sora accedió poniéndose de pie.

Fue así como ambos caminaron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin antes de decirse buenas noches y así dormir.

**[Fin de la cancion]**

**/**

**Domingo 27/4 – Luna Arbórea.**

Era la mañana del descanso de la academia, Sora se levantó de la cama animado para empezar el día del descanso reuniéndose con sus compañeros de clase en el patio del monasterio.

—Buenos días, ¿Cómo amanecieron? —los saludó Sora animado.

— Oh, buenos días, Sora. —Respondió Caspar de igual manera. — Estamos disfrutando del descanso que la profe nos puso.

— ¿Y Bernadetta? ¿No estaba con ustedes? —Sora les preguntaba al notar la ausencia de la chica.

— No quiso venir, no le gusta salir de su habitación. —respondió Dorothea decepcionada por la actitud de la chica.

— Ya veo… Con que es eso… Debe haber un motivo. —dijo el peliverde pensativo.

— Bueno, ya que estamos aquí… —expresó Dorothea abrazándolo llegando a rozar por poco sus pechos en el hombro del chico. — ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos a aprovechar el día libre?

Fue asi como Sora decidió a pasar el día con sus compañeros de clase, por otro lado, Beres también habia decidido explorar el monasterio y saludaba a los demás alumnos que encontraba, en eso se encontró con Sylvain.

— Hola, ¿Cómo has amanecido, Sylvain? —lo saludó la profesora.

— Bien, profesora. —le respondió el pelirrojo en tono animado, mirando a la peliazul intentando seducirla. — Están Dorothea, Hilda, Mercedes, Ingrid… Lady Rhea es también muy guapa, al igual que usted. Y admito que me ha alegrado la vista alguna que otra vez con Manuela, la profesora.

— Asi que te gustan las mujeres… —intuyó Beres mostrando sospecha por su actitud, acordándose de lo que Sora le habia contado hace tiempo, él parecía ser un acosador, pero tenia que mantener las apariencias.

— Si, ¿Sabe, profesora Beres? Creo que me va a gustar mucho la Academia de Oficiales. —afirmó Sylvain dispuesto. — ¡Esto está lleno de bellezas, como usted! ¿Qué me dice si invita a alguien a comer en la cafeteria?

— ¿Invitar a alguien a comer? —cuestionó Beres levantando una ceja.

— Si, como me encanta invitar a las chicas a comer conmigo, a pesar de que a veces a mi no me funciona, pues los dos quedariamos contentos de que usted invitara a algunos de sus alumnos. —le sugirió el pelirrojo animandola a hacerlo.

— No le veo nada de malo en hacerlo, seguro que eso le hara bien a alguno de mis alumnos. —dijo Beres considerando su oferta.

— Intentelo, profesora. Sé que no se arrepentirá. —la incitó Sylvain deseandole buena suerte.

Mientras tanto, Sora estaba caminando en algun pasillo del monasterio, intentando conocer el lugar, no se percataba de alguien quien estaba caminando sin fijarse hasta que ambos llegaron a chocar y trompezarse llegando a hacer que esa persona dejara caer unos libros.

— ¡Ouch! —masculló la persona quien resultó ser chica de cabellos blancos quejandose.

— ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! —Sora se disculpaba por su torpeza. — ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?

— No, estoy bien, fue mi culpa. —respondió la peliblanca mientras era ayudada por el chico a ponerse de pie. — ¿Has ido a la biblioteca, cierto?

—Sí, aunque no suelo leer muy seguido. —rio Sora rascándose la cabeza.

— Tiene un montón de información útil. —comentó la chica lo que consistía ese lugar. —Desearía no tener que dormir para poder pasar todo el tiempo allí.

— ¿Te gusta leer? —preguntó Sora.

— Se podría decir que sí, aunque más bien lo que pasa es que quiero aprender todo lo que pueda. — dijo la peliblanca mencionando su iniciativa por aprender.

— Ya somos dos, yo también quiero aprender todo lo que hace la gente en el monasterio, y de mis compañeros de clase. —Sora comprendía sus palabras, dado que él tenía la misma meta que la chica.

— Un minuto, tú debes ser el alumno de la profesora Beres, ¿o me equivoco? —declaró la peliblanca comenzando a percatarse del chico.

— En efecto, formo parte de la Casa de las Águilas Negras con ella. —le afirmó el portador de la llave espada sorprendiendo a la chica.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó la peliblanca entusiasmada.

— Soy Sora, ¿y tú? —se presentó el chico haciendo reverencia.

— Me llamo Lysithea von Ordelia. —respondió la peliblanca de igual manera. —No lo olvides, Sora.

— Lo tomaré en cuenta, Lysithea, adiós. —dijo Sora disponiéndose a retirarse cuando la chica le habló.

— Hey, gracias por salvar a Claude, tú y ella estuvieron geniales. —lo felicitó la peliblanca por sus acciones de esa noche. —Desearía poder hablar contigo muy seguido, pero supongo que estarás ocupado y pues formamos parte de diferentes casas.

— Nah, no te preocupes, ya encontraré la forma de que nos hagamos amigos. —Sora le guiño un ojo mostrándose seguro, cosa que sorprendió a la chica llegando a sentir algo de sonrojo en las mejillas.

— _Ese chico… no parece como los demás, creo que tiene una personalidad única... _—pensó Lysithea en ese estado, embobándose por el pelicafé, aunque de inmediato movió la cabeza para intentar disipar esos pensamientos. —_No, no, no, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Él y yo somos rivales, formamos parte de diferentes casas, ¡Se supone que no me puede gustar alguien que pertenezca a diferente clase que no sea noble, o a la otra casa! ¡Pero Sora…! ¡No puedo evitar sentir esa atracción hacia ese chico!_

Lysithea sentía mariposas en el estómago pensando en Sora, bueno, una cosa es que a ella le guste, y otra que se enamore, eran dos cosas diferentes y apenas acababan de conocerse.

Además, tarde o temprano tendría que pelear con él incluso si se tratara de un simulacro de batalla, a no ser que hubiera una forma de unirse a su clase, aunque eso la llevaría a distraerse con su sola presencia.

O más bien motivarse a mejorar y serles útil a sus compañeros.

**/**

Sora salía de la biblioteca maravillado de conocer a Lysithea, caminando hacia chiflidos como si cantara el tema 'Dearly Beloved'.

— ¡Sora! —lo llamó Beres desde lejos en el patio de la academia.

El chico corrió hacia su maestra para saludarla.

— ¡Beres! ¿Como estas? —la saludó el pelicafé sonriendo.

— Bien, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer juntos a la cafetería? —lo invitó la peliazul marino en el mismo tono.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Genial! —accedió Sora encantado por la proposición.

Sora, Beres y algunos de su clase fueron a la cafetería a comer lo que habia en el menú del dia: Saghert con nata.

**/**

**LA CAFETERIA**

Los que estaban en la mesa eran él, la peliazul marino, Edelgard, Caspar y Dorothea, además de que más personas estaban sentadas en las otras mesas hablando sobre muchas cosas que ni al caso.

Sora comía energéticamente lo que le habian servido, era la primera vez que comia algo muy sabroso.

— Oye, oye, tranquilo que te puedes ahogar. —Edelgard le daba palmadas en la espalda asegurándose de que no se asfixiara.

— Perdón es que nunca había comido algo muy sabroso. —Sora les explicaba con la boca llena, para luego pasarse la comida con cuidado.

— Si que eres bien energético, Sora. —Dorothea le hizo un halago de forma juguetona. — No podemos cantar y bailar mientras esperamos la comida, pero ¿les gusta la ópera, profe, Sora?

— Errrr… La verdad es que jamás he ido a un opera. —comentó el mencionado reconociendo nunca haber ido a uno.

— Bueno, cuando yo vaya a actuar, sería un gran honor que fueras, así quedaré motivada por tu presencia y de nuestros compañeros. —le propuso Dorothea de manera coqueta.

— Lo tomaré en cuenta. —dijo Sora no muy convencido, aunque ir al menos una vez en cuando no lo fastidiaría tal vez.

Sora se volvió a sonrojar en las mejillas por la mirada coqueta que la pelicafé le lanzaba, eso divirtió un poco a los chicos y sobre todo a Beres.

— Te has vuelto muy popular entre las chicas, Sora. —dijo Caspar en tono divertido dándole una palmada en la espalda.

— ¡E-Eso no cierto, Caspar! —replicó Sora molesto de forma algo graciosa, para su desgracia.

— Bueno, no digo que lo seas, pero puede que les gustes a algunas chicas de la academia, no tienes por qué creerme pero es cuestión de tiempo. —se defendió el peliazul cielo. —Además, Sylvain anda queriendo pescar a una mujer y quizás tengas lo necesario para conquistarlas a todas.

— ¡Caspar! —Beres le hizo una llamada de atención. — ¡No le metas ideas a Sora!

— No pienso competir contra Sylvain, Caspar, me refiero, si fuera un duelo de espadas, no tendría problemas, ¿pero ir a conquistar a las chicas? Mejor paso. —argumentó Sora sus razones. —No soy mujeriego como él.

— Lo sé, no te ofendas pero, se me hace que les eres tan atractivo a las chicas. —opinó Caspar entendiendo las palabras de su camarada.

En parte Caspar tenía razón, Sora no era como los demás chicos de la academia, su personalidad y la forma de comportarse llamaba la atención de las chicas.

Lo raro de todo es que Sora no se ponía así con Kairi, Aqua, Xion, Naminé ni con las demás chicas de lo demás mundos que él visitaba.

Ahora el chico experimentaba cosas que no sentían antes, sonrojo y atracción, aunque él no lo quería admitir claro, hacia las mujeres, como las del monasterio.

Luego de terminar de comer, Sora y los demás se retiraron de la cafetería para aprovechar el dia libre, además de que Beres les avisó de una cosa.

— Chicos, dentro de tres días tendremos un simulacro de combate. —declaró Beres en tono serio.

— ¿Tres días? —expresó Caspar en voz alta. — No hablas enserio.

— Si Caspar, me gustaría que descansaran todo lo que puedan porque hay mucho que hacer mañana. —afirmó la peliazul marino.

— Supongo que entrenaremos, ¿cierto? —asumió Sora deduciendo lo que harían al dia siguiente.

— Asi es, vamos a hacer un combate de entrenamiento, para asi poder ganarles a las dos casas. —sentenció Beres mostrando su iniciativa.

Eso encendió a Sora y a los demás, se veían entusiasmados con llevar a las Águilas Negras a la victoria.


	8. La pelea de las tres casas

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**/**

**CAPITULO 7 – LA PELEA DE LAS TRES CASAS**

Habian transcurrido varios días en el que Sora y todos sus compañeros entrenaban arduamente para el esperado simulacro de combate contra las dos casas.

Beres los adiestraba como a todos los mercenarios, un entrenamiento infernal para hacerlos guerreros, eso resultaba muy agotador para Sora porque él nunca había entrenado de esa forma como lo experimentaba en ese momento.

Aun así, el portador de la llave espada no se rendía y se levantaba dispuesto a sobrellevar ese brutal entrenamiento y seguir el ritmo de su clase.

Le tomó tiempo aclimatarse y fue en ese momento cuando llegó a bloquear el ataque por la espalda hecho por Edelgard, quien usaba su hacha.

— Veo que has mejorado tus reflejos, Sora. —lo elogió la peliblanca impresionada chocando las armas.

— Te dije que no me rendiría. — sonrió el pelicafé tras esas palabras.

— Pues vente preparando porque iremos a enfrentar a las dos casas. —declaró Edelgard mientras hacían una ronda de espadas con el chico.

Y fue así como toda la clase entrenó e hizo un gran calentamiento hasta que llegó el día…

**/**

**Miércoles 30/4 – Plaza de armas.**

Mientras Sora y los demás se preparaban para la esperada batalla, Beres se reunió con Edelgard en la Plaza de armas para tener una charla.

— Por fin ha llegado el simulacro de combate. —dijo Edelgard mostrándose con ganas. —Es mi oportunidad de poner a prueba tu capacidad. ¿Te consideras digna de esta responsabilidad?

— No hay de qué preocuparse. —afirmó Beres decidida. —Podemos manejar esto.

— Con qué seguridad lo dices. —respondió la futura emperatriz satisfecha con su respuesta. —Esto va a ser muy interesante. Has de saber que hemos recibido adiestramiento y estamos preparados para cualquier eventualidad.

— De donde vengo, muchos entrenamos para ser listos en el campo de batalla. —coincidió Beres comprendiendo las palabras de su alumna.

— Lo que significa que ni se te ocurra contenerte, muéstranos todo tu potencial. —respondió Edelgard de igual manera.

De pronto aparecieron Claude y Dimitri de quien sabe dónde metiéndose en la plática.

— ¡Hey, pareja! ¿Se les olvidó invitarnos a la reunión secreta? No importa, ya estamos aquí. —las saludó el futuro archiduque amable.

— Claro, si nos revelas tus puntos débiles, puedes quedarte. —le dijo Edelgard de forma despectiva. —Aunque dudo que tengas tiempo de enumerarlos todos.

— O sea, ¿no puedes vencer sin conocer mis puntos débiles? —el moreno le contestó de igual manera no midiendo su boca. —Pobre princesa, deberías tener más fe en ti misma.

— Es solo que no escatimo esfuerzos para ganar. —se defendió la líder de la casa roja intentado no caer en provocaciones. — Como experto que eres en tretas y estratagemas, estoy segura de que lo entenderás.

— _Ya van a empezar otra vez… _—pensó Beres fastidiada por esa pelea sin sentido.

— ¿Estratagemas? No sé a qué te refieres. —también se defendía Claude exponiendo su punto de vista. —Será una lucha justa y limpia, como siempre.

— Claude… Oírte hablar de "lucha justa y limpia" no augura nada bueno. —Dimitri exponía sospechas hacia el moreno.

— ¿Eh? Nos conocemos desde hace muy poco, pero veo que me descifraste de inmediato, eres un genio. —el futuro archiduque lo elogiaba por su deducción.

— Ya párale con tus bromas. —Dimitri le pidió que se dejara de bromas, mostrando molestia hacia él. —Yo al menos lucharé con honor, pero, dicho sea de paso, con la intención de ganar.

— Lo mismo que nosotros, ¿no es cierto, maestra? — declaró Edelgard de igual manera.

— Si, no nos vamos a dejar ganar por ustedes. — expresó Beres motivada.

— Entendido, si eso es lo que quieres, no pienso ponérselo fácil tampoco. —dijo Dimitri mirándolos desafiantes.

— Que bien, parece que no tardaste en ganarte el cariño de tus alumnos. —manifestó Manuela apareciendo en el lugar con el emblemólogo.

— Me complace ver que has decidido conocer mejor al alumnado, Beres. —comentó Hanneman satisfecho con el desempeño de la mujer. —Pero me temo que ahora debemos celebrar la reunión del claustro sobre estrategia.

Después de tanta charla, los que representaban a las Águilas Negras que iban a la batalla fueron:

-Beres

-Sora

-Edelgard

-Ferdinand

-Linhardt

-Caspar

-Dorothea

Los que representaban a los Leones Azules fueron:

-Dimitri

-Dedue

-Ashe

-Mercedes.

Y por último, los Siervos dorados eran representados de la siguiente manera:

-Claude

-Lorenz

-Ignatz

-Hilda

Todos ellos estaban repartidos por distintos puntos del campo, en algunas partes estaban Manuela y Hanneman parados en sus respectivas trincheras esperando al grupo de Beres.

Mientras tanto, la profesora les dio las indicaciones finales a sus alumnos.

—Dimitri y Claude son unos tipos duros, no hay que subestimarlos y sobre todo, no es aconsejable enfrentar a los dos futuros lideres a la vez. —les indicaba Beres planificando una estrategia para llevar a cabo la batalla.

— ¿Qué haremos, Beres? — preguntó Caspar atento a las indicaciones.

— Tú y Sora avancen a la primera línea, Edelgard y yo iremos detrás de ustedes. —respondió la profesora dándoles indicaciones. —Ferdinand, Dorothea asegúrense de que no lastimen a Linhardt, lo necesitaremos para que nos cure por si salimos heridos.

Todos asintieron y fue asi como Sora y Caspar fueron adelante para llegar a encontrarse con Lorenz y Ashe.

— ¡Sora! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Listo para combatir? —lo saludó el peliblanco en tono amistoso.

— Vaya, asi que eres Sora, ¿no? — dijo el pelimorado en su usual tono burlesco.

— Oiste hablar sobre mí, ¿no es verdad? — respondió Sora desafiante invocando su llave espada.

— Así es, no necesito a Claude para que pierdas, porque seré yo quien te haga pedazos a ti y a toda tu estúpida clase. — sentenció Lorenz mostrándose arrogante.

— Inténtalo, no pienso ponértelo fácil. —declaró Sora listo para combatir.

Fue así como el portador de keyblade y el creído chocaron sus armas, mientras que Caspar se encargó Ashe.

Edelgard y Beres se encargaron de Hilda y Dedue mientras que Ferdinand y Dorothea se encargaron de Manuela.

Despues de chocar sus armas, Sora realizó una maniobra impresionante llegando a bloquear y contraatacar el golpe de la lanza que Lorenz trataba de darle en el abdomen.

Fue en ese momento cuando el portador de la llave espada realizó un doble corte brutal que llegó a dejar al pelimorado fuera de combate, quien gruñía de coraje en el proceso.

— ¡¿Perdí?! ¡¿Por un don nadie bueno para nada…?! —siseó Lorenz visiblemente molesto por su derrota mirándolo frustrado. —Inconcebible…

Caspar también se las arregló para arremeter contra Ashe por medio de un impresionante golpe en el abdomen por medio de su hacha.

— ¡Cuanta fuerza! La próxima vez tendré que hacerlo mejor… —masculló el peliblanco tras ser vencido quedando fuera de combate.

Mientras, Dorothea se ocupó de Ignatz por medio de un rayo llegando a dejarlo fuera del campo de batalla.

— Me vencieron, la nueva profesora tiene dotes de mando, claramente. — dijo el chico de cabellos claros luego de ser vencido por la pelicafé.

Edelgard logró derrotar a Dedue con un solo hachazo fuerte, lo suficientemente poderoso para producir un gran golpe critico que llegó a vencer al grandulón.

— Lo siento, mi señor, pero no puedo seguir. —se disculpó el moreno retirándose del lugar.

Caspar y Sora avanzaban poco a poco hasta que se toparon con ambos líderes restantes junto a sus ultimos respectivos compañeros; Claude e Hilda, y Dimitri y Mercedes.

— ¡Dimitri! ¡Mercedes! —los saludó Sora en tono animado.

— Sora… Jamás pensé que nos encontraríamos en un campo de batalla. —respondió la mujer sonriéndole.

—Espero que demuestres de lo que eres capaz. —lo retó Dimitri blandiendo su espada.

Mientras tanto, Edelgard fue a enfrentarse a Mercedes y Caspar fue hacia Hilda llegando todos a tener un duelo en cada lado.

La batalla entre Caspar e Hilda estaba muy reñida debido a que ambos no se dejaban golpear fácilmente, pero la que si fue brutal era la de Sora y Dimitri, ambos eran muy buenos con las espadas y poseían excelentes reflejos.

Ambos chocaban fuertemente sus filos lanzándose una mirada muy intensa.

Beres por su parte, estaba ocupándose de Claude de igual manera.

— Tus alumnos se han vuelto muy fuertes, sobre todo Sora. —el moreno la felicitaba por las astucias de sus alumnos.

— Yo también opino lo mismo. —comentó Beres llegando a sonreír de forma salvaje, como toda una mercenaria que era.

Sora bloqueó el corte horizontal de Dimitri para luego hacerle una infinidad golpes por medio de la técnica Ars Arcanium, aunque el futuro rey Faerghus no cedía, no intenciones de perder.

Beres por su parte contraatacaba cada golpe que Claude le asestaba de forma sucia, tal como Dimitri le habia advertido.

El portador de la llave espada sufrió un golpe en la cintura, pero eso no fue suficiente para quedar fuera de la pelea por lo que corrió hacia Dimitri, quien estaba más lastimado pero tenía la voluntad de hierro como para seguir en la batalla.

Fue así como tanto Sora como Dimitri cargaron el uno contra el otro dándose un brutal golpe que hizo que uno de los dos cayera derrotado, y ese alguien fue el rubio.

— Sora… has demostrado ser digno de todo un guerrero. —dijo Dimitri tras ser vencido.

— Tu igual, Dimitri… Tienes buenos reflejos. —respondió el mencionado mostrándose herido apoyándose con la espada.

Por su parte, Beres lograba meterle mucha presión a Claude a base de espadazos entre los dos, y la maestra veía la oportunidad perfecta para lograr su cometido.

— Mira, todo el tema estratégico lo llevo de lujo, pero lo que se dice de pelear, no es lo mío. —comentaba el moreno intentando mostrarse valiente en tono de broma. —No me exija demasiado, maestra Beres.

Pero Beres no parecía comprender el chiste.

— Pues entonces deja flojear y ponte a entrenar. —sentenció la profesora justo antes de dar un fuerte espadazo que mandó a volar al futuro archiduque unos metros.

— Maldición, ¡Me da rabia perder! —se quejó Claude sorprendido por las acciones de la mujer. —Bueno, tendré que contentarme con animar al resto…

Mientras, Edelgard esquivó los flechazos que Mercedes le lanzaba por medio de su arco, y de un solo hachazo la logró vencer.

— Dios… Esa profesora tiene dotes muy buenos… —comentó la rubia felicitando las astucias de la clase roja.

— Peleaste bien… Mercedes, estoy segura de que puedes volverte más fuerte en algún momento. —respondió Edelgard de la misma manera.

Por el otro lado, Hilda fue finalmente derrotada por Caspar tras varios choques de armas aun si estaba más lastimado de los dos, por lo que de inmediato fue hacia Linhardt para que lo curaran.

— Solo quedan Hanneman y Manuela… —dijo Beres mirando a los dos parados en sus respectivos puestos.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Sora esperando instrucciones.

— Ok, Ferdinand, Caspar y Dorothea vayan por Manuela. —les dio indicaciones la peliazul marino. — Sora, Edelgard y yo nos ocuparemos de Hanneman.

— ¡Si profe! —corearon los alumnos entendiendo las instrucciones.

Fue así como todos se fueron contra los últimos de pie, fue una batalla dura en ambas lados, dado a que Hanneman y Manuela eran todos unos expertos en luchar.

Después de durar tanto, y salir lesionados, el equipo de las Águilas Negras ganó la batalla después de vencer a las dos casas y a los dos docentes.

— ¡Se acabó el simulacro! La victoria es… —anunciaba Jeralt el fin de la batalla. — ¡Las Águilas Negras!

— ¡SIIIII! —exclamó Sora a los cuatros vientos contento por haber ganado la contienda.

— Puede que solo fuera un simulacro, pero nos impusimos con contundencia a las otras clases. — dijo Edelgard satisfecha. — ¡Enorgullézcanse de su victoria!

— ¡Viva! —exclamaron los alumnos victoriosos.

Fue en ese momento que gracias al gran papel importante que Beres y Sora jugaron, la motivación de sus compañeros empezó a ascender.

**/**

Casi todos los estudiantes de la academia hablaban sobre el simulacro y la forma que las Águilas Negras ganaron.

— No pensé que el chico nuevo tuviera grandes dotes de batalla a la par con la profesora. —dijo un estudiante proveniente de los Ciervos Dorados impresionado por la noticia.

— Ni que lo digas, creo que las águilas se volvieron temibles. —opinó otro estudiante coincidiendo con el chico.

— Asi que ese tal Sora fue el que ayudó a ganas a las Aguilas Negras… —comentó Leonie tras enterarse de la noticia.

— ¡Si! ¡Miré como le hizo pedazos a Dimitri! —expresó Hilda impresionada por la acción del pelicafé contra el futuro rey de Faerghus. — Es como si ese chico ya tuviera experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones.

— No me cabe la menor duda de que el equipo de Edelgard haya ganado por méritos propios. —comentó Lysithea a secas, tratando de disimular su sonrojo por el portador de la llave espada.

— ¿Lo dices porque te llama la atención ese Sora? —preguntó Leonie en tono de broma, cosa que molestó a la peliblanca sonrojándose a mas no poder.

— ¿Qui-Quieres callarte? ¡Me pones nerviosa! —replicó la chica en ese estado, cosa que le divirtió a la morena.

Sin embargo, no faltaba alguien que se pusiera muy pero muy molesto con todo lo que pasó.

— ¡Ese pedazo de idiota me puso en ridículo! —espetó Lorenz enojado por su humillante derrota. — ¡Le enseñaré a ese don nadie lo que pasa cuando se mete con Lorenz Hellman Gloucester!

— Oye, tranquilo viejo. —Claude le pidió calmarse. — Si Sora te derrotó fue porque él era más fuerte que tú y te la pasas subestimando a las personas. Puede que el chico sea algo idiota e impulsivo pero no es estúpido.

— No necesito tus consejos, "delegado". —le contestó el pelimorado lanzándole una mirada asesina, cosa que no le importó al futuro archiduque en lo absoluto. —Ya veré como hacerle la vida imposible a ese pedazo de hojalata. ¡Y le voy ganar!

— Esta muy enfadado, ¿verdad? —comentó Leonie mirando al chico retirarse enojado del lugar.

— Solo está resentido, es todo. —asumió Claude al respecto.

Mientras, Sora estaba siendo acompañado por sus compañeros de clase, quienes lo alababan por sus acciones en el simulacro.

— ¡Estuviste increíble, Sora! —lo felicitó Caspar abrazándolo con un brazo.

— Igualmente, Caspar, todos ustedes fueron increíbles. —respondió el mencionado elogiándolos.

— No me imagino al presumido de Lorenz muriéndose de coraje. —Ferdinand comentaba en tono divertido.

— Eres todo un as, Sora. —Dorothea le hacía un abrazo de oso al pelicafé, quien no podía respirar al sentir los pechos oprimir su rostro, aunque no era de todo malo después de todo.

— Oye, oye, al menos déjame respirar, casi me ahogo. —farfulló el pelicafé jadeando sonrojado.

— Lo siento, es que no puedo evitar ver lo lindo que eres. —se excusó la chica coqueteándole, aunque en parte era verdad. Dorothea sentía atracción hacia el portador de la llave espada.

— ¿Ves? Sé lo que te digo. —le recalcó Caspar teniendo razón al respecto de la conversación que tuvieron en la cafetería.

Sora solo se limitó a sacar un suspiro acompañado por una gran gota estilo anime mientras se paseaban por el monasterio.

**/**

Por el otro lado, Dimitri se hallaba sentado en uno de los pilares en las afueras del monasterio, su rostro reflejaba soledad y depresión que ninguna persona de la academia notaba.

De pronto su rostro cambio de semblante pasando a ser de molestia, llegando a mostrar tendencias retorcidas.

A lo lejos de distancia, una misteriosa figura estaba parada justo en uno de los picos alpinos de Fódlan mirando al rubio con mucha malicia llegando a mostrar una sonrisa siniestra…

— Encontré al candidato perfecto para ser mi nuevo Recipiente Oscuro. —dijo la misteriosa figura en ese estado.

**/**

**SALA DE RECEPCIONES – AL MEDIODIA.**

Mientras tanto, Beres y todos los demás chicos de la clase se reunieron en la sala de recepciones para felicitarse por la victoria.

— Muy bien hecho, maestra, aunque no sé por qué me sorprende nuestra victoria. —la elogió Edelgard expresando sorpresa.

— Ha sido pan comido, todos y cada uno de ustedes tienen la capacidad para luchar. — Beres respondió de igual manera dándoles elogios.

— Claro que sí. Otra prueba irrefutable de que estás cualificada para guiar a las Águilas Negras. —comentó la futura emperatriz dándole visto bueno a sus métodos de enseñanza.

— Tú has estado impresentable, maestra Beres. Perdón, yo quiero decir "impresionante". Has llevado a nosotros hacia la victoria. —la felicitó Petra haciendo lo que podía para hablarle bien en español básico.

— Todos hemos puesto nuestro granito de arena, claro, pero no lo habríamos logrado sin ti. —Dorothea también le dio sus felicitaciones por su estrategia.

— Eres una excelente maestra, Beres. — dijo Sora de la misma forma que los demás.

— Me preguntaba cual sería nuestro verdadero potencial. Y no me han decepcionado. —expresó Ferdinand mostrándose satisfecho con el desempeño de la peliazul marino.

— Con todo, creo que le debemos la victoria a lady Edelgard. —opinó Hebert al respecto de manera franca.

— ¿Y eso? En esta batalla ella ha sido un soldado más. —Linhardt le cuestionaba por esas palabras. — Por muy bien que luche, nuestra maestra nos ha comandado.

— ¡Ahórranos tus monsergas, Linhardt! —replicó Caspar animado mirando al pelicafé. — ¡Lo que importa es que hemos ganado! ¡Y todo gracias a la maestra Beres y Sora!

— Bueno, es que cada quien hizo lo suyo, como dijo Dorothea. —dijo Sora encogiéndose los hombros, cosa que divirtió a esa última.

— Ya no hay que combatir más, ¿no? —farfulló Bernadetta nerviosa. —Preferiría haberme quedado en mi habitación.

— No se han enterado de nada. —habló Edelgard colocándose una palma de la mano en el rostro un poco fastidiada. —Si hemos ganado, es porque hemos unido nuestras fuerzas, tal como dijo Sora.

Ese comentario hizo que los demás estudiantes voltearan a verla, como si hubiera varias espadas apuntando hacia ella.

— ¿He dicho algo inadecuado? — cuestionó la peliblanca nerviosa por las miradas de los chicos. — ¿Les extraña que hable de "Unidad"? De ser así, más les vale cambiar de actitud. De hecho, cancelaré la celebración para profundizar en el tema.

Todos se iban a decepcionar cuando…

— Es broma, claro. —Edelgard les hizo entender que no era cierto lo que había dicho. —Vengan todos; ¡es hora de festejar!

Fue así como toda la clase llegaron a celebrar la victoria de la manera que les gustaba, conviviendo juntos y haciendo lo que todo adolescente hace.

Y claro, Dorothea no dejaba de echarle ojos a Sora mientras Beres intentaba asegurarse de que esta no se pasara, aunque muy en el fondo tenía sus razones.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 7 **


	9. Misterio Latente

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 8 – Misterio latente**

**SALA DE AUDIENCIAS**

Mientras Sora convivía con los demás, Beres tuvo una reunión en la sala con la Arzobispa y su ayudante para atender un asunto importante.

— Has hecho un excelente trabajo con los alumnos, Beres. —la felicitó Rhea por su desempeño como docente. — Veo que Jeralt te ha enseñado bien.

— Gracias, lady Rhea. Poco a poco voy acostumbrándome a esta vida como maestra, es todo. —respondió la mencionada esbozando una sutil sonrisa.

— Espero que hayas podido aprovechar la ocasión para estrechar lazos. —dijo la peliverde claro expectante.

— Así ha sido, mis alumnos y yo nos llevamos bien, Sora tiene uno que un pequeño problema cuando se trata de la parte teórica, pero en todo lo que tiene que ver con la parte práctica y sobretodo en el combate, es todo un as como los demás. —argumentó Beres explicándole el motivo.

— Me alegro, nada me complacería más que ver como tejes una relación aún más firme con ellos. — comentó Rhea dándole el visto bueno su desempeño, pidiéndole que estrechara aún más los lazos con sus alumnos, a lo que la chica asintió.

— Después de todo, todo esto ha sido solo un simulacro. El verdadero combate es la batalla de los Leones y las Águilas, que se celebra en la luna del dragón. —declaró Seteth anunciando la fecha del combate. — Se espera que adiestres a tus alumnos para honrar el bueno nombre de la Academia en este acontecimiento de larga tradición.

— Así será, Seteth. —afirmó Beres dispuesta.

— En cuanto a hoy, te he hecho llamar para ponerte al tanto de tu misión para el próximo mes. —dijo Rhea yendo directo al grano. —Debes preparar a tus alumnos para deshacerse de unos bandidos.

— ¿Misiones? —preguntó Beres pensativa.

— Quienes están vinculados al monasterio de Garreg Mach tienen la obligación moral de ayudar al prójimo, sin importar su cuna. —explicó Seteth lo que consistía ser parte de monasterio. —Eso incluye a los estudiantes. Todos los meses, antes de que nazca la luna nueva, cada casa debe cumplir ciertos objetivos.

— Ya veo… Con que eso consiste al ser parte del monasterio. —Beres comprendió las palabras del peliverde.

— Deberás lograr que tus estudiantes superen la misión que se les han asignado e informar a la arzobispa dentro del plazo, ¿entendido? —declaró Seteth encomendando a la maestra.

— Sí, señor. — accedió Beres ya consciente de la misión.

— Te daré en breve el resto de los detalles para tu primera misión. Si lo hiciera ahora, me temo que los olvidarías y odio repetirme, Beres.

— Percibo algo especial en tu corazón… E incluso también el de tu alumno Sora… —comentó Rhea en tono benevolente. —Tengo esperanza en ustedes dos…

Y asi fue como la arzobispa y Seteth se retiró del lugar.

— _Asi que bandidos, ¿eh? _— se escuchó la voz de Sothis resonando en la cabeza de la maestra.

— ¿Sothis? —dijo Beres sorprendida por escuchar su voz. — ¿Dónde estás?

— _¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? No querrás volver a sufrir una derrota tan humillante, ni siquiera el chico al que tienes por alumno, ¿no? _ — re recalcó la niña en tono burlón.

— ¿Qué dices? —le inquirió la peliazul marino intrigada por esas palabras.

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua? No me digas que te sorprende oírme. _— Sothis le hacía ver que siempre la seguía aunque no físicamente. — _Debes de saber que siempre estoy contigo. No debería extrañarte oír mi voz, hasta Sora también siente mi presencia, solo que prefiero mantenerme al margen sobre sus acciones._

— No entiendo lo que dices… —Beres parecía no comprender lo que la niña le decía.

— _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Existo en lo más profundo de sus corazones de ustedes dos. _— Sothis, visiblemente fastidiada, le empezó a explicar lo siguiente. — _Nadie puede sentirme, pero yo sí puedo verlos y oírlos a través de tus ojos y oídos. Si tú y Sora escuchan a sus corazones, como ahora mismo, quizá podamos hablar así. Es todo lo que sé._

— Ya veo… Con que escuchar a nuestros corazones… Quizás Sora sepa algo que no sé… —Beres intuyó las palabras de Sothis comprendiendo poco a poco a lo que se refería.

**/**

**CAÑÓN ROJO DE ZANADO – De Dia.**

Por otra parte, en las ruinas del dicho cañón, Kostas estaba sumamente furioso por la gran humillación que sufrió a manos de los chicos.

— ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! ¡Solo me dijeron que había que asesinar a tantos cabrones como fuera posible! —espetó el bandido muy enfadado. — ¡Nadie dijo nada de que esos malditos caballeros de Seiros nos seguirían el rastro!

— Tu inutilidad ha quedado de manifiesto. —dijo un hombre misterioso que portaba una máscara rojiblanca de aspecto siniestro. — Permitiste que algo tan banal te distraiga. Esperaba que cumplieses tu cometido a pesar del imprevisto. Asi que la hija del antiguo capitán de los caballeros de Seiros y ese misterioso chico de la extraña espada han entrado en escena… Interesante.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Eso no fue lo que acordamos! —replicó Kostas al sentirse estafado.

— Poner a dar clase a una mercenaria… ¿En que estará pensando esa mujer? —el misterioso enmascarado se puso a pensar refiriéndose a Rhea.

— ¡¿Me escuchas o qué?! —el bandido le exigió al tipo que le dijera algo. — ¿Cómo arreglamos el asunto?

— Con tu muerte. —respondió el enmascarado, dejando al hombre sudar frio por la sentencia.

— ¿Qué-Que dices? —tartamudeó Kostas alarmado por el comentario.

— Subestimar a los Caballeros fue un error de principiante que pagarás muy caro. —el enmascarado le dictó amenazas de muerte, o incluso peor. —El tormento eterno les espera a todos. Ahora debo conseguir sus remplazos.

— ¡Espera! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Maldita sea! —Kostas trató de pedirle al enmascarado que no se fuera, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

**/**

**DESPACHO DE LA IGLESIA – Por la mañana.**

Beres y Edelgard tuvieron una reunión con Seteth en el despacho sobre los detalles de la misión que llevarían a cabo todo el grupo.

— Como ya sabrán, su misión consiste en someter a unos bandidos. —les recalcó el peliverde reflexionando lo que habían hablado hace unos días atrás. —Nuestros alumnos han aprendido todos los aspectos teóricos del combate en los libros; va siendo hora de que adquieran práctica en un escenario real.

— Le aseguro que mis alumnos ya tienen el entrenamiento suficiente para llevar acabo la misión. —dijo Beres reflejando seguridad.

—Contarán con la supervisión de los Caballeros, quienes entrarán en acción si la situación lo requiere. —dijo Seteth brindándoles seguridad en caso de ser necesario. —En pocas palabras: esto no es un simulacro. Deben estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad. Los Caballeros les informarán cuando llegue la hora de partir. Hasta entonces, aprovechen bien el tiempo, Beres, Edelgard.

Y asi con eso Seteth se retiró del lugar dejando solas a las chicas.

— La última vez que nos enfrentamos a unos bandidos, tú y Sora me salvaron la vida. —dijo Edelgard reconociendo las acciones de ambos. —Quizá en esta ocasión pueda devolverles el favor.

— Todos nosotros nos esforzamos al máximo, Edelgard. —respondió Beres comprendiendo las palabras de su alumna. —Mientras estén cerca de mí, podremos vencer a cada adversario que caiga.

— Los caballeros conocen de primera mano la fuerza de nuestros adversarios y controlarán la situación en todo momento. —comentó la futura emperatriz la estrategia que planeaban. —Dudo que nos puedan derrotar como tú dices, Beres. Aun así, deberíamos prepararnos convenientemente.

— Tienes razón, no hay que despistarnos. —la profesora entendía lo que eso significaba, no era tiempo para distraerse, tenían que estar listos para la batalla que se avecinaba.

**/**

En el patio del monasterio, Sora caminaba por los alrededores sin rumbo hasta que se topó con el pelimorado de cabello recogido.

— Oh, hola Felix. —lo saludó el pelicafé en su usual tono amistoso.

— Hola, Sora. —le respondió de vuelta el chico a secas, como siempre. —Escuché rumores de que venciste a Dimitri en el simulacro, ¿es eso cierto?

— Si, lo vencí, es un tipo duro. —le confirmó Sora lo dicho.

— Me lo imaginaba, aunque debo advertirte algo, Sora. —dijo Felix en tono serio, cosa que intrigó al portador de la llave espada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó el mencionado entrando en ese estado.

— Mira, el cernícalo y yo fuimos inseparables durante años. Nadie lo conocía mejor que yo. —Felix le comenzó a contar como era el rubio en realidad. —Deja que te dé un consejo, muchacho. Detrás de todo ese esplendor principesco no hay más que un animal.

— ¿Un animal? —Sora se quedó intrigado por las palabras del pelimorado. — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— No niego que Dimitri tiene fuerza y habilidad, pero no esperes mucho de él como persona, debes tener mucho cuidado o de lo contrario él te puede matar. —le advirtió Felix haciendo que Sora se mostrara escéptico.

— ¿Es una broma, verdad? —cuestionó el pelicafé serio.

— Lo siento Sora, pero es verdad. —le afirmó el peliazul dándole a entender que lo que le decía era cierto.

Fue en ese momento cuando a Sora se le vino a la mente lo de esa noche cuando recién conocía a los herederos y la forma que vieron a Dimitri.

Al parecer la sospecha hacia el futuro rey de Faerghus crecía cada vez más y de cierta manera Sora sentía que Dimitri cedería ante la oscuridad en cualquier momento.

— Felix, ¿Hay algún motivo por la que Dimitri se comportaría así? —lo interrogó Sora con sospecha.

— No querrás enterarte Sora, es algo muy atroz que sucedió hace mucho tiempo que prefiero no entrar en detalles. —respondió Felix no queriendo angustiarse ni tampoco hacerle lo mismo al chico.

— Ya veo… debe ser terrible lo que sucedió… —Intuyó Sora asumiendo las palabras del pelimorado.

— No pasa nada, tan solo debes tomar mi consejo, Sora. —dijo Felix algo alivianado. —Hagas lo que hagas, cuídate de Dimitri, puedes saludarlo pero hasta ahí.

— Gracias, Felix, te debo una. —le agradeció el pelicafé por llevarle la advertencia.

— No hay de que, me gustaría tener una lucha de espadas algún dia si puedes. —respondió el pelimorado invitándolo.

— Lo tomaré en cuenta, bye bye. —se despidió Sora retirándose del lugar.

— _Espero que Dimitri no llegue a cometer una locura… _—pensó Felix preocupado mientras veía a Sora irse.

**/**

**APOSENTOS DEL CAPITAN**

Beres se dirigió a los aposentos de su padre para hablar con él al respecto de su desempeño como maestra de la academia.

— Hola padre, ¿Cómo va todo? —lo saludó la mujer amable.

— Bien, ¿y que hay de ti, Beres? Te miro entusiasmada, ¿estas acostumbrándote a la vida en el monasterio? —le respondió Jeralt en el mismo tono.

— Eso creo. —la chica asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿De veras? No me lo esperaba. — comentó el hombre sorprendido por su respuesta. —Cuando eramos mercenarios, yo me ocupaba de todo. Y, excepto en las batallas, no se puede decir que hayas tenido contacto con la gente, ¿no?

— No mucho que digamos, a decir verdad, empiezo a sentir cosas que no experimentaba antes… Pero cuando conocí a Sora, sentí como mi propia forma de pensar comenzara a surgir, no rápidamente para ser exactos. —argumentó Beres mostrándose poco a poco expresiva.

— Pensaba que el contacto diario con un montón de niños aristócratas podría llegar a superarte, pero ya veo que me equivocaba de plano. — Jeralt opino al respecto sobre el tema. —Cambiando de tema, Beres: tengo entendido que tu primer encargo es acabar con esos bandidos, ¿no?

— Si, padre. —respondió la mercenaria ante la pregunta. —Me asignaron la misión.

— No creo que eso sea un difícil reto para ti, pero debes recordar que para esos chiquillos será su primera batalla real. —le recordó Jeralt diciendo que no se equivocara. — Si permites que uno solo de ellos muera, te costará conciliar el sueño, así que no bajes la guardia y dirígelos como buen líder.

En cierta manera Jeralt tenía razón, la gente moría todos los días de distintas maneras posibles incluso en campo de batalla, Beres tenía que ser lista si es que quería mantener a sus alumnos con vida, incluyendo a Sora.

— Ojalá pudiera ayudarte, pero lady Rhea no lo va a permitir. — comentó Jeralt cabizbajo al reconocer la negativa de la arzobispa. —Trataré de descubrir que es lo que quiere de ti y de Sora. Está bien que tú y Sora se acostumbren a este sitio, pero… manténganse siempre alerta, por favor.

—De acuerdo, padre… Le contaré a Sora sobre esto, te prometo que nadie más aparte de nosotros lo sabrá. —declaró Beres entendiendo las palabras de su padre decidida.

**/**

**LA TORRE DE LOS MISTERIOS**

**[Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep OST: Magical Mystery]**

Por otra parte, demasiado lejos del mundo de Fódlan, Riku y Kairi fueron a ver al sabio hechicero Yen Sid en su despacho con el propósito de intentar corroborar y descubrir el paradero de Sora.

Y no solo eso, ambos venían acompañados por Donald, Goofy y el Rey Mickey.

— ¿Tiene noticias sobre Sora, maestro Yen Sid? —preguntó el ratón al respecto.

— Si pero no son muy alentadoras que digamos, si es cierto que he descubierto su localización pero ese mundo está más allá de nuestros alcances. —comentó el hechicero al respecto del paradero.

— ¿Sabe al menos dónde está? —lo interrogó Kairi queriendo saber el paradero.

— Está en un mundo medieval llamado Fódlan, pero ese mundo es de muy difícil acceso, así como también es difícil de salir de él, ya saben lo muy complicados que son los portales. —dijo Yen Sid sorprendiendo a los presentes.

— Fódlan… Jamás oí hablar de ello. —habló Riku intrigado mostrándose curioso.

— Gawsh… Si Sora está en un mundo medieval… —dijo Goofy. —Entonces ha de estar en un monasterio.

— Es posible, aunque él sabe lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones. —comentó la pelirroja mostrando seguridad. —Puedo sentirlo.

— ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de traer a Sora de regreso? —preguntó el peliblanco por la forma de traer al chico de vuelta.

— Si, lo hay Riku, pero temo que las probabilidades de regresar son mínimas, los portales son impredecibles y el mundo en donde está Sora está muy pero lejos de aquí. —le explicó Mickey los riesgos que conllevaba.

— No importa, ya hallaremos la forma de regresar, Mickey. —declaró Riku dispuesto a correr el riesgo con ellos.

— De todas formas, piénsalo. —lo aconsejó el rey ratón para que se pusiera a pensar y buscar una opinión de los demás.

— Bueno, hablaremos con los demás para ver si nos ponernos de acuerdo. —coincidió Kairi haciendo caso a la sugerencia del ratón.

— Está bien, con su permiso, maestro. —Riku se despedía del hechicero retirándose junto a los demás cuando este lo detuvo para decirle una última cosa.

— Riku, muchachos, deben de saber que es posible que se topen con los enemigos muy formidables a comparación del maestro Xehanort que rondan en ese mundo, si piensan en dirigirse allá, háganlo con muchísima precaución. —Yen Sid les dejaba una clara advertencia sobre los riesgos que implicaban ese viaje.

— Lo tomaremos en cuenta, gracias maestro Sid. —Mickey comprendió lo que su maestro hechicero les advertía.

El viaje estaba cargado de graves peligros que implicaban por lo que no debían tomarse ese asunto a la ligera, lo que estaban a punto de hacer para traer a Sora a casa era muy arriesgado, incluso mucho más que cuando enfrentaron a los miembros de la Organización XIII.

**[Fin de la canción]**

**/**

**ACADEMIA DEL MONASTERIO**

Por otra parte, Sora se estaba sentado en la biblioteca leyendo alguna clase de libro, aunque la lectura no era lo suyo, de vez en cuando se ponía a leer una que otra página.

Pero en realidad, el chico pensaba en lo que Felix le había contado sobre Dimitri, estaba intrigado por el extraño motivo por la que el futuro rey de Faerghus se comportara de forma muy agresiva en lugar de portarse como todo un caballero que supuestamente era frente a las personas.

Entonces le surgieron varios interrogantes. ¿Y si Dimitri solo muestra esa fachada de caballerosidad frente a las personas? ¿Y si lo que le dijo Felix era cierto?

— _Tendre que hablar sobre esto con Beres. _—pensó Sora determinado a hablar con su profesora.

El chico se puso de pie para retirarse de la biblioteca y salir a buscar a la chica, una vez afuera, caminaba unos pasos por el patio, hasta que notó la presencia de su profesora a unos metros de distancia.

— ¡Beres! —la llamó Sora aproximándose.

— ¡Sora! — respondió de vuelta la peliazul marino. —Te estaba buscando por todos lados, quería hablar contigo.

— Yo igual, hay algo que me intriga. —dijo el pelicafé el motivo.

— Dimelo a mí, ¿pero que te parece si te invito una taza de té, en un lugar más privado? —le propuso Beres a que tuvieran una plática discreta.

Eso hizo que Sora sintiera fuertes latidos y un cosquilleo en el estómago, pero tenía que hablar y decir sus inquietudes a su maestra mercenaria sin que los demás se enteraran.

— Ok, Beres, tu lideras. —accedió el portador de la llave espada, en lo que hacían todo para tener la conversación ya más alejados de la gente del monasterio.

**/**

Después de preparar la mesa, Sora y Beres se sentaron frente a frente ya con sus respectivas tazas de té negro con sabor a limón.

El chico se encogía los hombros mientras intentaba disipar el sonrojo y despejar su mente teniendo a su hermosa profesora frente a él.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Está bueno? —empezó Beres tras dar un sorbo a su taza.

— Esta riquísimo, te luciste, Beres. —la felicitó Sora luego de darle una probada a la suya.

— Me alegra que te guste, Sora. —comentó la profesora riendo, cosa extraña. — Bueno, quería hablar contigo sobre una cosa, pero quiero que me prometas que guardarás discreción.

— Claro que sí, ¿de qué se trata? — preguntó el pelicafé.

— Verás, hablé con mi padre en sus aposentos, me mira un poco más animada pero el punto es que… —pausó la peliazul marino acortando la distancia entre ambos, asegurándose de que no haya nadie más alrededor. —Mi padre cree que Rhea anda tramando algo, algo nos está ocultando, Sora.

— ¿Qué? ¿La arzobispa? —indagó Sora en voz baja intrigado.

— No estoy segura, pero mi padre dijo que tuviéramos cuidado con ella, puede estar planeando algo que no quiere que sepamos. —aseveró Beres dando la advertencia.

— Ya veo… pero hay que mantener las apariencias, ¿no? —dijo Sora entendiendo las palabras de su maestra.

— Si, Sora, hay que ser discretos. —coincidió Beres con las palabras de su alumno mientras daban otro trago de sus respectivas tazas. — A propósito, tenías algo que contarme, ¿no es así?

— Bueno, hoy me topé con Felix en el patio, me felicitó por la victoria del simulacro. —respondió Sora contándole lo sucedido. —Sin embargo… me advirtió que tuviera cuidado con Dimitri.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo? —lo interrogó Beres intrigada.

— Me dijo que él por fuera puede parecer muy caballeroso y todo eso, pero por dentro… —comentaba el pelicafé llegando a pausar ante eso último, temeroso por la reacción de la profesora.

— Vamos, puedes decírmelo, confía en mí. —lo alentó Beres para que Sora agarrara confianza.

— Ok… Dimitri es un animal, Felix me dijo que algo hace mucho tiempo ocurrió una tragedia que hizo que Dimitri se comportara así como él me dijo. —le explicó Sora el motivo de su personalidad.

— No estarás… —Beres le iba a cuestionar cuando de pronto se acordó esa noche cuando observó a Dimitri después de salvarlo. — Un minuto… ¿recuerdas la observación que les hicimos a los chicos? ¿A los futuros herederos?

— Si, me acuerdo perfectamente, Beres. —afirmó Sora reconociendo el problema grave de Dimitri. — Dijiste que Dimitri ocultaba algo muy pero muy tenebroso detrás de su rostro, ¿no?

— Es verdad que dice eso, pero eso es nada más porque tengo una ligera sospecha hacia él, ¿tú no piensas lo mismo Sora? —asumió la peliazul marino pensativa.

— Por lo que estoy consciente de mis sospechas, yo diría que si. —declaró el pelicafé estando de acuerdo ante las palabras de su maestra.

— Bien, si lo que te dijo Felix es verdad, pues hay que andarnos con cuidado con Dimitri, y con la arzobispa. — dijo Beres dándole indicaciones a su alumno. —Cambiando de tema; me gustaría que me contaras un poco sobre ti.

— ¿Sobre mí? — habló Sora sorprendido por la declaración. —Bueno, sé que te parecerá raro lo que voy a decir, pero, soy el portador de la llave espada, como puedes ver aquí.

Sora invocó su keyblade llegando a impresionar, y llenar de curiosidad a su maestra.

— Vaya, eres capaz de hacer aparecer tu espada. —dijo Beres curiosa. — ¿Me dejas echarle una mirada?

—Claro, adelante. —Sora le daba permiso de tocarla.

La chica observó la espada con determinación, estaba más que curiosa por la forma del arma, no parecía una espada típica que todos usaban, de hecho, parecía de juguete, pero lo que le llamó la atención, es el llavero, el que llevaba el mismo emblema que Hanneman había descubierto, de hecho, no parecía ser una espada ordinaria.

— ¿De dónde la has sacado, Sora? — le preguntó Beres mostrando curiosidad.

— Eeeeh… Es una larga historia, pero todo eso empezó cuando los Heartless invadieron mi hogar, las Islas del Destino, traté de rescatar a Riku y Kairi de ellos pero fueron tragados por la oscuridad, cuando yo iba a ser el siguiente, mi espada apareció y fue así cuando comencé mi lucha contra los incontables seres oscuros. —le contó Sora de la forma más sencilla posible para que su maestra le creyera y entendiera sus razones.

— Debe ser muy admirable lo que has hecho y puedo apostar que has luchado con todas tus fuerzas para proteger lo que más aprecias. — Beres comprendía sus motivos de tener esa iniciativa. — ¿Y quiénes son Riku y Kairi? ¿Unos amigos tuyos?

— Asi es, ellos son mis mejores amigos y lo más preciado que he tenido desde la infancia. —le afirmó Sora sonriente. — ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Has tenido algún amigo o algo parecido?

— Ah… Solo he estado con mi padre, nunca he interactuado con nadie fuera del campo de batalla, pero desde que los conocí a ti y a los demás, estoy comenzando a experimentar cosas que jamás sentí antes. —comentó Beres sonriéndole de forma que jamás hacia hasta ahora.

En cierta parte era verdad de que la chica experimentaba sensaciones que nunca tuvo antes debido a la forma que fue criada por su padre, cuando aceptó el trabajo de profesora y tener a Sora como su alumno, Beres comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que significaba tener el sentido de la vida e interactuar con las personas.

— Ya veo, yo tampoco hablaba con nadie además de Riku y Kairi en mi lugar natal, hasta que los sucesos con los Heartless me llevaron a interactuar con la gente de… —Sora casi se le salía lo del asunto confidencial de viajes por los mundos y tuvo que 'morderse' la lengua para evitarse problemas. —distintas partes del mundo.

— ¿Sabes, Sora? Creo que en cierto modo somos muy parecidos. —declaró la profesora llegando a sonrojar a su alumno.

— ¿Tú crees? — expresó el pelicafé reflejando sonrisa un poco torpe.

— Si, Sora. —afirmó Beres de la misma forma antes de pasar a un asunto más serio. — Seteth nos acaban de asignar una nueva misión, pero quiero que sepas que esto es una batalla real, no un simulacro.

— ¿Una misión? —inquirió Sora levantando una ceja, pero a la vez serio ante la declaración de su profesora.

— Nos hicieron el encargo de someter a unos bandidos, la verdad es que no es una tarea tan fácil para mí sola, no quiero dejar morir a ninguno de mis alumnos. —comentó Beres preocupada por la integridad de sus estudiantes.

— Beres, no te preocupes, no voy a dejar que nadie les ponga una mano encima, haremos todo para protegernos los unos a los otros. —dijo Sora asombrando a la chica.

— Sora… —Beres agarró la mano de su alumno de forma mucho más que amistosa. —Gracias por darme las palabras de aliento, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti.

— N-No hay de que, Beres. —respondió el chico derritiéndose por la sonrisa de su maestra. — Si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

— Lo tomaré en cuenta, Sora. —dijo la chica levantándose de la silla al igual que el chico. —Vamos a avisarles a los demás.

— Si. — finalizó el chico ya retirándose de la mesa junto a su maestra.

**[El apoyo de Sora y Beres alcanzó el nivel C]**

Fin del capitulo 8


	10. Cañon Rojo

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 9 – CAÑÓN ROJO**

**/**

**VILLA CREPUSCULO **

En lo alto de la torre de reloj, Roxas estaba sentado mirando el panorama del pueblo, lo que estaba reflexionando era sobre un sueño que tuvo anoche, o más bien, lo vio a través de los ojos de Sora el lugar en donde este estaba.

— ¡Hola, Roxas! — apareció su amigo Axel acompañado por Xion para sentarse juntos.

— Hola Axel, Xion. —los saludó el rubio de vuelta. — ¿Cómo están?

— Bien, ¿y tú? —respondió la pelinegra comenzando a saborear la misma paleta que los chicos degustaban.

— Igual, aunque no dejo de pensar en lo que vi a través de los ojos de Sora. —les comentó Roxas recordando lo que 'soñó' anoche.

— ¿Recordaste algo sobre él? —le preguntó Axel atento.

— No mucho, pero según me acuerdo de que el lugar era algo… —el rubio les mencionaba sobre la zona donde Sora residía. —Medieval, ¿digamos, no?

— ¿Medieval? No me digas que Sora viajo en el tiempo o algo por el estilo. —comentó el pelirrojo perplejo por las palabras de su amigo. —Ni que fuera el otro Xehanort.

— No, no es asi… —negó Roxas. —Que yo sepa creo que Sora… Se perdió y acabó en ese mundo medieval y se encontró con nuevo amigos.

— ¿Nuevos amigos? Pues entonces se ha de habérselos arreglado para sobrevivir y defenderse ante cualquier adversidad, después de todo hizo mucho por nosotros, ¿Lo entienden? —declaró Axel seguro recordando las acciones del chico.

— Es cierto, Sora es un hombre que lo arriesga todo. —Xion estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de su amigo.

— Ojala hubiera una manera de devolverle el favor, como traerlo de regreso. —dijo Roxas sorprendiendo a los presentes.

— Me gustaría que lo hubiera, pero me temo que es casi imposible que eso suceda, se necesitaría el poder del despertar y ese poder con lleva muchos riesgos, acuérdate lo que le pasó a Sora por andar buscando a Kairi. —Axel le comentaba los peligros que implicaban el usar ese poder.

— Lo sé, es muy difícil usar ese poder sin correr riesgos, ¿Qué pasaría si una situación similar nos obligara a tener que usarlo? —opinó el rubio entendiendo el problema.

— De ser así, tendríamos que estar preparados. —declaró Xion coincidiendo con los dos.

— Lógicamente, aunque no estaría mal que nosotros tres nos perdiéramos juntos. —rio Axel de manera sutil, cosa que también los otros dos también respondieron de la misma forma.

**/**

**ACADEMIA DE OFICIALES**

De vuelta al monasterio, Sora y todos los demás estaban tomando clases de Beres, incluso llegaron a tomar alguna clase de tutorías, y como parte del estudio, todos los alumnos formaron equipos para realizar distintas tareas laborales, Sora se juntó con Edelgard y Dorothea para realizar la tarea de grupos, la cual consistía deshierbar el césped del monasterio.

— Contigo a nuestro lado será muy divertido, Sora. —comentó la pelicafé de manera juguetona.

— Si… así podremos terminar rápido, ¿no? — dijo el mencionado intentando enfocarse en el trabajo.

— Si, eres nuestro único macho de los tres que tiene que proteger a sus doncellas. —expresó Dorothea haciendo que Sora por poco quedara embobado.

— Dorothea, deja de hacer eso y ayuda, ¿sí? —regañó Edelgard pidiéndole que se concentrara en la tarea.

— Siiii… —respondió la chica aun en ese mismo tono, no sin antes de lanzarle al chico una mirada seductora, cosa que él respondió apartando la vista hacia el césped mientras seguía desherbando.

Y asi duraron días haciendo la tarea laboral, a decir verdad Sora comenzaba a relacionarse más con sus compañeros incluyendo las chicas.

— Fue agotador… —comentó Sora visiblemente cansado después de terminar con la labor.

— Pero valió la pena poder limpiar el césped. —secundó Dorothea.

— Entre los tres hicimos un gran equipo. —le siguió Edelgard de la misma forma.

— Muy buen trabajo, chicos. —los felicitó Beres por su desempeño. —Todos hicieron un gran trabajo.

— Gracias, Beres. —agradeció Sora por las palabras de la mujer.

— Pueden descansar, mañana tendremos una batalla de práctica antes de emprender la misión. —finalizó la mencionada dando fin a la clase.

**/**

Aprovechando el descanso, Sora exploraba las distintas partes del monasterio cuando se topó con la chica que había chocado antes.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lysithea! ¡Hola! —la saludó el chico expresando su característica sonrisa.

— Ho-Hola, Sora, ¿Cómo estás? —respondió la peliblanca tartamuda por su presencia.

— Bien, ¿y tú? —dijo Sora intentando no incomodarla.

— I-Igual, olvidé darte mis felicitaciones por tu victoria en el simulacro. —lo felicitó Lysithea tratando de no ponerse nerviosa.

— No hay de que, después de todo el entrenamiento de nuestra maestra valió la pena. —rio el portador de la llave espada.

— La señorita Beres sabe lo que hace después de todo. —reconoció la peliblanca las hazañas de la peliazul marino.

— Su padre Jeralt es todo un mercenario después de todo, le enseñó a su hija todo lo que él sabe. — le explicó Sora.

— Con razón, se ha vuelto toda una mercenaria me imagino. — Lysithea dedujo el motivo de las acciones de Beres, a lo que Sora asintió.

— ¿Cómo están los demás de tu clase? —preguntó el pelicafé por los chicos de los Ciervos Dorados.

— Bu-Bueno, todos están bien, aunque Lorenz no para de hablar mal de ti porque lo venciste, dice que lo humillaste o algo así. —le informó la chica.

— ¿Lorenz? ¿En serio anda hablando mal de mí? —Sora levantaba una ceja ante la declaración.

— Si, aunque nunca me cayó bien ese sujeto para empezar y casi nadie le hemos hecho caso a sus palabras. —afirmó Lysithea declarando su disgusto hacia el tipo.

— Vaya, con que es un arrogante, ¿no? —Sora intuía al oír la declaración de la chica.

— Él siempre ha sido así, Sora, él cree que puede resolverlo todo y derrotar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. — la peliblanca daba su opinión al respecto coincidiendo con las palabras del pelicafé.

— Parece que me gané un enemigo, ¿eh? —Sora afirmaba haberse encontrado con ciertos rivales, y los que vendrían después.

— Podria decirse, no podemos caerles bien a todos. — Lysithea respondía entendiendo las palabras de su amigo.

— Con que eres Sora, ¿no es así? —de repente apareció Leonie sorprendiendo a ambos. —Oí que eres un excelente espadachín y que venciste a las dos casas.

— ¡Leonie! ¡No te aparezcas así de la nada! —farfulló Lysithea fastidiada.

— Perdoon… oí la conversación por accidente y quise conocerlo en persona. —se defendió la pelinaranja observando al chico.

— Oh, sí, soy yo. —Sora le dio a entender a la chica.

— Soy Leonie, la alumna de la casa de los Siervos Dorados. —la chica se presentó estrechándole la mano al muchacho.

— Mucho gusto, hehehe. —rio Sora devolviéndole el gesto.

— Escuché que fuiste el as de las Águilas Negras. —comentó Leonie de manera casual.

— No es para tanto, también mis compañeros hicieron lo suyo. —Sora le hizo ver que todos sus compañeros hicieron lo suyo, e incluso su profesora.

— Lo sé, todos estuvieron excelentes, pero lo que me llama la atención es que tengas un carácter… único y que seas muy diferente a los demás. —opinó Leonie echándole un ojo al chico, llegando a sentir un cosquilleo en su ser.

— ¿Lo dices porque no soy noble como los demás? —le cuestionó Sora levantando una ceja por el mismo cuestionamiento, haciéndose el ofendidito y con las mejillas levemente rojas.

— No lo digo por eso, Sora. —negó la morena. — Es que casi nadie tiene la misma manera de comportarse como lo haces tú, me agradas. ¿No es así, Lysithea?

— Si-si… eres una persona agradable, So-Sora. —asumió la peliblanca atónita por ese preciso motivo.

En ese preciso momento, la campana resonó en tono el monasterio, dando a entender que todo el mundo debía volver a clase.

— Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte, Sora, nos vemos. —se despidió Leonie estrechando la mano como lo harían los camaradas.

— Igualmente, las veré después. —el chico respondió de vuelta antes de retirarse a su salón.

— ¡Bye bye, Sora! — lo llamó Lysithea viéndolo irse moviendo la mano.

**/**

**Domingo 18/5 – Luna de arpa**

Finalmente llegó el día de la batalla de práctica, durante ese lapso habían estado entrenando para lo que sería su primera misión real con los bandidos, aunque antes de eso, tenían que poner a prueba sus habilidades en la sección antes de proceder con la misión.

Lo primero que hicieron fue contratar una serie de soldados para formar batallones que los ayudarían con la practica en caso de emergencia.

Nada más desayunaron lo que había en la cafetería y de inmediato procedieron a la batalla de práctica.

**/**

**Meseta de Brionac**

Era un simulacro, que los enfrentaría a los caballeros de Seiros, estaba pensado para reflejar las condiciones habituales de todos de un campo de batalla real.

Entonces el plan que idearon e hicieron fue este:

Sora, Beres, Dorothea y Edelgard se adelantaron para ocuparse de algunos caballeros de frente realizando una emboscada, Bernadetta, Ferdinand, Caspar, Petra y Hubert se encargaron del resto de ellos.

Sora y Dorothea realizaron el ataque trueno llegando a quitarse de encima algunos caballeros que iban llegando.

— Cielos, Sora. ¿También puedes hacer eso? —inquirió la pelicafé sorprendida.

— Por supuesto, yo también tengo la capacidad de lanzar magia. —expresó el portador de la llave espada sacando su sonrisa entre dientes.

— Eres increíble, guapetón. —comentó Dorothea coqueta como siempre mientras seguían derrotando a unos cuantos.

Bernadetta por su parte, estuvo noqueando a algunos soldados por medio de sus flechas que lanzaba con el arco.

Beres y Edelgard hicieron lo propio con los demás, todos y cada uno de ellos llegaron a ocuparse de todos los soldados que no quedó nadie.

— Muy buena batalla señores. —los felicitó el soldado poniéndose de pie junto a sus demas compañeros.

— Estuvieron geniales. —secundó el otro soldado.

— Gracias, ahora podemos volver a monasterio. —respondió Beres victoriosa por sus acciones. — Vamonos muchachos.

Y asi fue como todas las Aguilas Negras regresaron al monasterio para seguir su rutina escolar y claro, entrenar un poco y calentar los motores para la verdadera batalla que se avecinaba.

**/**

**Viernes 30/5 **

En el vestíbulo, Sora y los demás estaban reunidos hablando sobre un asunto de suma importancia, era algo relacionado con su primera misión como grupo.

— Ya llegué. —los llamó Beres acercándose a su grupo.

— Oh, llegas justo a tiempo, Beres. —respondió Edelgard para luego darle la noticia. — Acabo de recibir un informe de los Caballeros: han localizado a los bandidos.

— ¿Dónde los encontraron? —les preguntó la peliazul marino.

— Según tengo entendido, los tienen acorralados en el Cañón Rojo de Zanado. —dijo Hubert la ubicación de los sujetos.

— ¡Tras ellos! ¡Que ganas tengo de darles su merecido a esos desgraciados! —exclamó Caspar bien encendido por la aventura.

— Caspar, si quieres poner tu vida en peligro, adelante. —le dijo Ferdinand de forma franca reprochándole por su comportamiento. — Mas no nos arrastres en tu locura.

— Yo me marcho, está claro que no seré de ayuda… y no quiero que me hagan daño. —habló Bernadetta con miedo e inseguridad.

— Tranquila, Bern-chan, son solos unos bandidos. —Dorothea le hacía ver que la misión no era tan peligrosa como ella pensaba. — Nos encargaremos sin problemas.

— Yo no cantaría victoria todavía, el optimismo gratuito suele ser una pésima estrategia. —Linhardt no parecía convencido por las palabras de la chica. —En fin, pongamos punto final a esto.

— ¿Punto final? Yo tengo plan mejor: que nosotros colaboremos para cumplir el misión. —sugirió Petra que unieran sus fuerzas.

— ¡Eso, podemos trabajar juntos para cumplir la misión y volver sanos y salvos! —los animó Sora motivando a sus compañeros.

— Los noto muy ansiosos por salir a combatir, chicos. —declaró Beres entusiasmada por la actitud de sus alumnos. — ¿Están listos?

— Es la hora, maestra. —afirmó Edelgard más que preparada junto con los demás. —Da la orden y partamos de inmediato.

— Con gusto, Edelgard. —accedió Beres lista para emprender la misión. — Muchachos, es hora de irse.

Con toda la euforia del mundo, todo el grupo se dirigió al cañon a realizar la misión.

**/**

**CAÑÓN ROJO DE ZANADO**

El grupo, seguido por los caballeros de Seiros, se dirigió hacia el dicho cañón donde llegaron a localizar a los bandidos que tenían que abatir.

— Conque el famoso Cañón Rojo es un montón de ruinas… Acabemos con esto cuanto antes. —dijo Edelgard determinada. —Los ladrones deben estar atrincherados al fondo. Procedamos con cautela si no queremos que los ratoncitos acorralados nos muerdan.

— Y sí que anda muy armados. —reconoció Dorothea coincidiendo con las palabras de la delegada.

— Podemos meterles presión si se puede. —sugirió Ferdinand.

— Si pero tenemos que idear un plan para emboscarlos. — comentó Sora dándole a entender que no debían tomarse el asunto a la ligera.

Por otro lado, Kostas estaba bastante furioso al ver que los habían seguido hasta el cañón, estaba que casi explota de ira que venía acumulado, y tenía muchas ganas de descargarla en los chicos que se aproximaban.

— ¡Hay que largarse, jefe! ¡No tenemos ninguna posibilidad contra ellos! —un ladrón le pedia que huyeran del lugar al ver que no tenían oportunidad alguna de salir vivos.

— ¡Idiota! ¡¿A dónde podríamos ir?! —bramó el jefe de los bandidos harto de sus excusas. — ¡Un bandido de verdad no teme a la muerte!

En cierta manera, algunos ladrones parecían no estar de todo preparados para lo que sería su último día de sus vidas a manos del grupo de Beres.

Mientras, a Edelgard se le ocurrió una idea.

— Beres, Sora, he oído que hay un camino en la parte occidental. —la peliblanca comenzó a dar sugerencias. — ¿Qué tal si nos dividimos para atacar por el oeste y desde el frente?

— ¿Dividirnos? —preguntó Sora al escuchar la sugerencia.

— De esa manera cercaremos el enemigo si nos coordinamos bien, lo dejo en sus manos, Sora. — aclaró Edelgard dándole a entender la táctica que usarían. —De cualquier forma, tenemos que cruzar ese puente primero.

— Tengo un plan chicos… —Beres les pidió que se juntaran en grupo para discutir la estrategia que idearían.

El plan para abatir a los bandidos fue así:

-Bernadetta, Linhardt, Petra, Caspar y Ferdinand irían hacia el oeste para enfrentar a algunos bandidos de esa zona y entretenerlos.

-Edelgard, Hubert, Beres, Sora y Dorothea irían hacia el frente para ocuparse de unos más.

Entonces, lo primero que hicieron para cruzar el puente, fue deshacerse de los dos bandidos que bloqueaban la zona.

— ¡Yo me ocupo de este tipo! —dijo Sora corriendo contra uno de los bandidos con el que comenzó la pelea.

— ¡Es mi momento de brillar! —secundó Caspar cargando contra el otro bandido.

Hubo un fuerte forcejeo entre ellos y al ver que estaban en el puente, Sora y Caspar les dieron a los bandidos una patada en el abdomen, llegando a tirarlos hasta el vacío terminando con su vida.

— Rayos, los matamos. —dijo Sora algo afligido por su acción.

— No te desmorones, Sora, que opción teníamos. —Caspar lo consoló haciéndole ver que tenían que sobrevivir sea como sea.

En parte era verdad, habían asesinado a unas personas que solo luchaban por sus vidas, pero no había otra alternativa si querían salir vivos.

— Sora, hay veces que tenemos que usar métodos letales para sobrevivir. —Beres le ponía una mano en el hombro usando el tono tranquilo. —Y lo sabes.

— Esa gente es peligrosa, Sora. — Edelgard justificaba las acciones. — Asi que no te sientas mal.

— Gracias, chicos. — dijo Sora recobrando su voluntad. — Vamos.

Al cruzar el puente, ejecutaron el plan de ataque a los bandidos.

— Ferdinand, Petra, Bernadetta, Linhardt, Caspar, vayan al lado oeste a ocuparse de los bandidos. —Beres les dio las indicaciones. — Nosotros nos encargaremos de los del frente.

Fue así como el grupo se dividió para encargarse de ambas partes contra los ladrones.

Ferdinand, Caspar y Petra llegaron a abatir brutalmente a unos cuantos, mientras que Bernadeta mató a uno con una flecha por medio de su arco, y finalmente Linhardt lanzó un hechizo llegando a abatir a uno también.

Por el otro lado, Dorothea y Sora llegaron a eliminar a algunos por medio de la magia de trueno, aunque esta mostró dudas al respecto.

— Osea, ¿Qué hacernos participar en una batalla real forma parte de las enseñanzas de la Iglesia? — se cuestionó la chica mostrando dudas.

— No lo sé, creo que esto no me da buena espina. — dijo Sora en el mismo estado. — Pero terminemos con esto.

— ¿Tú crees? ¿Sospechas de la arzobispa? —le hizo la pregunta que hizo que Sora se pusiera alerta.

— No estoy seguro de lo que trama, pero Beres, el señor Jeralt y yo sentimos que algo no cuadra con la iglesia. —dijo Sora mientras seguían abatiendo a unos más.

— Entonces, por lo que te planteas sobre la Arzobispa, no me gusta nada. —respondió Dorothea percatándose de las malas acciones de la mujer.

— A mí tampoco, pero Rhea no debe saber esto. —manifestó el chico mientras eliminaba el últimos de los ladrones junto a Beres, Hubert, Edelgard y la pelicafé.

Dorothea entendió las palabras de su amigo, de por sí no le gustaba los ricos y la gente creída de clase alta, no sería inusual que tampoco le gustara a las personas de alto mando o algo parecido.

— Gente y bestias son misma cosa. —reflexionó Petra tras matar al último ladrón. —Tú calma y no preocupas por masacre esta.

Después de acabar con todos los ladrones, se encontraron con alguien a quien no esperaban volver a ver.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Que envíen a estos mocosos en lugar de los Caballeros es clara señal de que me subestiman! —bramó Kostas mirándolos con malicia. — ¡Grave error!

— ¡Hola bravucón! ¿Nos recuerdas? — lo saludó Sora de manera retadora.

— T-Tú… Maldito. —masculló Kostas mirando con rencor al muchacho, y a la maestra. — Asi que te has hecho amigo de esta maldita mercenaria y de los caballeros de mierda. ¡Los asesinaré malditos desgraciados!

— Metiéndote con mis amigos y mi maestra… Eso es inaceptable. —comentó Sora molesto por los comentarios de ese hombre preparándose para dar el golpe.

— ¡Muere basura! —rugió Kostas cargando contra Sora chocando las armas.

Sora y Kostas tuvieron una tremenda lucha, el tipo parecía más rudo que de costumbre por su forma de moverse.

El portador de la llave espada cambió su fusión tomando la forma Suma y por consecuencia, la camiseta se tornó negra y los botones amarillos, y los pantalones se tornaron rojos.

Es en ese momento cuando Sora usa la técnica Sonic Blade, llegando a realizar varias estocadas brutales muy veloces para eventualmente aturdir y debilitar a Kostas.

— ¡Que esperan! ¡Ataquémoslo! —comandó Sora pidiéndoles que entraran en acción.

— No tienes que pedirlo dos veces. —accedió Beres captando el mensaje. — ¡Muchachos, al ataque!

Fue así como todos y cada uno de ellos dieron el mejor golpe que todos tenían, Caspar dio un tremendo hachazo que le abrió la herida en la clavícula, enfureciéndolo en el proceso.

— ¡YA VERÁN, BASTARDOS! — vociferó Kostas cargando contra el peliazul cielo, dispuesto a matarlo.

— ¡Ya perdiste! — exclamó Sora realizando la técnica Strike Raid, un movimiento que consistía lanzar su llave espada hacia su objetivo en la mira.

El chico lanzó su llave espada llegando a golpear a Kostas una y otra vez hasta que el último golpe se volvió tan potente que dejó al bandido inmóvil y a su merced.

— ¡No volverás a molestar a nadie! —rugió Beres llegando a clavarle la espada al líder de los ladrones en el pecho.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué le haría caso a ese idiota?... —dijo Kostas en tono moribundo. —Que grave error… Ah…

Fue así como tras decir esas palabras, Kostas fue abatido por Beres, la mercenaria y profesora de la casa de las Águilas Rojas, llegando a cumplir la misión exitosamente.

— Gracias por dirigirnos con tanta eficacia, Beres. —agradeció Edelgard satisfecha, pero a la vez asombrada por el desempeño del portador de la llave espada. — Supongo que era imposible caer derrotados ante un enemigo al que ya conocíamos.

— ¿Vieron lo que hizo Sora? —expresó Caspar emocionado por las acciones del chico. — ¡Es como si tuviera súper poderes o un as bajo la manga!

— Es cierto, Sora. ¿Qué fue ese poder? —lo interrogó Ferdinand curioso al igual que todos.

— Es muy difícil de explicar, pero en algún momento de mis viajes obtuve el poder de mi forma Suma que ustedes acaban de ver, de no haberlo utilizado, quien sabe cuánto habríamos tardado en vencer a ese payaso. —comentó Sora usando su sentido de humor.

— Nunca dejas de sorprendernos, Sora. —dijo Dorothea gustosa por sus acciones.

— Hiciste bien en ser parte de nosotros. —lo felicitó Edelgard sonriéndole.

— Tengo que reconocer que tienes muchísima fortaleza, Sora. —comentó Beres envainando su espada acercándose al grupo.

— De todas formas… noto algo extraño en este cañón… aunque no sé qué. —Edelgard manifestaba las palabras percatándose de algo muy curioso de esa zona.

—Yo también… Jamás he visto este lugar. —secundó Sora sintiendo la curiosidad.

— Me gustaría investigar esta zona. — Beres también sintió lo mismo.

— Iré contigo. —el pelicafé decidió investigar el lugar con la maestra.

**/**

Sora y Beres decidieron adentrarse en la ruinas del Cañón Rojo para investigar la zona.

— ¿A qué se refiera Edelgard con este lugar? —preguntó el portador de la llave espada pensativo.

— Eso es algo que quisiéramos saber pero… al igual que tú y ella, yo también siento curiosidad. —argumentó Beres de la misma manera. —Recuerdo que aquí siempre reinaba la paz, según tengo entendido.

— ¿Has estado aquí, Beres? —preguntó Sora.

— No precisamente, mi padre me mandaba fotos antiguas de este lugar. —le aclaró su profesora explicándole los motivos.

— _Oigan chicos… _— se escuchó la voz de Sothis poniéndolos en alerta. — _Me pregunto cómo es posible que se acuerden de este lugar._

— ¿Sothis? —expresó Sora sorprendido por escuchar su voz, llegando a ponerse nervioso al igual que su maestra.

— _Tienen los nervios a flor de piel. _—dijo la mencionada peliverde en forma casual. —_Siempre que hablo, se asustan._

— Nos asustaste, Sothis. —dijo Beres sorprendida.

— _Bueno, tampoco se relajen solamente porque la batalla haya terminado. _—les aconsejaba la peliverde que no bajaran la guardia por ningún motivo. — _En cualquier caso, me fascina este paraje. Que yo sepa, ustedes dos nunca habían estado aquí. _

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Sothis? ¿Conocías este lugar? —inquirió Sora por las ruinas.

— _Diría que es imposible olvidarse de un lugar como este. _— comentó la chica dándoles la explicación del lugar. — _Aunque debo admitir que, aparte del nombre y de esta inexplicable sensación familiaridad, no recuerdo nada más. Sin embargo, sí que evoca en mí fuertes emociones: alegría y tristeza, dolor y cariño… entre otras cosas._

— Entonces si estuviste aquí, ¿no? —Beres intuyó las palabras de la chica.

— _Si en verdad he estado aquí antes, me gustaría saber que sucedió. _—Sothis no parecía recordar mucho lo sucedido.

— ¡Maestra Beres, Sora! —apareció Edelgard logrando encontrarlos a los dos. — No sabía dónde estaban, creo que va siendo hora de volver al monasterio.

— _Es hora de partir. Pero deben saber que ningún misterio resiste el paso del tiempo. Algún dia, recordaré aquello que perdí… _—comentó Sothis siendo optimista. — _Por cierto, se han ganado mi gratitud. Los bandidos que invadieron el cañón han perecido._

— ¿Por qué…? —la interrogó Sora sin poder entender el motivo de su gratitud.

— _Ni yo misma sé el motivo, pero así es. Deben acostumbrarse a oír mi voz. Si se asustan cada vez que les hable, va a ser un problema._ —les pidió Sothis que no tuvieran miedo a escucharla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Nos miras como miedosos o qué? — le refutó Sora con una vena en la frente fastidiado.

— _¿Ahora vas a hacerte el difícil conmigo, Sora? ¡No tienes por qué enojarte! Solo estaba bromeando._

— Vamos, Sora no tienes que ponerte así por las palabras de Sothis, ¿Sí? —Beres lo tranquilizó haciendo masajeándole los hombros

Y así todos regresaron al monasterio para informarle a la iglesia sobre la misión.

**/**

**MONASTERIO DE GARREG MARCH – VESTIBULO – Al mediodía.**

Luego de regresar al monasterio de la academia, Edelgard, Sora y Beres tuvieron una conversación sobre lo que vieron en las ruinas del cañón.

— Cuando partimos me tomé un momento para observar detenidamente el Cañon Rojo y… —Edelgard hizo pausa para hacerles una pregunta. — ¿Ustedes dos no han notado?

— En efecto. —afirmó Sora captando el mensaje de la futura emperatriz.

— Exactamente. —secundó Beres.

— Sabia que tambien se darían cuenta. —comentó Edelgard satisfecha con la respuesta de ambos. — El lugar estaba plagado de ruinas, a cuál más peculiar.

— Esto me recuerda a ciertos sitios que he visitado en mis viajes… —manifestó Sora de manera pensativa. —Jamás vi algo así.

— No sabría encuadrarlas dentro de ningún estilo arquitectónico conocido en la historia del Imperio ni en la de todo Fódlan. —opinó le peliblanca intrigada por el lugar.

— ¿Y? ¿Cuál es la conclusión? —inquirió Beres en el mismo estado que los demás en busca de información.

— La conclusión es: La civilización que floreció en ese cañón tuvo que extinguirse de la faz del planeta mucho antes de que el Imperio llegase a existir siquiera. — declaró Edelgard compartiendo sus conocimientos. — ¿Quién creen que vivían ahí?

Eso los puso a pensar un momento en la pregunta que les fueron planteada, hasta que Beres se le ocurrió una respuesta que nadie esperaba.

— Quiza un pueblo que desapareció hace siglos. —respondió la profesora asombrando a los presentes.

— ¿Un pueblo? — rio Sora haciendo que los demas se rieran tambien.

— Si, puede que ni siquiera fueran humanos. —Edelgard sacaba su teoría algo descabellada, o no tanto como se pensaba. —Y que, de algún modo, su influencia todavía se deje notar sobre nuestro mundo.

**/**

**SALA DE AUDIENCIAS**

Mientras Sora convivía con sus amigos, Beres se reunió con Rhea para darle informe sobre la misión contra los bandidos.

— De modo que se han deshecho de esos bandidos… —habló la arzobispa en su usual tono tranquilo. —Que la diosa se apiade de sus almas.

— Lo importante es que salimos con vida de ese embrollo, lady Rhea. —respondió Beres mirándola sutilmente con sospecha para que la arzobispa no se diera cuenta.

— ¿Por qué elegirían a los estudiantes como objetivo? —se cuestionó Rhea intrigada por las acciones de los rufianes esos. —Convendría investigar el trasfondo de esta historia.

— Deberia haber un motivo para ello, lady Rhea. —la profesora no miraba con buenos ojos las acciones de los bandidos hacia sus estudiantes.

—Hasta que averigüemos algo más, ocúpate de ayudar a los chicos y procura no cargarlos con más responsabilidades de la necesaria. —le aconsejó la arzobispa para que no pusiera las vidas de los estudiantes en riesgo constante.

— Así lo haré. —afirmó Beres decidida.

— Bien, he depositado grandes esperanzas en ti. —comentó Rhea satisfecha por su respuesta. — Por cierto, ¿Qué te pareció Zanado, Beres? Según la leyenda, la diosa descendió sobre ese lugar, el Cañón Rojo, hace mucho tiempo. Para una deidad como ella, Zanado solo podía ser un refugio temporal, claro está.

— ¿La diosa? —Beres le preguntó mientras ponía algo de atención a las palabras de la mujer.

— Si, un buen día, la divina Seiros recibió un don de la Diosa: el de guiar a todos quienes se hallaban perdidos. Ella siempre vela por Fódlan desde su reino de los cielos. —Rhea le contó la vida de la diosa llamada Seiros. —Pero hubo un tiempo, aun más remoto, en que la propia diosa nos bendijo con su presencia en este mundo, ofreciendo su salvación. Ella es la fuente de toda la vida; la jueza de toda alma.

— Yo… No tenía idea… —Beres estaba perpleja ante lo que acababa de escuchar de parte de la arzobispa.

— Ya veo… Mientras estés aquí, confío que te familiarices con las enseñanzas de Seiros. —Rhea le pedía que se rigiera por las costumbres de la iglesia, pero debido a las advertencias sobre ella, Beres solo se limitó a asentir.

— Lamento interrupir, lady Rhea, pero traigo información sobre los bandidos. —Seteth apareció para decirle esa declaración interrumpiendo la plática entre ellas.

—De acuerdo, continuaremos con nuestra charla en otra ocasión. — la arzobispa daba por terminada la reunión diciendo que continuarían hablando en otro momento.

**/**

**CATEDRAL **

— _La diosa… No tengo recuerdos de ella. _—dijo Sothis un tanto intrigada. —_Pero hay tantas cosas que escapan a mi memoria…_

— ¿Tuviste algo que ver con la diosa o algo así? —preguntó Beres al respecto.

— _¡Que exasperación! No sé si realmente si la conozco o no. _— respondió la peliverde tajante. — _Quizá viví en Zanado cuando la Diosa recorría las tierras… Y, en tal caso, ¿Qué soy ahora? ¿Un espectro?_

— Pues… —Beres no estaba que responderle ante la pregunta.

— _Mmmm… No, eso es imposible. No me cabe duda de que estoy viva. _—replicó Sothis aferrándose a la idea de que no estaba muerta después de todo. — _La otra incógnita es que hago aquí, contigo y Sora… ¿Estarán relacionados los dos misterios? _

— No estoy segura de lo que está pasando por tu mente, Sothis, pero debe haber algún motivo. —dijo Beres muy intrigada.

— _Puede que algo me ate a este mundo… Un profundo pesar, quizá… que me obliga a permanecer con ustedes. _—comentó la mencionada visiblemente fastidiada. — _No, esa teoría es ridícula. ¿Qué sentido tendría semejante existencia?.._

— Ya descubriremos el motivo de eso, Sothis, asi que tranquila, ¿sí? — la profesora le pidió que tranquilizara.

— _De acuerdoooo… _—finalizó Sothis bostezando para luego entrar en sueño.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 9**


	11. Motín en la niebla

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 10 – MOTÍN EN LA NIEBLA**

**/**

**CASTILLO DISNEY – SALA DE AUDIENCIA**

Riku, Kairi, y todos los demás portadores de la llave espada estaban reunidos en la inmensa sala del castillo para tratar el asunto que el hechicero Yen Sid les había hablado.

— El motivo para convocarlos a todos es para hablar sobre lo que nos dijo el maestro Yen Sid hace unos días. —comenzó a argumentar Mickey la razón de reunirlos. —Es sobre el paradero de Sora.

— ¿De Sora? —preguntó Ventus sorprendido por la noticia.

— Si, aunque temo que no son de todas buenas noticias. — Riku les explicó el asunto. —Yen Sid declaró que Sora está en un mundo medieval llamado Fódlan, sin embargo, ese lugar está muy pero muy lejos de nuestro alcance, como a varios años luz de distancia.

— Está muy lejos… —dijo Aqua refleja ante las palabras del peliblanco. —Definitivamente no va a ser fácil llegar allá sin un medio de transporte adecuado.

— Exacto, se necesitaría una nave muy veloz que pueda atravesar las barreras y llegar en poco tiempo. —Xion daba su punto de vista. —Quizás Ienzo sepa algo al respecto.

— Sera difícil acceder hasta allá pero no imposible. —expresó Mickey mostrándose positivo. —Aunque esté lejos, sigo sintiendo el corazón de Sora a varios kilómetros de distancia. Por lo tanto, sé que él está bien.

— Cierto, no he dejado de sentir su presencia como yo pensaba desde que me rescató por medio del poder del despertar. —Kairi expresaba una gran gratitud hacia su amigo demostrando seguridad. —Estoy segura de que volveré a verlo sano y salvo.

— Yo también pienso lo mismo, Sora aún sigue con vida en alguna parte, puedo sentirlo. —declaró Roxas siendo optimista.

— Entonces, ¿Qué piensan? ¿Se va a hacer, o no se va a hacer, la navesota que pueda andar libremente por el espacio y que llegue a Fódlan en poco tiempo? —Ventus en el fondo sabía que lo que decía era mucho pedir, por lo que como respuesta recibió la mirada de todos. —Lo siento, ¿Es mucho pedir?

— Nos acabas de dar una buena idea, Ventus. —declaró Mickey encantado con el plan. —Creo que podemos construir la gran nave que podrá atravesar las fronteras y llegar rápido a Fódlan. Pero llevara tiempo para construirla, luego súmenle a que podría haber enemigos fuertes que Xehanort y hay que estar preparados para lo que se viene.

— Pero si ya no han aparecido más Heartless desde que lo vencimos. —replicó Axel extrañado.

— Quizás ya no aquí ni en los demás mundos que hemos protegido, ¿pero qué pasaría si en Fódlan aparecen? —argumentó el rey viendo el presagio en esa zona.

— Es una buena pregunta. —dijo Terra pensativo. — Seguro el maestro Xehanort se fue al cielo con el Maestro Eraqus…

— ¿Pero y si el joven Xehanort no ha muerto? —cuestionó Aqua ganándose la atención de todos.

— Y, sobre todo, ¿qué pasaría si llegó a Fódlan? —secundó Roxas intrigándose al igual que los demás.

— No lo sé, pero siento que algo no augura nada bueno allá. —comentó Isa ligeramente preocupado.

— Sora puede defenderse con lo que sea, lo conozco mejor que nadie. —Riku expresaba optimismo hacia su mejor amigo, tenía la seguridad de que él estaba bien a pesar de todo. —Él ha estado cerca de la muerte varias veces y aun así ha sobrevivido.

— Riku… —habló Xion perpleja por sus palabras. — Tienes razón, nada puede detener a Sora, él sabe lo que hace.

— Entonces, si tenemos más enemigos a quienes enfrentar… ¿Qué tal si todos entrenamos para alistarnos para el viaje que haremos? —les propuso Axel dispuesto, a lo que todos dijeron que sí.

— Buena idea, Axel. —Mickey daba el visto bueno la proposición. —Mientras se construye la nave, todos vamos a entrenar como lo hemos hecho antes de luchar contra Xehanort y prepararnos.

No se sabía cuánto tiempo tomaría construir la nave pero una cosa era segura, Riku y todos estaban decididos a viajar a Fódlan a cualquier costo y traer de regreso a Sora…

**/**

**FODLAN – SALA DE AUDIENCIAS DEL MONASTERIO.**

Por otro lado, Beres se reunió con la arzobispa y Seteth para recibir la noticia de una nueva misión para ella y su grupo.

— Nos ha llegado la información de que Lord Lonato pretende alzarse en armas contra la Santa Iglesia de Seiros. —le notificó el hombre llamando la atención a la maestra.

— ¿Quién es Lord Lonato? —preguntó Beres.

— Es un noble del Reino de poca influencia que en los últimos tiempos ha mostrado cierta hostilidad hacia la Iglesia. —mencionó Rhea dándole información sobre el hombre.

— Ya hemos enviado una unidad de los Caballeros de Seiros en dirección a su fortaleza, el castillo de Gaspard. —le informó Seteth la acción de los soldados. —El ejército de lord Lonato palidece ante el poder militar de los Caballeros, por lo que es posible que la rebelión ya haya sido aplastada.

— Entonces, sería conveniente que nosotros partiéramos hacia allá para ayudar a la retaguardia y encargarnos de los estertores de la batalla, ¿no es así? —dijo Beres alcanzando a entender lo que le encargaban.

— Dudo que lleguen a entrar en combate, pero sería un error confiarse; procuren estar alerta en todo momento. —Seteth le daba las indicaciones de batalla.

— Discúlpenme, lady Rhea, ¿Me mandó llamar? —apareció una mujer rubia de tez morena de hermosos ojos azul turquesa.

— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Beres mirándola.

— Esta es Catherine. Dirigirá el destacamento de los Caballeros al que acompañarán. —le presentó Rhea a su más fiel mujer caballero.

— Es un placer, he oído hablar muy bien de ti, y de ese chiquillo que parece tener poderes sobrenaturales. —dijo la mencionada caballero en tono amistoso. —Si necesitan algo, estoy a su disposición.

— Mucho gusto, Catherine. — Beres le estrechó la mano a la chica.

— Es una de nuestras mejores guerreras, lo cual dice mucho de su habilidad, puesto que solo la elite puede formar parte de los Caballeros de Seiros. —dijo Rhea alabando a su guerrera y su grupo. —Esta misión será una buena lección para los estudiantes: descubrirán que les ocurre a aquellos que osan amenazar a la Iglesia…

Fue en ese momento cuando Beres sintió una inquietud al oír esas palabras de forma que la hizo sentir algo muy oscuro dentro de la mujer, no tenía idea porque pero algo le decía que tuviera cuidado con ella y los demás que defendían las enseñanzas de la Iglesia.

Las sospechas hacia Rhea crecían poco a poco y no pudo evitar sentir algo muy pero muy turbio detrás de la faceta de la arzobispa, pero al final de cuentas tenía que cumplir órdenes para mantener las apariencias y así no levantar sospechas.

¿A qué se refería Rhea con que les ocurría a aquellos que desafiaban a la Iglesia? ¿Qué es lo que tramaban?

**/**

Mientras, Sora vagaba por el monasterio aprovechando el receso después de tomar clases con sus amigos, fue en ese preciso segundo cuando se topó con el pelirrojo de la casa de los Leones Azules.

— ¡Oh, Sora! ¡Hola! —lo saludó Sylvain.

— ¡Sylvain, Hola!

— ¿Cómo te está yendo? —preguntó el mencionado de manera amistosa.

— Bien, ¿y a ti como te ha ido? —respondió el pelicafé en el mismo tono.

— También, he escuchado que eres popular entre las chicas. — declaró Sylvain haciendo que el chico se sonrojara de sobremanera.

— ¿De veras? No me esperaba esto la verdad. —comentó Sora riendo.

— Estas haciendo lo que no he podido lograr… —dijo Sylvain mostrando una gran gota estilo anime. — Las chicas pueden hablar contigo, hasta Ingrid incluso no te rechazaría. ¿Cómo le haces para que te hagan caso?

— Lamento no ser mejor dando consejos pero lo que tienes de hacer es no incomodar a las chicas. —lo aconsejaba el portador de la llave espada.

— ¿Incomodar a las chicas? — cuestionó Sylvain al oír esas palabras.

— Precisamente, según tengo entendido, tienes que caerles bien a las chicas para que se te acerquen, una amiga mía me dijo que alguien intentó invitarla a salir repentinamente y pues ella amablemente dijo que no. —le comentó Sora recordando la conversación que tuvo con Aqua hace tiempo atrás.

— Osea, ¿Tendré que hacer algo para impresionarlas, no es así? —Sylvain intuía las palabras del muchacho.

— Creo que sí, pero sobretodo sé tú mismo. —respondió Sora.

— Gracias Sora, creo que sería genial que tú también fueras profesor. —le sonrío Sylvain amistoso.

— No creo tener dotes necesarios para ser un maestro, pero sí, seria genial. —respondió el portador de la llave espada devolviéndole el gesto.

— ¡Sora! ¡Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí! — apareció Edelgard saludándolos de forma casual.

— ¡Edelgard! ¡Qué sorpresa! — respondió Sora sorprendido por su presencia.

— Se ve que te llevas bien con todo el mundo, ¿eh? — la futura emperatriz le hizo un comentario casual. — Me sorprendes Sora.

— Sora es una persona agradable, hasta me dio un consejo para entender a las mujeres. — comentó Sylvain en media broma.

— ¿Cierto Sora? —le preguntó Edelgard curiosa.

— Bueno, le aconsejé como pude, es todo. —Sora justificaba sus palabras. — Yo por mi parte al menos tengo la decencia intentar ser caballeroso con las chicas como puedo.

— Con razón Dorothea te anda pisando los talones. —dijo Edelgard en tono burlón.

— ¡Edelgard! —le reclamó Sora sonrojado por la declaración.

— No lo tomes a mal, Sora, es broma, pero parece que les caes muy 'bien' a las chicas. — la peliblanca le pidió que no se alterara, además de declararle un imán para chicas en ese tono. —Realmente Caspar es perspicaz.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que poco a poco me estoy acostumbrando a esta vida escolar. —dijo Sora mostrándose positivo.

— Me alegra oír eso, te quedabas un poco atascado pero suerte que has contado con nuestra ayuda. — lo felicitó Edelgard por su desempeño como estudiante.

— Gracias, ya comienzo a ponerme a corriente. — expresó Sora satisfecho por su desempeño.

— Nadie nace sabiendo nada, Sora. —dijo Sylvain haciéndole ver que lleva tiempo aprender lo que ofrecía la academia. — En todo caso intentaré ponerme a corriente también yo.

Fue en ese momento se oyó la gran campanada resonando en toda la academia, era el momento de volver a clases.

— Bueno, Sora, fue un gusto hablar contigo, nos vemos. —se despidió el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a salón de su casa.

El portador de la llave espada igual se despidió de él mientras se dirigía a su aula con la peliblanca.

— ¿Sabes? Me empiezo a dar cuenta de que eres muy diferente a los demás estudiantes de toda la academia. — dijo Edelgard interesada por la personalidad.

— Oh, Beres me habia dicho lo mismo la vez pasada. — Sora reconoció las palabras tras recordar la conversación que tuvo con su maestra. — Parece que les llamo la atención, ¿no?

— Probablemente, aparte tu forma de blandir esa… espada… me llenó de curiosidad. — dijo Edelgard entrando en ese estado. — Tengo que reconocer que tienes la fortaleza para enfrentar cualquier problema que se presenta.

— Eso es porque es mi deber ayudar a alguien quien me necesita, como derrotar a ese regordete líder de los bandidos. Por ejemplo. —declaró Sora sorprendiendo a la futura emperatriz.

— Sora… Creo que ya entiendo porque fuiste a ayudar a Beres a salvarme la vida… —la futura emperatriz comprendió las palabras de su amigo. — A decir verdad les debo una a ti y a la profesora.

— No hay de que, Edelgard. —respondió Sora amistoso, cosa que llegó a sonrojar por poco a la chica.

La mencionada asintió apartando su mirada intentando no demostrar sentimientos hacia el muchacho, aunque muy en el fondo, sentía agradable su presencia y la de Beres.

**[Nivel de apoyo entre Sora y Edelgard ha alcanzado el rango C]**

**/**

**CAMINO DE MAGDRED – lunes 30/6 Luna de la guirnalda **

La clase Beres fueron a ayudar a los caballeros, quienes iban a sofocar la rebelión de lord Lonato en el castillo de Gaspard. No se percataban de que el alumnado entraría en batalla, pero la niebla resultaba inquietante para todos.

— No logro ver nada… —dijo Sora al no tener vista clara por la niebla.

— No importa, podemos dar con ellos, solo no se separen. —Beres dio las indicaciones dándoles a entender que no se perdieran.

— He escuchado que Catherine es la más fuerte de los caballeros de Seiros, ¿no es asi? —Sora opinó sobre lo fuerte que era la rubia.

— Entre los caballeros de Seiros, Catherine es la más fuerte de todos, por la información que he conseguido. —declaró Edelgard emitiendo su opinión sobre la chica. — ¿Qué tal si tú o Beres la buscan para ser su compañera de entrenamiento, Sora?

— Lo tomaré en cuenta, Edelgard.

— Por poderosos que sean nuestros enemigos, nada tienen que hacer ante Catherine, la portadora del Filo del Trueno. —comentó Hubert usando tono frio y monótono.

— ¿El Filo del Trueno? —preguntó Sora tras oír el nombre.

— ¿No lo sabes, chiquillo? Mi arma es el Filo del Trueno, una de las reliquias de los héroes. —le explicó Catherine sobre de lo que estaba hecha su espada. — Hace mucho tiempo, la Diosa escogió a diez héroes y les concedió armas sagradas, que fueron transmitiéndose de generación en generación.

— Oh, ya veo… Es un arma antigua. —comentó Beres entendiendo el comentario de la guerrera de Seiros.

— Es un honor portarlo, pero dudo que tengan ocasión de verlo en acción hoy. Solo intervendremos cuando la batalla ya haya acabado. — aseguró Catherine dando a entender que no utilizaría su espada.

— Me pregunto qué impulsaría a lord Lonato a rebelarse tan temerariamente… —dijo Hubert intrigado por las acciones de ese hombre.

— Todo se remonta a la tragedia de Duscur… —declaró la rubia ganándose la atención de los demás.

— ¿Tragedia? —inquirió Sora impactado por las palabras. — ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en ese lugar?

— Hace apenas cuatro años, unos duscurianos asesinaron al rey de Faerghus. Creo que es un buen resumen de lo que ocurrió, ¿no? — les contó Edelgard lo que habia pasado hace tiempo atrás.

En ese entonces, a Sora se le vino a la mente la conversación que tuvo con Felix, quien le habia mencionado sobre la atrocidad que él y Dimitri sufrieron hace tiempo atrás. Entonces comenzó a deducir que ese rey de Faerghus al que asesinaron, era el padre del rubio…

No estaba seguro si era verdad, pero algo le decía que así era como sucedieron las cosas.

— Si, aunque omitiste algunos detalles importantes, por ejemplo, que tenían cómplices dentro del propio reino. —le corrigió Catherine. —Entre ellos, Chrstophie, el hijo de Lord Lonato, que fue entregado y ejecutado.

— ¿La iglesia ejecuta criminales? — interrogó Beres intrigándose ante la noticia, sus sospechas comenzaban a crecer, aparte Sora también sentía lo mismo.

— Desde su punto de vista, todo lo que la Iglesia hizo fue aplicar justicia en lugar del Reino, que en ese momento estaba sumido en el caos. —argumentó Catherine 'excusando' el motivo por esa horrible acción.

— No puede ser… —Sora se afligía justo al oír la declaración.

— Sea cual sea la verdad de todo el asunto, lo cierto es que lord Lonato odia a la Iglesia desde entonces. — Catherine mostró cabeza larga mientras decía las siguientes palabras. — Bueno… Su rencor es general hacia la institución, pero más en concreto hacia la persona que entregó a Christophe…

La mujer caballero iba a mencionar a esa persona cuando un soldado apareció.

— ¡Mi señora, el enemigo se acerca! —les avisó ese soldado por la aproximación de los enemigos. — ¡No hay escapatoria!

— ¿Qué? —expresó Sora poniéndose alerta.

— Sus números superan con creces nuestras previsiones. —les comentó el soldado algo más. — ¡Se las han arreglado para burlar nuestro perímetro gracias a la niebla!

— Me temo que hay un cambio de planes. —declaró Catherine decidida. — ¡Prepárense para la batalla!

Nadie sabía de las remotas consecuencias que acarrearían esta misión.

**FIN DE CAPITULO 10**


	12. La Cruel Realidad

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 11: LA CRUEL REALIDAD**

El grupo de Beres estaban preparándose para luchar contra el ejército de Lonato, pero la niebla les impedía tener vista clara sobre los enemigos que capaz y se aproximaban en cualquier dirección.

— Con esta maldita niebla es imposible ver a nuestros enemigos… y saber cuántos son. — comentó Catherine reconociendo el gran problema en el que se metían todos. — Podrian intentar rodearnos, pero no son suficientes para formar un perímetro sólido. ¡Acaben con todo aquel que atraviese la niebla y ábranse paso!

— ¿Qué es ese olor? Siento un aroma metálico. — preguntó Sora turbado por el olor.

— Sangre recién derramada, parece que la pelea ya comenzó, entre la niebla. —comentó Edelgard sabiendo muy bien de que se trataba el asunto.

— Con razón, supongo que hay gente matándose entre si. —reconoció Beres.

— ¡No avancen a ciegas! Esperen hasta tener al enemigo a la vista. —comandó Catherine atenta.

— Manténganse cerca, chicos. —la profesora les dio instrucciones a sus alumnos. —Es muy peligroso que nos separemos dentro de esta niebla.

Todos los estudiantes asintieron e hicieron una formación circular juntos para estar atento ante cualquier adversidad que saliera de la niebla.

Todos avanzaron en bola mientras se iban topando con unos rufianes los atacaban.

— ¿Pensaban que nos íbamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras intentan asesinar a nuestro señor? —los retó un rufián.

— ¿Y dejar que su señor se salga con la suya? ¡No me hagas reír! —respondió Catherine mirándolo de igual manera, para luego matarlo de un solo gran espadazo.

Tras matar a ese rufián, el grupo siguió avanzando entre las nieblas abriéndose paso.

Sora se topó con un mago oscuro, más, sin embargo, tenía un as bajo la manga y lo que hizo fue utilizar la magia de hielo, para asi congelarlo y asi darle unos buenos golpes con su llave espada.

Fue entonces, cuando al caer abatido el mago, la niebla desapareció, al parecer la falta de visibilidad era obra de ese tipo.

Ya sin problemas se fueron abriendo paso contra los demás soldados de Lonato hasta que Catherine finalmente se topó con el blanco de aspecto de casi la tercera edad, ese hombre, era él.

— Tu… —dijo Lonato visiblemente molesto por las acciones de la chica. — ¡Cassandra, la tormentosa! ¡La miserable fanática que mató a mi hijo!

Esas palabras dejaron impactado a Sora, jamás se le pasaba por la mente que en realidad estaba ayudando a una asesina, una asesina que mataba bajo las órdenes de la 'iglesia'.

— Ahora respondo bajo el nombre de Catherine. — declaró la rubia en tono amenazante. — Prepárate para probar la espada de una sierva de la Diosa… ¡Y la ira de los Caballeros de Seiros!

En eso Lonato desplego sus demás soldados para que bloquearan el paso al grupo de Beres.

—La niebla se ha despejado, ahora nada impedirá que la Diosa los juzgue… ¡a ustedes y a la hedionda Iglesia Central! —les advirtió el hombre dispuesto a pelear a muerte.

Fue así como se desató la batalla entre ambos bandos, con el grupo de Beres abatiendo a más soldados de Lonato, Sora por su parte solo se mató a unos cuantos empezando a cuestionarse la moralidad hacia la iglesia.

— Maldita perra, ¡te arrepentirás por seguir ciegamente a la iglesia! —bramó Lonato lanzándole la mirada asesina a la rubia.

— Has perdido todo sentido de la justicia… — respondió Catherine seria. — ¿Quieres pelear? Adelante, saluda a la Diosa de mi parte.

Ambos chocaron las espadas de forma muy brutal, sin embargo, el poder de la espada de Catherine fue sumamente poderoso que llegó a atravesar a Lonato, dándole muerte instantánea.

— Esa maldita mujer… Christophe… perdóname… —murmuró el hombre con rencor hacia Rhea antes de morir.

— Jamás imaginé un final así para Lonato. —dijo Catherine cabizbaja. —Misión cumplida, chicos. Vamos a reagruparnos y nos vamos.

Mientras se retiraban, muchos se mostraban molestos por lo sucedido con la gente al que enfrentaban.

— ¡Malditos sean! Nada de eso tiene sentido… jamás había visto a tanta gente desesperada. —dijo Caspar enfadado.

— Obligar a ciudadanos inocentes a arriesgar sus vidas de ese modo… Ese hombre no era ningún noble; era un monstruo. —secundó Ferdinand de igual manera.

Sora no emitió ni una sola palabra, tenía la vista perdida hacia el suelo.

— ¿Qué habrá llevado a lord Lonato hasta ese extremo? —se cuestionaba Hubert los motivos de ese hombre. — ¿Usted que dice, joven Sora? ¿Joven Sora?

— Dejalo Hubert, está tan molesto como nosotros… —le aconsejó Caspar pidiéndole que no lo molestara.

— No puedo creer esto, Edelgard… —Beres expresó su descontento.

— Lo sé, todos están conmocionados porque entre las tropas enemigas habían aldeanos. —dijo la peliblanca igual de impactada.

— Así es la guerra… —reconoció la profesora entendiendo lo que su alumna decía.

— Ojala todos pudiéramos asumir la realidad sin problemas… — respondió Edelgard solo para voltear a ver a un Sora apagado. —Los aldeanos que se habían aliado con lord Lonato luchaban por una causa que consideraban correcta. De modo que sería improcedente tratarlos como a simples víctimas. Murieron luchando por aquello en lo que creían.

Era verdad, Sora se miraba triste por haber matado a un inocente, aparte estaba enfadado tanto como sus amigos, quienes intentaban animarlo sin éxito.

— Todos luchamos por algo que creemos que es correcto… —Beres estaba de acuerdo con la chica.

— Eso no quita que aquellos cuyos ideales sobre la justicia sean inadmisibles deban ser eliminados. —dijo Edelgard intrigada. —Por mas que nuestros enemigos fuesen dioses, jamás cabria abandonar nuestras metas.

— Es verdad, tienes razón. —Beres coincidió con las palabras de la futura emperatriz para su sorpresa.

— Vaya, me sorprende oírlo de ti, Beres. —expresó Edelgard entrando en ese estado. —Al igual que Lonato, seré el tipo de gobernante que no vacila en arriesgar la vida de los ciudadanos por un mañana mejor. Sin sacrificios resulta imposible cambiar el mundo. Y dar la vida por una causa mayor no es morir en vano.

— Profesora Beres, puede que el incidente sea más serio de lo imprevisto. — apareció Catherine dando turbias noticias. —Encontré esto entre las pertenencias de lord Lonato: una carta en la que se habla de asesinar a lady Rhea. No se indica quien es el remitente, por lo que resulta poco fiable, pero la amenaza es demasiado grave como para que la ignoremos.

— ¿Tan seria es esa amenaza? —cuestionaba Beres pasmada.

— Debemos volver e informar a lady Rhea sin más dilación. Espero que sea una falsa alarma. —indicó la guerrera de Seiros.

— De acuerdo… —asintió Beres sin más para dirigirse de regreso al monasterio pero no sin antes mostrar cierta preocupación hacia Sora.

**/**

Después de volver al monasterio, Sora se encerró en su cuarto derrumbándose por las pérdidas de vidas inocentes que él y los demás ocasionaron, comenzaba sentir que algo lo le decía, que la iglesia no era lo que él pensaba, empezaba a deducir a lo que Jeralt le decía, se debatía si seguiría haciendo caso a las órdenes de la Iglesia.

Con el enojo acumulado, golpeó muy duro la pared para descargar su ira a puño cerrado, llegando a dejar caer las lágrimas y llorar.

Solo Donald, Goofy, y todos sus demás amigos podían calmar su tristeza y hacerlo volver en sí, pero como estaba solo pues era muy difícil que alguien de la academia lo tranquilizara…

Quería irse, quería irse de ese lugar para ya no causar más problemas de lo que él ocasionaba, quería volver a ver a Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, todos ellos.

Sus compañeros de clase intentaron hacer que saliera de su habitación, pero Sora se rehusó a hacerles caso y salir.

No había nadie, simplemente no había nadie que lo hiciera entrar en razón, ni siquiera Edelgard… hasta que…

— ¡LARGENSE! ¡NO QUIERO SALIR! —gritó Sora llorando negándose a atender tras oír que alguien tocaba la puerta.

— ¡Soy yo, Sora! —se escuchó la voz de Beres haciendo que el chico disipara su enojo. — ¿Puedo pasar? Quiero hablar contigo. Por favor.

Al darse cuenta de su presencia, el chico se aproximó a paso lento hacia la puerta para abrirle a la profesora.

— Oh dios… Sora… —Beres palideció al ver a su alumno afligido con los ojos rojizos por tanto llorar.

— ¡Beres! —el chico sollozaba abrazando a su profesora. — ¡Lamento haberte gritado! ¡No sabía que vendrías!

— No pasa nada. —la peliazul marino le hablaba en tono maternal sin llegar a reprocharle la dicha acción.

— Maté a unos inocentes… —dijo Sora sintiendo culpa por las muertes aquellos aldeanos. —No debí haber aceptado venir aquí en primer lugar… ¿No estás enfadada por lo que les pasó?

— Claro que lo estoy, tanto como tú y tus compañeros, Sora… —Beres expresó su tristeza y descontento por lo ocurrido. — Pero, de alguna manera… siento mucha angustia verte así, muy triste y decaído.

— Beres… —dijo Sora ya un poco más calmado. — Lo siento… Lo que hicimos fue imperdonable…

— Yo sé, Sora, yo sé… —respondió la mencionada consolándolo, levantando la cara de su alumno para verse a los ojos. — Tuvimos que hacer lo que nos ordenaba… Pero escúchame… Yo sé que no quieres confiar tanto en Rhea, ¿sí? Yo también me estoy empezando a dar cuenta de lo que son en realidad esos tipos… A decir verdad, siento que lo que nos dijo mi padre podría ser cierto… ¿No piensas lo mismo que yo?

— Si, Beres. —afirmó Sora mostrándose serio.

— Bueno, ya llegará el día en que veamos la verdadera cara de Rhea y la enfrentemos, pero por ahora hay que ponerse a trabajar, ¿de acuerdo? —declaró Beres dándole un beso en la frente como forma de animarlo.

— Gracias, Beres. — agradeció Sora ya emocionalmente recuperado para luego salir con su profesora del cuarto.

**[El nivel de apoyo entre Sora y Beres ha alcanzado el rango B]**

**/**

En la sala de recepciones, Edelgard y los demás estaban con la incertidumbre sobre Sora, aparte se les veían muy preocupados por su bienestar emocional.

Fue en ese momento cuando vieron llegar al muchacho junto a su profesora.

— ¡Sora! —exclamaron todos corriendo a abrazarlo.

— Ya, ya, lo siento… —dijo el mencionado riendo además de pedir disculpas por su actitud.

— ¡Nos tenías preocupados! — expresó Dorothea aliviada haciéndole lo que se llamaba un abrazo de 'oso'.

— ¡Qué bueno que volviste, campeón! —secundó Caspar contento.

Todos y cada uno de ellos se encontraban felices por volver a ver a su amigo que conocían, las que más contentas estaban eran Edelgard y Beres.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, aunque Sora y Beres ya estaban más o menos conscientes de las tonterías hacía la Iglesia de Seiros, lo mejor era no pensar en ello por ahora y disfrutar en compañía.

**/**

**Sábado 7/15 Luna de los mares. Sala de recepciones**

La clase de Beres recibió su misión del mes, la cual consistía en patrullar el monasterio para abortar el plan de asesinato.

— No sé si el verdadero objetivo del enemigo es el atentado. — Hubert no estaba de todo seguro si era cierto lo que les encomendaban.

— ¿No será que nos están poniendo una distracción? —cuestionó Sora pensativo.

— Si, opino lo mismo. —Edelgard estaba de acuerdo con las palabras del chico. —Casi diría que lo del asesinato es una simple excusa para desviar nuestra atención. Resulta bastante burdo, la verdad.

— Alguien quiere hacernos la jugada sucia. —dedujo Caspar entendiendo las palabras de la chica.

— Y, mientras todos están ocupados buscando al asesino invisible, tendrán via libre para conseguir lo que realmente se proponen. — dijo Edelgard dejando ver las claras consecuencias de la supuesta distracción.

— El monasterio alberga un importante arsenal. —comentó Ferdinand comprendiendo la situación. — ¿No será ese su objetivo?

— Yo escuché que por aquí hay una cámara del tesoro… no sería de extrañar que el enemigo quisiera saquearla. — opinó Dorothea sobre esa dicha reliquia, algo que llamó la atención a Sora.

— Garreg Mach es inmenso. Se extiende tanto por la superficie como por el subsuelo… Quizá haya algo allí abajo que les llame la atención. —secundó Linhardt compartiéndoles el conocimiento del lugar.

— Creo que deberíamos investigar el monasterio para averiguar lo que se proponen. —sugirió Hubert inspeccionar la zona para encontrar al menos una pista. —Claro que, si nos topamos con el enemigo, debemos estar listos para pelear.

En ese preciso segundo, apareció una esbelta mujer de cabellos índigos y ojos violetas junto a un chico de piel morena y cabellos cafés.

— ¿Es esto una reunión secreta, profesora Beres? —preguntó la peli indigo a secas. —No nos han presentado. Me llamo Shamir.

— Shamir pertenece a los caballeros de Seiros. Y este chico es… —Les presentaba Edelgard a ellos dos.

— Trabajo para lady Rhea y soy el aprendiz de Shamir. Ah, y me llamo Cyril. —se presentó el moreno.

— ¿El aprendiz de Shamir? —preguntó Beres.

— Si, me está enseñando a usar el arco y la espada y un montón de cosas más. —respondió Cyril de forma casual. —Debo proteger a lady Rhea, por eso quiero aprender todo lo que pueda de Shamir.

— Ya ven que Cyril se desvive por la arzobispa. —comentó la peliindigo usando su mismo tono. — Bueno, si necesitan lo que sea, Beres, pídanlo.

— Verán, tenemos que patrullar el monasterio pues tenemos la sospecha de que el enemigo ande buscando algo muy valioso que se esconde en alguna parte de esta zona. — le argumentó Sora el motivo de que les echaran la mano.

— Así que quieren investigar el lugar, con gusto los ayudaremos. —accedió Shamir acercándose al pelicafé de forma algo sugerente. —He escuchado maravillas de ti, tigre.

— Vamos, no es para tanto, solo hago esto para ayudar a quien me necesita. —dijo Sora disimulando su sonrojo, aunque la chica no era idiota.

— Puedo verlo, tigre. —contraatacó la mujer usando su tono sugerente. —Tus acciones abatieron a esos bandidos que amenazaban a los tres herederos. ¿O me equivoco?

Caspar intentaba contener su risita al ver a Sora en ese trance, al igual que algunos más.

— ¿Quieres ayudarnos o no? —Beres ponía un alto a sus intentos de seducción. — Es importante.

— De acuerdo… De acuerdo… —accedió Shamir no sin antes de dedicarle una mirada seductora a Sora. — Es un placer conocerte, tigre.

Al portador de la llave espada le esperaban muchísimos retos a superar y además tenía que tener cuidado con la popularidad entre las chicas, aunque no era su culpa de ser el centro de atención de las mujeres.

Si Kairi se enterara de esto, lo mataría, sin sonar literal por supuesto.


	13. Proteger el Mausoleo

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 12 – PROTEGER EL MAUSOLEO**

**/**

Toda la clase de Beres se puso a investigar el monasterio sobre el arma antigua que el enemigo quería robar y llevársela, por lo que se pusieron a la tarea de descubrir el paradero de esa cámara para así impedir el robo.

Sora por su parte, acompañaba a Dorothea investigando el paradero del arma por distintos lugares del monasterio.

— ¿No te parece algo muy misterioso lo que ocultan? —preguntó la pelicafé pensativa.

— O más bien, parece muy intrigante esto. —dijo Sora en el mismo estado. — ¿Qué es lo que esos tipos están buscando? ¿Crees que están escondiendo algo sumamente valioso?

— Buena pregunta, Sora. —Dorothea opinaba lo mismo. — Probablemente sea una reliquia muy pero muy valiosa para que esos buitres se hagan con ella sin que nos demos cuenta.

— ¡Hola, Sora, Dorothea! —se aproximaba Ingrid sonriente. — ¿Qué andan haciendo?

— Pues, estamos investigando el monasterio, alguien nos quieren hacer una jugada sucia. —respondió el pelicafé en el mismo estado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Ingrid.

— Bueno, aparentemente el enemigo quieren darnos una distracción para hacerse con una reliquia que está en una cámara secreta del monasterio. — respondió Dorothea al respecto.

— Creo haber escuchado algo sobre ese asunto, pero nunca pensé que eso fuera importante. —argumentó la rubia pensativa. — la rubia expuso su opinión sobre el asunto.

— Yo tampoco lo creía hasta ahora, pero algo me dice que sí esa gente se hace con esa reliquia, las cosas podrían ponerse feas. —manifestó Sora pensando en las consecuencias.

— Entonces tendremos que descubrir ese lugar e impedir que la saqueen. — sugirió Ingrid uniéndose a la búsqueda.

Por otra parte, Beres estaba con Edelgard investigando la otra parte del monasterio.

— ¿Cuál será el verdadero objetivo de nuestro enemigo? —inquirió la peliblanca intrigada.

— Es una buena pregunta, no dudo de que el monasterio guarda algún misterio. — habló la profesora pensativa.

— No lo dudo tampoco, el monasterio lleva en pie casi un milenio. —coincidió Edelgard mirando a los alrededores. — No descarto la posibilidad de que aquí se encierre el secreto como tú dices.

— Deberíamos preguntarles a algunos para ver que nos dicen. —indicó Beres determinada a descubrir pistas.

Sora y las demás llegaron a la cafetería a interrogar a algunas personas por el misterioso objeto, empezando por el padre de Beres.

— ¡Capitán Jeralt! —lo saludó Sora animado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Como te veo corriendo de un lado para otro… — le respondió el hombre en tono amable.

— Lo que pasa es que estamos investigando el monasterio, tenemos la sospecha de que están buscando… una reliquia. — explicó Dorothea el motivo de estar corriendo de una parte a otra.

— Ah, ya veo: ¿no creen que lady Rhea sea el verdadero objetivo?, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jeralt al respecto. — En cualquier caso, los Caballeros debemos ceñirnos a las órdenes. No podemos desobedecer nuestro deber de proteger a lady Rhea.

Era cierto que Sora debía hacer caso a los principios de un caballero de Seiros, sin embargo, como dijo Beres, lo mejor era hacer el trabajo fingiendo lealtad a la arzobispa hasta que llegara el momento de parar esa farsa y, darle una puñalada por la espalda aunque eso conllevara graves consecuencias que debía de afrontar cuando estuviera preparado.

— La Ceremonia del Renacer es un acontecimiento de suma importancia para la Iglesia de Seiros. —comentó el hombre llamando la atención al chico.

— ¿La Ceremonia del Renacer? —preguntó Sora curioso.

— Es una ocasión en el que se cree que es el día en el que la Diosa vuelve a caminar entre nosotros. —le explicó Jeralt. —Yo soy bastante escéptico en ese sentido al igual que tú, Sora… pero esto que quede entre nosotros, muchachos.

— Gracias, lo tomaremos en cuenta. —agradeció Sora captando indirectamente eso último.

Mientras se desplazaban por el monasterio, a Sora y las chicas se les vinieron varios interrogantes con respecto a ese dichoso día.

— ¿Creen que hay algún motivo por la que intenten hacerle daño a la arzobispa? —inquirió Sora fingiendo preocupación por el bienestar de Rhea, aunque solo la pelicafé se percataba de la farsa.

— No lo sé, pero algo me dice que puede ser muy posible. — respondió Dorothea reconociendo las altas posibilidades.

— No podemos dejar que nada le suceda a la arzobispa. —dijo Ingrid mostrando determinación de defender a Rhea.

— Vamos a ver qué sucede… —indicó Sora mientras seguían investigando.

**/**

Por otra parte, Beres y Edelgard seguían investigando pistas para descubrir la cámara secreta hablando con distintos habitantes del monasterio hasta que llegaron a la entrada de un inmenso edificio custodiado por un sacerdote.

— Disculpe, estamos investigando el paradero de una cámara secreta que oculta un objeto misterioso. —empezó Beres mencionándole al sacerdote.

— ¿Un objeto? Bueno, ¿saben que hay en este edificio? —el sacerdote comenzó a darles unas pistas. — Alberga la cámara del tesoro eclesiástico.

— ¿Un tesoro? —preguntó Edelgard.

— Pero no hablo de oro, plata ni joyas; sobre todo hay armas, artefactos y cosas asi. —argumentó el sacerdote lo que había detrás de esa puerta.

— De casualidad, ¿no habrá una reliquia tan valiosa que de ser robada, cause un gran revuelo? —lo interrogó Beres por el dicho objeto.

— ¿Qué si hay algo que, de ser robado, causaría un enorme revuelo? No. La iglesia jamás guardaría algo tan valioso en un sitio tan accesible. —negó el sacerdote dándoles a entender que un objeto muy valioso no se ocultaba en un lugar que cualquier persona podía acceder.

— Bueno, señor, con su permiso. —declaró Beres mientras se retiraba junto a su alumna del lugar, frustrada.

**/**

**CATEDRAL**

Sora, Dorothea e Ingrid llegaron a la iglesia para hablar con la gente con tal de descubrir algunas pistas más.

En eso se encontraron con Flayn, quien palideció de sorpresa al volver a encontrarse con el chico.

— ¡So-Sora! ¡Chicas! ¡No esperaba verlos por aquí! —farfulló la peliverde clara en ese estado.

— Ni nosotros, Flayn. —respondió el pelicafé con la misma reacción. — ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien. Sora… temo haberme conducido de manera algo infantil con mi hermano recientemente. —respondió Flayn en tono amable, solo para pasar a mostrarse cabizbaja confesando su mal comportamiento. — Le pedí que me proveyese de algunos dulces.

— ¿Unos dulces? — preguntó Ingrid extrañada por la declaración.

— Sip, fui una necia, no era el momento apropiado, y ahora lo lamento profundamente. —declaró la peliverde clara triste.

— No pasa nada, Flayn, todos cometemos errores alguna vez. —Sora la consoló acariciándola como si de una hermana menor se tratase, cosa que derretía a la chica.

— Por cierto, chicos, este lugar está vedado ahora mismo. —comentó Flayn dándoles información. — Solo se abre al público durante la Ceremonia del Renacer de la Diosa.

— Entonces, ¿nadie aparte de nosotros puede venir al monasterio sino hasta ese dia? —preguntó Sora curioso.

— Así es, ninguna persona aparte de nosotros tiene acceso a este lugar. —les confirmó Flayn la regla oro de todo el monasterio, solo los que estaban en la lista tenían permitido entrar a ese lugar.

— Bueno, seguiremos investigando, gusto en verte, Flayn. — se despidió Ingrid antes de dirigirse a un caballero de Seiros.

Esa persona les dio la siguiente información clave a la investigación:

Durante el dia de la ceremonia, el monasterio permanecería abierto al público, y también un lugar más: el Mausoleo Sagrado, lugar donde se encontraba la tumba de la divina Seiros.

— Eso es… todo lo que hay allí. Un antiguo féretro. —finalizó la mujer caballero. —Está sellado con una magia muy poderosa para protegerlo de ladrones de las tumbas.

— Ya veo, gracias. —agradeció Sora retirándose con las chicas.

Se desplazaban por distintos lugares hasta que se toparon con la guerrera más mortífera de Seiros.

— No se me acerquen. —les advirtió Catherine en tono medio amenazante y a la vez retador. — Deberian guardar distancias, sobre todo tú chiquillo.

— ¿Y eso? —le cuestionó Dorothea extrañada por su rudeza de hablar.

— En mi estado, soy capaz de partirlos por la mitad. —declaró la rubia en forma retadora.

— Bueno, ¿Por qué no lo intentas? —la retó Sora dispuesto a luchar invocando su espada, para la sorpresa de la morena.

— ¡Sora! — Dorothea e Ingrid le iban a reprender cuando la morena les declaró lo siguiente.

— Vamos… ¡Estaba bromeando! —expresó Catherine en tono juguetón. —Solo quería ver sus reacciones. Y oye, me llamó la atención que hicieras aparecer tu espada, en verdad eres una persona extraordinaria.

— Para ser una mujer caballero tienes un buen sentido de humor. — comentó Sora mostrando una gran gota estilo anime.

— Me alegra de que entendieras mis chistes, ¿Investigaban algo? — respondió Catherine en tono amistoso.

— Bueno, estamos investigando una reliquia que el enemigo está intentando robar, o algo así. —argumentó Ingrid al respecto.

— Ya veo, apuesto a que es una reliquia muy valiosa, ¿no? —intuyó Catherine ante las palabras.

— Es una alta probabilidad. — dijo Sora con el mismo pensamiento.

— Bueno, suerte con su búsqueda, yo tengo que vigilar la entrada a la catedral. —habló Catherine despidiéndose de los chicos.

Sora y las chicas se retiraron de la zona despidiéndose de la mujer caballero para irse del lugar, aunque Catherine sentía cierta curiosidad hacia el chico por la forma de mirarlo invocar su llave espada, aunque no pudo evitar sentir unas pequeñas cosquillas en el estómago, sin embargo, no se debía dejar llevar por los sentimientos y mejor enfocarse en su trabajo.

**/**

Beres y Edelgard llegaron a la sala de emblemologia para hablar con Hanneman sobre el supuesto intento de asesinato a Rhea.

— Inconcebible. Es una historia espeluznante. —opinó el hombre impactado. —Aunque cualquier intento de asesinar a lady Rhea está condenado al fracaso.

— No creo que sea por eso, señor Hanneman. —dijo Beres haciéndole ver que precisamente no era el objetivo como él pensaba.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Creen que el objetivo podría no ser un mero asesinato?

— Posiblemente, más bien están planeando crear una gran distracción para hacerse con un objeto sumamente valioso. —argumentó Edelgard el verdadero motivo de patrullaje que su clase hacía.

— Qué interesante, en esta sala hay objetos de valor incalculable que podrían atraer a los ladrones, pero solo yo sé usarlos. —dijo Hanneman seguro.

— Ya veo, así que no son esos objetos que esos rufianes buscan. —dijo Beres dándose cuenta que no eran esas cosas que los ladrones, o quien quiera que fuesen, ansiaban encontrar. — Con su permiso, señor.

— Vuelvan cuando gusten. —los despidió Hanneman viéndolas irse del lugar.

Después de andar investigando por casi dos horas, Sora y los demás se reunieron con Beres para repasar la información del objetivo.

— ¿Encontraron algo? —preguntó la profesora.

— Si, nos dijeron que el mausoleo sagrado estará abierto en plena ceremonia, tal vez podamos meternos a ese lugar para descubrir la reliquia. —respondió Sora dando alguna sugerencia.

—No podemos saberlo con certeza, pero no descartaría que el Mausoleo Sagrado sea el objetivo del enemigo. — dijo Edelgard emitiendo su sospechosa teoría hacia los ladrones.

— De acuerdo, chicos, solo queda esperar hasta ese día de la ceremonia, así nos dirigiremos al Mausoleo para ver qué es lo que esos ladrones quieren. —Beres les daba instrucciones a sus alumnos de lo que iban a hacer.

— ¿Chicos, no creen que eso los pueden meter en problemas a todos ustedes? —les cuestionó Ingrid mirándolos con sospecha.

— No podemos dejar que esos locos se lleven la reliquia, el enemigo puede planear una gran distracción y robársela sin que no nos demos cuenta. —aseveró Sora mostrando su típica mentalidad de aventurero. — Uno nunca sabe, Ingrid. Créeme.

— Ya veo… A veces uno tiene que arriesgarse. —la rubia comprendía las palabras del chico viéndolo desde otra perspectiva. — Puedo echarles una mano si quieren.

— Gracias, Ingrid. —Sora le agradeció su comprensión.

Ingrid decidió ayudar al grupo de Sora a defender el objeto de Mausoleo, aunque después tendría que volver a su clase después de eso pero eso no importaba en lo más mínimo.

**/**

**Tres días después… - Catedral**

El monasterio estaba alterado tras salir a la luz un plan para asesinar a Rhea en la Ceremonia del Renacer.

Sim embargo, Sora, Beres y los demás estudiantes tenían una gran sospecha de que eso podría ser una distracción e indagaban el verdadero objetivo del enemigo.

— Por fin va a comenzar la Ceremonia del Renacer de la Diosa. ¿Vamos a seguir con nuestro plan? — expresó Hubert esperando a realizar la acción.

— Diría que sí. ¿Crees que saldrá bien, Beres? — indagó Edelgard por las probabilidades de éxito.

— Tenemos algunas posibilidades, chicos. — respondió la peliazul marino reflejando algunas dudas.

— No me gusta como suenan esas palabras. —se quejó Bernadetta ansiosa.

— Lo único que importa es adelantarse a los movimientos del enemigo, no como lo vea nuestra maestra. —sugirió Hubert de manera franca y directa.

— Y asi… los podremos emboscar. —dijo Sora gustando de la idea del peliverde oscuro.

En eso aparecieron Seteth y Flayn con usuales semblantes.

— Están muy relajados para mi gusto. —dijo el peliverde mirándolos muy serio. — La Ceremonia del Renacer comenzará enseguida. Mientras estemos en la Torre de la Diosa, confiamos en ustedes para proteger las zonas más vulnerables.

— No se preocupen, podemos manejar esto. —declaró Sora reflejando seguridad ante su los demás.

— ¿Les puedo hacer una confidencia? —empezó Flayn. — Mi hermano puede ser un poco… insensible. Me confesó que alberga dudas sobre ustedes, e insinuó que quizás sería mejor que se escondieran en un ataúd.

— No era más que una broma, Flayn… —farfulló Seteth nervioso, esa niña realmente no sabía ser discreta. — Y lo dije en privado. No te separes de mi lado y no causes más molestias, ¿sí?

— _No pensé que Flayn tuviera la costumbre de bromear con su hermano. _—pensó Sora riendo un poco ante la situación.

— Como profesora, has de tener presente que tu deber es guiar a tus alumnos por la senda de la virtud. —comentó Seteth hablando serio como siempre.

— Discúlpenos. —se despedió Flayn antes de retirarse con su hermano. — Nos veremos de nuevo cuando concluya el ritual.

— Un ataúd, que cosas… —rio Hubert de manera que le ponía los pelos de punta a algunos de los alumnos, incluyendo a Sora.

— Adelante, Beres, busquemos un escondite desde el que se pueda vigilar la escalinata que da acceso al Mausoleo Sagrado. — le pidió Edelgard decidida. —Si nuestros enemigos hacen lo que esperamos, será relativamente fácil bloquearles la salida y agarrarlos a todos.

— Es una buena idea, Edelgard. —Beres dio el visto bueno al plan de la futura emperatriz. — Chicos, vamos al mausoleo.

**/**

**Mausoleo sagrado.**

El grupo de Beres se adentró al dicho Mausoleo para proteger el objeto, al entrar, confirmaron lo que sospechaban, había personas dispuestas a enfrentarlos.

— Lo sabía, esos tipos ya están aquí. — dijo Sora estando en lo cierto.

— Esos cobardes de la Iglesia Central nos vieron. — dijo un mago encapuchado negro usando el tono aterrador. — ¡Distráiganlos mientras neutralizo la magia que mantiene sellado el sepulcro!

— ¿Un sepulcro? ¿Por qué querrían abrir un ataúd? — cuestionó el portador de la llave espada comenzando a comprender el asunto.

— Parece quieren robar sus huesos, será mejor que los derrotemos antes de que logren su cometido. —comandó Edelgard decidida a defender el ataúd.

Sora, Beres, Ingrid, y Edelgard fueron a la primera línea de batalla para enferntar a los soldados encapuchados de la iglesia occidental, mientras el resto se fueron por ambos francos para luchar contra los demás.

Cuando se abrían el paso derrotando a los encapuchados, se encontraron con un enemigo sumamente poderoso vestido de negro y ojos rojos brillantes, eso les llegó a dar un escalofrió a pesar de estar a unos metros de distancia.

— Caballero oscuro, ¡usa tu fuerza para aplastar a esos incautos! —le ordenó el mago encapuchado.

— Me niego a seguir tus órdenes, gusano. —se negó el caballero oscuro en tono aterrador. — No pienso perder el tiempo con esa bola de estúpidos.

— Ese caballero tiene una planta imponente, lo mejor será mantenernos alejados de él. —comentó Edelgard visiblemente pasmada por el semblante de ese tipo.

— Pensándolo bien, sí. —Sora comprendió el peligro que conllevaba enfrentarse a ese ser oscuro.

— Tienen razón, lo mejor es no meternos con ese ser oscuro, puede hacernos muchísimo daño si no lo evitamos. —Beres dio instrucciones de no acercarse a ese sujeto. —Lo importante es llegar y proteger el sepulcro.

— Como digas Beres. —accedió Sora decidido a ignorar al caballero oscuro y cumplir la prioridad. — ¡Vamos!

Sora y los demás decidieron abrirse paso derrotando a cada soldado de la iglesia occidental mientras se acercaban poco a poco al tipo que resguardaba el sepulcro.

— ¿Aun no llegan los refuerzos? —bramó el misterioso mago molesto. —Si aparecen por la retaguardia del enemigo, los dejaremos sin salida.

Dicho y hecho, llegaron algunos refuerzos para intentar entorpecerles la misión.

— ¡Sora! ¡Beres! ¡Chicas! ¡Sigan adelante! ¡Nosotros los contendremos! — exclamó Caspar dispuesto a pelear con los demás contra los refuerzos

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos, chicos! — comandó Beres siendo seguida por Sora, Edelgard, Dorothea e Ingrid.

Y asi corrieron como podían para llegar rápido hacia donde estaba el mago, solo que recibieron una mala noticia…

— ¡Demasiado tarde! Voy a abrir el sepulcro en cuestión de segundos… —dijo el mago misterioso en tono muy amenazante.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! —masculló Sora molesto por la declaración de ese sujeto, para luego mirar como el mago abría el sepulcro…

— ¡Ríndase! Ya está abierto el sepulcro. ¡No tienen nada que…! —declaraba el mago encapuchado cuando miró algo raro. — ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una espada?

El mago iba a hacerse con esa rara espada cuando…

— ¡Suelta la espada, imbécil! —gritó Sora llegando a asestar un golpe por medio de la llave espada para que el mago soltara la dicha reliquia y esa pasara a las manos de la profesora.

El mago intentó lastimar al chico de la llave espada lanzándole una bola de fuego, sin embargo, Beres rechazó el ataque por medio de esa misteriosa espada con mucha facilidad, de pronto, el arma comenzó a brillar.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —articuló el mago sorprendido.

— ¿Qué es lo está sucediendo? — dijo Sora de igual manera.

— Ni yo misma lo sé. —respondió Ingrid igual de impactada que los demás.

El mago hizo todo para intentar lastimar a Beres, pero la misteriosa espada repelió los ataques con muchísima facilidad que eso lo hizo temblar y sentir el verdadero terror.

— Querías robarte esta reliquia… ¿no? —comentó la mujer posicionándose para darle el golpe final mostrándose intimidante.

— No, espera… ¡déjame explicarte…! —el mago expresaba asustado por el semblante de la mercenaria. — ¡AAAH!

— Deja tus excusas para después. — declaró Beres asestando un brutal golpe al campo de fuerza que el mago había invocado para luego hacerlo pezados y así darle un golpe final. — ¡Conoce tu lugar!

Y fue asi como Beres venció al mago de un gran espadazo para la sorpresa de todo el mundo, incluso de sí misma mientras miraba esa espada brillante.

— Esa espada… ¡Que sorpresa tan agradable! —comentó el caballero oscuro satisfecho por los sucesos.

— No puede ser, ha huido. —dijo Edelgard decepcionada al ver escapar al encapuchado, solo para mostrarse curiosa ante la misteriosa arma que la profesora portaba. — ¿Y esa espada? ¿Cómo es que…?

— Esa es la espada que había en el sepulcro. —comentó Hubert de forma monótona, como de costumbre. —Es como si emitiera un resplandor…

— En cualquier caso, ya tienes nueva arma con que defenderte, ¿no Beres? —dijo Sora sonriendo entre dientes.

— Si, ahora con eso podemos sobrevivir a la cualquier adversidad. — afirmó la peliazul marino del mismo modo.

— ¡¿Está el intruso aquí?! —apareció Catherine junto a sus soldados. —Oh, parece que tienen la situación bajo el control.

— Si, hemos protegido el arma que el enemigo tanto ansiaba agarrar. —declaró Beres mostrando su arma.

— ¡Ustedes! Agarren a quien quede suelto. —la rubia les ordenó a sus súbditos para que atraparan a los soldados prófugos.

Y asi fue como todos regresaron al monasterio, con todo y algunos sacerdotes que pronto serian juzgados por la iglesia central.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 12 **


	14. Repercusiones

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 13 – REPERCUSIONES.**

**/**

**CATEDRAL – DE DIA**

Los sacerdotes de la iglesia occidental fueron llevados al juicio dentro de la catedral a cargo de Rhea, Seteth y Shamir.

— Por haber cometido un delito contra la fe, serán juzgados por la Arzobispa. —comenzó el peliverde.

— Incitamiento a la rebelión a un noble del Reino, allanamiento, intento de asesinato de la Arzobispa, ataque al Mausoleo Sagrado… —secundó la mujer de cabellos índigos. —No hace falta decir más, rufianes de la iglesia de occidente.

— ¡¿Que?! ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con la Iglesia Occidental! —protestó uno de los sacerdotes molesto.

— Ya han sido identificados, no tienen por qué seguir con la farsa. —aseveró Seteth no creyendo ni una sola palabra que el tipo decía.

— Para los miembros de la Iglesia, el ultraje a las ceremonias sagradas se castiga con la muerte. —declaró Rhea haciendo que los sacerdotes sintieran terror y miedo. —Ya no hay redención para ustedes, si todavía tienen algo de dignidad, ofrecerán la vida voluntariamente para expiar sus crímenes.

— ¡No! ¡Esto no es lo que nos dijeron que ocurriría! ¡Nos engañaron! —uno de los sacerdotes se mostraba afligido por la sentencia que les dictaba, además de sentirse engañado.

— Ni una palabra más, no hay excusa que pueda evitar su castigo. —los sentenció Shamir en tono amenazante.

— Que sus almas encuentren la paz cuando vuelvan con la Diosa… —dijo la arzobispa 'rezando' mandándoles una 'bendición'.

— ¡Esperen, por favor! ¡La Diosa nunca los perdonará que nos ejecuten! —les suplicó el sacerdote para que los dejaran libres, pero era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Maldita bestia! ¡Sabemos que asesinaron a muchos de nuestros hermanos de este modo! —bramó el otro sacerdote enojado por las supuestas atrocidades que ella y su iglesia habían cometido.

— ¿Qué? —murmuró Sora por lo bajo, impactándose al oír la declaración del sacerdote.

— No me jodas… —secundó Caspar igual de impactado.

— Aquí concluye la investigación. Por favor, aparten a estas pobres almas descarriadas de mi vista. —ordenó Rhea en tono serio y de alguna forma que llegó a hacer sentir a piel chinita a más de uno.

Entre protestas y empujones, sacaron a la fuerza a los sacerdotes de la catedral, la clase de Beres regresó a su aula para hablar sobre lo sucedido.

**/**

**AULA DE LAS AGUILAS NEGRAS**

Todos regresaron al salón para reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de pasar en el catedral, Ingrid habia regresado a su clase de los Leones Azules después de ayudarlos a proteger el mausoleo.

— Asi que eso era. El intento de asesinato, el ataque al Mausoleo Sagrado… —mencionó Edelgard. —Todo eso fue obra de la Iglesia de Occidente. Ese caballero enmascarado que lideraba el ataque escapó sin dejar rastro.

— Lo cual pone de manifiesto que la Iglesia de Seiros no está tan unida como parecía. —expuso Hubert con respecto a ambas iglesias. —Parece que el obispo de la Iglesia de Occidente siempre se opuso al control que se ejerce desde Garreg Mach. Quizá pretendan eliminar a la Arzobispa para debilitar la influencia de la Iglesia Central.

— ¿La iglesia Occidental? —preguntó Sora intrigado.

— Oh, lo olvidaba. Jeralt mencionó que él mismo crio a Beres totalmente al margen de la Iglesia. —le explicó Edelgard lo que consistía la dichosa Iglesia. —Y yo sé que no sabes nada de este lugar, déjenme explicarles.

— Adelante. —Beres le dio luz verde.

— La Iglesia de Seiros se divide en diferentes ramas para funcionar con mayor eficacia. —argumentó la peliblanca compartiendo sus conocimientos. —La mayor de ellas es la Iglesia Central, que tiene su sede en Garreg Mach.

— La Iglesia de Occidente se extiende más allá del Castillo de Gaspard, donde lord Lonato inició su rebelión, hacia las tierras del oeste. —mencionó Hubert compartiendo más información sobre la Iglesia. — Su sede se encuentra tras los muros de la ciudad fortificada de Arianrhod, el bastión más insigne del Reino.

— Parece que se les ordenaron a los Caballeros someter por la fuerza a las autoridades de la Iglesia de Occidente. —comentó Edelgard sobre las acciones de los caballeros. —Quizá tengamos la oportunidad de ayudar.

— Cuesta creer que alguien nacida en Fódlan no sepa absolutamente nada de la Iglesia… —dijo Hubert sorprendido de que la profesora no tuviera conocimiento sobre el lugar. —Quien me iba a decir a mí que tendría que explicarle algo tan básico a una profesora. Está claro que eres un caso excepcional, Beres.

— Miren, Beres y yo jamás habíamos tenido idea sobre la Iglesia hasta ahora, ¿sí? —comentó Sora defendiendo a su profesora. —Eso es algo que hemos aprendido hoy, ¿cierto, Beres?

— Si, Sora, claro.

— Es extraño que la Arzobispa les haya encomendado a algunos así la tarea de enseñar a los alumnos, y que él fuera nuestro compañero de clase. —comentó Edelgard mirando a Sora y Beres con sospecha. — Está claro que debe de tener algún motivo.

— Hablando de Rhea, siempre me ha dado algo de miedo, pero lo de ejecutar a esos monjes es un poco extremo incluso viniendo de ella, ¿no? —Caspar emitió su opinión mostrándose temeroso.

— Ahora que lo mencionas Caspar… —Sora comenzó a hablar al respecto. —Sé que me van criticar por lo que voy a decir pero, para serles honesto, Rhea no me da confianza, no me gusta la forma que está llevando las cosas como dice Caspar.

— ¿De qué hablas, Sora? —le cuestionó Ferdinand atento.

— No sé si lo entiendes, pero de alguna forma siento que está ocultando algo… —argumentó el pelicafé recibiendo la atención de todos. —A lo mejor no está siendo de todo sincera.

— Sora, esa acusación que estás haciendo es muy grave. —le advertía Edelgard sobre la gravedad de la conspiración.

— Lo sé, Edelgard. Pero de alguna manera no dejo de sentir maldad no solo dentro de su corazón, sino dentro de su forma de ser. —Sora asumía lo que habia visto en los ojos de Rhea.

— ¿Dices que Rhea es mala? —le preguntó Caspar sorprendido por las palabras del chico.

— Yo lo veo muy probable, no sé ustedes pero su forma de ser me inquieta. —afirmó Sora su punto de vista.

— Me pregunto qué tipo de castigo nos tendría reservado si algunos de nosotros hace algo malo… —dijo Bernadetta atemorizada por las graves consecuencias que pagarían si cometían falta.

— Beres, ¿estás de acuerdo con el proceder de la Arzobispa? —le preguntó Dorothea intrigada.

— Por lo que Sora acababa de decir… —Beres iba a argumentar cuando el consejero de Rhea apareció repentinamente interrumpiéndolos.

— Aquí estás, Beres. Lady Rhea desea hablar contigo, acompáñame, por favor. —declaró Seteth el motivo de su intromisión.

_**/**_

**EN ALGUN LUGAR EN LOS BOSQUES**

En un lugar muy alejado del monasterio, el hombre de la máscara rojiblanca se reunió con un hombre de mediana edad con vestimenta elegante de cabellos largos negros.

— La Arzobispa sigue viva. —declaró el hombre pelinegro. —Lo cierto es que no depositaba mucha fe en esos idiotas de la Iglesia de Occidente.

— Tengo buenas y malas noticias. —el tipo de la máscara comenzó a informarle. —Los restos de Seiros no estaban en el sepulcro. Pero habia otra cosa: la Espada de la Creación.

— Ah, el arma que blandía ese ladrón del Rey Libertador. —el hombre de la cabellera negra parecía reconocer la reliquia.

— ¿Ladrón?... En cualquier caso, ha caído en manos de la nueva profesora de la Academia… Y todo gracias a ese mocoso del que ese tipo en negro me habló… —el enmascarado le informaba sobre los acontecimientos en el Mausoleo. —Supongo que no te sorprenderá saber que la piedra emblema ya no estaba en la espada cuando la hallaron.

—No esperaba otra cosa. Seria de necios mantener ambas en el mismo lugar. —el pelinegro coincidió con las palabras del hombre de la máscara.

— Algo más, la profesora ha logrado despertar el verdadero poder de la espada. —comentó el enmascarado. —Incluso sin la piedra emblema, el arma emitía un fulgor rojizo. El emblema de la profesora es compatible, no hay duda.

— Es absurdo. No se puede usar una reliquia sin su piedra emblema correspondiente. —el pelinegro no podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. — La estirpe del Rey Libertador no puede haber...

Es en ese momento cuando aparece un portal oscuro y por ende, apareció un hombre joven con vestimentas negras, piel morena y largos cabellos blancos.

— ¿Qui-Quien eres? —preguntó el tipo impactado por su presencia.

— Solo vengo a ver cómo están las cosas. —respondió el tipo a secas ignorando la pregunta. —Supongo que esa mujer supo hacer un buen uso de esa misteriosa espada…

— Si, Xehanort… al parecer ese chiquillo le ayudó a obtener esa espada. —respondió el enmascarado.

— Ya me lo imaginaba… Ese mocoso es un necio si cree que engañó a la muerte, ¿Que hacemos al respecto, señor mascaras? — preguntó el mencionado.

— Dejemos que se queden con esa espada, por ahora. —el hombre de la máscara rojiblanca pedía dejarlos conservar la dicha arma por el momento. — No tengo suficiente información sobre la profesora para actuar. En cuanto a tu petición, señor von Arundel, concedido, el caballero oscuro queda a tu disposición. Úsalo sabiamente.

— Bien, creo que me voy a divertir mucho. —declaró von Arundel satisfecho.

— Recuerdo que me dijiste que querías capturar a ese muchacho que portaba esa espada en forma de llave. —le cuestionó el misterioso enmascarado al chico de la vestimenta negra.

— Quería, pero creo que encontré al candidato perfecto para que se convierta en un recipiente oscuro… —dijo Xehanort sus razones para dejar libre a Sora… reflejando malicia en el rostro.

— ¿Y puedes decirme para que fin?

— Para formar una Neo-Organización XIII… Y vengarme de ese idiota que me humilló. —declaró Xehanort mostrando rencor hacia Sora, y sus amigos…

— Interesante… —respondió el enmascarado dando el visto bueno a la declaración del peliblanco.

Xehanort iba muy en serio en cumplir con su venganza contra Sora y sus amigos, ¿Qué se traía entre manos? ¿Qué acción y represalia tomaría?

**/**

Mientras, Beres se había reunido con Rhea y Seteth para una plática al respecto sobre la misión.

— No tengo palabras para agradecerte que tú y tu alumno Sora derrotaran a los atacantes del Mausoleo Sagrado y, sobre todo, que protegieran la Espada de la Creación. —la arzobispa expresaba las palabras de agradecimiento. —Esa espada es una reliquia de los héroes y la posesión más preciada de la Iglesia.

— Con que una reliquia… —dijo Beres mirando el arma en la mano.

— También es un arma de inmenso poder. —dijo Rhea dándose cuenta de lo muy poderosa que era la espada. —Por ahora te la confiaré a ti. Por favor, úsala sabiamente.

— ¡Espere, arzobispa! ¡¿De verdad pretende encomendarle la Espada de la Creación a esta desconocida?! —protestó Seteth no viendo con los buenos ojos a las palabras de su superior. — No es buena idea cedérsela a la ligera, ¡ni aunque posea la capacidad de blandirla! ¡Si volviese a aparecer alguien como Némesis, todo el continente quedaría devastado por la guerra!

— ¿Némesis? ¿Quién es? —los interrogó Beres al oír ese nombre por primera vez.

— Némesis, el Rey Libertador: un antiguo rey que fue derrotado por Seiros hace más de mil años. — le explicó Seteth sobre quien era ese hombre. — Se dice que, hace siglos, cuando Fódlan fue atacado por dioses malvados, la Diosa le confió a Némesis la Espada de la Creación.

— Asi que él uso la espada. —Beres alcanzaba a comprender el origen de ese asunto.

— Precisamente, él la usó para derrotar a los dioses y salvar a todo Fódlan, ganándose así el apodo de Rey Libertador. —el peliverde le seguía explicando el motivo. —Sin embargo, el poder lo corrompió hasta el punto que acabó por sumirse en la oscuridad. Santa Seiros no tuvo más remedio que destruirlo.

— Sumirse a la oscuridad… —murmuró Beres al escuchar esas palabras, tal como Sora le había dicho hace tiempo atrás. Quizas las palabras de su alumno estaban resultando ser ciertas, de una manera u otra.

— Señorita Rhea, le ruego que reconsidere esta decisión. —Seteth le pedía que cambiara de idea. — Con un poco más de tiempo, quizá podamos conocer mejor las cualidades de esta desconocida.

— No, tengo fe, Seteth. —manifestó Rhea teniendo altas expectativas hacia la chica. —Fe en que no se corrompa. Desde la muerte de Némesis, nadie ha podido blandir la espada de la Creación. Ahora, tras largos años sellada, ha vuelto y ha encontrado una nueva dueña.

— Lo entiendo… Sus deseos son órdenes, señorita Rhea. —Seteth cedió ante las palabras de su arzobispa, no sin antes de darle una advertencia. — Ya lo has oído, Beres. Procura no traicionar la confianza que la Arzobispa ha depositado en ti.

**/**

Mientras Beres se dirigía de regreso a su aula con sus alumnos, escuchó la voz de Sothis resonar dentro de su cabeza.

— La espada de la creación… el rey libertador… ¡Todas esas historias son a cual más confusas! —se quejaba la niña. —No sé lo que le pasa por la cabeza a esa tal Rhea.

— Ni yo tampoco, más sin embargo no puedo evitar sentir la maldad que cierne sobre esa mujer… —comentó Beres teniendo cuidado de no ser escuchada por nadie, sobre todo por la gente de la Iglesia. — Tal vez Sora tenga razón.

— ¿En serio? Bueno, de todas formas, esa espada es, a todas luces muy preciada. —Sothis hacia que no le importaba nada pero fue directo al grano. — ¿Por qué tiene tanto afán en que te la quedas?

— No lo sé, Sothis. — dijo Beres admitiendo no saber nada. —Es muy extraño.

— Me da la sensación de que nos estamos enredando en algo muy misterioso… —respondió la mencionada teniendo la misma sensación. —Y hay otra cosa que me inquieta.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Beres por ese tal motivo.

— La espada de la Creacion, Beres… parece diferente a las otras reliquias que hemos visto. —Sothis emitió su opinión de la dicha reliquia. —Como la de Ca… Cat… Ay, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— ¿Catherine? — Beres le ayudaba a recordar el nombre de la mujer caballero de Seiros.

— ¡Si! ¡Esa! La espada de la creación presenta una diferencia fundamental con el Filo del Trueno, su reliquia. —comentó la niña compartiéndole algo de información.

— ¿Qué diferencia tienen las dos? —inquirió la profesora.

— La espada que traes tiene un hueco donde se le puede meter algo. —respondió Sothis. —Algo que parece que se perdió. Detesto no saber lo que está pasando, me da miedo, pero confío en ti y en Sora. Debo hacerlo.

— No te preocupes, resolveremos el misterio tarde o temprano. —declaró Beres tomando la iniciativa.

— Pase lo que pase… tienes que prometerme tú y Sora seguirán sus propios instintos. — le pidió Sothis que ella y el chico tomaran sus propias decisiones.

— Lo haremos, Sothis. —Beres se puso de acuerdo con la niña.

**/**

Mientras tanto, Sora y los demás seguían conversando sobre la forma que la Iglesia llevaba las cosas.

— Asi que Rhea es alguien demasiado radical como para llevar a cabo las ejecuciones así como así… —comentó Hubert pensativo. — No cabe duda de que la Iglesia esconde un secreto muy oscuro.

— Y si alguien tiene esa información valiosa… No me quiero imaginar si esa gente se entera. —comentó Dorothea seria.

— Por eso no debemos decir nada hasta entonces… — les pidió Sora que guardase silencio sobre la conversación. —Hasta que llegue el momento.

— Sora, ¿sabes que puede pasar cuando se enteren? — Ferdinand le cuestionaba pensando en las consecuencias. — Nos van a hacer picadillo por traicionar la orden.

— No se preocupen, no voy a dejar que les pase nada. —dijo Sora mostrando seguridad dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias, con tal de defender a los suyos. —Si nos atacan, nos defenderemos juntos.

— Sora… —articuló Edelgard sorprendida por las palabras de su amigo.

Sora estaba decidido a enfrentar los problemas junto a sus amigos y superar las consecuencias que se vendrían más adelante.


	15. Batalla en la Torre

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 14 – BATALLA EN LA TORRE**

**/**

Después de defender el Mausoleo y ser testigo de la postura radical de la Iglesia, Sora hizo una promesa de atenerse a las consecuencias junto a sus amigos de clase en caso de que llegara el día de enfrentar a Rhea y a sus secuaces.

No tenía pruebas de ello pero tampoco le restaba dudas sobre unos turbios secretos que rondaba por el monasterio, y sobre todo lo muy radical que estaba siendo la arzobispa.

Por ahora necesitaba despejarse y tranquilizarse con el asunto, en ese momento se topó con Ingrid, estaba con la cabeza baja reflejando preocupación.

— Ingrid, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Sucede algo? —le habló Sora mostrándose preocupado por la faceta de la rubia.

— Sora, por favor, ten un poco de paciencia con Sylvain. —le suplicó la rubia.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó Sora por el motivo.

— Es que resulta que el líder de los bandidos que robó la reliquia es… su hermano mayor, a quien desheredaron. —le explicó Ingrid llegando a impactar al chico.

— No puede ser… ¿El hermano mayor de Sylvain era el que lideraba a los ladrones? —Sora se hallaba consternado por la noticia.

— Lastimosamente sí. Por eso te pido, Sora, no le busques ruido él. —Ingrid le pidió que no fuera severo con el pelirrojo si se lo encontraba.

— Está bien, Ingrid. —accedió Sora entendiendo las palabras de su amiga.

— Gracias, Sora. —Ingrid le abrazaba agradeciendo que el pelicafé la escuchara. — No sé qué haría si no estuvieras aquí.

— De nada, Ingrid, para eso están los amigos, ¿no? —respondió Sora disimulando su sonrojo por las palabras de la chica.

— Eres una persona considerada. —comentó la chica elogiándolo por su forma de ser. — Sé que no podremos salvarlos a todos, pero siento que tienes la forma de salvar muchas vidas, sobre todo de las personas que te estiman y las aprecias.

— Lo sé, he pasado por eso varias veces. —respondió Sora recordando sus experiencias con sus amigos a los que salvaba hace tiempo atrás. — Si necesitas ayuda o algo, ya sabes a quien recurrir.

— Lo tomaré en cuenta, Sora. —declaró Ingrid dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Sora se sonrojara de sobremanera.

— Bu-Bueno, me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos! —farfulló el chico despidiéndose de la chica, haciéndola reír de forma sutil.

**[El Nivel de Apoyo entre Sora e Ingrid ha alcanzado el rango C]**

**/**

Mientras tanto, Beres conversaba al respecto del robo en el Mausoleo.

— Es algo inaudito… —dijo la peliblanca intrigada por la situación.

— Que hayan robado una reliquia de los héroes, es muy sospechoso. —secundó Beres.

— Y, además, justo hace dos días casi se apropian de la Espada de la Creación. —comentó Hubert siendo muy franco.

—Algo que también es inconcebible. —Edelgard puso una cara larga por ese preciso motivo. —Menuda insolencia.

— La casa Gautier debe estar desesperada si nos han invitado a sus tierras. —respondió el pelinegro con su misma postura. —Menos mal que contamos con leales caballeros listos para quedarse de pie y ver cómo hacemos todo el trabajo.

— En todo caso es que aquí hay un gato encerrado. — declaró Beres teniendo la certeza de que algo raro estaba pasando en la zona.

**/**

Sora estuvo caminando por el monasterio cuando de pronto, llegó a avistar a Sylvain, visiblemente desconcertado por lo de su hermano.

Asi que decidió entablar una conversación con él para intentar animarlo.

— Sylvain, lamento mucho por lo de tu hermano. —Sora se disculpaba por lo sucedido con el chico.

— Lo siento, Sora… —dijo el pelirrojo sumamente triste. —Me imagino que te has enterado, ¿verdad?

— Ingrid me lo contó. —respondió el pelicafé mostrando empatía. — Es terrible que los hermanos y amigos hagan cosas malas como estas…

—No me puedo creer que mi propio hermano sea el líder de los bandidos. La casa Gautier es nuestro hogar. —Sylvain expresaba molestia y a la vez indignación. —Sora, él es una de las peores personas que he conocido jamás, pero, aun así… Seguimos siendo familia. Es sangre de mi sangre.

— Sylvain… Sé cómo te sientes… Tengo un amigo que ha hecho cosas malas y estaba en malos pasos. —comentó Sora refiriéndose a Riku. —Pero aun así, lo considero mi mejor amigo.

— ¿También pasaste por eso? —preguntó Sylvain al ver que al parecer tenían ciertas cosas en común.

— Si, e incluso tuve que luchar contra él para hacer que volviera en sí. —respondió Sora. — Si Riku lo hizo, tal vez tu hermano también lo haga.

— No sé si se funcione, Sora. —Sylvain negaba mostrando pesimismo. —Mi hermano siempre ha sido así desde que tengo memoria. Por cualquier cosa se la pasaba haciéndome la vida miserable y me culpaba de todo que ni al caso.

— Sylvain... Si piensas enfrentar a tu hermano, puedes contar con mi apoyo. —Sora se ofreció echarle una mano.

— Sora… ¿De verdad harías eso por mí? —el pelirrojo estaba asombrado por las palabras del chico.

— Claro que sí. —declaró Sora mostrando su puño. — Juntos podemos vencer cualquier adversidad.

— Veo que me has convencido, creo que tendré que cambiarme a tu clase. —dijo Sylvain satisfecho con la decisión.

— Bueno, aunque tendrías que hablar con Beres para que te reclute. —rio Sora en media broma.

**/**

Por otra parte, Dimitri estaba en las afueras alejado de la gente cuando de repente, Xehanort hizo su aparición frente a él.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — lo interrogó el rubio blandiendo su espada.

— Soy Xehanort… Y estoy aquí para reclutarte… —dijo el peliblanco sus intenciones.

— ¿Reclutarme? ¿Para qué? —cuestionó Dimitri teniendo un mal presentimiento.

— Puedo sentir que estas ocultando tu lado oscuro… —manifestó Xehanort acercándose unos pasos, cosa que alarmaba al rubio.

— ¡No tengo nada que ocultar! —Dimitri exclamaba enojado no queriendo creerse cada palabra del tipo. — ¡Si sigues así, haré que te saquen a patadas del monasterio!

— ¿Tú crees? —dijo Xehanort invocando su llave espada, para el shock del rubio.

— ¿Qué demonios? —expresó Dimitri mostrándose impactado. — ¿Puedes invocar un arma como Sora?

— Si. Ese maldito gusano me humilló frente a todos y quiero vengarme de él. —declaró Xehanort mostrando rencor hacia Sora.

— ¿Y por eso quieres que me una a ti para causar maldades? —le contestó Dimitri molesto. — ¡No pienso hacer tus tonterías!

— Vamos a ver si estas a mi altura. —lo retó Xehanort apuntándole con su llave espada, aunque en realidad tenía otros planes…

Dimitri se daba cuenta de lo muy poderoso que era ese sujeto y era obvio que no tendría las de ganar, no obstante, como un caballero no estaba dispuesto a abandonar la pelea y tenía que dar todo lo que tenía.

Pero no se percataba de que eso le traería graves consecuencias no solo a él, sino a todo el monasterio.

**/**

**Domingo 31/8 – Cerca de la Torre Conand (Territorio del Reino)**

El hijo desheredado de la Casa Gautier había robado la reliquia de los héroes de su familia y estaba sembrando caos con un grupo de bandidos, Sylvain se cambió a la clase de Sora con el deseo de enfrentar y detener a su propio hermano de una vez por todas.

— Parece que se aproxima una tormenta. —dijo Sora observando el mal clima.

— Aunque ya nos advirtieron los aldeanos que se avecinaba esa dicha tormenta. —secundó Edelgard reconociendo la peligrosidad debido a los bandidos. —Eso sí, les preocupaba mucho menos que la posibilidad de que los atacaran.

— Lo mejor sería acabar con esto cuanto antes. —declaró Beres tomando la iniciativa.

— Los ladrones han tomado la Torre Conand y se asentaron en ella. —comentó Hubert mirando hacia la dicha torre lejana.

— No tengo duda de que mi hermano Miklan se hizo con un bastión como ese, es un bandido muy fuerte. —expuso Sylvain reconociendo la astucia de su hermano.

— En esa zona tuvo lugar una gran batalla hace cientos de años. —les contó Gilbert, el hombre que decidió acompañarlos. —Era la época en la que las invasiones alcanzaron su apogeo. La torre se construyó con dos cometidos principales: Defensa y Vigilancia. No será fácil conquistarla.

— Veo que tus conocimientos de historia son notables, Gilbert. —dijo Edelgard reconociendo la inteligencia del hombre. — Procedes del Reino, ¿verdad?

— Si, aunque lo abandoné hace tiempo. —les afirmó el mencionado. —En todo caso, si quieren hacerme alguna pregunta al respecto, estoy a su disposición.

— ¿Puedes contarnos algo de la Casa Gautier? —Beres le hizo la pregunta curiosa por conocer las cosas de esa familia.

— Los Gautier siempre han otorgado una importancia excesiva al hecho de portar un emblema. —comentó Gilbert dejando intrigados a los presentes. —El mayor de los dos hijos del marqués de Gautier nació sin uno. Asi que no hace falta ser un genio para entender por qué decidió abandonar el nido y dedicarse a estas actividades.

— Con que es por eso… —Sora empezaba a comprender el motivo de Miklan. —Por un emblema.

— No veo el motivo por el que un emblema deba dictaminar la vida de una persona. —opinó Edelgard intrigada por las palabras de Gilbert. — ¿No piensas lo mismo, Gilbert? Es solo una víctima del destino. La Diosa lo abandonó y ahora ordena su ejecución.

— Sylvain, ¿estás seguro de que quieres enfrentar a tu propio hermano? —le preguntó Sora preocupado por su amigo.

— Miklan ha hecho cosas malas, Sora. Aunque sea mi hermano, no puedo dejar que siga haciendo daño a más personas. —sentenció el pelirrojo mostrándose determinado.

— ¿Listos para subir a la torre? — Beres les preguntó a sus alumnos como forma de incitarlos.

— Si, maestra. — los estudiantes accedieron haciendo el sonido unísono.

**/**

**TORRE CONAND.**

Se adentraron en la torre subiendo piso por piso mientras se abrían paso hasta que llegar casi al último piso.

— Los enemigos no andan lejos. —les avisó Gilbert. —Ya casi estamos en el nivel superior.

— No tienen escapatoria, la situación está a nuestro favor. —dijo Edelgard segura. — Solo queda darles caza.

— Cuando veamos a Miklan, quiero ser yo quien lo detenga. — sentenció Sylvain determinado.

— Lo detendremos juntos, Sylvain. — manifestó Sora mostrando su apoyo.

Todos y cada uno de ellos se abrieron paso venciendo a cada uno de los rufianes que rondaban por la torre.

Sora y Sylvain se encargaron de los rufianes que de plano eran muy pesados dejándoles vía libre para que los demás avanzaran.

— ¡El jefe está en aprietos! ¡Apurémonos, pedazo de inútiles! —bramó uno de los rufianes al percatarse de la situación, furioso.

— Vienen los refuerzos, profesora Beres, Sora, Sylvain, chicos, vayan por Miklan, Gilbert y yo los contendremos. —les pidió Hubert que se adelantaran. —Los alcanzaremos en un momento.

— De acuerdo, Hubert. Vamos chicos. —accedió Edelgard aun preocupada por la integridad de su mayordomo.

Fue así como Sora y los demás siguieron adelante con la búsqueda del líder de los bandidos. No faltaba mucho para dar con él.

— ¡Ahí está! ¡Miklan! — exclamó Sylvain avistando al líder de los ladrones, su propio hermano.

Pero de pronto, aparecieron los mismos seres oscuros que Sora los supo identificar de inmediato.

— ¡Los Heartless! —dijo el pelicafé impactado por la presencia de las criaturas.

— ¡¿Que acabas de decir?! — exclamó Caspar al igual que los demás, a lo que el otro asintió con la cabeza. — No manches…

— Los mismos de aquella noche… —secundó Edelgard en el mismo estado. — ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

— Jamás he visto algo así en toda mi vida. — Beres manifestó su sorpresa al ver a los seres oscuros frente a ellos. — Sea lo que sea, son criaturas peligrosas.

— ¡Muchachos, vayan por Miklan! ¡Yo me encargaré de ellos! —expresó Sora dispuesto a pelear contra los Heartless para contenerlos.

— Son muchos para pelees solo, Sora. —Dorothea se rehusaba a dejarlo solo con el problema. — Necesitas que alguien te eche una mano, después de todo eres más que nuestro mejor amigo.

— Pero, no hay forma de que ustedes…

— No tienes que cargar todo eso tú solo. —lo interrumpió Edelgard uniéndoseles. — A pesar de que no poseo la misma habilidad de invocar un arma, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada viendo cómo te partes el lomo intentando contener a esas bestias oscuras.

Sora no quería poner la vida de sus amigos en peligro, pero sus amigas Edelgard y Dorothea sentían en el fondo que debían ayudar a su amigo en su lucha contra los Heartless, aun si eso ponía sus vidas en juego.

— Las chicas tienen razón, siento que has hecho mucho por nosotros, ahora nos toca ayudarte a lidiar con estos malandros que tenemos en frente. —declaró Beres sus motivos para no dejarlo pelear solo. —Luego de derrotar a esos ayudaremos a los demás a capturar a Miklain.

— Chicas… Gracias. —Sora les agradeció comprendiendo las palabras de sus amigas.

— Para eso estamos, querido. —respondió Dorothea usando el tono muy sugerente coqueta, cosa que sonroja por poco al chico.

— ¡Hubert, muchachos, ustedes adelántense! —ordenó Beres para que los demás siguieran adelante. — ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de esos tipos!

— ¡Los alcanzaremos en un momento! —secundó Sora el motivo.

— De acuerdo, ¡Síganme, chicos! —accedió Gilbert entendiendo las palabras de los chicos.

**[Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX BGM: Sinister Shadows]**

Los demás se adelantaron siendo ayudados por Sora y las chicas, quienes los contenían para darles vía libre a Gilbert y los chicos.

Después, los Heartless rodearon al portador de la llave espada y a las mujeres, eran como cientos de ellos, no les sería una batalla fácil y eso lo sabían.

— No se rindan, podremos eliminarlos a todos. —dijo el chico dispuesto a llevar a cabo la misión.

— ¿Cómo le haremos? — preguntó Beres abrumada por la suma cantidad de las criaturas oscuras que los rodeaban.

— Que tal si… ¿Les damos con todo lo que tenemos? —sugirió Dorothea al ocurrirle una idea.

— Intenté lastimar a uno de esos y no le hice daño. —comentó Edelgard reconociendo el gran problema por la que pasaban.

— No perdemos nada con intentarlo una vez más. —Sora les daba palabras de aliento para que demostraran de que estaban hechos. —Tal vez ahora sí puedas darles su merecido.

Las palabras del portador de la llave espada hicieron que la motivación de la futura emperatriz aumentara y fue así como decidió tomar cartas en el asunto con los Heartless.

Fue así como todos y cada uno de ellos se enfrentaron a un centenar de los seres oscuros, a pesar de que Edelgard no esperaba infligir daño a un Heartless, algo pasó.

— ¿Acabo de…? ¿Abatir a un Heartless? — pensó la peliblanca sorprendida por esa acción que acababa de realizar.

En efecto, Edelgard hizo el intento de matar a un Heartless sin esperar que ocurriese aquello lo que pasó, fue así como ella tomó la decisión de acabar con los Heartless junto a los demás.

Dorothea tampoco esperaba a que le ocurriese lo mismo, entonces aprovechó la ventaja para poder lidiar con las criaturas oscuras usando el poder del trueno.

Beres usó el poder de la Espada del Creador para abatir a la gran suma cantidad de Heartless mientras Sora usaba el poder de Ragnarok disparando cierta cantidad de rayos hacia otra cantidad más.

— ¡Toma eso! —exclamó Edelgard lanzándole un tremendo hachazo terminando con unos Heartless mas.

— ¡Sora! ¡Combinemos nuestros poderes! —pidió Beres realizar un gran ataque juntos. — ¡Edelgard, Dorothea, ustedes también!

Todos asintieron y fue así como los cuatro usaron una técnica que solían practicar en secreto, la técnica Quartzer.

Lo que hicieron ellos fue que Sora atacó dándoles espadazos a una parte buena de los Heartless restantes usando el poder de su llave espada: La Llave del Reino.

Beres también hizo un buen uso de su espada vapuleando a unos cuantos mientras que Dorothea lanzaba una ráfaga de bolas de trueno y Edelgard por su parte hacia lo propio con su hacha de forma muy veloz.

Y para terminar, los cuatro les hicieron un gran corte que acabó con los Heartless restantes y así despejar el área.

**[Fin de la Canción]**

— Bien hecho chicos. —los felicitó Beres por su astucia.

— Valio la pena el haber tenido ese estruendoso entrenamiento. —respondió Dorothea satisfecha.

— Me alegra de que hayas vencido a un centenar de Heartless, Edelgard. —comentó Sora contento, cosa que sonrojó a la chica. —Sabía que lo lograrías.

— Gra-Gracias, Sora. —tartamudeaba la futura emperatriz ante las palabras del chico. —Tus palabras me motivan.

Sora iba a decir algo cuando se sintió un intenso temblor acompañado por un rugido, alarmándolos.

— ¿Qué fue ese ruido? —preguntó el pelicafé poniéndose alerta.

— No lo sé, pero esto no es bueno, vamos. —declaró Beres decidida a descubrir el origen de ese ruido con los demás.

Los cuatro emprendieron camino hacia el lugar de ese rugido solo para descubrir el mayor desastre…

— ¡¿Un monstruo oscuro?! —exclamó Sora pasmado por la situación.

— ¿Cómo pasó esto? — dijo Edelgard en el mismo estado al igual que los demás. —Los demás están luchando por sus vidas. Tenemos que ayudarles.

Todos asintieron y así fueron hacia el lugar para intentar detener a esa bestia…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 15**


	16. En la Linea del fuego

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 15 – EN LA LINEA DEL FUEGO**

**/**

Después de vencer a todos los Heartless, Sora y las demás se dirigieron al lugar de donde se escuchó ese fuerte e intenso rugido solo para toparse con esa gran monstruosidad oscura que los dejó alarmados.

Pero lo que vio Sora en la cabeza de esa bestia fue una insignia que identificó de inmediato notando un símbolo de corazón rojinegro, era un Heartless.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —habló Sora en ese estado.

— ¡El líder de los ladrones se ha convertido en un monstruo! —respondió Caspar asustado mostrándose algo lastimado.

— ¡¿Él hizo que?! —expresó Dorothea shockeada por la noticia. — ¡Por Dios!

— ¡No solo se convirtió en un monstruo…! —el pelicafé les explicaba el aspecto de la bestia oscura. — ¡Se transformó en un Heartless!

— ¿En un Heartless? — dijo Beres sorprendida. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Conozco ese símbolo, cualquier Heartless lo lleva en alguna parte de su cuerpo, o incluso cuando una persona sucumbe a la oscuridad. —les argumentó Sora impactando a los presentes.

— Si entiendo bien, cualquier persona que sucumbe a la oscuridad se vuelve un Heartless, ¿no? —argumentó Edelgard afligida, a lo que el chico asintió con la cabeza. — Pero no solo eso, estas son las consecuencias para alguien quien acaba corrompido por una piedra emblema. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es poner fin a su agonía.

—Sylvain… —dijo Beres preocupada por el bienestar de su alumno y los demás. —Derrotemos a ese monstruo.

— Yo me encargo de él. —expresó Sora tomando la delantera.

— ¡Sora, espéranos! —Beres fue detrás de él junto a las demás.

Sora, Beres, Edelgard y Dorothea corrieron hacia la monstruosidad que amenazaba con arrasar todo el lugar con todos adentro.

— Miklan… — murmuró Sylvain atónito mirando a su hermano recién convertido en esa monstruosidad.

— ¡Sylvain! ¡Tenemos que vencerlo para acabar con su agonía! —dijo Edelgard pidiéndole que se preparara.

— Pero…

— ¿No dijiste que querías enfrentar a tu hermano y vencerlo? —Sora lo regañaba viéndolo desanimado. — ¡El tipo nos comerá vivos si no lo matamos!

— Es cierto… No nos vamos a contener por mi hermano… ¡Acabemos con la bestia! —expresó el pelirrojo tomando la iniciativa.

**[Kingdom Hearts II BGM: Desire for All That Is Lost]**

**[INFORMACIÓN: Derrota a la bestia oscura]**

Fue en ese entonces cuando Sora fue hacia adelante para enfrentar a ese monstruo que estaba pero bien lleno de locura arrasando con todo.

El pelicafé dio un tremendo salto para poder llegar a la cabeza de la criatura oscura para darle unos cuantos espadazos en la parte del frente.

Caspar y todos los demás se apartaron de la zona de batalla mirando con incertidumbre la situación que se llevaba a cabo.

La bestia oscura intentó golpear a Sora con sus garras, pero este logró bloquear el golpe por medio de su llave espada, pero fue mandado a volar unos metros antes de lograr recuperar balance y regresar al campo de batalla.

Edelgard de inmediato dio unos hachazos en los pies del monstruo haciendo que este comenzara a perder el equilibrio.

— ¡Trueno! —exclamó Dorothea realizando su hechizo eléctrico hacia la bestia.

El gran heartless cayó al suelo tras recibir el ataque y fue así como Sora y los demás aprovecharon la oportunidad para golpearlo con toda su fuerza.

— ¡Toma eso, monstruo! —exclamó Sylvain mientras golpeaba a su propio hermano.

Tras darle varios golpes, la bestia oscura se puso de pie para intentar golpear a Edelgard lanzando lo que resultaban ser las espinas mutiladoras, pero Sora se interpuso para protegerla del ataque.

— ¡Sora! —exclamaron todos al ver la riesgosa acción que el mencionado acababa de hacer.

— ¡REFLEGA! — exclamó el portador de la llave espada invocando una especie de un gran campo de fuerza impidiendo así sufrir graves daños, o morir en el acto salvando a la peliblanca.

El poder del campo de fuerza fue suficiente para que rebotara la espina y entonces el monstruo recibiera su propio ataque para la sorpresa de muchos de los presentes.

— Sora… Gracias. —le agradeció la futura emperatriz por la acción riesgosa.

— No me lo puedo creer, Sora logró devolver el ataque a esa monstruosidad. —dijo Ferdinand perplejo por la acción del chico.

— Para ser un chico tiene su propia forma de realizar un hechizo como este… tenga o no un emblema, es alguien muy especial… —opinó Hubert curioso.

— ¡Sora, Edelgard! ¿Están bien? —Beres corrió a socorrerlos.

— Estamos bien, Beres. —respondió el mencionado mostrándose seguro. —Esa cosa casi nos destruye a los dos.

— Lo que acabas de hacer es muy irresponsable, pero has protegido a Edelgard de una forma invocando algo como si fuera un escudo. —la profesora lo regañaba por sus acciones que pudieron haberlo matado junto con la peliblanca.

— No podía dejarla morir, Beres. —argumentó Sora justificando sus acciones y recordando el momento en que perdía a sus amigos en su batalla final contra Xehanort. —He perdido a unos seres que he estimado mucho y luchado para recuperarlos.

— Que horror… ¿En serio? —dijo Edelgard consternada por las palabras del chico. — ¿De alguna forma los devolviste a la vida o algo asi?

— Si… Pero gracias a dios ellos están sanos y salvos. —respondió Sora sonriendo tras decir eso último. — Es por eso que no puedo dejarlos morir así como así.

En eso se escuchó el intenso rugido de la criatura interrumpiéndolos.

— Esa bestia aún no se rinde. —dijo Beres atenta.

— Lo sé, quiere otra pelea. — secundó Sora preparado. — ¿Estás lista, Edelgard?

— Lista, muchachos. —respondió la peliblanca en el mismo estado.

Y así todo el mundo utilizó la estrategia que Beres les impartió:

— Sora, ve por su cabeza, nosotros le golpearemos los talones. —le indicó la profesora.

— De acuerdo, Beres. —accedió Sora justo antes de realizar esa acción.

Sora hizo lo que su maestra le dijo, saltó hacia la cabeza del monstruo para poder darle unos buenos espadazos usando la técnica Ars Arcamium mientras los demás se encargaban de golpear los pies de la bestia.

— ¡Ragnarok! —exclamó el pelicafé disparando balas de energía, llegando a tumbar a la bestia oscura.

— ¡Está tendido! ¡Tras el! —comandó Edelgard corriendo junto a los demás a darle al monstruo varios golpes más entre todos.

Tras golpearlo varias veces, Sora y Sylvain finalmente le dieron fin a la agonía de Miklan haciendo que este explotara en pedazos y volviera a su forma humana, pero ya tendido en el suelo sin vida.

**[FIN DE LA CANCION]**

— ¿Lo hicimos? —preguntó Sora viendo el cadáver del hombre pelirrojo.

— Parece que sí… —respondió Dorothea algo consternada.

— Por el amor de la diosa… La bestia se ha esfumado, pero Miklan y la lanza siguen aquí. —declaró Gilbert impactado.

— Mi hermano… Miklan… —dijo Sylvain lamentándose por su muerte.

— No tuvimos opción. —habló Sora mostrando empatía hacia su amigo. —O era eso, o nos iba a hacer picadillo.

— Pero aun así, era mi hermano. —expresó el pelirrojo cabizbajo.

— La vida es dura con nosotros algunas veces, pero hay que ser positivo a pesar de todo. —lo animó el pelicafé.

— Parece que todo ha terminado. —Edelgard daba por cumplida la misión. —Recojamos la lanza y marchémonos de aquí.

**/**

**Monasterio Garreg Mach – Pasillo**

—_Ese hombre… Su figura se deformó. _—dijo Sothis pensativa. —_Parecía que la lanza intentaba tragárselo…_

— Yo diría que de hecho, la lanza si se lo tragó. —comentó Beres intrigada por esa situación.

— _No me extraña que tus alumnos se quedaran impresionados por esa escena. _—habló la niña en tono un tanto infantil pero serio. — _¿Realmente esas reliquias encierran tanto poder?_

— Al parecer yo pienso que sí… Como la espada del creador. —respondió la chica reconociendo el inmenso grado del poder que conllevaban las reliquias.

— _De algún modo, siento que esa energía me resulta familiar. _—opinó Sothis al respecto. —_ Igual que la forma que ha adoptado. Tú empuñas la Espada de la Creación… ¿significa eso que tienes el mismo poder?_

— Probablemente… bueno… Vayamos a ver a Rhea para informarle sobre nuestra misión. —finalizó Beres dirigiéndose hacia la sala de audiencia.

**/**

**SALA DE AUDIENCIAS**

— Has regresado, profesora. —la saludó Rhea en su usual tono benevolente. —La Diosa te ha bendecido con su generosa protección, sin duda. Gilbert ya me informó sobre lo ocurrido.

— El hermano de Sylvain se transformó en una monstruosidad y tuvimos que ponerle fin a la agonía. —le comentó Beres mostrando su pesar.

— Procura mantener en secreto todo lo que sucedió en la torre. —le pidió la arzobispa mantener discreción. —Si la gente oye rumores de que una de las reliquias transformó a su dueño en un monstruo, quizá pierda buena parte de su fe en la aristocracia.

— No se preocupe, el secreto está a salvo conmigo. —Beres le prometía que nadie se enteraría de ese asunto.

— Yo sé que sí, no me extrañaría que el caos se propagara por todo Fódlan, algo que debemos evitar a toda costa, Beres. —dijo Rhea estando de acuerdo con sus palabras. —Asegurate de que tus estudiantes también sean conscientes de la situación, ¿quedó claro?

— Si, arzobispa. —asintió Beres accediendo a su petición.

— La transformación fue el justo castigo dispensado por la Diosa. — habló la arzobispa en tono solemne. — Ni más ni menos que lo merecía un necio arrogante capaz de usar una de las reliquias aun sabiéndose indigno de ella.

— ¿Significa que compartiré el mismo destino? —preguntó Beres preocupada.

— Lo que le pasó a Miklan solo podría sucederle a quien usara tu reliquia sin ser portador de emblema. Tú no tienes que preocuparte. —le aclaró Rhea disipando sus dudas. —Has sido elegida para empuñar la Espada de la Creación porque se te ha juzgado merecedora de tal honor. Por favor, entrégame la lanza. La Iglesia se encargará de devolvérsela a la Casa Gautier.

— Lo siento Rhea pero no puedo entregar la espada. —respondió Beres, ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de la mujer.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —le cuestionó la mencionada decepcionada por la respuesta, le iba a reclamar cuando Sylvain apareció.

— Discúlpeme, Lady Rhea, estoy muy contento y le estoy agradecido hacia ustedes por haber recuperado la lanza de mi familia, la casa Gautier. Ahora, ¿puedo conservarla? He recibido la aprobación directa de mi padre para tomar posesión de ella. —declaró el pelirrojo sus motivos.

— Como el próximo jefe de los Gautier, ¿juras que nunca causarás un incidente deplorable para las personas? —habló Rhea haciéndole cumplir con el juramento.

— En nombre de mi familia… y en la vida de mi hermano, lo juro.

— Muy bien, sin embargo, con una condición. Nunca debes permitir que nadie más porte esta lanza. Tu hermano claramente demostró lo que pasa cuando se rompe esa restricción.

— Si… Yo… No lo olvidaré pronto.

Fue así como Sylvain se convirtió en el portador de la Lanza de la Ruina, como poseía el emblema no tendría problemas en utilizar su arma, tal vez así pueda serles útil en la batalla.

**/**

**AULA DE LAS AGUILAS NEGRAS.**

— Supongo que a la arzobispa le habrá complacido tu actuación, Beres. —comentó Edelgard impresionada por la noticia que su maestra le daba. —¿Ya le entregaste la lanza de la Ruina?

— A la arzobispa, no, Sylvain conserva la lanza. —respondió la mujer aclarándole la pregunta.

— Ya veo, justo lo acabo de ver con esa arma. — argumentó la peliblanca. —Aún recuerdo lo que nos dijo Gilbert.

— ¿Sobre Miklan? —Beres intuía recordando las palabras del mencionado.

—Sí, que la familia de Miklan lo desheredó por el mero hecho de no portar un emblema, al final se las arregló para convertirse en un bandido de primera y rodearse de suficientes rufianes para tomar una fortaleza. —Edelgard manifestaba sus palabras reconociendo la astucia del pelirrojo mayor.

— Después de todo, él no se andaba con rodeos. —opinó Sora pensativo.

— Cierto, hiciera lo correcto o no, su capacidad de liderazgo parece indiscutible. —coincidió la futura emperatriz con las palabras del pelicafé. —Podría haberle resultado muy útil a todo Fódlan. Que desperdicio…

— No sé qué tienen de especial esos emblemas… Pero lo que me fastidia es que los Gautier se hayan obsesionado con ese rollo a más no poder, o que traten mal a la gente por lo mismo. —Sora opinó reflejando molestia hacia esa familia.

— Los emblemas incrementan las capacidades mágicas y permiten extraer todo el potencial de las reliquias. — argumentó Edelgard comprendiendo las palabras de Sora. — Pero no se deben evaluar las aptitudes de un líder en base a si porta un emblema o no. Hay muchas personas válidas en este mundo que no poseen uno.

— Tienes toda la razón, Edelgard. —dijo Beres entendiendo a su alumna. —Solo unos cuantos poseen emblemas, solo que no entiendo por qué la gente le toma demasiada importancia.

— La gente cree que los emblemas son bendiciones de la Diosa y, por lo tanto, un requisito inexcusable para gobernar Fódlan. —expresó Edelgard mostrándose fastidiada por la situación. —Pero se equivocan: su mera existencia es lo que hace que nuestro mundo sea irracional e injusto.

— Eso suena terrible. —comentó Sora perplejo.

— Lo sé, solo unos pocos elegidos disfrutan del poder que otorgan, y les permitimos que lo usen para gobernarnos. — argumentó la peliblanca. — ¿Ustedes no se han preguntado alguna vez… si el mundo sería un lugar mejor sin emblemas y sin la Diosa?

— Buena pregunta… Nunca se me paso por la mente sobre creer en dioses ni nada por el estilo… — opinó Sora exponiendo su punto de vista.

— ¿Nunca has creído en alguna religión? — le preguntó Edelgard curiosa.

— Nunca, pero tampoco lo niego. —respondió el chico.

— De ser así, la posición de cada cual dependería de sus propios méritos. — dijo la chica pensativa. — Pueden retirarse, tengo muchas cosas de que pensar.

Despues de eso, Sora y Beres decidieron hacerle caso a las palabras de la futura emperatriz dejándola sola en el cuarto, justo en ese momento apareció su mayordomo.

— Mi señora, no sé si le dio demasiada información a la maestra y a joven Sora… —la cuestionó Hubert llegando a reprocharle por decir lo que no debía.

— Sí, quizás tengas razón. —Edelgard reconocía su error.

— Es cierto que posee un talento especial, nadie puede dudarlo. —le argumentó su mayordomo exponiendo sus inquietudes. —Me preocupa que posea la capacidad necesaria para blandir la Espada de la Creación.

— Ya lo hemos discutido antes, mi poder no es suficiente. —dijo Edelgard sintiéndose decepcionada consigo misma por no tener la misma capacidad que Beres. —Por eso tomo prestado el poder de esa gente. Si Beres puede blandirla en mi lugar… Quizás sea la mejor solución.

— Me parece muy arriesgado. —Hubert no veía con buenos ojos la proposición de su señora. —No me deja más alternativa que actuar según mi propio consciencia. Y ahora, si me disculpa…

Eso puso a pensar a Edelgard, no podía negar que era evidente de que ella sola no podía conseguir cumplir con su deber. Si dependiera de su propia ambición, le esperaría un arduo y duro camino.

¿En verdad era tan peligroso confiar en otra persona como Beres, o incluso en Sora?

— Padre… nada ni nadie va a detenerme, lo juro. —Edelgard hizo su juramento de tomar la iniciativa de cumplir con su deber fuese como fuese. —La pena, los remordimientos, incluso la vida… Todo ha sido consumido por las tinieblas.

**/**

Mientras tanto, Beres se habia reunido con Rhea en la sala de audiencia para tener una conversación sobre su desempeño en esa misión que ella y los demás tuvieron.

— Te felicito por haber completado una tarea tan difícil como la que te encargamos, Beres. —la elogió la arzobispa por sus acciones. — Has demostrado unas dotes de mando excepcionales, Sora lo ha hecho genial bajo tus esenciales enseñanzas, y el servicio que nos han prestado al devolvernos intacta la reliquia de los héroes no caerá en el olvido.

— Bueno, no lo hubiera hecho sin la ayuda de Sora y de mi espada. —respondió Beres el motivo por haber acabado la misión sin problema.

— Tal y como yo lo esperaba, has logrado dominar la Espada de la Creación. —alagó Rhea al oir esas palabras y ver con confianza a la profesora. —Bien, ahora te diré cual es tu misión para el próximo mes…

Sin embargo, Seteth apareció mostrándose muy asustado para la sorpresa de las dos.

— ¿Qué tienes, Seteth? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Beres perpleja por la faceta del peliverde.

— ¡Flayn desapareció! ¡No la encuentro por ninguna parte! —dijo el peliverde expresando angustia en el rostro. — ¿Tú la has visto, Beres?

— Me temo que no, no la he visto por ninguna parte. —negó la peliazul marino tener el conocimiento de su paradero.

— ¡He buscado en cada rincón del monasterio! ¡¿Dónde puede estar?! —habló Seteth comenzando a tener pánico por su hermana. —Oh no… ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

— Seteth, Cálmate. —Rhea le pidió que se tranquilizara. —Beres, concluiremos nuestra charla en otro momento.

— Con su permiso, lady Rhea. — Beres se despidió de ella retirándose de la Sala de audiencias viendo como la arzobispa intentaba calmar a su ayudante. — _Tengo que encontrar Sora y a los demás y avisarles._

Beres se veía preocupada por la integridad de Flayn y estaba dispuesta a descubrir su paradero cueste lo que cueste.

— Dios quiera que Flayn esté bien… —murmuró Beres mientras salía a buscar a sus alumnos.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 15 **


	17. En Busca de Flayn

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 16 – EN BUSCA DE FLAYN**

**/**

**Aula de las Águilas Negras**

Después de terminar con el monstruo de Miklan, todo el monasterio se enteró de que Flayn habia desaparecido sin dejar rastro por lo que varios guardias se dieron la tarea de buscarla en todos los rincones sin éxito alguno.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Flayn desapareció? —preguntó Sora exaltado reflejando preocupación al igual que los demás. — ¿Pero cómo pasó esto?

— Esto es lo que queremos saber, Sora. —comentó Beres coincidiendo con él. —No debe haberse ido de ese lugar así nada más.

— Es una noticia inquietante. —declaró Hubert mostrándose genuinamente igual de preocupado.

— No creo que simplemente se haya perdido, pero haré lo posible por ayudar. —dijo Edelgard dispuesta a echar una mano a sus compañeros.

— ¿Nuestra misión para este mes es encontrarla? —Ferdinand tomaba la iniciativa junto a los demás. — En tal caso, debemos dar con ella antes que nadie.

— Y rescatarla de los malhechores. —coincidió Sora de igual manera. — Flayn es nuestra amiga.

— ¡Espero que Flayn esté bien! —expresó Bernadetta en su usual tono tajante. —No quiero ni imaginar que haríamos si…

— No pienses eso, Bern-chan. — la tranquilizó Dorothea. — ¡A Seteth le daría un sincope si te oyese!

— Escuché que posee un emblema, aunque dudo que eso tenga que ver, ahora que lo pienso… —comentó Linhardt al respecto.

— Vamos a buscar información. —sugirió Hubert. —Puede que alguien haya visto a Flayn recientemente.

— Probablemente, tenemos que hablar con los demás para ver si saben algo. — Beres daba el visto bueno a la sugerencia del pelinegro.

— Y así sabremos su paradero. —secundó Sora.

— Si, si cooperamos, estoy segura de que la encontraremos. —Edelgard manifestaba su apoyo expresando su deseo de poner las cosas en orden.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo y se disponían a investigar cuando Annette apareció corriendo con el alma que lo llevaba el diablo, se mostraba asustada.

— ¡Sora! ¡Tienes que venir a la enfermería! —le pidió la pelinaranja.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó el mencionado extrañado por su comportamiento.

— Dimitri necesita hablar contigo, es urgente. —respondió Annette explicando el motivo.

— Sora, ve, nosotros nos encargaremos de buscar pistas sobre Flayn. —Edelgard le dio luz verde para que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

Y fue así como el portador de la llave espada se dirigió a la enfermería a ver al futuro reino de Faerghus.

**/**

**ENFERMERIA DEL MONASTERIO.**

Sora y Annette llegaron a la enfermería encontrándose a Dimitri vendado por el abdomen en la cama siendo tratado por Mercedes.

— Dimitri, ¿pero que te pasó? —preguntó el pelicafé mostrando preocupación hacia el rubio.

— Sora… Acércate. — el rubio le pidió al chico que se acercara y se sentara.

El pelicafé hizo caso y se sentó frente a él para entablar una seria conversación.

— Sora… tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente. —comenzó Dimitri. — Un tipo me atacó mientras disfrutaba de la briza… Me dijo que quería vengarse de ti por lo que le hiciste y no sé que cosa.

— ¿Quién te atacó? ¿Puedes recordar su aspecto? —inquirió Sora atento.

— El llevaba unas ropas negras… cabellos blancos… sus ojos eran amarillos… —el rubio le describía el aspecto de su atacante, llamando la atención del portador de la llave espada.

— Un momento… ¿no te refieres a…? — Sora comenzaba a identificar el nombre del responsable.

— Si… Es un tal Xehanort. —declaró Dimitri impactando al chico.

— ¿Xehanort? ¿Qué hacia el aquí? —le cuestionó Sora en ese estado.

— Intentó reclutarme, intento hacerme unir a su lado oscuro. — argumentó el rubio intrigado por aquel momento. —Por supuesto que me negué y a pesar de no estar a su altura combatí contra él y perdí. Fue un milagro que me dejara con vida.

— Dimitri, ese tipo con el que te enfrentaste es el Joven Xehanort, es un hombre muy peligroso, podría haberte quitado el corazón o algo peor. —Sora le advertía sobre la peligrosidad de ese hombre malvado.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —le cuestionó Dimitri confundido. — ¿Acaso lo conoces?

— Asi es, no sé si me creas, pero Xehanort tiene varias rencarnaciones, su versión vieja llegó a reclutar a sus otros yo para librar la guerra de los Keyblades, lograron sumirme en la oscuridad y por poco el Maestro Xehanort, el viejo y su yo verdadero, se apodera de mi corazón cuando Riku y los demás intervienen y me salvan. — argumentó Sora. — O sea, intentaron lavarme el cerebro y hacerme su lacayo.

— A ver si entendí bien, ¿intentaron reclutarte o algo así? —Mercedes le hizo la pregunta intrigada.

— Si, ellos intentaron hacerme el ultimo miembro de la Organización XIII, el grupo de Xehanort. —respondió el portador de la llave espada.

— Eso es terrible… ¿Para que querían hacerte algo asi? —Dimitri se indignaba por las palabras que escuchaba.

— Como dije antes, para librar la guerra de las llaves espada. —les explicaba Sora. — Y créanme, hubo muchísimas desgracias. Y puede ser que él este tramando algo, por eso les pido que tengan cuidado. Y lo digo por Flayn.

— ¿Qué pasa con Flayn? —preguntó Mercedes mostrándose preocupada.

— Desapareció, Beres y todos los demás andan investigando el paradero, me preocupa su bienestar. —argumentó Sora en el mismo estado. —Tengo que encontrarla pronto…

— No creo que haya ido demasiado lejos, Sora. —dijo Dimitri intentando ponerle ánimos. — De todas formas, creo que es mejor tener cuidado con Xehanort… Es un tipo duro. No puedo esperar volver a enfrentarte en el duelo de las Aguilas y los Leones. Por ahora quiero que te centres en encontrar a Flayn sana y salva, yo me centraré en recuperarme y así entrenar duro. Te quiero preparado para entonces, Sora.

— De acuerdo, Dimitri. —accedió el mencionado mostrando la cara de determinación. — Recupérate mientras tanto.

— Sora, ten cuidado. —Mercedes le pedia que se cuidara la espalda al verlo irse.

— Lo haré, Mercedes. —respondió Sora mostrando optimismo sonriendo como siempre.

Justo en ese momento apareció Dorothea en la puerta de la enfermería.

— Sora, parece que hallamos grandes pistas sobre Flayn. —dijo la pelicafé por ese preciso motivo.

— Ya voy. —finalizó el pelicafé entendiendo el mansaje. —Me retiro, Dimitri, Mercedes.

— Adios Sora. —se despidieron ambos viéndolo irse.

**/**

Sora salió de la enfermería con Dorothea mientras entablaban la conversación sobre el paradero de Flayn.

— ¿Qué descubrieron, Dorothea? —preguntó el portador de la llave espada.

— Hemos hablado con la gran mayoría de las personas, dicen que Flayn fue secuestrada por una persona enmascarada. Se hace llamar Jeritza. —respondió la chica compartiendo la información que habían descubierto hasta el momento.

— ¿Jeritza? ¿Por qué razón haría algo así? —dijo Sora con sospecha.

— No tengo idea, ha de tener sus motivos, pero sea como sea, eso es malo. — expresó Dorothea en el mismo estado. —Tenemos que sacarla de ahí pase lo que pase.

— Si, ¿Dónde está su guarida? —inquirió Sora por el lugar del misterioso enmascarado. A lo que la pelicafé accedió a llevarlo al dicho lugar.

**/**

**Aposentos de Jeritza**

Mientras tanto, Beres, Edelgard, Caspar y Hubert habían entrado a los aposentos del enmascarado pero no parecía haber rastro de él.

— ¿Profesor? ¿Estás ahí? —llamó Edelgard sin éxito.

— ¿Será nuestra imaginación? —comentó Caspar extrañado.

— ¡Llegamos como pudimos chi…! — Sora los saludaba cuando vio a alguien tirada en el suelo. — ¡Manuela!

— Manuela… ¿Está herida? —expresó Beres preocupación.

— Esta inconsciente. Creo que alguien la atacó. — comentó Edelgard abrumada.

— Chicos, miren su mano. Es como si apuntase a algo… — declaró Hubert mirando hacia algo que resultó ser como una especie de pasadizo secreto tras una estantería. — ¡Ahí!

— Hay un hueco tras esa estantería. Parece un pasadizo secreto. —comentó la futura emperatriz tras descubrir la zona.

— Con que Jeritza tenía un pasadizo oculto, ¿eh? —dijo Beres satisfecha con la pista que tanto buscaban.

— De ser así, entonces Flayn ha de estar atrapada allí adentro. — asumió Sora seguro de la ubicación.

En eso Hanneman entró al lugar para ver que estaba pasando y en eso vio a Manuela inconsciente.

— Que demonios… ¡Un segundo! ¿Es Manuela? ¿Qué pasó aquí? —dijo el profesor de emblemología mostrando preocupación.

— Profesor, lo que pasa es que alguien la atacó y no sabemos casi nada. —respondió Sora igual de intrigado al igual que todos los demás.

— Hay que llevarla a la enfermería. — pidió Edelgard llevarla al dicho lugar para que atendieran a la enfermera.

— De acuerdo… No perdamos tiempo, ayúdame, por favor. —accedió Hanneman además de pedirle a la peliblanca que le echara una mano.

— Entendido, yo le agarro la cabeza… —dijo Edelgard mientras ayudaba al profesor a llevar a Manuela. — Volveré en cuanto pueda, Beres, Sora. Por favor tengan cuidado.

— Esperen, quiero ayudarlos. — el chico intentaba echarles una mano pero el profesor de emblemologia se negó.

— Aprecio que quieras ayudarnos, pero ellos te necesitan, Sora. —explicó Hanneman dándole argumento.

— Después de todo, tú y Beres son los ases de la clase, estoy segura de que ustedes podrán resolver el asunto rápido. —secundó Edelgard haciéndole ver que él y la mercenaria eran capaces de sacar a la clase de cualquier lio.

— Está bien, Edelgard, déjanos esto a nosotros. —dijo Sora determinado.

— Buena suerte Sora. —se despidió Hanneman retirándose con la delegada.

Sora se despidió de ellos y volvió con su grupo de clase.

— ¿Significa eso que el profesor Jeritza es el culpable? ¿Podría estar involucrado en la desaparición de Flayn? —se cuestionó Caspar pensativo por la integridad de la chica.

— Deberíamos empezar por mirar en ese pasadizo. —sugirió Hubert registrar ese lugar. — ¿Qué te parece, maestra Beres?

— Adelante, iremos a investigar ese pasadizo. —accedió la mencionada determinada. — ¿Listos para irnos?

— Si, puede que el atacante siga adentro. —respondió Hubert dispuesto a llevar a cabo el trabajo.

— Listo, Beres. —afirmó Sora preparado.

— Cuente con nosotros, maestra. —secundó Dorothea.

— Pues decidido, ¡Vamos! —finalizó Caspar afirmando junto a los demás. — ¡Prepárense, malhechores!

Y así fue como toda la clase se dirigió hacia el pasadizo secreto para emprender la búsqueda de Flayn y salvarla.

**/**

**PASAJE SUBTERRANEO**

Sora y los demás bajaron hacia el pasadizo secreto que resultaba ser una cripta del monasterio iluminado por varias antorchas colgadas en las paredes.

— Quien me iba a decir a mí que… —hablaba Hubert cuando vio algo en el suelo que le llamó la atención. — ¿Eh? Veo a alguien. Parece estar inconsciente.

Y fue entonces cuando supieron identificar de inmediato a la persona que tanto buscaban.

— ¡Flayn! —expresó Sora impactado por el estado de la peliverde-claro. —Sabía que la habían encerrado.

— Si, y además hay otra persona. —comentó el mayordomo de la futura emperatriz de forma franca. —Diría que es una estudiante.

— ¡Viene alguien! —les avisó Caspar notando la presencia que supo identificar de inmediato. — El de la máscara y la guadaña… ¡El tarado al que nos enfrentamos en el Mausoleo Sagrado!

— ¡¿Qué?! — expresó Beres impactada por la presencia de ese sujeto.

En efecto, el tipo al que vieron aproximarse, no era nada más ni menos que el Caballero Oscuro, al que enfrentaron en el Mausoleo Sagrado hace tiempo atrás. No se veía para nada contento.

— ¡¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?! —lo encaró Sora molesto invocando su llave espada.

— Esa espadas… Ustedes dos deben de ser… —les habló el caballero oscuro en tono aterrador mirando al chico y a la peliazul-marino. — Disfrutaré de esta danza macabra. Uno de los tres morirá, los otros dos vivirá.

Después de esas palabras, el caballero oscuro se retiró de la zona dejando a todos los presentes afligidos.

— ¡El tipo está loco! —farfulló Caspar medio atemorizado.

— Nuestro objetivo es salvar a Flayn, esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde. —habló Hubert diciéndoles lo que tenía que hacer.

— Podemos terminar con esto rápido, Sora, Dorothea y yo nos encargaremos de los demás del lado derecho, ustedes encárguense de este lado. —indicó Beres sacando su espada.

Es así como todos y cada uno de ellos realizó varios tipos de maniobras para abatir a cada uno de los soldados del misterioso enmascarado en distintos rincones de la cripta.

— ¡Ya te encontramos, malvado! — exclamó Sora dispuesto a pelear contra el ser oscuro.

— ¡Mas…! ¡Más muertes! —expresó el caballero en tono malvado disfrutando la masacre, para la consternación de los demás.

— Basta. Ya te has divertido lo suficiente. —apareció el misterioso enmascarado por medio de un portal oscuro, acompañado por alguien que Sora supo identificar de inmediato.

— ¡Xehanort! —dijo Sora impactado al ver al peliblanco al lado del enmascarado. — ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

— No tolero que me priven de mis placeres, zoquetes. —el caballero oscuro despotricó en contra de ambos.

— Pronto tendrás más ocasiones de divertirte. Por hoy tu trabajo ha concluido. —dijo el misterioso enmascarado dándole a entender que ya habia hecho lo suficiente.

— De acuerdo… Me retiro. —el caballero oscuro cedió a las órdenes de ese tipo y dejó el lugar.

— Nos volvemos a encontrar, Sora. —habló el joven Xehanort en tono amenazante. — Nunca me percaté de que aun siguieras con vida aun después de que te perdieras y terminaras aquí. Eres un maldito As.

— ¿A qué viniste a hacer aquí? ¡Dimitri me dijo que casi te apoderas de su corazón! —lo regañó el portador de la llave espada haciendo que las chicas se impactaran.

— Si… Hago esto porque me arruinaste los planes de abrir el Kingdom Hearts y luego me humillaste frente a todos. —explicó Xehanort mostrando rencor hacia el chico y a las demás.

— Era porque hacías cosas malas, para eso tuve que detenerte y ¡lo volvería a hacer si es necesario! —habló Sora dispuesto.

— Que agallas tienes, mocoso. —comentó el chico de cabellos blancos sarcástico. — Descuida, haré algo mejor para entorpecerlos. Solo esperen y verán.

— Volveremos a encontrarnos, soy el emperador del fuego… y restableceremos el orden de este mundo. —se presentó el misterioso enmascarado antes de retirarse junto a Xehanort...

— Con que el Emperador del Fuego… —opinó Linhardt abrumado. —Es preocupante que haya decidido volver a hacer acto de presencia.

— Ese tal Xehanort… ¿Lo conoces, Sora? —preguntó Beres intrigada.

— En efecto, Beres. —respondió el mencionado. — Xehanort formó un grupo llamado la Organización XIII con el fin de abrir el Kingdom Hearts y blandir la espada **χ**.

— ¿La espada** χ**? —la profesora levantaba una ceja confundida.

— Si, recuerdo que me contaron que el maestro Xehanort utilizó la espada para este fin y rehacer el mundo, o eso es lo que tengo entendido. —comentó Sora recordando lo que el Maestro Yen Sid le mencionaba. — Pero este Xehanort al que vimos ahora, no es su verdadero yo, es su versión joven.

— No entendí mucho de lo que dijiste, pero lo que si comprendí es que ese tipo se miró muy maloso y arrogante. — habló la pelicafé pensativa.

— Ni lo dudes, Dorothea, el Xehanort joven es capaz de viajar en el tiempo y… no me cabe la menor duda de que está intentando formar un nuevo grupo para fines malvados y querer vengarse de todos nosotros. — asumió Sora consciente de las acciones del tipo.

— De ser así… hay que tener mucho cuidado con él y sus lacayos. —indicó Beres comenzando a entender el problema.

— Bien, hay que sacar a las chicas de aquí e irse. —finalizó Sora poniendo a Flayn por la espalda y así salir del calabozo.

**/**

**Aposentos de Jeritza**

Sora y todos subieron al cuarto de tipo enmascarado para recostar a Flayn y a la chica que era una pelirroja.

— ¿Cómo están? —preguntó Sora preocupado por el estado de las chicas.

— Están palidas y tienen el pulso muy débil… — respondió Linhardt serio. —Pero no creo que sus vidas corran peligro.

— Flayn… —murmuró Beres igual de preocupado que su alumno.

En eso apareció Edelgard corriendo hacia el grupo.

— ¿Ya encontraron a Flayn? ¿Dónde estaba? — les preguntó la peliblanca tras llegar al lugar.

— Te has perdido lo más interesante. —le comentó Ferdinand mencionado lo sucedido. — Estaba dentro de ese pasadizo secreto, Sora no se equivocó en afirmar que estaba capturada ahí adentro.

— Solo seguía mi intuición. —se defendió Sora exponiendo su punto de vista. —Además ese hoyo se nos hizo muy sospechoso.

— El caballero oscuro y… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, el Emperador del Fuego, además venían acompañado por un misterioso chico de ropas negras. Por desgracia, los tres lograron escapar. —le contó el pelinaranja lo que sucedió en la cripta.

— Lo importante es que Flayn está sana y salva. ¿No, Sora, Beres? — expresó Edelgard satisfecha por sus acciones.

— Habrás que llevarlas a la enfermería. —indicó Hubert la acción a tomar. — Maestra, informa a Seteth, por favor.

— De acuerdo. —accedió Beres.

Hubert y los demás se llevaron a las chicas a la enfermería dejando solos a Sora, Beres y Edelgard.

— En todo caso, me alegro de que Flayn esté a salvo. —comentó la peliblanca satisfecha por la integridad de la niña. — Aunque siento curiosidad por saber quién es la otra chica…

Fue en ese momento cuando Beres expresó una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Edelgard, pero no a Sora.

— Te noto feliz, Beres. — comentó Edelgard haciendo lo mismo. — Creo que nunca te había visto así antes.

— Bueno, tal vez desde ella y yo nos unimos a tu clase, cambió mucho. —argumentó Sora de la misma forma. — ¿No es así, Beres?

— Si… Tienes razón. —afirmó la mencionada mostrando la sonrisa cálida.

— Bien, vayamos a ver a Seteth. —indicó Edelgard. —Debe estar muerto de la preocupación.

**/**

**OFICINA DE SETETH**

Después de eso se dirigieron a la oficina del ayudante de la arzobispa y hermano de Flayn para informarle sobre el rescate de su hermana.

— Profesora Beres, Sora… Permítanme que exprese mi eterna gratitud una vez más. —les agradeció Seteth aliviado por las buenas noticias con respecto a su hermana. — Flayn está a salvo gracias a ti.

— Era muy importante proteger su integridad Seteth, Flayn es nuestra amiga y no podíamos dejar que nadie le hiciera daño. —comentó Sora igual de satisfecho por sus acciones.

— Sora tiene razón. Ella es una persona muy importante para nosotros. —secundó Beres entendiendo las palabras de su alumno.

— No existen palabras para expresar como me siento. —dijo Seteth agradecido. — Estoy en deuda con ustedes.

— Nos alegra que esté bien. —respondió la profesora aliviada como los demás.

— Si, yo también me alegro inmensamente.

— Pero, ¿Por qué razón la raptarían? —inquirió Beres intrigada por el secuestro de la chica.

— Su secuestrador es el guerrero enmascarado que se esfumó durante la Ceremonia del Renacer. —respondió Seteth en tono serio. — Aquel al que llaman el Caballero Oscuro.

— El Caballero Oscuro… es ese tipo al que vimos en la cripta. —dijo Sora pensativo.

— En vista de las circunstancias, creo que podemos dar por sentado de que se trata de la misma persona que Jeritza. —declaró el hombre peliverde.

Eso provocaría una magnitud dentro de la profesora y el portador de la llave espada.

— Entonces, ¿dices que Jeritza es el secuestrador? Ahora que lo mencionas. —inquirió Sora con sospecha.

— No tengo pruebas para eso, Sora, pero si veo muy probable de que él sea ese Caballero Oscuro. — argumentó Seteth pensando en las altas posibilidades. — Además, no podemos olvidar a ese misterioso Emperador del Fuego, y a ese joven de las ropas negras… cuyas intenciones aún desconocemos. Aunque tengo una teoría: sospecho que el enemigo iba tras la sangre de Flayn.

— ¿La Sangre de Flayn? ¿Para qué la querrían? —interrogó Beres sorprendida por la teoría que acababa de sacar el hombre.

— La sangre que corre por sus venas es especial. —explicó el peliverde. — Es extremadamente rara… y peligrosa.

— Entonces Flayn es… una chica especial. —Sora comprendió el motivo por lo cual perseguían a la chica.

— Si nuestros enemigos conocen ese secreto, no nos queda otra opción que abandonar el monasterio y ocultarnos. —Seteth expresaba la iniciativa de querer huir y escapar.

— Hermano, espera. —apareció Flayn metiéndose en la conversación, a pesar de lucir un poco mal de salud pero no lo suficiente como para estar postrada en la cama.

— ¡¿Flayn?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar reposando. — Seteth le hizo una llamada de atención al verla de pie.

— No me gustan sus intenciones, no deseo morar en un lugar remoto y solitario donde nunca pueda ver a nadie, no podía soportarlo otra vez. —les rogó la niña no ser llevada a la otra parte.

— ¡Si permanecemos aquí, volverán por ti! ¿No te parece que deberíamos huir a un lugar donde podamos vivir en paz? — protestó Seteth temiendo por la vida de su hermana, después de todo ella era la única familia que él tenía.

— Incluso si nos ocultáramos en un lugar ignoto, nadie garantiza que no nos encontrarían. — dijo Flayn dando a entender que los atraparían sin importar en qué lugar estuvieran. —Por eso creo que lo más seguro seria permanecer aquí, en el monasterio, donde podemos contar con la protección de los caballeros, de la maestra Beres, y de Sora.

— Entiendo lo que dices, sí. Sim embargo… —Seteth comprendía las palabras de su hermana, aunque no daba el visto bueno su proposición.

— Sabes que es la única opción razonable. ¿Y si por casualidad me uniese a la clase de la maestra? —propuso Flayn para la sorpresa de los presentes, y sobre todo de su hermano.

— ¡Flayn! ¡Es una idea genial! —Sora expresaba contento al oír el comentario.

— Eso no me lo esperaba, pero sí. —coincidió Beres en el mismo estado.

— ¿Están de acuerdo? ¡Cuánto me place escuchar esto! —dijo Flayn feliz por adherirse a la clase. — Estando cerca de ustedes, ¡viviría a salvo de toda amenaza!

— Sí, creo que tienes razón. —Seteth accedió a dejarla unirse, no sin antes de decirles unas ciertas condiciones. — Beres, Sora… Debido a mis responsabilidades, he tenido que investigarlos a fondo. Después de lo ocurrido, debo admitir que ustedes dos son unas personas de fiar. Así que… ¿Qué les parece? ¿Puedo poner a Flayn bajo su protección?

— Será un verdadero placer. — declaró Sora sonriente, para la sorpresa, y sonrojo de la chica.

— _Es un alivio que Flayn está a salvo. Sin embargo, la otra chica es todo un enigma. _— dijo Sothis medio intrigada por la pelirroja. —_ Llevaba el uniforme de la Academia, pero ¿Quién es?_

— _La verdad no tenemos idea de quién es, pero lo sabremos pronto. _—comentó Sora en el mismo estado que los demás.

— _¿Qué hacía esa chica en la cripta? Eso es lo que queremos saber. _— finalizó Beres justo antes de retirarse con los demás de la oficina.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 16 **


	18. Annette y su Exceso del Trabajo

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 17 – ANNETTE Y SU EXCESO DEL TRABAJO.**

**/**

Habia transcurrido dos días desde el incidente del secuestro y rescate de Flayn, quien habia decidido quedarse en el monasterio y unirse a la clase de Beres para estar protegida de los malhechores.

Dimitri y Manuela estaban recuperándose de sus respectivos incidentes que sufrieron a manos de sus respectivos atacantes, siendo atendidos por Mercedes.

En plena hora de la comida, Flayn se había sentado al lado de Sora a comer con los demás en la cafetería.

— Lo importante es que el incidente no pasó a mayores gracias a ustedes. — agradeció la chica en tono alegre.

— No podíamos permitir que te pasara nada, Flayn. —respondió Sora mostrando su característica sonrisa. — Tú eres una persona muy importante para nosotros, y para Seteth.

— Gracias, yo también les digo lo mismo, Sora. —respondió la mencionada revelando sus sentimientos hacia las personas que la salvaron, pero mirando más bien específicamente al portador de la llave espada.

La sonrisa lo sonrojó un poco, llegando a recordarle a Kairi con esa misma energía que ella proyectaba. Para Sora, proteger su sonrisa era su más alta prioridad además de ayudar a sus demás compañeros y amigos de la escuela.

— Oigan, ¿ustedes no han notado algo raro en Annette? —preguntó Dorothea rompiendo el hielo.

— No, Dorothea. ¿Sucede algo? —respondió Beres al oír la curiosa pregunta.

— Verán, ella últimamente ha estado estudiando muchísimo, aunque siento que se está sobre esforzando demasiado y hubo veces que me tocó verla fatigada. —les platicaba la pelicafé sobre el estado de salud.

— ¿Muy fatigada? ¿Por qué razón haría algo así? — preguntó Ferdinand impactado por la noticia.

— Según tengo entendido, ella quiere ser la mejor estudiante de la clase y ser útil para la casa de los Leones Azules, para eso intenta todo para que le salga a la perfección. O eso creí. —argumentó Dorothea hablando sobre el problema de la chica.

— Con que ser la mejor de la clase, eso suena bastante agotador. —afirmó Sora tras comprender la situación de Annette.

— De cualquier modo lo es, Sora. —comentó Flayn al respecto. —Todo en exceso es malo.

**/**

Mientras tanto, Annette estaba muy ocupada, de hecho demasiado ocupada encargándose de sus deberes escolares.

Por alguna razón en particular, a Annette se le daba que las cosas a su alrededor le salieran perfectas, sin excepciones. Llegando a un punto de sentir una obsesión que comenzaba a perjudicarla.

Durante las batallas, Annette se mostraba algo decaída que algunos de sus compañeros tuvieron que auxiliarla y llevarla a su cuarto para que descansara.

Su única intención era serles útil para su equipo de los Leones Azules y para todo el monasterio y no mostrarse débil ante los demás.

La pelinaranja caminaba a duras penas a su clase y hacia un esfuerzo considerable para no cerrar los ojos, a pesar de que comenzaba a ver doble debido al gran cansancio por el esfuerzo máximo que daba.

Después de tomar clases, Annette se retiró hacia la otra parte del monasterio, precisamente hacia la biblioteca para ponerse a estudiar, pero en ese preciso al caminar por el pasillo, comenzó a sentir su cuerpo cortado y muy pesado por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared.

— ¿Qué me pasa…? —dijo Annette agitándose.

Sus ojos le pesaban que apenas los podía mantener abiertos, comenzó a jadear y sentir sudor en la frente.

Hubo algunas personas que la miraban extraña y nadie hacía nada más que mirar como la chica se desmoronaba.

Durante en ese preciso instante, Sora y Caspar caminaban por el pasillo hablando de cualquier tema trivial cuando presenciaron ese problema.

— Sora, mira, no es esa… —el peliazul-cielo se lo hizo saber señalando a la chica, alarmando al pelicafé.

— Oh no… ¡Annette! —Sora se puso alerta corriendo hacia la chica para auxiliarla.

— ¡No puede ser, se desmayó! — expresó Caspar igual de preocupado llegando a revisarle la frente a la chica. — Tiene fiebre.

— Caspar, ayudarme a llevarla a la enfermería, rápido. —le pidió el portador de la llave espada que le echara una mano con Annette.

El chico ayudó a Sora a levantar a la pelinaranja para que este la cargara en sus brazos como si fuera un príncipe que cargaba a la princesa dirigiéndose a la enfermeria.

Toda la escuela estaba conmocionada por esos acontecimientos y la forma que ambos tomaban la iniciativa.

— ¡Manuela! ¡Annette se encuentra muy mal! —avisó Caspar entrando junto con ellos.

— Necesito que la atiendas, por favor. —le suplicó Sora para que la tratara.

— Esta bien, acuéstenla en la cama. Yo me encargare de curarla. —accedió la mujer dándoles indicaciones mientras la postraban en la cama.

Manuela aún se encontraba recuperándose, pero estaba suficientemente capacitada para atender a los pacientes.

— Sora, chicos, ¿Qué le pasó a Annette? —preguntó Dimitri al ver a su compañera en ese estado.

— La encontramos desmayándose en el pasillo, y la trajimos. —le explicó Sora el motivo por el cual la habían llevado.

— Ya veo, fueron bien rápidos para traerla, se los agradezco. — dijo el rubio aliviado por sus acciones.

En ese momento llegaron Beres, Dorothea, Edelgard siendo acompañados por algunos chicos de los Leones Azules.

— ¿Cómo está Annette? ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Ashe luciendo preocupado por el estado de su compañera.

— Ella está bien, está fuera de peligro. —respondió Manuela mientras la atendía utilizando su magia. — Solo sufrió un desmayo y algunos mareos.

— Le habíamos dicho que no se excediera, pero no parecía hacernos caso. —dijo Felix serio opinando al respecto.

— Últimamente se le veía muy cansada y no rendía mucho en las batallas que hemos tenido, le dijimos que se tomara un descanso y se distrajera un rato con nosotros. —comentó Ingrid pendiente con la salud de la chica.

— Entonces, quieren decir que… —Sora comenzaba a intuir la razón por la que Annette se encontraba en ese estado. — se sobre exigía.

— En efecto, todo lo que Annette quiere, es ser la mejor y la más aplicada de la clase, pero esto la llevó hasta los extremos y terminar en donde está. —coincidió Mercedes mostrándose muy preocupada por su amiga.

— Pobrecita… —murmuró Edelgard mostrando comparecencia.

— Debe de haberse esforzado mucho para que las cosas le salieran bien… —dijo Beres igual que las demás. — Hicieron bien en traerla rápido.

— De no haber sido por ustedes, quien sabe cómo hubiera estado Annette ahora. —les agradeció Ashe aliviado.

— Eres un muchacho intrépido, Sora. —declaró Felix mostrándose satisfecho. — No pensé que tomaras una iniciativa como esta. No sabes las ganas que te tengo para la batalla de las Águilas y los Leones, ojala vayas preparado porque no pienso dejarte ganar tan fácilmente.

— Cuenta con ello Felix, no voy a contenerme, de hecho, nadie de nosotros se contendrá. —respondió el pelicafé entusiasmado por la ocasión.

— Bueno, creo que hay que dejarlos descansar, ¿no creen? —sugirió Beres dejar tranquilos a Dimitri y Annette.

Todos asintieron y decidieron retirarse de la enfermería a hacer sus respectivas actividades.

**/**

Luego de que cayera el atardecer, todas las clases habían terminado y las tres casas entraron en un periodo de descanso.

Sora en ese momento se le ocurrió hacerle una visita a Annette para ver como estaba, y claro, estaba siendo acompañado por Flayn, Dorothea, Edelgard y Caspar.

Como era de esperarse, al entrar a la enfermería se la encontraron dormida.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Sora al verla en ese estado.

— Su fiebre ha bajado, Sora. —contestó Manuela sonriendo por la evolución de la chica. — Ahora es cuestión de tiempo antes de que abra los ojos.

En efecto, después de unos minutos, la chica empezó a abrir los ojos frente a los presentes llegando a sorprenderlos.

— ¡Annette! — dijo Sora feliz por verla despierta.

— ¿Sora? ¿Pe-Pero que me pasó? — titubeó la mencionada confundida pero sonrojándose al ver el rostro del chico.

— Caspar y yo caminábamos por el pasillo cuando vimos que te desmayabas… Y tuvimos que traerte aquí. —respondió Sora argumentando lo que habia sucedido ese día.

— Lo siento… Lamento haberlos preocupado… —Annette se disculpaba por esos acontecimientos que la llevaron a enfermarse por poco. — Creo que fui una necia al no hacerles caso a mis compañeros cuando pude.

— Nos dijeron que quieres salir bien en las clases, de hecho todos queremos que las cosas salgan como nosotros esperamos. — argumentó Edelgard entendiendo las razones de la pelinaranja. — Pero hay que entender que también es importante distraerse un rato con amigos y no excederse.

— Además, asi como hay tiempo para enfocarse en el estudio, también hay tiempo para tomarse un descanso, o hacer lo que hacen los amigos, divertirse. Eso es lo que necesitas Annette. —afirmó Sora las palabras de su amiga la peliblanca. — Tal vez así puedas aprovechar mejor el tiempo que necesites para poder llevar a cabo tus batallas de manera decente.

Las palabras del chico conmovieron a Annette, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba con bastante franqueza, pero reflejaba sinceridad y honestidad.

— Gracias, Sora… Eres la primera persona aparte de Mercie que se preocupa por mi… —le agradeció con las lágrimas en los ojos conmovida.

— No hay de que, Annette. —respondió Sora sonriéndole de manera cálida.

— Te prometo que, a partir de ahora me organizare y no volveré a sobre esforzarme. —la chica les hizo la promesa de no volver a excederse.

— Así será, por ahora recupérate y tomate un descanso. —comentó Edelgard esbozando una sonrisa.

Fue así como Annette poco a poco se recuperaba y no lucía muy enferma como antes, Manuela le recomendó que cuidara su bienestar y no se excediera en el estudio ni nada.

Ya como nueva y suficientemente recuperada, Annette se levantó de la cama después de ser dada de alta junto con Dimitri.

— Te miras mejor, Annette. —le comentó el futuro rey sonriendo.

— Sí, creo que debería de darles las gracias a Sora y a Caspar por haberse prestado a llevarme a la enfermería. —comentó la mencionada de la misma forma, aunque por decir el nombre del portador de la llave espada la sonrojaba por poco.

— Creo que sería lo mejor. —Dimitri le dio el visto bueno la sugerencia de la chica. —Aunque, Sora se miraba más preocupado por tu bienestar para serte honesto.

Esa declaración sonrojaba a la chica, nunca nadie la había visto como un ser humano además de Mercedes, si bien Sora era un hombre apuesto para las demás chicas, en realidad sintió una necesidad grande de ayudarla y hacer lo que hizo.

Tras pasearse por el monasterio, llegaron a una zona de pesca y ahí vieron a Sora y Beres intentando atrapar un pez.

— Hola Maestra, Sora. —los saludó el rubio en tono alegre. — ¿Qué andan haciendo?

— Hola, chicos. Estamos pescando, ¿Cómo están? —los saludó la mencionada en tono casual.

— Bien, maestra, solo queríamos darle las gracias a Sora por haberme llevado a la enfermería. —explicó Annette sonando tajante mientras tenía algo rojas las mejillas.

— De nada, no podíamos dejarte así, Annette. —respondió Sora esbozando su característica. — ¿Cómo te está yendo, ahorita? ¿Estas descansando como se debe?

— En eso ando, pero ahora si me tienen vigilada para asegurarse de que no me exceda. —comentó la chica en media broma.

— Lo importante es que ya nos hemos recuperado por completo, estamos pensando en entrenar para la batalla que se avecina. —argumentó Dimitri sobre el acontecimiento que se aproximaba.

—Me alegra oír eso, nosotros también hemos pensado en hacer calentamiento para alistarnos. — respondió Sora mostrándose entusiasmado.

— Te veo más que motivado. —comentó Dimitri de forma casual.

— Claro, tengo muchas ganas de enfrentarte y a los demás chicos de las otras casas. — declaró el portador de la llave espada.

— Parece que esto se te subió los humos a la cabeza, pero en el fondo se nota que anhelas vivir este encuentro, yo también ansío eso. —reconoció Dimitri tener el mismo pensamiento. — Bueno, será mejor que nos retiremos, y más vale que vayas preparado, Sora. Porque no pienso ponértela fácil en la lucha.

— Lo mismo digo, Dimitri. — respondió Sora aceptando el reto que el futuro rey de Faerghus le imponía.

Y asi fue como el rubio y la chica se retiraron hacia sus aposentos y planificar su horario de entrenamiento entre otras cosas.

Mientras tanto, tanto Sora como Beres estaban caminando por el monasterio hablando sobre la batalla de las águilas contra los leones, cuando a la mujer se le ocurrió un plan para entrenar a Sora.

— Sora, ¿Qué tal si te enseño a usar una espada de verdad? —le propuso Beres tener ese tipo de entrenamiento.

— ¿Una espada de verdad? — dijo Sora extrañado por esa proposición. — Que yo sepa nunca he utilizado otra arma que no es mi llave espada.

— Por eso te estoy haciendo esa proposición para que aprendas y domines el uso de una espada de verdad. —le aclaró la maestra el motivo. —No te estoy prohibiendo usar la llave espada, al contrario, lo que quiero a darte a entender es que puedes seguir utilizándola pero solo en caso de emergencia o que nos topemos con alguien más fuerte.

— Ya entiendo… No hay que subestimar al rival así nada más… Hay que jugar limpio. —Sora entendía las palabras de su maestra.

— Exacto, dentro de unos días se hará la contienda y ese curso que te daré va a ser intensivo. — declaró Beres tomando la iniciativa. — Quiero que tú y los demás sean mis mejores mercenarios que he conocido, si has sabido utilizar la llave espada para luchar, entonces tengo la seguridad de que podrás utilizar un arma de verdad con eficacia. ¿Estás listo para empezar, Sora?

— Con gusto, Beres. —accedió Sora dispuesto a llevar a cabo el entrenamiento que su profesora le impartiría.

**[El grado de apoyo entre Sora y Beres alcanzó el nivel B]**

Fin del capítulo 17.


	19. La Batalla de las Aguilas VS los Leones

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 18 – LA BATALLA DE LAS AGUILAS VS LOS LEONES.**

**/**

La batalla se avecinaba y Beres había decidido entrenar a Sora con el uso de una espada de verdad para que este fuera capaz de blandirla y así jugar limpio contra alguien en esa ocasión.

Lo que hizo primero fue acudir a su padre Jeralt para que supervisara el entrenamiento y tambien les diera instrucciones.

— ¿Segura que quieres entrenar a Sora por medio de una espada de verdad? —le indagó el hombre sorprendido por la iniciativa de su hija.

— Si pues quiero que él sea le mejor guerrero que hemos conocido, tiene mucho potencial pero también quiero que juegue limpio en la batalla de las águilas contra los leones y no lo tachen de tramposo. — argumentó Beres la razón de enseñar a su alumno el uso de una espada de verdad.

— Con que enseñarle a usar un arma de verdad… Me parece razonable que hayas tomado las cartas en el asunto. — Jeralt captaba las palabras de la chica. —Esa llave espada que tiene, no es ordinaria, y un verdadero guerrero no hace trampa.

— Al igual que mi espada que hallé en el mausoleo. —respondió Beres mirando su arma. —Está bien que Sora siga usando su llave espada, pero solo en casos de emergencia, o que una situación lo amerite. Pues para eso lo entrenare intensivamente.

— ¿Quieres que supervise su entrenamiento? Puedo darles instrucciones si asi lo deseas. —les propuso Jeralt dispuesto a ayudar.

— Gracias, padre. —agradeció Beres satisfecha con la respuesta.

**/**

Después de clases, Sora y Beres decidieron ir al campo abierto de Fodlan para comenzar con el intenso entrenamiento de armas contando con la presencia de Edelgard y todo el grupo de las Águilas Negras, quienes también fueron a entrenar y prepararse.

A Sora le fue dada una espada de hierro con la que empezaría a entrenar con su maestra, quien también portaba la misma arma.

— Esa es el arma con la que empezaras a entrenar, ¿estás listo, Sora? —declaró Beres decidida.

— Adelante, Beres. — afirmó el mencionado dispuesto a todo.

Y así fue como el entrenamiento comenzó y chocaron las espadas, el choque fue tan brutal que ambos filos sacaron chispas cada vez que hacían roces.

La espada que portaba Sora era algo pesada a comparación de la otra que habitualmente usaba por lo que intentó mantener el balance de sus movimientos mientras hacían sparring.

Sora leía y contratacaba cada técnica que Beres le lanzaba, como tenía entrenamiento con la llave espada, no tuvo muchísima dificultad en aguantar y acostumbrarse a esa rigurosa e intensa 'lección' de su maestra.

Por otra parte, las otras dos casas hacían lo propio entrenando para la más esperada contienda que se celebraría dentro de unos días.

Con los chicos de los Ciervos Dorados, Lorenz se miraba ansioso por ese día, se le miraba muy serio con querer hacer pagar a Sora por la humillación que le dio.

— No pensé que a Sora se le ocurriera ir a entrenar con la maestra para usar una espada normal, y eso que con su misteriosa llave espada podría con todo el mundo. —comentó Claude en tono amable, y algo burlón a la vez. En lo que practicaba tiro al arco.

— Puedo asumir que quiere luchar limpiamente, Claude. — comentó Leonie haciendo lo suyo con la misma arma. — Sora es un chico que desea convertirse en lo que su maestra es, una mercenario.

— Con que un mercenario, ¿eh? —intuyó el moreno viéndose entusiasmado por las palabras de su compañera de clase. — Entonces tendré que cuidarme Sora y su maestrita…

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo, Claude? —comentó Leonie en tono burlón al escucharlo 'temeroso'.

— ¿Miedo? Al contrario, solo estoy tomando precauciones, compañera. —se defendió Claude de las burlas que la chica le hacía.

Mientras tanto, al igual que las otras casas, los Leones Azules estaban en lo suyo preparándose a base de entrenamiento con todo tipo de armas como las lanzas, flechas y espadas.

Felix y Dimitri entrenaban a base de espada y hacha demostrando sus habilidades de combate.

— Pareces determinado, Dimitri. —opinó Felix lanzándole una mirada intensa. — Seguro que todos nosotros lo estamos.

— Sí, estoy seguro que Sora ha de estar entrenando para enfrentarnos a todos. —afirmó el rubio reconociendo la determinación del portador de la llave espada.

— No lo dudo, me parece que tiene poderes sobrenaturales. —comentó el peliazul oscuro. —Quisiera ver lo que hace esa misteriosa llave espada.

— ¿Seguro? Sora puede hacerte pedazos en un segundo. —le advirtió Dimitri mientras chocaban sus armas.

— No importa, solo quiero ver lo que es capaz. —declaró Felix determinado a descubrir el poder de la llave espada. —Después de todo, he sentido las ganas de batirme un duelo de espadas con él.

— Bien, da lo mejor de ti cuando te lo topes. —Dimitri le deseaba buena suerte.

— Tú igual, Dimitri. —respondió Felix de vuelta con la misma determinación chocando sus armas y esquivándose mutuamente.

Felix y Dimitri estaban determinados a ir mejor preparados junto a sus compañeros de su casa y enfrentarse a las demás casas, y si se podía, cualquiera de los dos iría tras Sora.

Nadie de todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a perder el combate, pero como en toda ocasión, solo puede haber un ganador.

De vuelta con las águilas, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban muy concentrados en el entrenamiento.

Sora poco a poco se acostumbraba a utilizar la espada de hierro como Beres le estaba enseñando.

Él y la profesora lucían muy curtidos a la hora de chocar espadas, en verdad los dos traían una buena química entre ellos que los llegaba a conectar creando un vínculo inquebrantable.

— Vas mejorando, Sora. —comentó Beres dándole visto bueno a su desempeño.

— He podido blandir esta espada como me lo has pedido. —dijo Sora sonriendo mientras chocaba espadas, satisfecho con sus enseñanzas. — No es tan difícil.

— Te lo he dicho, Sora. — le recalcó la mujer en el mismo tono. — La perseverancia da frutos. Estoy segura de que la batalla no va a ser un problema para ti ni para todos nosotros.

Eso no hizo más que motivar a Sora para seguir entrenando con su maestra, hasta incluso se puso a practicar con Edelgard chocando su espada con el hacha perfeccionando sus reflejos y así realizando una que otra técnica sin llegar a lastimar literalmente a la chica.

El entrenamiento de Beres daba resultados que tanto Sora como Beres esperaban con el pasar de los días, Sora estaba acostumbrado a blandir la espada de hierro como su maestra le enseñó, ahora estaba listo para dar pelea en el campo de batalla.

— Pueden descansar, mañana tenemos una batalla que ganar. —Beres daba por finalizado el entrenamiento.

Tras eso, todos los chicos se tomaron su merecido descanso y el dia libre para despejarse después de soportar el intenso y riguroso entrenamiento.

Sora se dirigió a la cafetería para pedir la merienda del día y se sentó con sus compañeros de clase.

— Eres un chico admirable, Sora. —dijo Ferdinand elogiándolo. —Parece como si ya tuvieras experiencia en ese tipo de entrenamientos pesados.

— Gracias, Ferdinand, es que estoy acostumbrado a entrenar así. —aclaró Sora el motivo por el cual entrenaba de esa forma.

— ¿Ya habías entrenado de esa forma? —expresó Caspar admiración hacia su amigo. — ¡Increible!

— La verdad es que el entrenamiento que tuvimos fue muy intenso. —dijo Beres después de comerse un pedazo de su almuerzo. —Pero todos y cada uno de ustedes poseen una fortaleza.

— Claro que si maestra, todos y cada uno de nosotros hemos hecho un esfuerzo admirable para entrenar y dominar nuestras técnicas de pelea. Aunque Sora tiene excelentes reflejos para defenderse. —rio Edelgard mirando al chico en tono sutilmente sugerente.

— Bu-Bueno, tu igual sabes defenderte y todo, Edelgard. —se defendió Sora sonrojándose por poco.

Los otros soltaron una risa e incluso Sora se rio con ellos.

**/**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE – SALA DE RECEPCIONES – Lunes 27/10 Luna del Dragón**

El día que todos esperaban por fin había llegado, todos estaban preparándose para la batalla que se aproximaba.

Sora y Beres se dirigieron a la sala de recepciones para reunirse con Edelgard y Hubert para conversar.

— Buenos días, chicos. —los saludó Sora. — ¿Cómo amanecieron?

— Buenos días, maestra, joven Sora. — los saludó Hubert en su usual tono monótono. — Bien, ¿Cómo están?

— Igualmente, Hubert, parece que todo el mundo se levantó más temprano, ¿no creen? —dijo Beres casual.

— Asi parece, ustedes ya se habrán informado sobre la batalla de los Leones y las Águilas, ¿verdad?

— Solo sabemos su nombre. Solo eso. —respondió Sora algo confundido.

— Ajá, en tal caso se los pondré al tanto. — la futura emperatriz les comenzó a explicar los detalles. —Es una confrontación anual a gran escala entre las tres casas de la Academia.

— ¿A gran escala? — preguntó Sora sorprendido. — ¡Entonces puede haber un campo de batalla muy gigante!

— Precisamente, joven Sora, es mucho más espectacular que el simulacro que tuvo lugar durante la luna arbórea. —afirmó Hubert las palabras de su señora y el chico. —Esta vez se va disputar en los vastos campos de Gronder, al sureste de Garreg Mach, en suelo imperial.

— La casa que venza a más enemigos se lleva la victoria. — comentó Edelgard las condiciones para ganar la contienda. — Como es natural, los profesores también combaten junto a sus estudiantes.

— Bueno, esa es la tradición. Este año, sin embargo, la profesora Manuela no participará por prudencia. — comentó el mayordomo dándoles esa noticia. —En vista de ello, su viejo rival, el profesor Hanneman, también declinó intervenir.

— Entonces yo tampoco debería de meterme por lo que he escuchado. —Beres también iba a declinar cuando los dichos profesores aparecieron.

— No te preocupes por nosotros, Beres. —Manuela le anhelaba concentrarse en lo suyo sin dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos. — Sabemos que tienes ganas de ver a los chicos en acción.

— ¿Profesora Manuela? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —preguntó Hubert por su bienestar.

— Si, gracias a todos ustedes, pero ahí fuera solo sería un estorbo, y no quiero que mis estudiantes vean como me derribo en el campo de batalla. —respondió la mencionada argumentando el motivo de su ausencia.

— Me temo que yo tampoco participaré, lo cual no significa que vayan a cantar victoria fácilmente. —Hanneman de igual manera declinaba participar en la contienda, además de advertirles de que no se la iban a poner fácil para que el equipo ganaran.

— Cierto, durante los últimos meses, hemos sacado lo mejor de nuestros chicos. Creo que los veré en la enfermería cuando acabe la contienda… —declaró Manuela retadora.

— No me parece justo, enfermera. —respondió Beres mostrando algo de superioridad.

— Menudos aires de superioridad… Si te confías en exceso, mis estudiantes se los harán pagar caso. —la enfermera le lanzaba una advertencia si se confiaba demasiado.

— Ya lo veremos. — respondió Sora tomando la iniciativa.

— Nuestros muchachos cuentan con todos los conocimientos necesarios, asi que pueden pelear sin temores. ¡No le den cuartel! — les aconsejó Hanneman además de desearles buena suerte.

Despues de eso, Sora y todo el mundo se dirigió a los dichos campos en donde se celebraría la batalla de los Leones y las Aguilas.

**/**

**CAMPOS DE GROUNDER – TERRITORIO IMPERIAL**

Luego de dirigirse al campo de la zona imperial, Sora decidió hacer algunos ejercicios de calentamiento mientras se preparaban para librar la mayor batalla de todas y demostrar de lo que estaba hecho.

— Los campos de Gronder son tierras del Imperio… De hecho, pertenecen a mi familia, la Casa Bergliez. —mencionó Caspar lo que eran las planicies. — ¡No hay un terrero de cultivo más extenso en todo Fódlan! Abastece de grano al imperio entero. Un momento… Espero que no destruyamos todas las plantaciones…

— Es el escenario ideal para una batalla a gran escala. —dijo Hubert a secas dando el punto bueno a ese lugar.

— Beres, ¿Qué estrategia nos aconsejas para la contienda? — le pidió Edelgard armar un plan para enfrentar la contienda.

— Los atacaremos de frente, sin reserva alguna. —respondió Beres decidida, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, y asombrando a la futura emperatriz.

— Sé de alguien que habría dicho exactamente lo mismo… —comentó Edelgard en ese estado. —No importa, nos adaptaremos a cualquier táctica.

— ¿Qué onda? ¿Cómo lucharemos contra los demás? —preguntó Sora uniéndoseles justo después de terminar de hacer ejercicios de calentamiento.

— Llegas justo a tiempo, Sora. —habló Dorothea explicándole las indicaciones que iban seguir. — Beres dijo que todos atacaríamos de frente.

— ¿Atacar de frente? Esa es mi especialidad. —declaró Sora mostrándose confiado.

— No hay que confiarse mucho, Sora. —expuso Edelgard su lema de la casa roja. —Cuando las Águilas Negras trabajan en equipo, no hay quien pueda detenerlas.

— Si desaprovechamos nuestra superioridad y caemos, será culpa tuya, maestra. —dijo Hubert en tono sutilmente amenazante.

— Si no confías en tus propias fuerzas, retírate y déjalo todo en mis manos. —habló Ferdinand haciéndose el confiado, solo para ganarse la intimidante mirada del mayordomo de la peliblanca.

— Así solo conseguirás empeorar las cosas e interponerte en el camino de la señorita Edelgard. —Hubert le dejaba una clara advertencia si hacía un paso en falso para echarlo a perder todo.

— Oigan, no es momento para pelearse, ¿sí? —Beres los regañaba al notar unos roses entre ellos. — Nos pueden ganar si nos dividimos o nos distraemos.

— Enemigos nunca faltan a nosotros. —dijo Petra segura de sí misma. — ¡A mi encanta ir de caza!

— No vamos de caza, Petra… Bueno, supongo que en el fondo se parece bastante. —Dorothea le hizo ver que no era lo que ella pensaba, pero si, era algo muy parecido a lo que la morena tenía costumbre de hacer.

— Yo pienso atrincherarme en la fortaleza y echarles porras a todos desde allí. Porque habrá una fortaleza, ¿verdad? —farfullaba Bernadetta mostrándose muy nerviosa, como de costumbre.

— Por supuesto, pero para llegar a ella tendrás que superar las líneas enemigas. —habló Linhardt aconsejándole dejar atrás el miedo, cosa que no sería sencillo para la chica. — Es todo un detalle por tu parte ofrecerte a abrirnos paso.

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Yo nunca dije eso! Ay, quien te mandaría hablar, Bernie… — expresó Bernadetta mostrándose torpe a la hora de hablar.

— Oye, Flayn, este será tu primer combate, ¿no? —comentó Linhardt curioso. — Es curioso, porque te noto sumamente tranquila.

— ¡Me esforzaré por estar a la altura! —habló la niña entusiasmada.

— Sé que lo harás, Flayn. —le dijo Sora anhelándola.

— Bien, chicos, preparémonos para la batalla, que está a punto de empezar. — expresó Edelgard tomando la iniciativa como toda una líder que era, dispuesta a todo. — ¡Plantaremos la bandera de las Águilas Negras en los campos de Gronder!

— ¡Y después festejaremos todos juntos! — exclamó Sora dándoles una tremenda vibra entre el grupo y haciéndolos reaccionar euforia.

**/**

Las tres casas estaban repartidas por todo el campo de Gronder, cada uno de los chicos estaban sus posiciones preparándose para la contienda.

— La pelea está por iniciar, es hora de demostrarles de lo que estamos hechos, ¿Estás listo, Sora? —dijo Edelgard determinada además de preguntarle si estaba preparado.

— Dalo por hecho, Edelgard, es hora de enseñarles a todos de lo que somos capaces. —respondió el pelicafé desenvainando su espada de hierro emocionado.

— Los miro muy impacientes, chicos… —comentó Beres en ese mismo estado. — Pero no hay que perder la concentración, ni confiarse mucho.

— Además Claude puede ser un tramposo, hay que cuidarse de sus tácticas sucias que el haga. —aconsejó Hubert tener cuidado con el futuro archiduque.

— Gracias por advertirnos, Hubert. —Sora le agradeció por la advertencia. — Con que un tramposo de primera, ¿eh?

**/**

**Mientras con los Leones Azules…**

— La batalla de los Leones y las Águilas está a punto de empezar, por fin. ¡Es hora de demostrar cuanto hemos mejorado gracias a nuestro entrenamiento! —sentenció Dimitri mostrando muchísima determinación.

— Lo haremos, ganaremos esta contienda que tanto esperábamos… Sora, demuéstrame como luchas… —dijo Felix expectante esperando ver a su rival.

— Espero serles útil para ustedes. —habló Annette mostrando cierta inseguridad consigo misma.

— No te preocupes, si perdemos, no pasa nada. —Mercedes la tranquilizó haciéndole ver que no pasaba nada si eran derrotados.

**/**

**Con los Ciervos Dorados…**

—Recuerden que no solo jugamos el honor, ¡sino también una jugosa recompensa! — declaró Claude mostrándose tranquilo al contrario de los demás líderes.

— No puedo creer que me vaya a enfrentar a ese chico… —comentó Lysithea visiblemente sonrojada al ver a Sora a lo lejos.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estas enamorando de Sora, no es cierto? —preguntó el moreno en tono de burla, haciendo que la peliblanca hiciera una que otra rabieta, para su risa.

— ¡E-Eso no es verdad, idiota! —le reclamaba Lysithea negando esa dicha expresión.

— Ya, ya… nada más digo esto para molestarle, perdón. —rio Claude ofreciéndole disculpas por hacer ese comentario.

**/**

En lo más alto de los campos, Rhea y Seteth estaban parados junto a los soldados de la iglesia quienes tocaban una canción simbólica de la Iglesia, dando unas señales de inicio de la batalla.

De vuelta al campo, los tres futuros líderes daban un paso al frente junto a sus respectivos soldados.

— Se los advierto… no pienso tener piedad de ustedes. — los retó Dimitri dispuesto a hacerlos pedazos a todos.

— Lo único que importa es ganar, me da igual cómo. — respondió Claude de igual manera.

— Nos alzaremos con la victoria. —sentenció Edelgard igual de determinada que todos. — A cualquier precio.

— Le demostraremos de que estamos hechos, chicos. — expresó Beres lista para luchar.

— Ha llegado la hora. —declaró Seteth dando a entender que era el momento de empezar la contienda, dándole la señal a un soldado para alzar la bandera, dando asi comienzo la pelea.

— ¡Al ataque! —exclamó Edelgard haciendo que todo el mundo tomara acción.

— Los vamos a vencer a todos, ¡por las águilas negras! —secundó Sora mientras gritaba el nombre de equipo mientras corria con sus compañeros.

— ¡Por el honor! — respondió Dimitri de igual manera movilizándose hacia donde estaba los rivales, al igual que Claude.

**[Kingdom Hearts III BGM: Monstropolis Crisis]**

Tan solo dar comienzo a la batalla, todos y cada uno de los equipos chocó y empezaron los fuertes espadazos, ataques mágicos y por qué no, ataques de lanzas.

Sora estaba abatiendo a un buen número de soldados de las casas opuestas con muchísima astucia por medio de la espada normal, a decir verdad, no tuvo mucha necesidad de utilizar la llave espada gracias a las enseñanzas que su maestra le impartió.

Las tres casas se causaban muchísimas eliminaciones entre ellas, Sora seguía adelante apoyando a su clase hasta que se topó con alguien a quien no esperaba ver.

— Felix. —dijo el pelicafé topándose con el chico.

— He esperado este momento, Sora, quiero que me demuestres de lo que estas hecho. — lo desafió el mencionado dispuesto.

— Así lo haré. — accedió el portador de la llave espada, dando así el comienzo la lucha entre ambos.

Felix y Sora intercambiaban buenos espadazos realizando distintas técnicas de combate, el pelimorado realizaba un ataque rápido que por poco lastima al portador de la llave espada, de no ser porque alcanzó a leer y esquivar el ataque.

Es así cuando Sora realizó un contrataque justo al esquivar la técnica haciendo un corte diagonal por la espalda, impresionando a Felix.

— Eres bueno, es la primera vez que alguien logra rechazar mi ataque. —expuso el chico impresionado por su astucia. — Quiero pedirte que luches con tu misteriosa espada… Me gustaría ver de lo que eres capaz.

— No pienso hacerte trampa, Felix. —Sora rechazaba la proposición de utilizar su arma, argumentando no tener tanta ventaja sobre él.

— Entiendo que no quieres ser tramposo, pero el rechazar mi proposición y no poder ver tus poderes, es como un gran insulto para mí. —comentó el pelimorado decepcionándose por la respuesta de su rival. — No pienses esto como trampa, tómalo como un honor.

Eso puso a pensar a Sora, por un lado no quería sacar muchísima ventaja sobre Felix, pero este se sentía muy insultado por la negativa que le fue dada. Fue así como tomo la decisión crucial.

— De acuerdo, Felix, tú lo pediste. — sentenció Sora envainando su espada de hierro, para luego invocar la llave espada, para la sonrisa de su rival.

— ¡Bien! ¡Esto es lo que quería oír! —expresó el pelimorado muy entusiasmado al verlo en esa compostura. — ¡Preparate, Sora!

— ¡Tu igual, Felix!

Fue así como los dos se dieron con todo entre espadazos, ambos hicieron sus respectivos ataques rápidos chocando entre sí, mas ninguno de los dos se rendía.

Los dos se dieron un corte diagonal mutuamente y ambos estaban incapacitados de un brazo.

— Rayos, eres más duro de lo que pensaba… —jadeó Sora sintiendo la herida en el brazo.

— También tu… Esa llave espada que tienes es muy abrumadora… —respondió Felix de igual manera, aunque comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en el brazo.

— Felix. —dijo el portador de la llave espada preocupado por él. —Lo siento.

— No, no te preocupes por mí… Eres un guerrero más fuerte que he conocido. —el pelimorado le hizo ver que no le pasaba nada y que solo era un rasguño. — Superaste mis expectativas… Me rindo… Fue un honor haber luchado contigo, buena suerte.

— Igualmente Felix, recupérate. —se despidió Sora viendo a su rival retirarse del campo de batalla.

Antes de avanzar, Sora utilizó la magia de curación para sanar sus heridas y así continuar abatiendo a más soldados rivales que se le cruzara en su camino.

— ¡Sora! — exclamó Beres al encontrarlo en medio camino. — ¿Estás bien?

— Si, ¿Qué hay de ti? —respondió el mencionado animado.

— Igual yo, veo que has usado la llave espada, ¿no es así?

— Acabo de enfrentarme a Felix, él me pidió que le demostrara el poder de mi llave espada.

— ¿Y le dijiste que sí? No cabe duda de que quería medirse contigo, Sora.

— Sin duda alguna.

Con el tiempo que pasaba, las tres casas acumulaban cada vez más bajas y muchísima gente quedaba fuera de combate, muy poca cantidad de los estudiantes aún seguían en pie de batalla.

— Petra y los demás han peleado bien, ahora solo quedamos nosotros… —dijo Edelgard exhibiendo algunos rasguños mientras miraba que la gran mayoría de su equipo, y de los demás, habían caído en batalla.

— Si… Apenas puedo moverme… — respondió Dorothea mostrándose herida.

— Por lo visto no queda casi nadie… — comentó Sora viendo lo casi desierto que estaba el campo.

— Veamos… Solo quedamos Sora, Edelgard, Dorothea, Flayn y yo. —reflexionó Beres pensativa. — El único de los leones azules que queda es el Dimitri, y Claude y Leonie son los únicos que aún siguen de pie de los Ciervos Dorados.

— Yo iré por Dimitri. —declaró Sora tomando la iniciativa.

— Ten cuidado, Sora. —Beres le dio luz verde dejándolo dirigirse hacia su rival. —Puede ser un tipo duro.

El portador de la llave espada se dirigió al lugar lejos de su grupo hasta donde estaba el futuro rey de Faerghus, su rival a vencer.

En eso invocó su llave espada preparándose para enfrentarlo.

— Dimitri. —lo llamó Sora poniéndose en posición para atacar.

— Sora, veo que has derrotado a un centenar de rivales que encontrabas, al igual que tus compañeros. — habló el rubio entusiasmado. —Me pregunto hasta donde podré llegar con un adversario como tu… Es la ocasión perfecta para ponerme a prueba. No me subestimes, Sora, o lo pagaras con la derrota.

— También digo lo mismo. — declaró Sora antes de dar comienzo el combate entre ambos. —Que gane el mejor.

Los dos cargaron contra el uno y el otro, chocando sus armas de una forma muy salvaje como lo hacían los verdaderos guerreros.

Dimitri en cierta manera había mejorado en sus reflejos llegando defenderse del ataque ofensivo de Sora.

Él por su parte, tampoco se quedaba muy atrás en defenderse de cada técnica ofensiva del delegado de los Leones Azules, los dos en verdad se iban con todo.

Sora y Dimitri chocaron fuertemente sus armas de nuevo y mientras lo hacían, Sora sufrió una cortada en la cintura al igual que su rival, pero los dos poseían una gran voluntad de hierro y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

— Que admirable… Todavía no pareces estar dispuesto a caer, Sora. —comentó Dimitri ponerse de pie a duras penas.

— Tampoco tú… ¿Eso es lo que hacen los caballeros, no? —respondió Sora con la misma energía.

— Entonces dame tu mejor golpe… ¡El que lo resista gana! —lo desafió el rubio preparándose para dar el ataque final.

— ¡Veamos quien es el mejor! — respondió el portador de la llave espada corriendo hacia su rival, para luego golpearse mutua y brutalmente, quedando de pie por unos momentos.

Pero Sora comenzó a sentir un dolor fuerte en la cintura y cayó tendido al suelo.

— Has peleado, Sora, supongo que he- ¡gwaaah…! —Dimitri se iba a declarar ganador de la pelea cuando el también el mismo dolor punzante y también terminó igual que su rival.

— Quedamos fuera del combate, ¿eh? — rio Sora sutilmente al verlo tendido junto a él.

— Supongo que sí… no cabe duda que eres un chico muy intrépido… —dijo Dimitri de la misma forma satisfecho con el combate.

— Bien, supongo que esto es un empate. —el portador de la llave espada daba a entender el resultado de su lucha entre ambos…

— Si… Me pregunto cómo le irán a los demás… —reconoció el futuro rey los esfuerzos de los dos y la forma que pelearon.

— Quien sabe… pero ojala ganemos… —respondió Sora teniendo la incertidumbre además de tener expectativas por su equipo.

Fue así como la lucha entre Sora y Dimitri terminó en empate, ambos dieron lo mejor de sí con honor, haciendo lo que todo un caballero hace.

Mientras con Beres y las chicas, ellas fueron hacia donde estaban Claude y Leonie.

— Me encargaré de Claude, ¿Quién quiere ir por Leonie? —declaró Edelgard tomando la iniciativa, además de preguntar si alguien podría ocuparse de la compañera del futuro archiduque.

— Yo me ocuparé de ella. —dijo Dorothea tomando la iniciativa.

— Bien, avísenme si necesitan mi ayuda. —accedió Beres dándoles luz verde.

En ese momento, Claude y Leonie se acercaron al grupo mirándolos desafiantes.

— ¡Hola princesita! Uy, ¿viste? ¡Tienes una rata en los pies! —expresó el líder de los ciervos dorados jugando con la delegada de la marca roja, en su afán de molestarla…

— ¡Aah! ¡No me tomes por tonta! A mí no me confundes con tus artimañas tramposas, tarado. — lo regañó Edelgard irritada por su faceta burlona.

— O sea, que esa cara de pánico ha sido… producto de mi imaginación, ¿no? En fin, no te enojes, solo estoy jugando. —se defendió Claude en tono gracioso, y burlón a la vez.

— ¿Crees que tus idioteces te van a servir de algo? —lo retó la peliblanca molesta por sus palabras. — Pues estas equivocado, imbécil. ¡Ven a pelear si te atreves!

Ya harta de escuchar más payasadas de su rival, Edelgard se dirigió hacia Claude, quien le lanzaba flechas desde su arco, cosa que la chica esquivaba con mucha facilidad.

— ¡Toma esto! —exclamó la mujer mientras le daba unos buenos hachazos a su rival.

Claude intentó defenderse de los golpes cubriéndose con sus brazos pero la fuerza de la futura emperatriz era tan abrumadora que terminó dejándolos incapacitados para así poder darle en el tórax, dejándolo fuera del combate pero no lo suficientemente grave como para matarlo.

— Me da rabia admitirlo, pero estamos en un callejón sin salida. Los Ciervos Dorados nos quedamos hoy sin victoria. —dijo Claude luego de quedarse fuera del combate.

Al mismo tiempo, Dorothea daba lo mejor de sí contra Leonie, quien estaba cada vez más lastimada que su rival.

La pelicafé logró abatirla por medio de trueno dejándola fuera, quedando Beres, Edelgard, Dorothea y Flayn, las últimas mujeres de pie de la casa roja…

**[Fin de la canción]**

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Y con esto damos por concluida la batalla de los Leones y las Águilas! ¡Los ganadores de este año son…! —exclamó Seteth dándole fin a la tremenda contienda. — ¡Las Águilas Negras!

— ¿Ga-Ganamos? — dijo Sora acercándose al grupo cojeando.

— ¡Sora! ¡Ganamos! ¡Les hemos ganado a todos! — expresó Dorothea alegre además de ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie.

— Compañeros, gracias por su esfuerzo. Nos hemos ganado con creces la recompensa. —Les agradeció Edelgard contenta con la victoria. — ¿Estás bien? Te dieron un buen golpe.

— No pasa nada, es solo un rasguño. —respondió el portador de la llave espada haciéndole ver que no se encontraba grave como ella pensaba, a lo que al sentir dolor se rio.

— Luchaste valientemente, Sora. —lo elogió Beres por su valentía de luchar hasta el final.

— Ha sido una batalla espectacular, Edelgard, maestra, Sora… combatieron con gran valor. —dijo Dimitri cojeando en las mismas condiciones que sus rivales.

— Tremenda paliza que nos llevamos… No me gustaría para nada tenerlos como enemigos. —declaró Claude quejándose de la golpiza que le dieron.

— No merecemos tantos halagos. —comentó Edelgard siendo neutral sin necesidad de querer tanta atención. —Sé perfectamente que nuestra victoria ha sido pírrica. Y reconozco que, si les concediéramos la revancha, el resultado podría ser distinto. ¿Qué opinan ustedes, Beres, Sora?

— Los vencimos sin dificultad alguna. —respondió Sora maravillado por la victoria, para la sorpresa de los presentes.

— Sora… —dijo Beres asombrada al igual que los demás.

— Sora, me sorprende que se te haya subido la victoria a la cabeza, aunque no es una sorpresa que lleves esa actitud, pero por esta vez te la dejaré pasar. —habló Edelgard en ese mismo estado.

— En fin, solo espero que no llegue nunca el día en el que tengamos que poner en práctica lo que hemos aprendido hoy. —Claude esperaba que ese no tuviera que enfrentarse entre sí.

— Si, admito que no me gustaría que nuestras espadas volvieran a cruzarse en el futuro. —coincidió Dimitri esperando no querer que ese día llegara.

— Lo mismo digo, aunque la batalla de los Leones y las Águilas debe su nombre a un antiguo conflicto bélico entre el imperio y el Reino. — expuso Edelgard pensando lo mismo. —Pero todo eso pertenece al pasado. De hecho, tarde o temprano, hasta el nombre habrá caído en el olvido.

— Procuraremos llevarnos bien, sin ser rivales entre nosotros. —declaró Beres pidiendo dejar de ser enemigos.

— Después de todo, somos amigos, chicos. —comentó Sora fomentando lo que se llamaba la amistad.

— Que actitud tan admirable, Sora, profe. —los alabó Claude por esas palabras. — Miren, consiguieron que se me ocurra una idea: cuando lleguemos a Garreg Mach, celebraremos un gran banquete para derribar los muros que separan nuestras tres casas.

— ¿El gran banquete? —preguntó Sora emocionado por la noticia.

— Claro, y por el 'gran banquete' me refiero a una cena normal y corriente en la cafetería, obviamente. — le aclaró el líder de los ciervos dorados.

— Será la ocasión perfecta para seguir conociéndonos mejor. —Dimitri dio el visto bueno a la propuesta de Claude.

— De acuerdo, nos reuniremos esta noche que regresemos, ¿Qué opinan, Sora, Beres? —Edelgard accedió a ir a convivir con todos, además de preguntarle a los mencionados que opinaban.

— Celebraremos nuestra victoria por todo lo alto. — expresó la maestra animada al igual que su alumno de la llave espada.

— Hoy te noto más emocionada de lo habitual, Beres, no sé a qué se debe ese cambio, pero creo que desde que Sora apareció, te noto cada vez más motivada. —Edelgard le hizo un comentario con respecto a la faceta de la profesora.

— ¿E-En verdad? —tartamudeó Sora sonrojándose por los comentarios de la delgada de la clase, mirando a su maestra y a ella. —Yo solo ayudo en lo que puedo, ¿está bien, Edelgard?

— Ay, Sora… A este paso muchas chicas irán tras de ti. — declaró Claude riéndose del chico, ganándose una mirada de molestia del chico.

— ¡Claude, no te pases! —le reclamaba el portador de la llave espada en ese estado farfullando.

— Es raro verte sonreir así… Me hace pensar que quizá yo también deba dejarme llevar un poco. —comentó Edelgard riendo y reconociendo que tenía que soltarse un rato y dejar de ser severa al menos una vez.

Y fue así como Sora y todos los demás regresaron al monasterio para recuperarse de sus heridas de batalla y así disfrutar del banquete que esperaban en la cafetería…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 18**


	20. Revelacion Impactante

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 19 – REVELACION IMPACTANTE.**

**/**

Después de ese gran combate en los campos de Gronder, todos los estudiantes regresaron al monasterio para disfrutar ese dicho gran banquete con las tres casas juntas.

Durante esa fiesta, muchísimos estudiantes comentaban lo muy fuerte que era la gran mayoría de ellos, y sobre todo la forma que Sora se las arreglaba para vencer a casi un centenar de soldados rivales y la forma que enfrentó a Dimitri.

— Es increíble que ese chico haya podido enfrentarse a nuestro delegado de la clase. —comentó un estudiante de los Leones Azules opinando sobre Sora.

— Ni que lo digas, hasta llegó a enfrentarse a Felix, ese tal Sora hizo lo que la gran mayoría de los estudiantes no puede. —emitió su punto de vista una estudiante del mismo equipo. —Es un chico capaz de todo.

— Eres todo un guerrero, Sora. — lo alabó Sylvain por su astucia en la contienda.

— Ni lo dudes, todos hicimos de nuestra parte para vencerlos a todos. —dijo el portador de la llave espada mientras degustaba el banquete que todos comían.

— Y pensar que te lanzaste a enfrentar a los rivales más fuertes del equipo de los Leones Azules, casi nadie se atreve a realizar esa acción. —comentó Edelgard 'coqueteándole' a su amigo. — Eres impresionante, Sora.

— Bueno, hice esto por honor y pues no quería defraudarlos, Felix es un gran espadachín y un rival muy duro, igual lo es Dimitri. —se defendió Sora sonrojado por la mirada sugerente de la delegada.

— Si, aunque… —Beres le empezó a argumentar susurrándole al oído. —Claude sí que es un tramposo, yo lo mire en carne propia.

Sora entendió las palabras de su maestra tras oír la noticia, pero en cambio le pidió que guardara discreción sobre el tema y que disfrutaran de la fiesta.

**/**

**AULA DE LAS AGUILAS NEGRAS – Por la noche**

Tras caer la noche, todo el mundo se retiró hacia sus respectivas casas y el equipo de las Aguilas Negras ingresaron a su preciada aula.

— Menos mal que ya se acabó el banquete… ¡Estaba lleno de gente desconocida! —expresó Bernadetta mostrándose muy nerviosa como siempre.

— Alegra cara tuya, Bernadetta. Experiencia de banquete es buena para que tú maduras. — le aconsejó Petra intentando levantarle los ánimos.

— Pero… —replicaba la pelimorada nerviosa, como siempre mostrándose pesimista. — ¡es que todo el mundo se mostraba demasiado amable conmigo! Se me hacía insoportable.

— ¿Te gustó el banquete, Sora? —le preguntó Dorothea amable.

— Estaba muy delicioso, hace mucho que no me divertía mucho comiendo. —expresó el pelicafé maravillado por la comida.

— Me alegra que te haya gustado, guapo. — comentó la chica juguetona ronroneando un poco en el hombro de su amigo, para su sonrojo.

— Linhardt, ¡no me dejes con la palabra en la boca! — le reclamaba Caspar fastidiado por su comportamiento. —Si los de la Alianza hubieran entrado por aquí y los del Reino hubieran atacado por acá…

— Si, ya lo entiendo… Habríamos acabado con todos de un solo golpe. Me queda claro, hasta mañana. —declaraba el peliverde ya muy cansado con ganas de irse a dormir.

— Oigan, ¿es impresión mia o se están empezando a formar parejitas? Jo, no me parece justo, ¿verdad? —comentó Dorothea disgustada, para luego susurrarle algo muy sugerente a Sora. —Yo también quería escaparme del banquete contigo a escondidas.

— Do-Dorothea… —dijo el chico sonrojado por las palabras del chico.

Efectivamente, Dorothea sentía apego inexplicable hacia Sora, al igual que tanto como Beres y Edelgard lo hacían.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó la chica al ver las miradas de estas tsunderes, como si le estuvieran apuntando con una pistola.

— ¿No pensabas hacerle algo raro a Sora, cierto? —la interrogó Edelgard curiosa.

— No, nada de eso, El-chan. Solo queríamos convivir juntos, solo eso. —farfulló Dorothea defendiéndose.

— Ajá, se nota que le tenías ganas. —secundó Beres sospechando de ella.

— Chicas, chicas, no peleen por favor, ¿sí? —Sora les pedía que no discutieran por él. — Yo tampoco le veo mucha lógica que se formen las parejas.

— Pues más vale que lo pienses bien, porque hay muchas chicas que están detrás de ti. —comentó Edelgard dándole una coqueta mirada.

— Pues de la casualidad de que planeaba ir a tomar una taza de té en este preciso momento, ¿te gustaría acompañarme, Dorothea? —Ferdinand le propuso ir a tener una fiesta de té.

— Ah, no, gracias por la habitación, don perfecto, pero tenía a otra persona en mente. —Dorothea rechazó la invitación mientras volteaba a ver a Sora, desilusionando al pelinaranja.

— Parece que les gustas a algunas chicas. —le susurró Beres en tono coqueto.

— ¿Les gusto? —articuló Sora en tono bajo, a lo que la maestra asintió.

Sora, Beres, Dorothea y Edelgard decidieron salir a tomar aire fresco dejando que los demás se desenvolvieran entre ellos.

— Hasta hoy, pensaba que la misión de dirigirlos y guiarlos recaería solo en mí. —empezó la futura emperatriz reflexionando sus acciones. —Pero, desde que Beres asumió el liderazgo y Sora apareció, he comprobado que se siente al luchar como una más junto a ellos. Y no saben cuánto me alegro de combatir bajo su mando.

— Beres es nuestra mejor estratega que hemos conocido, El-chan. Gracias a ella nos hemos ganado la reputación de ser los más fuertes de la academia. —dijo Dorothea alabando a su maestra. — Con Sora de nuestro lado, podemos hacer lo que nos plazca y cazar objetos.

— Eso es lo que hace un pirata, Dorothea. —comentó Sora recordando sus aventuras con Jack Sparrow. — Aunque no lo crean, ya he estado en un barco pirata rescatando tesoros y todo.

— ¿Estuviste con piratas? —Beres le hizo una pregunta curiosa.

— Sip, he incluso manejado un barco pirata viajando por los mares. —respondió Sora.

— De cualquier forma, como la futura emperatriz, no debería permitir que nadie me diera órdenes, pues mi papel consistirá en gobernar en solitario a todo un imperio. —dijo Edelgard contando sus futuras ambiciones como emperatriz. — Sin embargo, sé apreciar el valor de contar con algunos capaces de apoyarme y ofrecerme un consejo cuando el camino es más oscuro.

— ¿Y esos 'algunos' somos nosotros? —Beres le hizo una pregunta que les llamó la atención a los chicos. —Digo, si tienes una duda o algo, puedes contárnoslo.

— Beres, chicos… saben que, a pesar de ser la heredera imperial, ante todo me considero alumna y compañera de clase. —declaró Edelgard mirándolos con confianza. —Y les aseguro que eso no cambiará jamás, aunque mi destino se cumpla y ocupe el trono.

— ¿Aunque te conviertas en emperatriz? —preguntó Sora al oír la declaración.

— Asi es. Te habia comentado mi deseo de contratarlos a ti y a Beres para trabajar a cargo del Imperio, pero he cambiado de opinión. — dijo la futura emperatriz al respecto. —Lo único que anhelo es poder contar con su ayuda una vez que me convierta en emperatriz.

— Claro, será de tu agrado, Edelgard. —expresó Sora entusiasmado por ser parte del imperio.

— ¿Seguro que quieres unirte a las filas de Edelgard? —preguntó Beres al verlo en ese estado.

— ¡Si! —afirmaba el portador de la llave espada.

— No se queden apartados en un rincón, Sora, Beres, ustedes son los invitados de honor. —les avisó Ferdinand acercándose junto con los demás.

— ¿Invitados de honor? —Sora levantaba una ceja asombrado por la noticia.

— Si, muchos están hablando de ti y nuestra maestra. —dijo Flayn entusiasmada.

— Si no fuera por ustedes, no sería capaz de salir de mi habitación cada día, ¡gracias chicos! — les agradeció Bernadetta.

— Estábamos comentando cuán excelente ha sido tu estrategia, Beres. —la elogió Ferdinand por su excelente manera de comandar. — ¡Magnifica exhibición!

— Enseñanzas tuyas no tienen semejancia. —secundó Petra en el mismo modo. —He practicado mucho esta frase.

— Tu entrenamiento es genial. —expresó Caspar contento. — ¡En serio!

— ¿Qué haríamos sin ustedes? Sora y tú son unos excelentes guerreros. —declaró Dorothea alabando a los dos invitados de honor.

— chicos… —dijo el pelicafé sintiéndose halagado.

— Para mí ha sido una gran experiencia. — declaró Flayn satisfecha por las acciones del chico y la profesora. —Les agradezco de nuevo la oportunidad que me han brindado, Sora y maestra.

—Yo… —Edelgard empezó a hablar mostrándose sonrojada mirando hacia ambos, pero más bien al portador de la llave espada. —solo sé que ustedes son especiales, en especial tú Sora.

— Gra-Gracias, Edelgard… —dijo el pelicafé reflejando una sonrisa nerviosa con las mejillas rojas.

Entre risas, todo el grupo disfrutó de la velada hasta que llegó la hora de regresar a las habitaciones a dormir para estar lo suficientemente descansados para el día siguiente.

/

En altas horas de la noche, Sora se levantó de la cama luego de intentar inútilmente conciliar el sueño, entonces, se le ocurrió comprobar si su gumifono ya tenía señal, como era de esperarse, su dispositivo estaba sin señal y por lo tanto estaba incomunicado.

— Me pregunto cómo estarán Kairi y todos… —dijo Sora mostrándose solemne extrañando a los demás.

Se le ocurrió una idea de salir a dar una vuelta por el monasterio aprovechando que no habia moros en la costa, asi que decidió salir de su habitación por medio de la puerta y cerrarla tras salir de ella.

Sora comenzó a caminar alrededor del monasterio aprovechando la hermosa y tenue luz que emanaba la luna. Reflexionaba los hechos que había estado presenciando hasta el momento.

No sabía muy bien que pasaba por la cabeza de Rhea, pero una cosa era segura y Sora sabía muy bien de que se trataba. Con tan solo mirarla sentía un aura maligna corriendo por sus venas, no, no era porque Xenanort se apoderara de su corazón, nada de eso, era mucho más de lo que él o cualquiera se podría imaginar.

Mientras caminaba pensando en ese asunto, llegó a encontrarse con alguien a quien le resultó familiar.

— ¿Sora? —se escuchó la voz de su maestra, quien tampoco podía conciliar el sueño y habia salido a tomar aire fresco.

— ¿Beres? — la llamó el pelicafé sorprendido por verla. — ¿También viniste a dar una vuelta?

— Podría preguntarte lo mismo. —respondió la peliazul marino. — ¿No podias dormir?

— Intenté conciliar el sueño y pues se me ocurrió despejarme un rato. —Sora se justificaba el motivo por la cual salía a estas altas horas de la madrugada.

— Yo también decidí despejarme un rato y que bueno que te encontré por estos lares. —comentó Beres sonriendo al tener a su alumno a su lado. —Así no estaré sola.

— Bueno, esto hace que no sea aburrido el paseo. — dijo Sora respondiéndole de igual manera.

Fue así como los dos se pusieron a recorrer el monasterio aprovechando la hermosa luz lunar que cubría todo el ambiente.

Estaban caminando tranquilamente cuando al llegar a la terraza del monasterio, se encontraron alguien a quien supieron identificar de inmediato.

— ¿Edelgard? —la llamó Beres al verla parada a espaldas.

— Oh, son ustedes. —la futura los reconoció de inmediato al darse la vuelta. — ¿Qué los traen por aquí a estas horas?

— ¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó Sora curioso.

— ¿Tan evidente resulta, Sora? —dijo Edelgard sintiendo como sus hermosos cabellos blancos fluían muchísima belleza a través del viento. —Para mí el insomnio siempre va acompañado de claustrofobia, así que por eso procuro salir a respirar aire fresco.

— Bueno, hay veces que no podemos ni pegar un ojo. — dijo Beres dándole a entender que tenían más o menos los mismos motivos.

— Ya veo, pero trasnochar es desaconsejable. —comentó Edelgard aconsejándoles no desvelarse. —Deberia intentar dormir, pero… ¿No sienten ustedes la necesidad imperiosa de salir al aire libre?

— Ahora que lo dices… me encanta la luz de la luna que cubre todo este ambiente, y pues eso me empuja a salir un rato. —Sora se justificaba explicándoles la razón de estar despierto.

— Ya veo… En ocasiones, necesito sentir el sol y la brisa en la cara… ¿Recuerdan lo que les conté la otra noche acerca de… mi pasado? —Edelgard entendía las palabras de su compañero de clase y batallas. —Ninguno de mis hermanos pudo disfrutar de la vida que merecen, una vida normal por asi decirlo.

Eso los puso perplejos a Sora y Beres, la futura emperatriz les había confesado algo muy, pero muy horrible lo que le pasó.

Fue así como recordaron esa conversación que tuvieron esa noche…

/

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sora y Beres habían adquirido la costumbre de andar despiertos en la noche por un rato explorando los pasillos del monasterio cuando de repente escucharon un ruido, era de alguien gritando por ayuda._

— _Nnng… Arg… Pad… Sálv… —se oyó ese sonido de una chica pidiendo auxilio._

— _¿Oíste eso? — dijo Sora poniéndose alerta._

— _Si, ¿Quién será? — afirmó Beres además de preguntar por ese sujeto._

— _¿Quizás un fantasma? No, no lo creo, la idea es absurda. — afirmó Sothis convencida de que no había un ser paranormal asechando el monasterio. — Vamos, no pongan esa cara. ¡Yo no soy un fantasma, si es lo que están pensando!_

— _No importa, vayamos a ver qué pasa con esa persona. —pidió Beres investigar a la habitación en donde se originó ese sonido._

/

_Edelgard estaba teniendo una pesadilla muy grave en el que estaba siendo torturada de una forma tan atroz mientras gritaba por ayuda para que alguien la salvara en vano._

_Luego de emitir un grito ahogado, la peliblanca abrió los ojos muy afligida mostrándose bañada de sudor en la frente, se miraba demacrada debido a ese terrible suceso que se repetia una y otra vez a través de las pesadilla que soñaba tan seguido._

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién está ahí?! —espetó Edelgard tajante al oír que tocaban la puerta._

— _¿Edelgard? —se escuchó la voz de Sora llamándola tras la puerta. — ¿Estas bien? ¿Podemos pasar?_

— _¿So-Sora? ¿Qui-Quien viene contigo? —lo interrogó Edelgard escéptica. —Si viene el tarado de Claude contigo, no los dejaré pasar._

— _No, yo vengo con él. —habló Beres haciéndole saber a la futura emperatriz que iba con el chico, disipando así sus dudas._

— _Esta bien, pasen. —Edelgard accedió a dejarlos entrar a su habitación. _

_Y asi el dúo abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto de la peliblanca, lo que vieron en ella los dejó preocupados._

— _Edelgard… —dijo Beres mostrándose en ese estado._

— _Chicos… ¿Qué hacen aquí? —les preguntó la futura emperatriz sorprendida por su presencia._

— _Es que escuchamos unos ruidos y pensamos que algo te había pasado. —explicó Sora el motivo de la visita. _

— _Ah, a lo mejor estaba hablando en sueños… — la peliblanca les dio a entender que estaba expresaba esa angustia mientras dormía._

— _¿Tuviste una pesadilla o algo así? —preguntó Beres intuyendo el problema._

— _Ay… Entonces si me oyeron… —les afirmó Edelgard viendo que habían deducido lo que ella soñaba. —Sí, tengo pesadillas. Las he sufrido siempre, desde pequeña. _

— _¿Desde pequeña? —inquirió Sora intrigándose por su pasado. _

— _Si, Sora. En el fondo son tonterías, pero no puedo controlarlo. Es de lo más irritante. — afirmó la peliblanca contándoles ese terrible suceso._

— _¿Hay alguna forma que podamos ayudarte? Puedes contar con nuestro apoyo en lo que sea. —la peliazul marino se ofrecía a ayudarla con el problema._

— _No, Beres. Solo son recuerdos del pasado. —negó Edelgard argumentando que solo eran cosas del pasado y que nada de eso cambiaria. —Hablar del tema no soluciona nada._

— _Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, Edelgard. —le afirmó Sora haciéndole ver que puede contar con él y la maestra._

— _Ya sabía que dirías algo así, Sora. —declaró la mencionada dando el visto bueno a ambos. —Está bien, se los contaré. Pero quiero que esto quede entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _De acuerdo. —accedió Beres asintiendo con la cabeza al igual que el portador de la llave espada._

— _Gracias, chicos… —les agradeció Edelgard para luego contarles su pasado. —Sueño con mi hermano mayor, abandonado e incapaz de moverse; con mi hermana mayor pidiendo ayuda; y con la pequeña balbuceando… Veo a mi familia agonizar lentamente, perdida entre las tinieblas, esperando en vano entrever un rayo de esperanza…_

— _Debe ser terrible lo que les pasó. —dijo Sora desconcertado por las palabras de su amiga. — ¿Cuántos hermanos tenías?_

— _Tuve diez hermanos y hermanas. Ocho de ellos mayores que yo y dos menores. —respondió Edelgard mencionando a sus hermanos. — ¿Saben por qué acabé siendo yo, de tantos, la heredera al trono?_

— _¿Por qué? —preguntó Beres atenta._

— _Porque mis hermanos quedaron tullidos, perdieron la razón o murieron. —declaró Edelgard la razón por la que terminó siendo la heredera. — Y terminé siendo la única candidata posible._

— _Lo siento… —expresó Sora cabizbajo por lo de la futura emperatriz._

— _¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo así? —Beres le preguntaba de igual manera sintiendo empatía hacia su estudiante. _

— _Las calamidades fueron sucediéndose, a cual peor que la anterior… La cuestión es que al final solo quedé yo. —argumentó Edelgard mostrándose melancólica recordando el terrible y trágico suceso. — Mis pesadillas no son más que una simple advertencia: he de evitar que jamás vuelva a suceder algo parecido._

— _¿Una advertencia? —pregunto Sora pensativo._

— _Nadie más que yo puede guiar al Imperio adrestiano. El futuro de mi patria está en mis manos; todo depende de mí… _

— _dijo Edelgard motivándose, para luego darse cuenta que hablaba de más. —Mmm… Quizas estoy diciendo más de lo que conviene. Será que la noche se presta a ello. _

— _No, al contrario. — dijo Sora comenzando a entenderla. —Fue bueno que te sacaras el peso de encima. _

—_Nunca le había hablado de mi pasado a nadie. Por favor, olviden todo lo que les conté. —Edelgard les pedían que no recordaran esa conversación que acababan de tener. — Buenas noches, Sora, Beres._

— _Buenas noches. —dijeron Sora y Beres en unisono retirándose del cuarto para asi dejar descansar a la futura emperatriz._

**[LOS GRADOS DE APOYO ENTRE LOS TRES PERSONAJES HAN AUMENTADO]**

**[El nivel de apoyo entre Sora y Edelgard ha alcanzado a Nivel B]**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

/

— Si, lo recuerdo, lo recordamos, Edelgard. —afirmó Beres recordando esa noche.

— Mis hermanos y yo permanecimos en las profundidades del palacio. —les comentó Edelgard contando más de su pasado. —La idea era fortalecernos con el poder de un emblema mayor.

— ¿Con el poder de un emblema? — cuestionó la profesora intrigada. — ¿Qué tiene de especial eso?

— Mucho… Siempre he poseído el emblema de Seiros, herencia inmemorial de la familia Hresvelg. — respondió la peliblanca pensativa. —Pero este se trataba de un emblema menor, y la mayoría de mis hermanos no tenía ninguno. Para que de nosotros naciera un emperador capaz de dominar Fódlan, profanaron nuestros cuerpos.

— Edelgard… ¿En verdad te…? —Sora se conmocionaba al oír esa atrocidad que la chica les contaba.

— Si… Así como lo escuchas, nos hicieron daño de mil manera que no querrás saber. —le afirmó Edelgard las palabras del chico. — Y he aquí el fruto de tanto sufrimiento: ¡yo, Edelgard von Hresvelg! Por desgracia, el precio a pagar fue muy altísimo: el sacrificio de mis hermanos.

— ¿Qué? — ahora era el turno de Beres de quedarse impactada. — Tus hermanos…

— Si… Y nuestras vidas no fueron las únicas destrozadas en ese momento. Personas inocentes perecieron sin tener la menor idea de la razón de su muerte. — Edelgard les daba a entender de las cuántas atrocidades que se cometieron hacia su familia y las demás personas. — Esta es la verdadera historia de la familia Hresvelg.

— Lamento mucho lo que te pasó, Edelgard. —Sora le ofrecía sus condolencias. — ¿Sabes quién fue el culpable de todo?

— El primer ministro y su cohorte de aristócratas. Tenían al imperio de la palma de su mano. Mi padre, el emperador, trató de detenerlos, pero fue en vano. —les argumentó Edelgard revelándoles quienes eran los responsables de esa crueldad. —Por aquel entonces, solo era una marioneta incapaz de ayudarnos.

— No puede ser… ¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerte eso? —articuló Sora algo molesto por lo sucedido, comprendiendo la gran magnitud del problema.

— Si, sé que cuesta creerlo, pero, cuando contemples mi verdadera fuerza, tus dudas desaparecerán, Sora. —Edelgard le declaraba que tenía un as bajo la manga, solo que no era el momento para demostrarlo, aunque... —Hasta hoy lo he mantenido en secreto, llegó el momento de revelar mi segundo emblema.

Fue así cuando la peliblanca decidió hacer aparecer lo que resultó ser un emblema de casi mismo aspecto que de Beres.

— ¿Este es un segundo emblema? —expresó Sora sorprendido.

—Sí, ese es el mío, el emblema del fuego, es idéntico al de Beres. —le explicó Edelgard. —Cuando recibí su poder, hice una promesa: Que, por el honor de mi familia y de las pobres almas que dieron su vida por mí… construiría un mundo en que sacrificios en vano como esos no se toleraran más. Eso es lo que me impulsa a convertirme en emperatriz.

— Edelgard… Te ayudaremos con eso si nos necesitas. —Beres estaba dispuesto a echarle una mano con su misión.

— Beres… Gracias, espero contar con su apoyo. —les agradeció la peliblanca amable.

—No hay de que, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿No? —dijo Sora mostrando su usual faceta aventurera.

— Bueno… —rio Edelgard sintiéndose mejor. —Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un dia arduo.

Y así fue como los tres regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar y prepararse para el dia siguiente.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 19**


	21. Plaga Peligrosa

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 20 – PLAGA PELIGROSA.**

/

Un nuevo día había comenzado para los chicos de la academia de oficiales en Garreg Mach, todos y cada uno de ellos cumplían con su rutina como típicos estudiantes que se formaban como caballeros.

Con el paso del tiempo, Sora ya se estaba acostumbrando a una nueva vida como un soldado en entrenamiento en la academia, aunque nunca olvidaba a sus amigos que lo ayudaban en su inmensa lucha contra los Heartless que se encontraba en distintos mundos.

Lo que lo ayudó a no deprimirse fue hacer nuevas amistades del monasterio, así como también hubo personas que lo miraban despectivamente, como Lorenz por ejemplo.

Aunque quería regresar a su mundo con sus amigos Donald y Goofy, Sora estaba consciente que no había forma para volver y no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar el hecho de quedarse atrapado en Fódlan para siempre, a menos que hubiera algún milagro. Claro está.

Aunque no esperaba que ese suceso ocurriera, Sora en el fondo deseaba reunirse con Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, y Naminé.

/

**SALA DE AUDIENCIAS **

Beres estaba reunido con Rhea y Seteth para ser informada de los acontecimientos ocurridos en plena batalla de los leones y las águilas, asi como la siguiente tarea que ella y su grupo deberán llevar a cabo.

— El repertorio de acciones que tú y Sora pusieron en práctica durante la batalla de los Leones y las Águilas fue de lo más… heterogéneo. —la elogió Rhea lo bien que la profesora hizo su trabajo como estratega.

— En comparación con lo ocurrido durante el simulacro de la luna arbórea, el progreso de tus chicos resulta evidente. —secundó Seteth satisfecho con su desempeño.

— Gracias, para eso entrenamos. —agradeció Beres sus felicitaciones. —En verdad los demás resultaron ser muy fuertes, tanto como nosotros.

— Seguramente se debe a tus enseñanzas. —recalcó el peliverde reconociendo su destreza como profesora.

— Oh… digamos que intento hacer las cosas más simples para que mis alumnos aprendan, es todo. — comentó Beres riendo un poco.

— A modo de recompensa por tu dedicación, y en señal de las esperanzas que hemos puesto en tus alumnos, quiero entregarte esto.

**[Beres obtiene una lanza bendita]**

— _Asi que has usado mis poderes como es debido… ¡Me hubiera enojado si hubieras sido incapaz de cumplir con una tarea tan sencilla! —dijo Sothis satisfecha con las acciones de la peliazul. _

— _No, no pasa nada, ¿Cómo sería capaz de no hacer algo tan fácil como eso? —afirmó Beres segura._

Sin embargo, los momentos felices duraron un poco.

— Me duele tener que asignarte una misión en pleno momento tan feliz, Beres… —dijo Seteth dolido por las palabras que le dedicaría. — pero el mes que viene deberás viajar a Remire para investigar un suceso anormal que tuvo lugar en la aldea.

— _Remire… Si la memoria no me falla, es un lugar que tu padre y tú han visitado muchas veces. —mencionó Sothis de igual manera. _

— ¿Un suceso anormal? —dijo Beres pensativa al oír el nombre de ese lugar.

— Aun no conozco los detalles, pero, por lo visto. Los aldeanos se están comportando de una manera algo extraña. —Seteth le daba información de lo que sucedía en ese momento. —Ya envié a un destacamento de caballeros para comprobar la veracidad de la información que hemos recibido.

— Hablaré con ellos para ver que pasó en la aldea. —dijo Beres decidida investigar el incidente. —Con su permiso.

Y así con eso Beres se retiró de los aposentos a avisar a sus alumnos del problema, y supo bien a quien hablarle primero.

/

Mientras tanto, Sora y los demás de su clase aprovechaban el receso para distraerse un rato.

— Se nota que ya te estas acostumbrando a la academia, Sora. —comentó Caspar al verlo más animado.

— Si, ya me estoy ajustando a estas costumbres. —comentó el mencionado casual.

— ¿Verdad? No es tan malo como la gente piensa. —dijo Edelgard de la misma forma.

En efecto, Sora ya se había ajustado a este modo de vida diferente a cuando viajaba a distintos mundos para mantener el balance entre la luz y oscuridad como todo un maestro de la llave espada.

— ¡Chicos! —los llamó Beres llegando a encontrarlos.

— ¿Pasa algo, maestra? —respondió Hubert preguntando por el motivo.

— Tengo que decirles algo… —comenzó Beres argumentando lo que le dijeron en la sala de audiencia…

Beres les contó lo que estaba pasando en la aldea informando a sus alumnos, tenían que tomar cartas en el asunto y resolver el problema sea como sea.

— ¿Dices que los aldeanos tienen un comportamiento extraño? —indagó Edelgard intrigada.

— Eso fue lo que me informaron, para eso hay que investigar y resolver el asunto. —afirmó la profesora. —Hablaremos con mi padre para ver si puede acompañarnos.

— Buena idea, Beres. —accedió Sora al igual que sus demás compañeros.

/

**ENFERMERIA**

Por otro lado… Shamir y Manuela entablaban una conversación de suma importancia al respecto con la gente de la aldea.

— Como te decía, eso es a lo que nos enfrentamos… ¿No se tratará de una enfermedad contagiosa? —cuestionó la peliindigo pensando en el incidente.

— En medicina no existe la certeza absoluta, pero las probabilidades son extremadamente remotas. —comentó Manuela dando a conocer que no era muy probable que eso sucediera. —Azogamiento, episodios de cólera, acabar postrado en la cama hasta el punto de no poder siquiera despertar… Una sintomatología tan heterogénea solo puede apuntar dos causas: una combinación de sustancias venenosas o un hechizo. De magia negra, para más señas.

—Están hablando de Remire, ¿no, Manuela? —apareció Jeralt siendo acompañado por Beres y Sora.

— Pero si son ustedes, Jeralt, chicos. —los saludó la enfermera mirando de reojo a los tres, pero enfocándose más al joven portador de la llave espada. —A ver, ¿Qué has escuchado, capitán?

— Todo lo que has dicho después de descartar la hipótesis de la enfermedad contagiosa. —respondió el padre de la profesora. —Mi hija y yo estamos en deuda con la gente de Remire. Si se encuentran en apuros, debemos acudir en su ayuda.

— Hemos inspeccionado la zona en persona, hablen con los caballeros, a ver que les dicen. —les aconsejó Shamir. —Me voy, gracias por tu ayuda, Manuela. Nos vemos luego, tigre.

Eso último hizo sonrojar por poco a Sora, pero no era tiempo de distraerse.

— Estoy más que dispuesta a acompañarlos a Remire. Al fin y al cabo, les debo la vida. —comentó Manuela encantada. —Sora, si lo tienes bien, seguro que somos capaces de llevar la misión sin problema alguno sin ayuda, tú y yo a solas…

— Es muy amable de tu parte, Manuela. —Sora rio entre dientes como su carácter lo demostraba.

— ¡Que gracia, Sora! Me gusta esa faceta tuya. —expresó Manuela de la misma manera coqueteando con él.

— Buen intento, pero yo también voy al pueblo. —intervino Jeralt impidiendo que la enfermera fuera más lejos en seducir al chico. —Ya basta de palabrería; hora de partir.

— Como quieras. —respondió Manuela algo decepcionada. —Adios, Jeralt, Beres, y tú guapo.

Ok, eso fue como un flechazo en el corazón para Sora, si de por si su aspecto exótico llamaba la atención a las chicas estudiantes de la academia, ahora resulta que también llegó a los ojos de los docentes como Manuela en este caso. ¿Y luego quien sería la siguiente en fijarse en Sora? ¿Catherine? ¿Shamir? Al portador de la llave espada le esperaban muchos retos que superar.

/

Tras salir a las afueras del monasterio, Jeralt, Beres y Sora decidieron tomar el aire fresco y conversar por un momento.

— Voy a ocuparme de los preparativos en mi oficina, ¿y ustedes? —dijo el capitán decidido a preparar todo para el viaje.

— Bueno, Sora y yo podríamos entrenar un rato con nuestros compañeros de la clase. —respondió Beres.

— Si tienes tiempo, convendría que te acercaras a hablar con los caballeros. —le sugirió Jeralt que descubriera la información de la aldea.

— Si capitán. —accedió Sora.

De repente, Beres sintió una fuerte migraña acompañada de mareos y su vista se le nubló, alarmando a los presentes.

— ¡Oye! ¡Hija! ¿Qué te sucede? —expresó Jeralt preocupado por su hija.

— ¡Beres! ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡Beres! —la llamaba Sora angustiándose por su maestra al verla desmayarse.

Tras un minuto y medio, Beres lentamente recobró el conocimiento viendo los rostros de Sora y su padre.

— ¡Beres…! —dijo el pelicafé aliviado. — Gracias a dios que abriste los ojos.

— Lo siento, me maree un poco. —se disculpó la peliazul por el problema.

— Pues regresa a la enfermería si no estás en plenas facultades, no tienes por qué intentar mantener la compostura, ¿entendido? —Jeralt le pidió que se dirigiera al dicho lugar para ser atendida. — Sora, llévala allí, por favor.

— Sí señor. —accedió el mencionado mientras ayudaba a su profesora a caminar. — Vamos, Beres, vas a ponerte bien.

— _¿Qué habrá sido ese mareo? Yo también lo he notado. —comentó Sothis preocupada por ese suceso. —De hecho, no es la primera vez que me siento así. _

— _¿Ya te sucedió una vez? —preguntó Sora atento._

— _En efecto, Sora. —afirmó Sothis haberse sentido así antes._

Tras eso, Sora y Beres se dirigieron a la enfermería para que esta fuera atendida.

/

**11/4 | Luna del lobo rojo. CAFETERIA – día.**

— Tiene mal aspecto, imagino que a causa de lo ocurrido, ¿no es así? —comentó Hubert en su usual tono monótono.

— No hables de eso en voz alta. —Edelgard le reprendía pidiendo que fuera discreto con lo de su pasado.

—El pasado es irreversible. Por ahora, lo único que nos queda es aprender de él. — dijo el pelinegro aconsejándole que supere esa atrocidad que ella experimentó.

— Ya lo sé. —refutó Edelgard mostrándose firme. —Además, he de preparar mi ascenso al trono imperial.

— No se preocupe, mi señora, todo va estupendamente. —Hubert le hizo ver que todo iba acorde a su plan cuando vieron a unas figuras aparecer en la cafetería. — Oh, viene alguien, y está siendo acompañado.

— Sora, Beres, ¿Cómo están? —los saludó la futura emperatriz.

— Estamos bien, Edelgard. —respondió la maestra mostrándose mejor. —Sora ha estado cuidándome desde que me enferme de mareos, ya me siento mejor.

— Ya veo, bueno, he sabido de la misión de este mes. —la peliblanca fue directo al grano. — Algo terrible ocurre en la aldea de Remire. Precisamente allí te encontrabas cuando el destino te trajo a ti y a Sora hasta aquí. Parece que estaba… escrito.

— ¿Cómo va la investigación de los caballeros? —preguntó Hubert por los avances de la investigación de ese incidente.

— La investigación va bien, Hubert. —respondió Sora al respecto.

— Si lo ocurrido allí no es una casualidad, resulta evidente que alguien está detrás de todo. — el mayordomo hacia una hipótesis sobre ese incidente. —Mis sospechas apuntan al Caballero Sanguinario, a ese misterioso tipo de negro, y a los misteriosos magos confabulados con la Iglesia de Occidente.

— Xehanort… No me cabe la menor duda de que se haya aliado con ellos. —dedujo Sora con sospecha.

— Cuando Flayn fue raptada, también estaban presentes, y ahora se produce otro fenómeno extraño en las proximidades del monasterio… —Hubert asentía mientras seguía dando su opinión. —Todo parece indicar que alguna organización clandestina pretende convertir el monasterio en el escenario de algo.

— ¿Chicos, creen que estos episodios estén interrelacionados? — Edelgard les hizo el cuestionamiento que los puso en que pensar.

Todo lo que habia sucedido parecían estar relacionados con esos incidentes que experimentaron gracias al grupo que los tienen asechados.

— No, no lo creo, chicos. —negó Beres sorprendiendo a los presentes.

— ¿De veras? Me sorprende, aunque, a decir verdad, yo opino exactamente lo mismo. —dijo Edelgard de igual manera, coincidiendo con ella.

— Pienso que esos incidentes tienen algo que ver con lo otro. —comentó Sora pensativo.

— No se puede negar que todos estos incidentes cerca del monasterio parecen estar cortados por el mismo patrón. —habló Edelgard de igual manera. —Creo que posiblemente todo se deba a la convergencia de las acciones de varios grupos.

— No lo dudamos. —Beres comprendía cada palabra de su delegada.

— Recuerden, Beres, Sora… Si encasillan a la gente como amigos o enemigos, sin término medio, tal vez no puedan ver más allá de las apariencias. —los aconsejo Edelgard una regla muy importante.

Eso llamó la atención de ambos, Sora ya habia escuchado de varios casos de parte de sus amigos como Terra, a quien habia tachado al maestro Xehanort como su amigo que lo guiaba a través de la oscuridad sin siquiera percatarse de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente del portador de la llave espada.

— Gracias por el consejo, Edelgard. —agradeció Sora entendiendo las palabras de la peliblanca.

/

En el patio del monasterio, Ingrid caminaba pensativa recordando lo que se encontró en su habitación.

La verdad era que Ingrid había recibido varias cartas de su padre, el conde de Galatea, y ella los tiraba a la basura, se trataba de una propuesta de matrimonio. Su padre quería que su hija se casara con alguien que provenía de la nobleza. Pero, desde que Sora apareció, tenía un intenso debate interno sobre si seguir los mandamientos de su familia, o desafiar las ordenes de su padre y seguir su propio camino.

Había intentado hablarlo con alguien pero temía que no le comprendieran o al menos le intentaran echar una mano con su problema.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió la única persona que podría echarle una mano con el problema, o al menos resolver sus dudas.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 20 **


	22. El Conflicto Interno de Ingrid

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 21 – EL CONFLICTO INTERNO DE INGRID.**

/

**11/4 | Luna del Lobo Rojo. – Patio del monasterio. – de Dia.**

Ingrid estaba sentaba en un banco de madera junto a Mercedes y Annette sobre su gran inquietud con respecto a su gran problema.

— ¿Tu padre volvió a enviarte una carta de propuesta de matrimonio? —Annette le preguntó refleja por el tema.

— Si, Annette. Mi padre no deja de insistir que me case con alguien rico de la nobleza por el bien del linaje de mi familia… A decir verdad esto es muy molesto pero no lo puedo decepcionar. —argumentó la rubia mostrando dudas.

— Sé que quieres a tu padre, pero, ¿no piensas que te están obligando por puro interés? —le comentó Mercedes curiosa por el asunto.

— Es lo que he estado pensando… Quiero cumplir mi sueño de ser una mejor mujer caballero de Fódlan y esto es lo que está interfiriendo. —dijo Ingrid afirmando lo que su amiga le comentaba.

— Bueno, yo diría que hagas lo que tengas que hacer y hagas realidad tu sueño. —le aconsejó Annette dándole ánimos.

— Eso es lo que quiero hacer pero… no es fácil. —expresó la rubia frustrada. —No me quiero casar con alguien que no conozco.

— ¿Por qué no hablas con Sora? —le sugirió Mercedes que hiciera esa acción para aclarar sus dudas. — Estoy segura que esto te hará bien.

— ¿Qué? —Ingrid se sonrojaba sorprendida por la declaración. — Eso es…

— Vamos, seguro que él puede ayudarte a tomar una decisión y así salir del problema. —comentó Annette alentándola a enfrentar sus temores.

Ingrid se puso roja al oír ese comentario, a decir verdad, para ella, Sora era como una especie de amor platónico desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Eso fue el detonante para que un gran conflicto interno estallara dentro de su ser y comenzara a debatirse entre seguir los deseos de su padre o sembrar su propio camino.

Era una decisión muy difícil que ella tenía que tomar y además considerar las consecuencias de sus actos.

— Gracias chicas. —agradeció Ingrid poniéndose de pie decidida. —Buscaré a Sora.

— Ojala todo salga bien, Ingrid. —Mercedes le deseaba buena suerte.

Y fue así como la futura mujer caballero emprendió la búsqueda del portador de la llave espada para resolver su dilema.

/

Por otro lado, Sora estaba haciendo un brutal entrenamiento junto a sus compañeros de clase bajo la tutela de Catherine, quien a diferencia de Beres, era una maestra muy estricta y exigente llegando al punto de que llegaba a dar miedo a algunos, o incluso la mayoría.

— ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Pueden hacer lo mejor! —bramaba la rubia al ver que los chicos se agotaban en medio entrenamiento.

— ¡Me duelen lo pies! —masculló Caspar haciendo la mueca de dolor al ver las ampollas en esa dicha zona.

— ¡Pues tendrán que aguantarse, niñitas! ¡Sino, no se convertirán en los verdaderos mercenarios! —les ordenó Catherine que no se detuvieran. — ¡Vamos! ¡No es momento para pararse a llorar!

— Catherine sí que da miedo… —pensó Sylvain nervioso, aunque eso no le impedía mantener la calma en momentos como estos.

El entrenamiento que el grupo de las Águilas Negras hacían, consistía en hacer sparring entre ellos, para poder afinar su arte de guerra y para atacar al enemigo.

Todos y cada uno de ellos eligieron a una pareja de entrenamiento; Beres había escogido a Edelgard, Dorothea se juntó con Caspar y Sora se llegó a juntar con la intrépida y la estricta profesora Catherine.

Lo que quería era ver que tan capaz era de seguir su ritmo en lo que los dos chocaban sus respectivas armas espada.

Aunque, Catherine podría tener sus propias razones para elegirlo como su compañero de entrenamiento, la forma de que chocaban las hojas afiladas era como si forjaran algo mucho más allá que una camaradería.

La morena comenzó a ver progreso en su estudiante a medida que avanzaban en el sparring, aunque no faltaban las veces que Sora caía al suelo por el golpe infligido por ella.

Pero a pesar de eso, Sora estaba dispuesto a continuar y mejorar su estilo de pelea, para la sorpresa y sonrisa de Catherine.

— ¡Me impresionas, chiquillo! —le hizo un cumplido mientras realizaba una maniobra impresionante con Sora, quien lograba bloquear y por poco hacerla caer hacia atrás.

— Tu igual, Cat. —respondió Sora sonriendo de lado.

Y asi siguieron hasta que finalmente terminó el entrenamiento.

— ¡Nuestro entrenamiento ha terminado! ¡Pueden descansar! —Catherine daba por terminado el entrenamiento.

— ¡Si, profesora! —respondieron todos los demás en unísono.

/

Despues de eso, Sora se disponía a despejar su mente recorriendo una parte del monasterio cuando de pronto se escuchó una voz llamándolo, y supo identificar a alguien muy bien.

— ¿Ingrid? —dijo Sora al ver a la futura mujer caballero acercándose.

— ¡Sora! Te he estado buscando por todos lados. —habló la mencionada sonriéndole. — Verás, quería hablar contigo sobre algo muy personal.

— ¿Es algo de suma importancia? —preguntó el pelicafé intuyendo lo que la chica le estaba dando a entender, a lo que ella asintió.

— Verás, yo sé tenemos muy poco tiempo que nos conocemos y no nos hablamos mucho, pero tengo un problema y pues vine a ver si puedes ayudarme. —le explicó Ingrid el motivo por el cual acudió al chico.

— Claro, ¿Qué sucede? —Accedió Sora mientras le preguntaba por el problema.

— Bien, Sora… —pausó Ingrid preparándose para contarle el motivo. —He estado recibiendo muchas cartas, la gran mayoría de ellas eran de mi padre pidiéndome que me casara con alguien proveniente de la nobleza.

— ¿Tu padre te ha estado enviando muchas cartas? —inquirió Sora curioso por la historia. — ¿Por qué razón habrías de casarte con alguien que no conoces?

— ¿Sientes curiosidad? Supongo que no pasa nada si la lees. Vamos agárrala. —Ingrid le daba la dicha carta al pelicafé.

Y la carta del conde de Galatea decía así:

"_Mi queridísima hija Ingrid."_

"_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que tu conducta sea adecuada y no estés causando problemas a nadie."_

"_Aquí en casa todo va bien. En cuanto a la propuesta de matrimonio con el hijo del vizconde, parece que va a un buen ritmo."_

"_Con todo, sospecho que en el monasterio de Garreg Mach habrá mejores candidatos."_

"_Como bien sabes, la supervivencia de nuestro linaje depende de con quién te juntes."_

"_Eres la única que puede sacar a nuestra familia de esta situación. Todos contamos contigo. No pierdas de vista lo que realmente importa."_

— Eso es… ¿Un plan de boda? —dijo finalmente Sora luego de leer la carta pensativo.

— Si, espero que por lo menos te haya hecho reír. —comentó Ingrid esperando burlas de parte de él.

— No creo que valga la pena reírme de algo como esto. —argumentó Sora negando con la cabeza. — Solo un grosero haría una cosa así.

— Gracias, si te mencioné que nunca nos ha faltado dinero, ¿verdad? —agradeció Ingrid su gesto.

— Mmmm si, recuerdo que mencionaste que tu familia se ha esforzado para ahorrar económicamente. —reconoció Sora recordando su conversación de hace tiempo atrás.

— Precisamente, nunca fuimos tan ricos, pero tampoco pobres. —le recalcó Ingrid sobre su estado económico. —Verás, la casa Galatea es una rama de la Familia Daphnel, de la alianza.

— ¿De Daphnel? —preguntó Sora curioso por el nombre.

— Si. Mi familia proviene de ella, gracias al apoyo de la familia real, conseguimos a duras penas mantener nuestra reputación entre la nobleza. —comentó Ingrid cabizbaja al decir lo siguiente. —Pero nuestro territorio es pobre y solo dan cosechas mediocres. Nuestra sangre se ha debilitado y ni mi padre ni mis hermanos poseen emblemas.

— Emblemas… Entonces tú… —intuyó Sora a lo que la rubia comentaba.

— Exactamente… Yo sí poseo uno. Por eso, mi padre siempre me vio como la única esperanza de la familia. —afirmó Ingrid revelando sus motivos.

— ¿Y es esa la razón por la tu padre quiere casarte? —cuestionó Sora intrigado, a lo que la chica asintió.

— Los emblemas son muy apreciados entre los nobles. —comentó Ingrid entendiendo la faceta del pelicafé. —Un enlace con una familia importante salvaría nuestra economía y acabaría con nuestra desdicha.

— Ingrid, ¿estás segura de que esto te hará feliz? —la interrogó el portador de la llave espada haciéndola quedarse callada por unos momentos.

Esa pregunta hizo que la rubia ojiverde se quedara sin habla por unos momentos, ninguna de las personas le había hecho esa interrogante como Sora.

Es en ese momento cuando Ingrid vio en él, un rastro de consideración y sinceridad en sus ojos, y la forma que le hablaba le parecía extraña pero agradable.

Todo eso era nuevo para ella, ni Felix, ni Dimitri, y ni Sylvain le llamaba la atención como Sora lo hacía.

— Yo… La verdad no sé qué quiero hacer con mi vida, Sora. —habló la rubia mostrándose dudosa sobre su futuro. — ¡No puedo decepcionar a mi padre, pero tampoco quiero abandonar mi sueño! ¿Sabes lo muy difícil que es esto?

— Sé que quieres a tu padre, Ingrid. —dijo el pelicafé calmándola. — Pero tú eres la dueña de tu vida, de tu corazón, no él, nadie más. Tú eres quien decides como quieres vivir tu vida.

— Yo… dueña de mi vida y mi corazón… —articuló la rubia sorprendida por las palabras de Sora. Fue la primera vez que alguien le dictaba esas palabras. —Gracias, Sora… Tus palabras me consuelan, pero, a pesar de todo, también comprendo a mi padre. No es que yo no le importe. Sin embargo, creo que me has dado la respuesta.

— ¿Ya te has decidido? —preguntó Sora expectante.

— ¿Tú dijiste que soy dueña de mi propio corazón no es así? Bien, creo que ya he tomado mi decisión… —pausó Ingrid para luego mostrarse segura llegando a decir esas palabras. — ¿Y si digo que quiero convertirme en caballero, pero formando parte de tu casa?

— ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! —expresó Sora sorprendido y contento por la respuesta. — ¿Vas a cumplir tu sueño? ¿Y formando parte de nuestra clase?

— Asi es, Sora. —respondió Ingrid de la misma forma decidida. — Formaré parte de tu clase para formarme como toda una caballero.

— Me alegra escuchar eso, aunque tengo que advertirte que Sylvain también está en mi clase. —le mencionó el pelicafé.

— ¿Sylvain está tu clase? ¿No ha hecho nada indebido, cierto? — indagó Ingrid esperando que el pelirrojo no haya cometido una tontería.

— Nah, no te preocupes, lo tenemos bien vigilado. — le afirmó Sora asegurando que no había habido ningún problema con él.

— Ya veo, en cualquier caso, si llego a Sylvain cometer una estupidez, me lo moleré a golpes. —comentó Ingrid de forma chistosa.

— En todo caso, le diré a Beres para que te unas a nosotros. —declaró Sora gustoso.

— Será un honor ser tu compañera de batallas. —respondió Ingrid esbozando una sonrisa cálida, sonrojando al pelicafé.

— Mucho gusto, Ingrid. —dijo Sora estrechando la mano con la de su amiga.

**[El grado de apoyo entre Sora e Ingrid ha alcanzo el nivel B]**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 21**


	23. Problema en la aldea

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 22 – PROBLEMA EN LA ALDEA**

/

Ingrid decidió formar parte de la clase de Sora para poder forjar su sueño de convertirse en una verdadera mujer caballero útil para sus compañeros.

Para formar parte del equipo, buscó a Beres para hablar con ella y así convertirse en su estudiante encontrándola cerca de la tienda de armas.

— ¡Maestra! —la llamó Ingrid acercándose.

— Oh, Ingrid, hola. —la saludó Beres volteando a verla.

— Hola. —respondió la rubia de vuelta. — Verá, he estado pensando, y me gustaría aprender muchas cosas de usted y así formarme como una caballero.

— Me alegra escuchar esto, Ingrid. —dijo Beres esbozando una sonrisa. — ¿Quieres unirte a mi clase?

— ¡Sería un honor, maestra! —expresó Ingrid el gran entusiasmo por ser parte del equipo.

— De acuerdo, a partir de mañana formarás parte del equipo. —declaró Beres haciéndola parte de la clase.

— ¡Muchas gracias, maestra! —Ingrid le da un abrazo en agradecimiento.

/

¡¿Qué?! — expresó Annette sorprendida por la noticia. — ¡¿Formarás parte del equipo de la maestra?!

— Si. He tomado la decisión, chicas. —afirmó Ingrid su iniciativa. —De ese modo, no tendré que estar atado a los caprichos de mi padre.

— Que bueno que hayas tomado la decisión, Ingrid. —la elogió Mercedes por su valentía. —Me imagino que Sora te dio un buen consejo, ¿no es verdad?

— Eh… Si… Si me dio un excelente consejo. —dijo la mencionada entrecortada sonrojándose las mejillas, cosa que las chicas notaron.

— Veo que Sora te está empezando a caer bien, ¿no es verdad? — expresó Annette al notar ese sonrojo.

— ¿Eh? Bueno… Es una persona agradable y simpática para serles honesta. —dijo Ingrid intentando ocultar sus sentimientos hacia el chico. —Me ayudó a resolver mis dudas, es todo.

— ¿Y? ¿Él te gusta? —preguntó Mercedes haciéndola sonrojarse más a la chica.

— ¡Mercedes…! ¿Qué cosas dices? No tengo pensado ser la esposa de Sora. —le reprendió Ingrid nerviosa.

— No digo que te cases, Ingrid. Al contrario. —se defendió la rubia en su tono tranquilo. —Es que Sora, casi al igual que algunos de los chicos y Claude, se ha vuelto popular entre las mujeres.

— ¿Tan popular entre las mujeres? Eso es increíble. —comentó Ingrid asombrada por la declaración.

— No sé ustedes pero con tan solo hablar de él me sonrojo. —dijo Annette demostrando esos dichos sentimientos.

— Yo igual. —secundó Mercedes de igual manera.

— Chicas… —expresó Ingrid asombrada por las palabras de sus ya excompañeras.

— De acuerdo, a nosotras también nos gusta Sora, ¿Ok? —admitió Annette dejando salir sus sentimientos.

Ingrid se quedó sorprendida por estas palabras de la pelinaranja, todo este tiempo ella y Mercedes habían sentido muchísima admiración hacia Sora, también lo que estaban sintiendo era un amor platónico, aunque esto podría ser mucho más que eso.

— Chicas, agradezco que hayan resuelto mis dudas. —les agradeció Ingrid quitándose el peso de encima.

— No hay de que, Ingrid. —respondió Annette esbozando una sonrisa juguetona. —En cualquier caso, algún día nos uniremos a tu equipo.

Y así fue como las tres aprovecharon su ultimo día juntas en la clase de los leones azules, al menos era lo que se pensaba.

/

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE – AULA DE LAS AGUILAS DE NEGRAS.**

Era un nuevo día de clases para los chicos del monasterio, como lo hacían a diario, todo el mundo se sentaba en sus respectivos pupitres esperando la llegada de su profesora.

— ¿Viene una nueva integrante a unirse? —expresó Ferdinand sorprendida.

— Si, Ferdinand, viene de la clase de los leones azules. — respondió Sora dándoles media información, guardándoles una sorpresa.

— ¿Y podrías decirnos de quien se trata? —le preguntó Dorothea por el nombre de la persona.

— Es una sorpresa. —respondió Sora cuando justo se escuchaba abrirse la puerta del aula.

En efecto, tal como Sora les habia dicho, Ingrid entraba junto a la maestra sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

— ¡Ingrid! —expresó Dorothea feliz.

—Hola, chicos, me llamo Ingrid Brandi Galatea, vengo de la casa de los Leones Azules, espero ser de su agrado. —se presentó la rubia haciendo reverencia a sus nuevos compañeros.

— A partir de ahora, Ingrid será nuestro nuevo miembro del equipo, espero que se lleven bien con ella. —dijo Beres pidiendo que le dieran un excelente trato por igual.

— ¡Mucho gusto, Ingrid! —los chicos le daban una calurosa bienvenida.

La futura mujer caballero se sentó en medio de Sora y Dorothea para asi empezar su ciclo escolar con su nueva casa.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, Ingrid comenzó a ver lo muy peculiar que era la casa, pero le agradaba, pero lo que más le gustaba, era la presencia de Sora.

/

Despues de que terminaba la clase, Dorothea decidió entablar una conversación con Ingrid caminando por el monasterio.

— ¿Cómo te pareció nuestra clase, Ingrid? —preguntó la ex tenora.

— Me fue bien, Dorothea. —respondió la rubia satisfecha. —Fíjate que el ambiente luce más relajado a comparación de mi otra clase.

— Sip, quizás te parezca como una familia rara pero cada uno tiene su propia forma de pensar. —le comentó Dorothea explicando cómo era la casa roja.

— Quizás eso me ayude a desenvolverme poco a poco. —dijo Ingrid convencida. — Aunque… no sé si sea prudente decir mis motivos personales…

— ¿Tus motivos personales? —intuyó la pelicafé las palabras de su amiga. — Oh… No me digas que encuentras atractivo a Sora…

— ¡Do-Dorothea! —le reprendió Ingrid mostrándose tímida ante la declaración de la chica. — No digas esas cosas… Solo somos amigos, ¿está bien?

— ¿En serio? Porque te veo muy apegado a él, de hecho, yo también siento muchísimo apego, Edelgard, y Beres también sienten lo mismo. —declaró Dorothea dejando perpleja a la rubia.

— Tú, la profesora, y Edelgard también… —Ingrid se sorprendió al ver que ellas tenían algo en común. — ¿Se sienten atraídas por Sora?

— Si, ¿tú no? —respondió Dorothea afirmando sus palabras, además de preguntarle si sentía lo mismo.

— Eee… Si… aunque admito que soy reservada cuando se trata de esos temas. —reconoció Ingrid sacándose el peso de encima, aunque de forma introvertida. —Siento que Sora es mejor que los demás pretendientes que mi padre me presentaba.

— ¿Ves? Sabía que te gustaba. —dijo Dorothea sonriendo por su triunfo.

— Bueno, es un buen chico, la verdad, Dorothea, esta es la razón por la que pienso convertirme en una mujer caballero a su lado. —declaró Ingrid la iniciativa, declarando sus sentimientos de forma sutil.

/

Mientras tanto, Beres estaba en el vestíbulo del monasterio organizando sus cosas para realizar la misión que se llevaría a cabo, pero de pronto…

— ¡Beres, debemos partir de inmediato! —la llamó Jeralt aproximándose con suma urgencia.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Beres al ver esa faceta de su padre.

— La situación ha dado un giro drástico en Remire, aunque no disponemos de información detallada. — Unos dicen que los aldeanos se están matando entre ellos; otros afirman que hay viviendas en llamas.

— ¡Esto es horrible, padre! —expresó Beres impactada.

— Sea como sea, hay que ponerse en marcha. —finalizó Jeralt dando la orden de dirigirse al pueblo.

/

**ALDEA DE REMIRE (TERRITORIO IMPERIAL)**

Beres y su grupo arribaron a la aldea tan rápido como pudieron y lo que vieron los dejaron helados, en efecto habían algunos aldeanos mostrando un comportamiento errático que los hacia matarse entre sí y lanzarse amenazas de muerte.

Era como si una plaga les lavaba el cerebro.

— ¡Muerte! ¡Mueerte! —bramaba un aldeano exaltado en ese estado con deseo de matar.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! —gritaba un niño por ayuda aterrado acercándose al grupo.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —cuestionó Jeralt pasmado.

— ¿Por qué la gente se andan matando entre ellos? —Sora se mostraba igual de shockeado que todos.

— ¡Que escena tan horrible! Es aún más asquero… desagradable de lo que imaginaba. —comentó Edelgard indignada por el grave problema.

— Bastante desagradable para ignorar ese detalle. —coincidió Beres atenta.

— Tenemos que ayudar a los aldeanos como sea. —ordenó la peliblanca tomando la iniciativa.

— Si, pero si no procedemos con sumo cuidado, corremos el riesgo de provocar más muertes. —aconsejó Hubert viendo lo riesgosa que era la misión.

— ¡Los aldeanos se están peleando entre ellos! — exclamó Caspar molesto. — ¡Habrá que derribarlos uno a uno hasta el último!

— Espera Caspar, no podemos cometer la imprudencia de salir a matar asi nada más. —le reprendió Ingrid al oírlo decir que hicieran esa acción impulsiva.

— Tú y tus sugerencias irreflexivas… —secundó Linhardt medio fastidiado. — Si damos un paso en falso, los mataremos o haremos que nos asesinen.

— En cualquier caso, ¡no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados! —manifestó Ferdinand sus intenciones de limpiar la zona.

— O-Ojala me fuera para mi casa, pero supongo que ya es tarde. —declaró Bernadetta nerviosa pero dispuesta a ayudar.

— ¡Sea como sea, ayudemos a esa gente a escapar y limpiemos la aldea! — declaró Sora listo para pelear.

— ¡Hay que ayudarlos! — respondió Dorothea de igual manera.

— Yo espero orden de atacar. ¡Lista para acción!

Sin embargo, Edelgard se percató de unas misteriosas presencias a lo lejos del incidente.

— ¡Esperen! Veo a unos individuos sospechosos… —expuso la futura emperatriz viendo a esos seres con intriga. —Parece estar observando el caos.

— Xehanort… ¿Qué demonios hace él allí? — dijo Sora logrando ver al tipo al lado de ese sujeto misterioso.

— Sospecho que vino aquí por alguna razón, sea lo que sea hay que ser cuidadosos. —respondió Beres con sospecha hacia el tipo de ropas negras.

— Seguro que esto es obra suya. ¡Acabemos con ellos y salvemos a todos los habitantes que aún no hayan perdido la razón! — Edelgard daba la orden de empezar la misión.

De pronto, de la nada aparecieron los Heartless para invadir toda la zona, y para empeorar más las cosas, no venían solos, también aparecieron unos seres plateados que el portador de la llave espada supo reconocer de inmediato.

— ¡¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?! —se exaltó Jeralt mortificado.

— No solo los Heartless están aquí… También vinieron los Nobodies. —señaló Sora a los dichos seres ganándose la atención de los presentes.

— ¿Nobodies? ¿Asi que esos seres también han venido a destrozar la aldea? —dijo Jeralt sorprendido por la respuesta del chico. — ¿Ya te has enfrentado a esos seres antes, Sora?

— Sí, señor. —afirmó Sora con seguridad.

— Entonces, ¿quién quiere enfrentarse a esos seres? —inquirió Jeralt para ver quien estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a las criaturas oscuras.

— Yo lo haré. — respondió Beres dispuesta.

— Y yo… —secundó Edelgard de igual manera.

— No tengo idea de que son esas cosas pero yo también le entraré. —expresó Dorothea dispuesta a ayudar Sora.

— No me quedaré parado sin patearles el trasero a esos seres. — manifestó Caspar sus ganas de golpear a uno de esos seres oscuros.

— Bien, los veo muy entusiasmados, muchachos, ustedes vayan por esos seres que están rondando por la aldea pero recuerden todos que la prioridad es salvar a los aldeanos. —Jeralt les dio la orden de derrotar a las criaturas.

— Si, capitán. —afirmaron Sora y su grupo en unísono.

— ¡Yo me encargo de los aldeanos con impulsos violentos! ¡El resto de ustedes ayuden a los demás! —Jeralt dictaba la orden hacia el resto del grupo para que se encargaran de salvar a los demás aldeanos que aún no habían cedido a la locura.

**[Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix BGM: 13****th**** Reflection] **

**[INFORMACION: Unete a Beres y a los demás para acabar con los Heartless y Nobodies]**

Sora y los demás procedieron a abatir a las criaturas que rodeaban la zona mientras el resto del grupo lidiaba con los aldeanos que estaban mal exaltados.

El portador de llave espada llegó a notar algo entre las llamas en una casa a un niño que lloraba por ayuda mientras era perseguido por un nobody y un Heartless.

— ¡Tengo que rescatar a ese niño! —declaró Sora su iniciativa.

— ¡Espera! Iré contigo. —dijo Caspar mostrándose dispuesto a echarle una mano.

Sora asintió y se dirigieron hacia la casa en llamas para hacer todo para sacar al niño de ese infierno.

— ¡Ayuda! —exclamó el niño tratando de quitarse de encima a las criaturas.

— No te preocupes, te sacaremos de aquí. —Caspar lo tranquilizaba diciéndole que lo ayudarían. — ¡Vamos, Sora!

Fue así como ambos pelearon contra el Heartless y el Nobody para vencerlos lo más rápido posible mientras la casa se desmoronaba a pedazos debido al incendio.

— ¡Ya los vencimos! ¡Salgamos de aquí, rápido! —llamó Sora a escapar de la casa en llamas.

Los tres salieron tan rápido como pudieron de la casa por la ventana antes de ser calcinados por el fuego, el niño salió ileso pero Sora y Caspar presentaban leves quemaduras en la ropa, a pesar de eso, estaban en buenas condiciones para salvar a más aldeanos.

Se abrieron paso abatiendo a mas criaturas que se encontraban en su camino, hasta que se reunieron con Beres y el resto de su grupo para ayudar.

— ¿Dónde rayos estaban? —les preguntó Edelgard mientras derrotaba a unos Heartless y algunos Nobodies. — ¡Los estuvimos buscando!

— ¡Tuvimos que ayudar a un niño a escapar! —respondió Caspar haciendo lo suyo.

— Lo siento, es mi culpa, no podíamos dejar que le hicieran daño. —se disculpó Sora justificando sus acciones.

— Está bien, pero al menos avísennos lo que van a hacer. —dijo Beres pidiéndoles que no fueran a hacer algo imprudente otra vez.

Ambos asintieron y siguieron despejando la aldea derrotando a todos y cada uno de los Heartless y Nobodies que veían mientras salvaban a los aldeanos.

Luego de eventualmente terminar de despejar la aldea, todos se dirigieron hacia la colina en cual estaban Xehanort y un misterioso hombre de la tercera edad.

— ¡Xehanort! —lo llamó Sora mirándolo con sospecha. — ¿Fuiste tú quien causó esto?

— En este lugar habitan muchas personas que tienen oscuridad pura en sus corazones… —respondió el peliblanco volteando a ver al anciano. —Y en efecto, ese señor me ha ayudado a sembrar ese caos que ustedes acaban de disipar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Tomas? —inquirió Edelgard mirando al hombre. — No sé ni para que pregunto…

— No soy Tomas… —negó el mencionado para de inmediato revelar su verdadera identidad. — ¡Me llamo Solon y soy el salvador del pueblo!

Fue entonces cuando no solo reveló su identidad, sino su verdadero aspecto que emanaba maldad pura; su piel era blanco palido y tenía un ojo negro con pupila clara, dando una personalidad siniestra que los impactó a los presentes.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi disfraz los ha dejado sin palabras? Que fácil ha sido engañarlos… —dijo Solon viéndolos con malicia en su voz. —Me ocultaba en Garreg Mach con el fin de obtener de esa chiquilla llamada Flayn… ¡Ahora estamos un paso más cerca de nuestro objetivo!

— ¡Así que querías su sangre! —bramó Beres enojada al oír sus verdaderas intenciones. — ¡No dejaremos que le pongan un dedo encima a Frayn!

Para complicar más las cosas, de la nada apareció el caballero oscuro con el mismo propósito, cualquiera que se le acercara, le haría pedazos.

— ¡El Caballero Oscuro! Debe de estar aliado con Tomas… o Solon o como quiera que se llame. — dijo Jeralt sorprendido por su súbdita presencia.

— Mejor no nos metamos con él, es muy poderoso. —sugirió Beres no entrometerse con el tipo. — ¡La prioridad aquí es detener a Xehanort y a Solon!

— Hija… —expresó Jeralt sorprendido al ver a Beres muy seria mirando los tipos. — De acuerdo, acabemos con ellos.

**[INFORMACION: Ayuda a Beres y a tu grupo a derrotar a Xehanort y Solon]**

Sora y los demás se dirigieron hacia donde estaba ese par para confrontarlos, esquivando al misterioso caballero oscuro.

Al acercarse, todo el mundo se intercambiaron miradas muy intensas, con señales de quererse pelear y vencer.

— ¡Se acabó, imbécil! —señalaba Sora a Xehanort dispuesto a acabar con él.

— ¿Te crees muy valiente, estúpido? —el mencionado se burlaba de su compostura.

— Tomas… Mejor dicho, Solon… Y tu Xehanort… Los detendremos… —afirmaba Edelgard seria.

— ¿Qué dijiste? Si ustedes ambos se empeñan a enfrentarse a nosotros dos, no esperen que mostremos clemencia, par de idiotas. —los retaba Solon a pelear a muerte.

— ¡Bien, ustedes se lo buscaron! —exclamó Sora invocando su llave espada para asi empezar la pelea.

La lucha estuvo muy intensa entre los cuatro, Xehanort lanzaba toda clase de hechizos oscuros con tal de lastimar al pelicafé, pero este tenía reflejos para evitar los ataques y asi contraatacarlo sin problema.

Xehanort lograba minimizar el daño que Sora le Infringía, pero al de igual manera comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo muy fuerte que se estaba volviendo y eso lo abrumaba de sobremanera.

— Maldito mocoso… —le maldijo el tipo entre dientes. —Debiste haber desaparecido hace tiempo como lo dictaba…

— Pues te equivocaste. —le contestó Sora haciéndole ver que no le salió como esperaba.

— No importa… Como ese maldito viejo yo no pudo contigo… ya encontraré la forma de vengarme de ti y de tus amiguitos… —declaraba Xehanort sus malas intenciones.

— ¿Por qué han elegido esta aldea? —los interrogó Jeralt molesto. — ¿Qué se proponían?

— Podríamos haber llevado a cabo mi experimento con cualquier sujeto, pero ya hemos conseguido lo que queríamos. Adiós. — manifestaba Solon sus verdaderas intenciones, intrigando a los presentes.

— ¡Esperen! —Sora intentó detenerlos, pero Xehanort y Solon habian desaparecido. — Se escaparon… ¿A que se refieren con eso?

— Es una buena pregunta… Iré a echar un vistazo, quizás haya más enemigos escondidos. —dijo Edelgard intrigada.

— Iré contigo, pueden haber mas hea-. —Sora se disponía cuando la peliblanco lo interrumpió.

— No, quédate aquí, primero preocúpate por revisar a los aldeanos y cerciórate de que estén, ¿Sí? —le ordenó la futura emperatriz que no la acompañara.

Sora la miró retirarse a un rumbo desconocido, entonces sintió que le estaba ocultando algo, era algo que Edelgard no quería que nadie supiera.

— Edelgard… ¿Qué o quién eres en realidad? —murmuró Sora con sospecha.

/

Sora se reunió con Beres y Jeralt luego de limpiar el desorden de la aldea y asi tomarse un descanso después del problema.

— Parece que, de alguna forma, logramos restablecer el orden y minimizar el numero de victimas. —declaró el capitán satisfecho.

— Fue una ardua labor. — dijo Beres de igual manera.

— Según ellos, eligieron sus conejillos de indias al azar. —comentó Jeralt lamentándose por el grave problema de la aldea. — Por su culpa, la gente de Remire…

De la nada, apareció alguien a quien no esperaban, y, de hecho, no pensaban encontrárselo, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

— ¡Tú! —se exaltó Sora señalando a nada más ni menos que el Emperador del fuego.

— ¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí?! —secundó Beres expresando su molestia.

— Esa armadura… Conque tú eres el Emperador del fuego… —dijo Jeralt igual de molesto que los demás.

— En efecto, supongo que ya conocen a mi subalterno, el Caballero Oscuro. —les recalcaba el enmascarado en tono frio.

— Claro que lo conocemos, estúpido. —afirmó Sora sus palabras reprendiéndolo. —Pero hablemos de ti, tu destruiste esta aldea.

— No malinterpretes la situación, chiquillo. —El enmascarado le exigió que no sacara conclusiones apresuradas.

— ¿Qué dices? —cuestionó Jeralt confundido.

— Explícate. —Beres le exigió que aclarara las cosas.

— Admito que colaboro con Solon y Xehanort, aunque eso no significa que tengamos los mismos objetivos. —comentó el emperador del fuego aclarando la situación, aunque eso los dejaba mas que intrigados. — De haber sabido lo que estaban tramando, los habría detenido. Les doy mi palabra.

— Tu palabra carece de valor. —le contestó Jeralt no creyendo en las palabras del enmascarado rojiblanco. —Tendrás que venir con nosotros al monasterio.

— Y yo tendré que declinar la petición. No obstante, si aceptan unir nuestras fuerzas, escucharé sus suplicas. —declaró el enmascarado además de hacerles una proposición de unírseles.

— ¿Cómo? —dijo Beres dudando de sus palabras, ¿acaso los invitaba a ser parte del enmascardo?

— ¿Nos estas invitando a unir nuestras fuerzas? —lo interrogó Sora dudando de igual forma.

— Si los dejamos a su albedrio, no dejaran de cometer actos violentos como este. ¿Acaso no quieren impedirlo? —el enmascarado los volvió a intentar persuadir para que se unieran. —Con la espada de la creación y esa misteriosa arma que ese muchacho tiene en nuestro poder, Solon y Xehanort no supondrían ninguna amenaza.

Eso los puso a pensar Sora y a Beres, el enmascarado afirmaba no tener nada que ver con las acciones de Xehanort y Solon contra la aldea, y parecía invitarles a unírsele a él para poder vencer a esos tipos y a la supuesta y renacida Organización XIII.

Pero no confiaban en sus palabras asi que…

— Olvidalo, señor enmascarado… ¿Crees que nos vas a engañar con tus palabras? ¡Pues te estas equivocando de personas! —dijo Sora negándose al igual que los demas a creer en las 'mentiras' que el tipo les inculcaba.

— Una lástima, aunque era previsible. —comentó el emperador de fuego consciente de la negativa de ellos. —Recen para no arrepentirse de su decisión.

— ¡Maestra! ¡Capitan! ¡Joven Sora! ¿Han visto a lady Edelgard? —los llamó Hubert para preguntar sobre el paradero de la peliblanca.

— No sabemos en donde esta, Hubert, disculpa. —respondio Beres dando la negativa de su paradero.

Se disponían a interrogar al enmascarado, pero este se escapó perdiéndolos de vista.

**FIN DE CAPITULO 22**


	24. La Coronacion de Edelgard

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 23 - LA CORONACION DE EDELGARD**

/

Mientras Sora y el resto de su grupo se encargaban de revisar a los aldeanos, Beres y Jeralt tuvieron una conversación a solas alejados del grupo.

—Oye, Beres, quería hablar contigo. —empezó el capitán. — Desde que llegaste al monasterio… has cambiado.

— ¿Qué he cambiado? ¿En qué sentido? —preguntó Beres confundida.

— La ira te acompaña desde que llegamos a Remire… —le aclaró Jeralt a lo que se referia con esas palabras. —Pero luego irradias tanta felicidad dando clase a los chicos.

— Bueno, eso podría ser… quizás el ser su profesora me ha hecho experimentar cosas que nunca había escuchado. —comentó la peliazul marino al respecto.

— Antes de llegar al monasterio, hija, jamás te habia visto exteriorizar tus sentimientos de esa forma. Jamás. —expuso su padre recalcando que era una chica inexpresiva y callada hasta ese momento. — Esto es porque Sora está cambiando tu vida, ¿no es verdad?

Eso último la hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el corazón, en parte era cierto que el chico de alguna manera le agradaba y le hacía expresar emociones como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Para Beres, si bien Sora era el menos estudioso de la clase, era el que más trabajaba duro para no decepcionarla y era excelente en la parte práctica de la espada, pero la realidad era que ella, sin que se diera cuenta, se estaba enamorando de su estudiante.

— Pu-Puede que tengas razón, padre. —respondió sonriendo ante sus palabras.

— Pues quizás hicimos bien en venir al monasterio. —comprendió Jeralt riendo un poco para animar el ambiente. —Ha valido la pena solo por ver la alegría que ilumina tu rostro. Me hace pensar que nunca hubo ningún motivo para que abandonáramos Garreg Mach…

— Pero, ¿acaso no nací cuando tú ya te habías ido? — le inquirió Beres curiosa tras escuchar tal declaración.

— Vaya, he hablado de más. —Jeralt reconocía que no debía revelarle demasiada información pero ya era tarde. —De todos modos, creo que ha llegado el momento. Acércate a mi oficina cuando tengas tiempo libre. Debo contarte una cosa. Ah, y puedes traerte a Sora si quieres.

— Lo prometo padre. —accedió Beres a su petición.

— _¿A qué se referirá? No te recuerdo de pequeña en el monasterio… —dijo Sothis intrigada tras oír la conversación._

— _Ni idea, Sothis. Me siento intrigada. —respondió la profesora en ese estado, curiosa por saber de su pasado._

— _¿Qué secretos se esconden entre las sombras de tu pasado? —se preguntaba la niña igual de curiosa._

— _Esto es lo que queremos saber. —finalizó Beres determinada._

/

**SALA DE AUDIENCIAS.**

El grupo de las Águilas Negras volvió al monasterio a tomarse un merecido descanso luego de ese espantoso incidente en Remire.

Beres por su parte, se reunió con la peliblanca para conversar sobre lo ocurrido en la aldea.

— Dadas las circunstancias, no sé si decir esto es adecuado, pero… has hecho un trabajo admirable, Beres. —la elogió Edelgard por su desempeño como profesora. —Creo que hemos hecho todo lo posible.

— Ojala fuera verdad, fue muy difícil lidiar con la gente. —dijo Beres expresando su pesar.

— Yo sé que lo es, pero hemos de ver el lado bueno de las cosas a pesar de todo. —Edelgard le hizo ver que no importaba lo que pasaba, siempre habia que darle para adelante.

— Si, tienes razón. —Beres estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras.

— Por cierto, he oído que un individuo que se hace llamar 'Emperador del Fuego' también hizo acto de presencia en Remire, Hubert me dijo que hablaste con él. —declaró Edelgard haciendo que la profesora reaccionara en sorpresa.

Beres recordó el encuentro que tuvo con el enmascarado en la aldea, no dejaba pasar el detalle que colaboraba con Solon y Xehanort en ciertas tareas como sucedió en ese lugar, si es que era cierto, claro está.

— Dice que no está involucrado en el incidente. —le argumentó Beres, intrigando a la peliblanca para que esta la viera con sospecha. —Además, me propuso unir nuestras fuerzas

— ¿Y le creíste, Beres? — la inquirió Edelgard en ese estado, expectante.

— No, no le creo nada a ese mentiroso. —negó Beres con la cabeza mostrándose algo molesta.

— Y no es para menos, Cuesta confiar en un sujeto cuya identidad o conexión con todo esto se desconocen. — argumentó Edelgard reflexiva. — Incluso si dijese la verdad, sus objetivos no están nada claros. Tal vez llegue un día en el que decida revelar sus verdaderas intenciones…

— Estas diciendo que… el emperador… ¿quiere conocernos…? —la interrogó Beres deduciendo las futuras acciones de ese tipo.

— Probablemente… Quizas entonces se muestre ante ti y Sora sin mascara y puedan mirarlo a los ojos para decidir si creen en él o no. — comentó Edelgard insinuándole que pronto llegaría el dia en que decidan su destino.

En eso Monica, a quien habían rescatado hace tiempo atrás, hizo su aparición de la nada interrumpiéndolos.

— ¡Edel! Tengo que preguntarte una cosa. —la saludó la pelirroja, para luego voltear a verla. — Perdon, ¿interrumpo algo?

— No, para nada. —negó Edelgard. —Nos vemos, maestra.

Luego de que Beres se retirase, Edelgard y Monica decidieron tener una conversación personal, muy personal.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —la interrogó la peliblanca mirándola con malos ojos.

— Oh vamos, Edel, ¿no te agrada que me hayan rescatado del cautiverio? —dijo Monica en tono burlón. — La única razón por la que ese caballero oscuro no mató a tu preciosa amiga, es porque tú se lo ordenaste ¿Qué no?

— No metas a Flayn en esto, ¿me oyes? —Edelgard le dejaba una clara advertencia.

— ¿A si? ¿Y qué va a pasar cuando sepan quién eres en realidad? — la inquirió Monica dejando salir lo que era una daga para intentar apuñalara, pero la peliblanca lo esquivó con éxito y la arrinconó contra la pared.

— Ya se me ocurrirá algo para arreglar las cosas con mis amigos… —la amenazó Edelgard teniéndola fuertemente agarrada por la camiseta. — Pero te advierto… y lo digo en serio… Si llego a ver como hieres… ¡o incluso asesinas a algunos de ellos…! Te arrepentirás.

— ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? Después de todo has trabajado para nosotros lo que conspiramos entre las sombras… ¡Ese grupo que les hizo mucho daño a ti y a tu familia! —se burlaba Monica diciendo esas hirientes palabras, cosa que hizo enojar a la peliblanca.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes derecho a hablar así de mi familia! —le contestó Edelgard harta de escuchar más estupideces, agarrándole por la mandíbula. — ¡No tienes idea de la crueldad por la que tuvimos que pasar! ¡Mi madre murió! ¡Mis hermanos perecieron! ¡El que yo coopere con esa gentuza no significa que sea su aliada!

— Parece que ese maldito odioso compañero de tu clase te ha ablandado… —comentó la pelirroja de forma burlesca refiriéndose al portador de la llave espada. —Ese chico de esa misteriosa llave te está corrompiendo, querida.

— No te metas con Sora, idiota… —Edelgard le dejaba una clara advertencia apuntándole el hacha. — Juro por la tumba de mi familia que si le pones una mano encima, te mato.

Edelgard se estaba hartando de ese nefasto comportamiento de la chica, si bien trabajaba para ese grupo, no era porque quería, su propósito era un misterio que nadie conocía.

— Está bien… Solo espero que no te arrepientas de tus decisiones que hagas… Todo tiene consecuencias, mi amiga… —dijo Monica dándole a entender que tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos…

— Se lo que hago… Mi tiempo con tus amigotes terminó. —finalizó Edelgard retirándose del lugar.

Aunque no lo demostraba, Edelgard estaba harta de trabajar para esa gente haciendo sus mandados, desde que Sora apareció, todo este tiempo se debatía si debía revelarle su identidad y lo que era en realidad aun si eso podría traerle graves problemas entre ellos, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que revelara sus verdaderas intenciones.

— _Sora… Beres… Espero que no piensen mal de mí cuando confiese mis delitos…_ —pensó Edelgard consciente del grave problema en el que estaba.

/

Mientras tanto, Sora estaba en la biblioteca leyendo alguna clase de libro que ni al caso, como la vida de los demás antepasados que se convirtieron en héroes y cosas así.

Fue en ese momento que cuando se disponía a guardar el dicho libro, se llegó a topar con nada más ni menos que Lysithea.

— Oh, hola… —la saludó el pelicafé.

— Ho-Hola… ¿Cómo te ha i-ido? —tartamudeó la peliblanca sonrojada por su presencia. — ¿Qué-Que te trae por aquí?

— Podria preguntarte lo mismo, vine a pasar el rato leyendo. —respondió Sora sonriendo entre dientes.

— ¿De veras? Yo también. —dijo Lysithea sorprendida mientras agarraba un libro. —Todos dicen que eres popular entre las chicas, aunque Claude te supera por poco.

— ¿En verdad les atraigo? — Sora se sonrojaba ante la noticia.

— Yo diría que si, vi como varias chicas te elogiaban y todo y creo que me gus… —pausaba la peliblanca al darse cuenta de que hablaba de más, cosa que hizo sospechar a Sora.

— ¿Y? —la interrogó el pelicafé, aunque estaba consciente que no se atrevería a expresar sus sentimientos.

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Me caes bien, Sora! —Lysithea soltaba un puchero sonrojada declarando sus sentimientos de manera sutil. —Eres la primera persona que no me trata como a una niña, ¿Ok?

— Ya veo, ¿y otros te tratan así? — preguntó Sora al respecto.

— No todos, pero Claude tiene la mala costumbre de decirme toda clase de apodos, eso es lo que en verdad me molesta. —Lysithea hizo ese comentario, molesta por la actitud de ese delegado. —Aunque él es buena gente, eso si.

— Tal vez esté jugando contigo, no le hagas caso. —le aconsejaba Sora que no se lo tomara muy en serio esa clase de comentarios del líder de la casa amarilla.

— Si… Creo que tienes razón, Sora. —comprendió Lysithea las palabras de su amigo, o más bien su amor platónico. —Lo voy a intentar. Me retiro.

— Fue un gusto hablar contigo, Lysithea. —se despidió Sora viéndola retirarse.

— I-Igualmente. —respondió de vuelta la peliblanca comenzando a derretirse por la faceta del chico. —Nos vemos.

**[El grado de apoyo entre Sora y Lysithea ha alcanzado el Nivel C]**

Despues de leer uno que otro libro, decidio guardarlo y asi retirarse de la biblioteca para despejar su mente y pasearse por los alrededores.

Sora se paseaba por los alrededores del monasterio cuando de pronto se topó con Beres y Edelgard por mera casualidad.

— Beres, Edelgard. Hola. —las saludó Sora alzando la mano.

— Oh, hola, Sora. —respondió la futura emperatriz. — ¿Paseándote por el monasterio?

— Si, ¿Y ustedes que hacen? ¿Van a algún lado? —dijo el mencionado además de preguntarles a que rumbo iban.

— Veras, ella y yo tenemos un asunto urgente que atender. ¿Te importaría acompañarnos? Si quieres. —le propuso Edelgard viajar con ellas.

— ¡Por supuesto! —accedió el chico entusiasmado por el viaje.

— Nos llevara unos días, pero prometo que volveremos a tiempo para el baile que se celebra en el monasterio. —respondió Beres recordando el calendario que habia visto en sus aposentos.

— ¿Un baile? — preguntó Sora sorprendido. — No sabía que se celebraba algo así.

— No me digas que nunca has escuchado algo sobre eso. —comentó Edelgard levantando una ceja. —Aquí se celebra ese evento más importante de la academia.

— Bueno, bueno, ya entendí. —afirmó Sora las palabras de su amiga. — ¿A dónde vamos?

— En el fondo es un secreto, pero que más da… Nos dirigimos a Enbarr, la capital imperial. —respondió la peliblanca evitando hablar de más. —Tengo una cuestión pendiente allí.

Sora la miraba sospechosamente por su forma de hablar y lanzarle algunas indirectas, como que les guardaba una sorpresa en ese lugar.

— De acuerdo, las acompañare. —accedió el chico decidido a seguirlas.

— Gracias, Sora. — le agradeció Edelgard satisfecha con su respuesta.

Fue así como los tres se fueron del monasterio no sin antes de anunciar su partida de unos días a su grupo.

/

**ENBARR, CAPITAL DEL IMPERIO**

Despues de una larga caminata, llegaron finalmente a Enbarr, la capital Imperial, habia personas mirándolos fijamente en lo que se aproximaban al destino que la futura emperatriz los guiaba.

Luego de dar varios pasos, finalmente llegaron a lo que resultaba ser un palacio.

— Es aquí. —dijo Edelgard dando a entender que habían llegado al lugar.

— Es un palacio enorme… —comentó Beres perpleja por el tamaño de ese edificio.

— Sip. Este es mi hogar. —afirmó Edelgard lo dicho por su maestra. —Entremos.

/

**PALACIO IMPERIAL**

Acompañados por unos guardias, Beres, Edelgard y Sora se dirigieron a lo que era la sala de trono, ocupado por un hombre de cabellos blancos al igual que ella. Se miraba muy decaído y no solo eso, su rostro reflejaba una agonía muy lenta y dolorosa, como si una enfermedad mortal lo estuviese matando poco a poco.

— ¿Quién es este señor, Edelgard? —preguntó el pelicafé señalando al hombre.

— Es mi padre, Sora. —respondió la mencionada presentando a su figura paterna.

— Ya veo… —asintió el portador de la llave espada viendo el estado en el que el padre de Edelgard se encontraba. —Es un emperador.

Los tres se aproximaron lo suficiente para que el padre de la chica los escuchara lo que esta tenía que decir.

— ¡Padre! Lamento tener que pedirte algo así. —comenzó Edelgard a revelar su iniciativa. — Pero es obvio que te resulta una carga muy dolorosa seguir en el trono, dada tu situación. De modo que…

— No es necesario que te justifiques, Edelgard. —dijo el emperador haciéndole ver que no habia necesidad de mostrarse afligida. —Has de saber… que no me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo. Ha llegado el momento.

— Te lo agradezco, padre. —dijo Edelgard satisfecha por las palabras que el emperador le brindaba, haciendo una reverencia. —Para que la sucesión sea efectiva, debes cederme la corona imperial aquí, en la sala del trono.

— ¡Edelgard! No me digas que… —Sora comenzaba a deducir lo que iba esta reunión.

— Así es, seré la emperatriz de Adrestia, Sora. —le declaró la mencionada su iniciativa. —En el lugar habitual de la arzobispa de la Iglesia de Seiros, mi maestra Beres y mi compañero de clase Sora servirán como testigos.

— Edelgard… —articuló su padre emperador sorprendido por las declaraciones de su hija.

— Desde este dia, asumo la responsabilidad que acarrea gobernar el Imperio, y consagro mi vida a velar por el pueblo de Fódlan. —la peliblanca se declaraba lista convertirse en la emperatriz.

Fue en ese momento cuando la toma de posesión del trono dio comienzo.

Sora y Beres eran los únicos testigos del cambio de sucesión de autoridad entre padre e hija.

— Edelgard von Hresvelg… la corona ahora te pertenece. —declaró el ahora ex emperador cediéndole la corona. — En nombre del pacto sagrado entre la sangre roja y la espada blanca, deposito el águila bicéfala sobre tu cabeza y te nombro emperatriz. ¿Aceptas el compromiso que conlleva el cargo?

— Acepto, en nombre de la Casa Hresvelg y de conformidad con el pacto vigente. —Edelgard daba un discurso de juramento. —Juro que, bajo mi gobierno, el pueblo de Fódlan conocerá la paz y un mejor futuro.

La ceremonia de sucesión concluyó y Edelgard finalmente se convirtió en la emperatriz que gobernaría Fódlan.

— Hija mia… lamento no haber hecho por ti todo lo que debería. —su padre se disculpaba por esos terribles sucesos por los que pasaron. — Cuando te llevaron al Reino y el primer ministro te hizo todas aquellas barbaridades, solo pude quedarme mirando, horrorizado…

— _Asi que… Si lo que le dice su padre es verdad… Entonces ha de ser cierto lo que Edelgard me contó… —pensó Sora en las palabras del ahora ex emperador._

— N-no te flageles, padre. En esos terribles momentos, tus ojos y tus puños se convirtieron en mi salvación. —le pidió Edelgard que no se pusiera triste por lo que pasó aquella vez. —En tus ojos vi el afecto más puro. Y también vi la sangre que manaba de tus puños constreñidos de impotencia. Cuando yo sangraba, sabía que tú también lo hacías.

Justo despues de decir esas palabras, apareció un hombre de pelos anaranjados, como los de Ferdinand, era el Duque de Aegir.

— ¡Majestad! No debe abandonar sus aposentos en ese estado. —le reprendia cuando vio a la peliblanca y a los demas. —Oh, lady Edelgard, alteza… que sorpresa.

— Te has equivocado, primer ministro. —lo corrigió la chica mirándole feo. —Ahora debes llamarme "majestad" y no "alteza".

— ¡No puede ser! — el primer ministro se mostraba impactado por la noticia.

— Asi que es usted el primer ministro… —comentó Beres mirándolo con molestia.

— Es cierto, acabo de proclamar a Edelgard emperatriz de Adrestia. —declaró el ex emperador impactando a un mas al tipo. —Convocaré a los demas del gobierno para anunciar oficialmente el decreto. En cuanto a usted, primer ministro…

El padre de Edelgard comenzó a toser viéndose más gravemente enfermo de lo que ya estaba.

— Puedes retirarte. Y, hasta nueva orden, no se te permite establecer contacto con el exterior. — Edelgard dicto la primera orden como emperatriz, haciendo que el pelinaranja se mostrara en shock.

— ¡No! ¿Cómo se atreve? Yo… Quiero decir… Entendido, majestad. —dijo el primer ministro indignado por tener que obedecer si o si a las órdenes de la nueva emperatriz.

Sin mas opción en su haber, el Duque Aegir se retiro del lugar derrotado y sin derecho a la libertad.

— Edelgard… Mi querida Edel… En tus manos encomiendo… el destino de Fódlan… —declaró su padre dejándole el control total del Adrestia a su hija.

— Padre… —Finalizó Edelgard algo preocupada por la salud de su padre ex emperador.

/

**CINCO DIAS DESPUES… | MONASTERIO DE GARREG MACH**

Luego de durar días en la capital imperial, Sora y las demas regresaron al monasterio para reanudar con sus rutinas escolares, no sin antes de entablar una conversación intima entre ellos.

— Gracias por venir conmigo, Sora, Beres. —les agradeció Edelgard su gesto.

— No hay de que, Edelgard. Eres ahora una gobernante de tu país. —comentó Sora felicitándola.

— Ah, es un honor oir un buen elogio de tu parte. —se sonrojo la peliblanca por esas palabras. — El punto es, que ahora que soy emperatriz de Adrestia, ha llegado el momento de abrazar mi destino. Tras la ceremonia del sagrado Sepulcro que se celebrará en unas dos semanas, regresaré a Enbarr. Quizás sea la ultima vez que nos veamos.

— Edelgard… —murmuró Beres compadeciéndose tras oírla decir esa declaración.

— Se nos agota el tiempo, maestra. Todo el mundo nos espera, debemos partir. — declaró la emperatriz pidiendo que se reunieran con el grupo.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 23**


	25. Entrenamiento del Baile

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 24 – ENTRENAMIENTO DE BAILE**

/

Ha pasado un día desde que Edelgard se había coronado como emperatriz de Adrestia teniendo a Beres y a Sora como los testigos. Según el calendario del monasterio, el baile se celebraría dentro de tres días y la gente se preparaba para esa ocasión especial.

— Me acabo de dar cuenta que el baile se celebrará dentro de unos días, ¿ustedes ya se enteraron? — les informaba Ingrid sobre esa importante celebración.

— Si, ya miré el calendario. —respondió Ferdinand entusiasmado. —Esta es la ocasión en la que se escoge una pareja con la que bailar elegantemente.

— No sé ustedes pero esto no es para mí… —dijo Linhardt desanimado mostrando desinterés en lo absoluto.

— Vamos, Linhardt, aprovecha la ocasión para salirte de la zona de confort, hombre. —le pidió Caspar que dejara la flojera de lado.

— Joven Sora, ¿alguna vez ha bailado con alguien? —le inquirió Hubert, haciendo que el pelicafé reaccionara algo torpe.

— Eh… Si… Es una larga historia pero sí, he bailado con una chica. —respondió Sora entrecortado recordando la forma que bailaba con Rapunzel en Corona.

— Entonces demuéstranos. —le pidió la emperatriz enseñar su forma de baile.

— De acuerdo, aquí voy. —accedió Sora a hacerles esa demostración.

Y así fue como Sora les hizo la demostración de sus habilidades de baile que usó en el mundo de Corona, moviendo los pies hacia adelante y atrás y haciendo movimientos circulares.

De todos los presentes, solo Caspar y Sylvain elogiaban su forma de bailar mientras él seguía dándoles la demostración.

Ya cuando finalmente terminó su acto, Sora miró que nadie aparte de los chicos reaccionaba positivamente, al contrario, la reacción era tan vacía que hasta se escuchaba un grillo merodeando por el aula. No quedaron satisfechos con su actuación.

— ¿Qué? ¿No les gustó? —cuestionaba Sora extrañado.

— Sora, esos movimientos que acabas de hacer no corresponde a nuestros estándares entre los nobles y la clase que ostentamos en el monasterio. —le comentó Edelgard decepcionada por su desempeño.

— Lo siento, pensé que les alegraría mi forma de bailar. —dijo Sora cabizbajo disculpándose por el desastre.

— No, no te sientas mal, Sora. —lo consoló Dorothea. — Claro que me gustó tu forma de moverte, pero aquí tienes que bailar como todo un caballero baila con la dama, con elegancia. Eso es lo que queremos darte a entender.

— Con elegancia… —el portador de la llave espada comenzaba a comprender a lo que Edelgard le decía. — Bailar como todo un caballero… Ya veo.

— Exacto, es una ocasión especial y necesitas estar preparado para ello. — manifestó la emperatriz. —El baile se acerca y vas a necesitar aprender a bailar elegantemente como dice Dorothea.

— Entonces, tengo que aprender los pasos para bailar como un verdadero noble. —Sora entendió las palabras de Edelgard y lo que necesitaba hacer para no arruinar esa noche especial.

— Si quieres puedo enseñarte, Sora. —dijo la mencionada sorprendiendo a los presentes.

— ¡¿Piensas enseñarle?! —expresó Caspar asombrado por la iniciativa.

— ¡Que genial de tu parte tomar esa iniciativa! —la elogió Beres por su voluntad de tomar esa acción.

— ¿Qué dice, joven Sora? Recuerde que lady Edelgard es estricta con sus lecciones. ¿Quiere aprender con ella? —lo invitó Hubert a formar parte del entrenamiento.

— De acuerdo, Edelgard. — accedió Sora decidido. — ¿Cuándo empezamos?

— Mañana, será mejor que aproveches el descanso para que estés listo. —respondió la emperatriz dándole un día para relajarse.

Todo estaba listo para empezar el entrenamiento de tres días, no sería nada fácil para Sora, pero estaba decidido a aprender a realizar ese baile de los nobles y no arruinar esa noche especial.

Si muchos estudiantes eran buenos para realizar un vals como este, Sora también era capaz, solo tenía que aprender y dominar ese vals. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser eso?

En algunas partes de monasterio, algunas chicas hablaban sobre el baile y las personas con quienes bailarían.

— No puedo creer que el baile se celebra dentro de unos días. —comentó Annette entusiasmada.

— ¿Verdad? Hay muchos chicos guapos con quien me gustaría tener un vals. —dijo Mercedes de igual manera, solo para ponerse a pensar en el pelicafé.

— ¿Chicos guapos? Mercie… Creo que estás pensando en Sora, ¿no es asi? —dedujo la peli anaranjada oscura.

— Oh, me leíste la mente. —rio la rubia felicitándola por pensar lo mismo que ella. — Me gustaría bailar con él, no sé como pero siento que me da más confianza que cualquier otro chico.

— Ya somos dos, yo igual estoy muy entusiasmada con que Sora me conceda un vals. — declaró Annette gustosa de tener un baile con el chico. — Solo que el problema, es que van a haber muchas chicas que puede que lo acosen y se les vayan encima.

— ¿En serio? Eso es un gran problema… —dijo Mercedes mostrando una gran gota estilo anime. — Tal vez Dorothea y las chicas las mantengan alejadas.

— Conociéndolas, no me sorprendería que las chicas lo fueran a proteger. —rio Annette asumiendo sus acciones.

— Bueno, ¿Por qué no vamos y defendemos a Sora de las interesadas? —le propuso Mercedes de la misma forma.

— ¡Claro! —accedió la pelianaranjada oscura gustosa.

Y asi fue como el par decidio reunirse con las chicas de las Aguilas Negras para ser parte del 'Escuadrón de Defensa a Sora'

/

Por otra parte, en su habitación, Dimitri tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza que tuvo que ir a la cama a reposar, pero no solo eso, tenía unas aterradoras alucinaciones y no dejaba de oír desgarradores gritos de las personas que probablemente murieron de formas aparentemente espantosas frente a sus ojos.

No podia superar ese terrible trauma que sufrió, hacia esfuerzos para olvidar lo que pasó y seguir adelante pero no era capaz. Simplemente no le era posible enterrar su horrible y atroz pasado.

Entonces sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón. Sentía como algo le oprimía haciéndolo quejarse de forma alarmante. No, no era porque padecía problemas de corazón, era una persona sana, sino algo muy abrumador y oscuro andaba queriendo entrar en él.

— Aun sigue en pie la oferta que te he hecho, chico… —se escuchó la voz de Xehanort apareciendo de la nada por medio de un portal oscuro.

— ¡Tú…! ¿Qué demonios vienes a hacer aquí? —le cuestionó Dimitri molesto por su presencia.

— Vine aquí a ver si aceptas unirte a la oscuridad, Dimitri… He visto los sucesos por los que ha tenido que soportar, perdida de tus seres queridos, ciudades en llamas, estoy seguro de que todo eso te traumó y mostraste tu lado violento. —declaró el peliblanco lo que había presenciado en ese momento a escondidas, enojando al rubio.

— ¡No sabes nada sobre lo que paso! —siseó Dimitri enojado. — ¡Lo perdí todo ese día! ¡Desde entonces no he dejado de escuchar a la gente gritar, llorar e incluso soñar como moría de forma muy cruel ante mis ojos! ¡Así que cierra la boca!

— La forma que me hablaste demuestra que tienes miedo… Ese miedo que no eres capaz de controlar. —respondió el joven Xehanort calmado. —Para que controles ese miedo, tienes que dejar que la oscuridad entre en tu corazón. ¿Acaso no quieres vengarte de aquellos que te hicieron daño?

Dimitri se quedó callado por un momento ante la increíble e arriesgada propuesta del moreno, en cierta manera, el chico de la capucha negra tenía razón sobre ese terrible suceso que había presenciado hace tiempo atrás, el rubio tuvo que pasar por esos graves problemas que nadie de su clase, a excepción de Felix sabia. Y ahora Xehanort lo estaba invitando a unirse al lado oscuro para supuestamente acabar con aquellos que lo habían perjudicado.

— No necesito de tu oscuridad. —Dimitri rechazaba la oferta decidido a no ceder. —Los acabaré a mi manera, y te exijo que no te metas en mi camino.

—Esos ojos… Reflejan mucho odio en tu ser… —dijo Xehanort en tono malévolo. —En fin… si cambias de opinión, solo házmelo saber…

Por medio del portal oscuro, el hombre se retiró del lugar dejando a Dimitri de rodillas confundido y desolado.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? No quiero caer en la oscuridad… —expresó Dimitri temeroso derramando algunas lágrimas.

Sin embargo, como era un caballero, no podía prestarse a llorar por lo que se puso de pie y se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas para controlarse y aparentar estar bien física y mentalmente frente a las personas.

No solamente su pasado le había arruinado la vida, también la sola presencia del Joven Xehanort lo estaba haciendo.

A partir de ahora Dimitri tendría que andarse con cuidado si es que no quiere ceder a la oscuridad y hacer tantas barbaridades.

/

Mientras, el equipo de los Ciervos Dorados estaba en la cafetería comiendo lo que habia en el menú.

— Nunca pensé que el baile de monasterio llegara tan pronto. —dijo Claude en tono casual igual de entusiasmado por ese evento especial. —La verdad no puedo esperar a bailar con la maestra Beres.

— Hmph. Solo espera y veras como yo la saco a bailar, delegado. —comentó Lorenz mostrándose arrogante como siempre.

— Pues lamento decirte que será difícil, Sora últimamente está muy apegado a su maestra y hay una alta posibilidad de que él sea el que la saque a bailar. —contraatacó el moreno sin escucharse lo que decía.

— Ese tarado no sabe bailar, entonces ninguna chica se fijará en él. —expuso Lorenz hablando pestes hacia el chico.

— ¿Tú crees? Sora tiene muchas admiradoras en todo el monasterio. —le contestó el pelinegro señalando a Leonie y a Lysithea. —Aunque no sepa bailar, él ha de estar aprendiendo a hacerle un vals a una chica, ¿no es así, Lysithea?

— ¡Cl-Claude! —tartamudeó la peliblanca sonrojada por la declaración.

— Vamos, el que te guste Sora o te conceda un vals, no significa que te hagas su novia. —la tranquilizó Leonie.

Esas palabras no hicieron más que ponerse más roja como tomate.

/

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE – PATIO DEL MONASTERIO.**

El entrenamiento había comenzado luego de que se terminaran las clases, y, como era de esperarse, Sora comenzó con el pie izquierdo equivocándose al hacer unos pasos al no poder seguir el ritmo de Edelgard.

— ¡Fijate por donde pisas, casi me aplastas el pie! —le hizo un puchero la joven emperatriz.

— ¡Perdón! ¡Es mi primera vez! —respondió Sora de la misma forma mientras intentaba aprender los pasos.

Sora tenía abrazada a Edelgard envolviéndola con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, y ella mantenía contacto con una mano en la parte de atrás del hombro del chico.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, el portador de la llave espada empezaba a comprender lo que significaba bailar con elegancia, a base de errores y los regaños, claro está.

Aunque también en parte, fue la confianza que comenzaban a surgir entre ambos y seguramente eso hizo que Sora aprendiera rápido la técnica que usaría en la noche de baile.

Y fue así como ambos realizaron unos movimientos circulares de manera lenta siguiéndose los pasos sin mirar mucho hacia abajo, pero si verse a los ojos, no importaba a donde iban, siempre estaban enlazados el uno al otro, de eso se trataba el vals.

— Aprendes muy rápido, Sora. —lo felicitó Edelgard por su desempeño mientras seguían ensayando.

— Gracias, Edelgard. Eres una excelente profesora. —respondió Sora de vuelta, sonrojando a la chica en el proceso.

— De-De Nada, a este paso podrías robarte la noche. —la emperatriz le hizo un comentario que al chico le hizo gracia.

— ¿En serio? —rio Sora por la declaración. — No pretendo andar de presumido con los demás.

— Yo sé que no, pero… ese aspecto exótico que llevas, te hace el blanco varios chicos que te tienen envidia al tener muchas admiradoras persiguiéndote. —dijo Edelgard en tono sugerente.

— ¿Y tú no tienes hombres persiguiéndote? — interrogó el pelicafé de igual manera.

— Touché, aunque Hubert se asegura que nadie me ponga una mano encima. — se defendió la joven emperatriz acercándolo cada vez más.

Y así continuaron hasta concluir la lección de día y así poder descansar los pies.

— Te aconsejo que practiques lo que aprendimos, y así te prepararás para el baile. —le indicaba Edelgard mientras caminaban juntos por el monasterio.

Y así continuaron hasta concluir la lección de día y así poder descansar los pies.

— Te aconsejo que practiques lo que aprendimos, y así te prepararás para el baile. —le indicaba Edelgard mientras caminaban juntos por el monasterio.

—Si. Lo tendré en cuenta. —afirmó Sora asintiendo con la cabeza.

/

A lo lejos de la iglesia, o más bien en las colinas de Fódlan, Rhea estaba parada a lo lejos vigilando todo el monasterio de Garreg Mach.

**[Kingdom Hearts II BGM: Organization XIII]**

— ¿Cómo te va el día siendo una santa? —se escuchaba una voz femenina que la arzobispa, si es que se le podía llamar.

Era una chica de piel violeta claro y de cabellos naranjas, llevaba ropas de cuero negro haciéndose notar sus generosos pechos, pero lo que llamaba la atención era su personalidad retorcida.

— Kronya. ¿No ha sospechado nadie sobre nuestras acciones? —preguntó Rhea a secas.

— uuuhhh, fíjate que si, ese odioso chico de esa llave espada, la fracasada profesora y esa estúpida peliblanca parecen tener idea de lo que estamos haciendo. — la pelinaranja le daba noticias no muy alentadoras.

— Asi que comienzan a sospechar de nosotros… —comentó la peliverde llegando a mostrar un cambio de color de sus ojos, ambos se habían tornado amarillos. —Mejor te aconsejo dejar las cosas como están ahorita… Puede que asuman, o no tengan dudas de que mandé matar a esos inocentes que se rebelaron contra la iglesia… Pero no tienen pruebas para ejecutarme…

— Ademas… la muy tarada de Edelgard acaba de declarar que ya nos mandó al carajo. —declaró Kronya molesta por lo sucedido.

— ¿Qué Edelgard hizo que? —expresó Rhea de igual manera tras enterarse de la noticia. — ¿Esa hereje decidió dejar nuestro grupo?

— Exacto, y se quién es el culpable. —asumió la pelinaranja oscura teniendo en mente quien era el responsable.

— Kronya, hagas lo que hagas, no te permitiré matar a ese chico que forma parte de la clase de esa fracasada profesora. —le prohibió Rhea que tomara la iniciativa de asesinar a Sora. —No nos servirá de nada si lo asesinas. Y eso incluye a Beres.

—¡Hmph! ¡Que fastidio! —se quejaba la chica tras negársele las acciones.

En esos momentos el joven Xehanort apareció frente a ellas por medio del portal oscuro para informarles.

— ¿Cómo va el reclutamiento, Xehanort? —le preguntó Rhea por el resultado.

— Dimitri aún se resiste a formar parte de nuestro grupo. —le informó el peliblanco. —La buena noticia es que he comenzado a sentir la oscuridad rodeando su corazón. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ceda al lado oscuro y lo tengamos de nuestro lado. Para así poder continuar reclutando a más personas con corazones oscuros y refundar nuestro viejo grupo: La Neo-Organización XIII.

— Interesante… Quizas con eso podríamos adoctrinar a muchas personas y enseñarles a los rebeldes lo que pasa cuando profanan a la iglesia… —comentó Rhea esbozando una sonrisa malvada. —O más bien… cuando se meten con nosotros los que conspiramos en la oscuridad…

La supuesta arzobispa demostraba una personalidad perversa al oír la iniciativa de Xehanort con formar parte de esa organización para ese fin. En parte porque muy en el fondo, estaba consciente de que Sora empezaba a ser una grave amenaza para sus misteriosos planes que tenía con Beres o algo así.

Pero, aun así, tenía que mantener las apariencias mientras permanecía en el monasterio para no levantar sospechas…

**[FIN DE LA CANCION]**

/

**MONASTERIO GARREG MACH – SALON DE EVENTOS | DIA PREVIO AL BAILE**

Las Águilas Negras se dirigieron a ese salón para repasar lo que habían aprendido y así perfeccionar el vals para prepararse para esa noche tan especial del monasterio.

Además, Mercedes y Annette habian decidido a acompañarlos a practicar el vals.

— Bien, repasemos lo que hemos aprendido, chicos. —dijo Beres comenzando la última lección.

— Es importante que usemos la experiencia el dia de mañana. —les pidió Edelgard que aplicaran lo aprendido ese día.

— De acuerdo, chicos, cada uno escoja su pareja y así todos ensayaremos. —indicó la profesora para asi empezar la lección.

Todos los estudiantes escogieron a sus compañeros, todo fue tan rápido que Sora no fue capaz de elegir uno a tiempo, hasta que…

— Puedo ser tu compañera de vals si lo deseas. —fueron las palabras de Beres que lo hicieron reaccionar con sorpresa.

— ¿En serio? ¡Sera un honor! —dijo Sora contento por las palabras de su maestra.

— Bien. ¿Empezamos? —Beres daba el inicio del ensayo uniendo sus manos.

**[KINGDOM HEARTS BGM: Dearly Beloved]**

Ambos comenzaron a hacer el vals que habían ido dominando con el paso del tiempo, de pronto, empezaron a imaginarse como si estuvieran en el baile del monasterio haciendo el vals de forma tan elegante juntos, como si fuesen una pareja de verdad.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, la confianza entre Sora y Beres surgía, por lo que los dos hacían cuenta que no habia nadie aparte de los dos.

Los dos acercaban lentamente sus rostros a medida que pasaba el tiempo bailando con elegancia.

— Bailas hermoso, Sora. —lo elogió la peliazul marino esbozando una sonrisa.

— Igual tú, Beres. —respondió el mencionado.

Ambos seguían bailando el vals de forma lenta y, romántica por así decirlo hasta que sus labios se rozaron y fue entonces cuando los dos se dieron un beso, a decir verdad, se sintió muy bien.

Aunque, a decir verdad, los dos jamás habían besado a alguien en toda su vida hasta ahora.

Pero, lo que si era seguro, es que los dos comenzaban a gustarse, ¿y por que no? A enamorarse.

**[FIN DE LA CANCION]**

Ya cuando ya se sentían cansados y volvían a la realidad, terminaron la práctica y al darse vuelta se encontraron con varias reacciones de sorpresa entre sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vieron un fantasma o que? —les cuestionaba Sora curioso.

— ¡So-Sora! ¡Besaste a la maestra! —Bernadetta hizo un puchero en tono gracioso.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Sora poniéndose bien rojo como el tomate, al igual que su maestra.

— ¡Si! ¡Vi como hacían bien el vals como si fueran una pareja de enamorados! —les recalcó Annette lo que miraba.

— ¡Sora, eres mi ídolo! —dijo Caspar felicitándole por su forma de aprender.

— Si que usted es una gran cosa, joven Sora. —rio Hubert de igual manera.

— A este paso vas a ser que muchas chicas se rindan ante ti. —comentó Sylvain para luego recibir un codazo de Ingrid en la cintura.

— No y deja tu eso, señor casanova, también va a haber muchos chicos que se morirán de envidia cuando lo vean con Beres. —expuso Ferdinand asumiendo la obvia posibilidad.

— Bueno, eso es algo de que tendremos que estar pendientes. —comentó Edelgard. —Creo que mis lecciones intensivas han valido después de todo.

— Parece que él y yo tenemos una excelente química, es todo. —se defendió Beres tartamudeando. Aunque no negaba que sus sentimientos hacia su alumno comenzaban a surgir.

— Si, tienes razón. —respondió Sora de igual manera.

— Como sea, el caso es que tienes que estar listo para ser el foco de atencion de la noche, Sora. —dijo Dorothea bien coqueta. — Si varias chicas comienzan a irte encima, te defenderemos.

— Y también los protegeremos de los envidiosos. —declaró Ferdinand dispuesto.

— Chicos… Gracias. —les agradeció Sora por su gesto.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 24**

**/**

**Notas del autor:**

**Gracias por estar apoyando el fic y dejándome los reviews para seguir motivado a entretenerlos con más aventuras que están por venir. Si se les ocurre alguna idea o sugerencia pueden hacérmelo saber por mensaje privado.**

**Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	26. El Baile

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 25 – EL BAILE**

**/**

Habian pasado media hora desde el ultimo ensayo que el grupo de las Aguilas Negras hicieron para prepararse para la noche del baile especial.

Sora se miraba sonrojado por el recien suceso que tuvo con su propia profesora, aunque en su perspectiva, habia sentido una especie de chispa al sentir sus labios.

Luego de ir al baño para hacer sus necesidades, Sora se dirigia a su aula para reunirse con sus amigos cuando se topo con la hermana de Seteth.

– Hola, Sora –lo saludó Flayn mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

– Oh, Ho-Hola, Flayn. ¿Cómo estas? –respondió el pelicafé sonrojado.

– Bien, ¿y tu? –dijo la peliverde amable.

– Tambien, tuvimos un intensivo ensayo para el baile de mañana. –le comentó Sora omitiendo detalles sobre su beso con Beres.

– Vaya, si que te ves bien entusiasmado por bailar con una chica, ¿eh? –dijo Flayn de forma un poco coqueta lanzandole una indirecta, cosa que sonrojaba a Sora.

– Eso, eso… eso es porque quiero aprender las costumbres de la nobleza, es todo. –se excusaba el pelicafé, aunque la niña no era tan tonta.

– Ya veo, ojala fuera parte del baile y me concedieras al menos un vals… Pero el problema es que mi hermano no deja estar con nadie. –manifestaba Flayn cabizbaja por no experimentar lo que las personas hacian. –Aunque comprendo que hace esto para protegerme de los depredadores.

–Deberias salir con nosotros, Flayn. No tienes porque estar encerrada. –le aconsejaba Sora que saliera de su zona de confort. – Conmigo estaras a salvo, te lo aseguro.

–Tus palabras me consuelan, Sora. –dijo la mencionada entusiasmandose por las palabras de su amigo. –Aunque mi hermano Seteth suele ser muy sobreprotector a veces. Intentare hablar con el para ver si me deja ir con ustedes.

Sora sentia como su corazon se derretia al ver la ternura de la chica, es mas, comenzaba a ver indicios de que le gustaba. Aunque el la miraba como una hermana para el.

–Ojala Seteth te deje ir con nosotros, seria genial. –Sora le deseaba buena suerte para que su hermano aceptara.

–¡Gracias, Sora! –le agradecio Flayn animada, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

De acuerdo, el chico ahora recibio un beso en la mejilla, aunque no fue como el de Beres sino como una muestra de cariño de la niña.

–Escuche que muchas chicas de la academia quieren que les concedas un vals, aprendes rapido, Sora. –comentó Flayn lo bien que dominaba esa tecnica.

–Si… Creo que mi aspecto fisico les atrae. –reconoció el chico rascandose la cabeza riendose.

–Bueno, es cierto que te miras guapo y eso les atrae a las mujeres, pero lo que a mi me llama la atencion, es tu forma de ser. –declaró Flayn lo que le gustaba de el.

– Mi… ¿forma de ser? –articuló Sora sonrojandose un poco por las palabras de su amiga.

– ¡Si! ¡Recuerdo que tomabas la iniciativa de rescatarme del cautiverio de ese caballero oscuro! –le recalcó la chica el momento de su rescate.

– Bueno, no podia dejar que te hicieran daño, sino tu hermano se hubiera puesto furioso. –argumentó Sora el motivo de sus acciones.

– Tienes razon, por cosas como estas, él esta en deuda con ustedes. Pero pase lo que pase, siempre te estare agradecida por lo que hiciste por mi.

–Flayn…

Sora iba a decirle algo cuando finalmente llegaron a su salon de clases reuniendose con sus compañeros.

–Llegamos.

**/**

**AULA DE LAS AGUILAS NEGRAS – POR LA TARDE**

Sora y todos los demas se reunieron en el salon de clases para reflexionar y entablar una conversacion entre ellos.

–Mañana se celebra el baile. Celebraciones asi no me traen buenos recuerdos, pero esta vez no veo la hora de que comience. –hablaba Edelgard dando a entender que no le gustaba ese asunto.

–Lo mismo digo. –coincidio Hubert con su emperatriz. –Pienso pararles los pies a todos los mocosos que acosarán a lady Edelgard.

—Y no solamente eso, Hubert, hay muchas chicas que tambien van a pisarle los talones a Sora. –remató Dorothea mirando al chico.

– Bueno, si quieren puedo escaparme en medio del vals si esto se sale del control. –propuso Sora salir huyendo de las mujeres que podrian atraparlo.

– No, Sora, mientras estes con nosotros, o conmigo… Esas chicas no podran ponerte un dedo encima. –Manifestó Beres abrazandose de un brazo, sonrojando a su alumno en el proceso.

– Vaya, maestra, usted si que quiere mucho a su alumno. –comentó el mayordomo de manera franca, ganandose la mirada de reproche gracioso de la maestra.

– Bu-bueno, Sora es un alumno importante, ¿si? –se defendió Beres argumentandole que era su mejor estudiante.

– ¿En serio? Ustedes tiene un tremendo apego. –remató Edelgard en tono jugueton.

Sora tragaba duro al oír las declaraciones de la emperatriz, y no solo eso, sentía que esta le lanzaba miradas coquetas llegando al punto de que sentir cosquilleo en el estómago.

— Es cierto que Edelgard es muy atractiva. — refuntó Ferdinand presumiendo sus cualidades. — Pero en elegancia al bailar… ¡nadie me supera!

—Puede que eso sea verdad, Ferdie, pero a veces haces unos movimientos que… cuesta apartar la vista, la verdad. —opinaba la pelicafe de ojos verdes dándole una mala impresión.

— ¡Tus palabras me llenan de orgullo! —el pelinaranja se sentía demasiado halagado. — Debes de referirte a que soy demasiado deslumbrante para mirarme directamente.

— Envidio un poco tu actitud positiva. —le comentó Linhardt a secas. —Yo tambien sé bailar, al menos en teoría. Quizá participe también.

— ¡Pues yo no! ¡Agarrarme bailando es tan improbable como ver un pez surcando el cielo! —farfulló Bernadetta rechazando la idea de asistir al baile.

— Vamos, Bernadetta, no te va a pasar nada si estas con nosotros. —Sora la trataba de convencer para que fuera con ellos.

— ¡Olvídalo! ¡No pienso ir! —contestó la pelimorada tajante.

— Pues es verdad que a veces mueves como un pez fuera del agua. —Caspar le hizo un comentario que no le gusto para nada a la chica.

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡¿A que viene eso?! ¡Ahora me siento como un pescado en la sartén! —Bernadetta hizo un puchero molesta por ese comentario.

— En una sartén… Bueno no importa. —rio Linhardt tras ver la reacción de la pelimorada.

— Volviendo al tema del baile, ¿podemos elegir pareja? Es que no sé a quién invitar… —manifestó Caspar exponiendo la gran duda.

Eso llamó la atención de todos los presentes, dado a que nadie tomaba en cuenta lo de formar una pareja hasta ahora.

— Menudo cambio de tema. Si lady Edelgard lo tuviese a bien, para mí sería un honor… — declaró Hubert haciéndoles ver que estaría dispuesto a invitarla a bailar.

— ¡Yo luchare con mi alma! —dijo Petra dando un mal entendido a los demás.

— Espera, Petra, me parece que no lo has entendido. —Dorothea le hacía ver que no era lo que pensaba.

— No pasa nada, no pienso ser pescado en sartén. — afirmó la morena no estar dispuesta a ser invitada al centro de la pista por un desconocido.

— Lo has hecho bien, Bern-chan. — dijo Sora mostrando una gota estilo anime, cabizbajo.

— Por cierto, tengo una propuesta que hacerles a todos: que nos volvamos a ver en el monasterio dentro de cinco años. —declaró Edelgard tomando esa iniciativa.

— ¿Cómo una reunión de antiguos alumnos? ¡Es una gran idea! —Caspar afirmaba animado por la propuesta.

— Si, y hacer un convivio. —secundó Sora también entusiasmado por ese momento.

— Dentro de cinco años se celebra el festival del milenario del monasterio de Garreg Mach. —aclaró Hubert dándoles la información sobre esa ocasión. —He oído que piensan celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Será algo jamás visto.

— Suena muy bien. Y sería la excusa perfecta para venir a visitar a Beres. —comentó Dorothea coqueta.

— Anhelo que llegue ese día y entonces nos reunamos todos, chicos. —comentó Beres de igual manera.

— Yo enseñaré a ti cuanto he aprendido. — Petra manifestaba su deseo de demostrarle a su maestra cuanto había ido aprendiendo bajo sus enseñanzas. — Tú estarás feliz, maestra. ¡Buena suerte!

— Estoy seguro que lo harás, Petra. —Beres le deseaba buena suerte a su alumna.

— No sé dónde estaremos en cinco años, ni que será de nosotros… pero espero que todos nos podamos volver a ver para celebrar. — auguraba la emperatriz el dia de su reunión.

— Ten lo por seguro Edelgard, todos nos volveremos a ver porque después de todo, somos amigos. —dijo Sora dándoles a entender lo que se trataba la amistad.

— Eso si la maestra sigue trabajando aquí dentro de cinco años, Sora. —comentaba Linhardt a secas. —Y no está disfrutando de la jubilación.

— Aunque así fuera, vendrías igualmente, ¿no? Incluso si ya no trabajas aquí, Beres. —le propuso la peliblanca a que asistiera a la celebración.

— Claro, Edelgard. —afirmó Beres dispuesta a cumplir la promesa, aunque muy en el fondo tenía otras razones para eso…

— No lo olvides, por favor. —Edelgard le pidió que mantuviera su promesa durante ese lapso. — Incluso si se cancelaran los festejos del milenario, yo prometo regresar…

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Sora? ¿También podrás venir? —preguntó Ingrid por su bien estar.

— Por supuesto, Ingrid, lo prometo. —afirmó el pelicafé más que entusiasmado.

— Bueno, hay que alistarse para lo que se viene a continuación, muchachos… —les pidió Beres que se arreglaran para el baile de la noche.

Todos asintieron y cada uno de ellos se fue a arreglar poniéndose sus respectivos uniformes que solían portar todo el día.

/

**SALON DEL BAILE – DE NOCHE**

**[Fire Emblem: Three Houses BGM: The Night of the Ball]**

Finalmente llegó el momento que todos esperaban y los estudiantes estaban en sus respectivas mesas sentados conversando entre ellos.

La mayoría de las chicas esperaban la llegada de Sora y los chicos en cambio, esperaban a la maestra.

— Sora ya se ha tardado, ¿no creen? —dijo Leonie pensativa.

— Supongo que se está tomando su tiempo para alistarse. — comentó Claude de forma casual.

— Si ese odioso no llega pues entonces sere el primero en invitar a la profesora. —amenazaba Lorenz mostrando su típica arrogancia.

— Pues… miren. —señaló el moreno la entrada.

Lo que vieron los sorprendieron a todos, el grupo de las águilas negras hacía su entrada como si se tratara de cámara lenta.

La gran mayoría de las chicas, incluyendo Lysithea se quedaron pasmadas por la sola presencia de Sora, y a los chicos les pasaba lo mismo con Beres.

— Hay mucha gente. —murmuraba Sora mostrándose algo pasmado por las miradas.

— Después de todo te volviste famoso. —comentó Sylvain en tono gracioso, aunque como siempre, recibia un pequeño codazo de parte de la futura mujer caballero.

Sora y su grupo se dirigieron a su mesa a para sentarse un rato en lo que se calmaban los nervios por pisar esa pista del baile.

— Sora, comprendo que jamás has participado en un baile como este, pero esta es tu oportunidad para demostrarles de lo que estás hecho. —lo motivó Ferdinand para que no se pusiera tan nervioso.

— Tienes todo lo necesario, Sora, puedes hacerlo. —secundó Dorothea masajeándole los hombros para relajarlo.

Sora en cierto modo se encontraba algo nervioso por la suma cantidad de personas que se encontraban en el salón del baile, sobre todo por algunas chicas que estaban locas por él y dispuestas a crear un desorden con tal de que este le concediera un vals.

El portador de la llave espada no tenía problemas con concederle un vals a Dorothea, Petra, Ingrid, Mercedes, Annette, Edelgard, o ¿Por qué no?, a su propia profesora Beres.

¿Pero concederles a varias interesadas? Eso estaba fuera de los límites.

— Me sorprende que hayas decidido a enfrentar el gran riesgo que corres, Sora. —dijo Claude elogiándolo por sus acciones.

— Bueno, no pienso dejar que me tachen de cobarde. —manifestó el pelicafé su iniciativa.

— Pues te sugiero que estés listo porque en cualquier momento van a bailar en la pista y debes tener pareja de inmediato. — le sugirió Claude que tomara acción inmediata.

— Ay dios, claro, no me acordaba. —Sora reconoció que había olvidado ese detalle. —Gracias por decírmelo.

En efecto, hubo personas que salieron a la pista a hacer el vals con sus respectivas parejas, Edelgard bailaba con un chico de la nobleza y Dimitri, quien intentaba aparentar estar bien frente a todos, hacía lo propio con una chica.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sora decidió hacer lo impensable, aplicar lo aprendido de parte de sus amigos.

— Profesora Beres. —comenzó el pelicafe empezando a portarse como un noble ofreciéndole la mano. — ¿Me concede este vals?

Ese gesto sorprendió a la peliazul marino, y a casi a todos los presentes, jamás habían visto ese comportamiento que el portador de la llave espada ostentaba. No era usual para los chicos ver a Sora no portarse como noble, pero eso lo que acababa de hacer los dejó boquiabiertos.

— Si, adelante. —sonrió Beres aceptando la mano de su alumno.

La profesora aceptó ser su pareja del baile para la sorpresa de muchos al ver como ambos empezaban a hacer el vals junto a los demás haciendo movimientos circulares lentos.

**[CAMBIO DE CANCION] [KINGDOM HEARTS 1.5 ReMIX BGM: Dearly Beloved]**

Sora experimentaba lo que era el vals con una pareja, al principio no esperaba sentirse cómodo y más con Beres, quien estaba en las mismas, pero con el apego que los dos sentían, comenzaron a tener confianza entre ambos.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, Beres veía en los ojos de Sora no precisamente como su estudiante, sino en un hombre indicado en el que le confiaría su vida dentro y fuera del campo de batalla.

Muchas chicas se les quedaban viendo la forma que los dos realizaban el vals, era magistral y elegante lo que hacían. Aunque no faltaron algunos que les daban envidia por no tener la misma suerte.

Fue así como ambos se imaginaron estar en el salón del baile del castillo Disney contando no solo con la presencia de toda la casa de las Águilas Negras, sino de todos los amigos de Sora. Haciendo el mismo vals juntos.

— Has mejorado mucho en tu forma de bailar. —le dio visto bueno la profesora. —Parece que Edelgard hizo bien enseñarte.

— No pensaba quedarme sentado sin hacer nada. —respondió Sora contento.

— Con que era eso… Qué bueno que te estas divirtiendo, Sora. —dijo Beres de la misma forma.

Mientras hacían el vals, y como en la vez pasada, Beres y Sora inconscientemente acercaron sus rostros llegando al punto de rosarse los labios y sentir lo que se llamaba chispa. Y entonces se volvieron a besar otra vez por accidente.

**[FIN DE LA CANCION]**

Sus corazones latían fuerte al sentir ese contacto, ambos se miraban sonrojados, pero eso no les impedía realizar el vals con suma elegancia frente a los demás.

De vuelta a la realidad, todos se quedaban sorprendidos por el aura que ambos emanaban, Claude se quedaba boquiabierto por la forma elegante que ambos realizaban el vals.

— _Ese chico me ha enorgullecido… _—pensó el futuro archiduque sonriendo de forma socarrona mientras realizaba el vals con una chica mirando discretamente a ambos.

Justo cuando se separaban los labios, Sora y Beres llegaron a notar como cada vez más estudiantes se unían a la pista de baile para ese mismo propósito, hubo una cierta parte que intentaron pedirles que fuera pareja de los dos, a lo que obviamente se negaron.

Se vieron obligados a escapar de la multitud saliendo por la puerta del salón.

**/**

**EN EL PATIO DEL MONASTERIO – DE NOCHE**

Sora y Beres habían logrado evadir a los demás por los pelos habiendo salido con éxito del salón llegando al patio del monasterio.

— Bien… Creo que los perdimos… —articuló Beres jadeando de tanto correr.

— La gente esta muy loca… Por lo menos nuestros compañeros nos echaron una mano para retrasarlos. —dijo Sora de igual manera.

— _¿Se escapan? _—preguntó Sothis en tono burlón.

— Bueno, muchos chicos se nos iban encima y mejor tuvimos que salir. —se justificaba Sora.

— Aparte que querían que les concediéramos un vals pero era demasiada gente. —secundó Beres sintiéndose presionada.

— _Lo entiendo. Ustedes apenas han podido parar un momento. _— habló Sothis aun en tono algo burlesco. — _¡Debe ser duro ser la maestra y alumno más solicitados del baile! ¡Oh, pobre maestra y estudiante!_

— Es cierto. —admitió Sora cabizbaja, Sothis tenía razón en decir estas palabras, sin molestarse con ella siquiera.

— _O sea, que de verdad creen que ustedes son sus favoritos, ya lo decía yo. _—afirmaba la peliverde. —_ ¿Y se puede saber adónde van? Les van a costar evadir a tanto estudiante._

— Iremos a la torre de la diosa, así podremos tener más tranquilidad. —respondió Beres tomando la iniciativa.

— Ah, ya entiendo. A la Torre de la Diosa… — Sothis comprendió lo que ambos pensaban hacer.

**/**

**DENTRO DE LA TORRE DE LA DIOSA – DE NOCHE**

Ambos se subieron a lo alto de la torre esquivando a los demás chicos para poder tener más privacidad y evitar acosos.

— Bien, no hay moros en la costa. —dijo Sora viendo que el área estaba despejada.

— Que bueno, solo estamos tú y yo, Sora. —secundó Beres sintiéndose afortunada. —Creo que es un buen momento para tener una plática entre nosotros.

— ¿Entre nosotros? —preguntó el pelicafé curioso.

Se acercaron metros a distancia mirándose a los ojos sonrojándose mutuamente.

— Esto… Quiero confesar que desde que apareciste, he comenzado a cambiar mostrando lo que se les llaman emociones, aun no lo comprendo, pero siento que tu sola presencia me motiva a seguir adelante con mi profesión como tu maestra. — articuló Beres confesando sus sentimientos.

— Eres la mejor maestra que he conocido en toda mi vida. —declaró Sora elogiándola por su excelente desempeño. — He aprendido muchas cosas gracias a tus enseñanzas, bueno, digo, a pesar de ser el menos estudioso de la clase. Pero el punto es, que si necesitas algo, siempre puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea.

— Sora… —expresó la profesora sorpresa por las palabras de su alumno. —Escucha, ese beso que nos dimos en el vals… Me-Me gustó.

— ¿Te-te gustó? Queria pedirte disculpas por ese incidente, no fue mi intención, Beres. —se rascaba la cabeza Sora sonrojado por aquel momento.

— No, no, Sora, tan solo pasó, ¿está bien? —lo tranquilizó Beres colocando una mano en la mejilla, sonrojando al chico. — ¿No sentiste lo mismo cuando hacíamos el vals?

— A decir verdad, sí. Para ser la primera vez, tienes unos hermosos labios. —comentó Sora haciendo que su profesora se sonrojara también.

— Nunca nadie me había comentado algo así. —dijo Beres asombrada por las palabras de su estudiante. —Eres la primera persona que me dice estas palabras, Sora. Oye, ¿No quieres besarme de nuevo?

— ¡¿Qu-Que?! —jadeó Sora sorprendido por esa atrevida propuesta. — ¡So-somos estudiante y profesora! ¡No creo que eso sea una buena idea!

— Te vas a graduar pronto y es posible que no nos veamos por un largo tiempo… Asi que te estoy dando la oportunidad para que la aproveches ahora. —Beres le hacía ver que era su única oportunidad que no debía perder, era ahora o nunca.

Sora sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora al escuchar la proposición de su maestra, no lo pensó dos veces y unió sus labios con los de su maestra, quien le correspondió el beso.

Sin nadie a su alrededor, Sora y Beres disfrutaban besarse sin reparo alguno durante varios minutos hasta que eventualmente separaron sus labios para recuperar algo de aire.

— Nunca te dije esto en primer lugar, pero, me gustas. —Beres le confesó sus sentimientos sorprendiendo a su propio alumno. — Eres un guerrero intrépido pero fuera de eso, un hombre de buenos sentimientos.

— Beres… yo… —comenzó Sora mostrándose sonrojado. — A mí también me gustas, no solo como mi profesora, sino como una… mujer. Eres una verdadera mercenaria pero, buena gente sobre todo y la razón por la que me esfuerzo en salir bien en la escuela.

— Por eso te admiro, Sora. Haz podido salir adelante con las materias que les he impartido a tu clase, aunque… —comentaba la profesora cuando se le acercó al oído. — No tendría problema que anduvieras con las demás chicas al que has ayudado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Beres? —la interrogó Sora confundido. — No me atrevería a andar con cualquiera.

— No, me refiero a que puedes andar con conmigo, Dorothea, Edelgard, y tus demás compañeras de clase. —le aclaraba Beres el motivo. — Porque… he visto como Claude empieza a formar su propio 'ejercito' metiendo a unas chicas a su grupo.

— ¡¿Claude hace eso?! —expresó Sora sorprendido sonrojado. — ¿Qué hombre haría una cosa así?

— Bueno, lo que pasa es que muchas chicas están interesadas por su atractiva apariencia y comportamiento, Sora. Pero te diré esto, la razón por la que nos gustamos, y puedes tener posibilidades de formar tu propio ejército, es porque te aprecian por quien eres. —declaró Beres dándole una idea muy tentadora.

— Eso suena genial, aunque no sé si Kairi o Aqua accederían a formar parte. —Sora daba el visto bueno, aunque dudaba si intentar reclutarlas o no. —No puedo obligarlas.

— Mmm… Eso lo tendrías que ver cuando hables con ellas. Aunque el tiempo lo dirá, además podrías ser un buen lord, Sora. —le auguraba Beres su futuro como el futuro líder de su propio ejército.

— Jamás se me había ocurrido la idea de liderar a mis soldados, la verdad. —comentó el pelicafé algo desanimado. —No sabría qué decisión tomar.

— No te preocupes, además de profesora, siempre los he guiado a ti y a tus compañeros, como toda una estratega que soy, así que si algo te preocupa, siempre puedes contar con mi ayuda. —Beres le pedía que no dudara en pedirle ayuda si le era necesario.

— Gracias, Beres. —le agradeció Sora dándole un beso en la mejilla seguro.

— De nada, mi querido alumno. —respondió la peliazul marino devolviendo el gesto.

**[El grado de apoyo entre Sora y Beres ha alcanzado el nivel A]**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 25 **

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**LES DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A LOS LECTORES QUE SE PASAN POR AQUÍ, LES PROMETO QUE ME ESFORZARE PARA ESCRIBIR MAS CAPITULOS COMO PUEDO PARA USTEDES, QUE LAS PASEN FELICES FIESTAS.**


	27. Lagrimas

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 26 – LAGRIMAS**

**ADVERTENCIA: MUERTE DE PERSONAJE**

**/**

**AULA DE LAS ÀGUILAS NEGRAS – SUEÑO DE SORA**

Sora asistía como todos los días a su aula para tomar clases junto a sus compañeros, pero notó que ellos aún no llegaban y que los escritorios estaban vacíos, solo había una persona ocupando el suyo.

— Hola, Sora. —lo saludó Edelgard usando el tono coqueto.

— Ho-Hola Edelgard. —respondió el portador de la llave espada extrañado por su actitud. — ¿Dónde están todos?

— No te preocupes por eso, Sora. —comentó Beres seduciéndolo con su mirada. — Aprenderemos muy bien juntos.

Se escucharon unos pasos a sus espaldas y al darse la vuelta, Sora se sorprendió por la presencia de Dorothea, Ingrid, Annette, Mercedes, Lysithea y Flayn, pero eso no fue todo, también notó otras chicas más que no esperaba volver a ver.

— ¡Elsa! ¡Anna! ¡Aqua! ¡Kairi! — expresó el pelicafé sorprendido. — ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

— Pues estas amigas tuyas nos invitaron a formar parte de tu clase, ¿formando tu propio ejército, eh? —respondió una chica de cabellos rojos.

— Sora. Se nota que has aprendido mucho. — dijo la mujer de cabellos rubios plateados recogidos en forma de una cola al igual que Mercedes.

— Ba-bastante… —tartamudeaba el chico empezando a ponerse nervioso e incómodo.

— Vamos Sora, no seas tímido, cuando conociste a las princesas en distintos mundos, no te ponías así, ¿verdad? —dijo Aqua abrazando a Sora como forma de coqueteo.

Esto se volvía muy extraño, era como si él hubiera entrado a un colegio para mujeres siendo el único hombre de la clase, aunque no era malo como parecía.

Sora se sentó en el escritorio estando en medio de las chicas que la miraban con amor si es que se le podría llamar.

— Anna, ¿Qué tú y Kristoff no estaban juntos? —preguntó.

— ¡Bah! Él se juntó con otra mujer y se fue a hacer sus 'cosas'. —respondió la chica reflejando molestia hacia ese chico. — Pero el punto es, que te has vuelto casi todo un hombre.

— Ya veo… no puedo creer que ese tipo te haya dejado. —opinaba Sora indignado por la acción de ese hombre.

En ese momento, Beres se les acercó caminando con las piernas juntas mostrando semblante seductor hacia el chico.

— Chicas… —Sora intentaba protestar cuando Aqua lo besó en los labios.

Sora abrió los ojos de sorpresa al sentir los labios de la peliazul, ese era su tercer beso contando las ocasiones en las que él y Beres se besaban.

— Aqua, ¿Por qué…? —le intentaba preguntar el chico cuando la mujer le puso un dedo en los labios.

— Este bien, Sora. Desde que me rescataste de la oscuridad, no había encontrado la forma de agradecerte por lo que has hecho por nosotros. —le explicó la peliazul sonriendo.

— Y te mereces una gran recompensa. —secundó Kairi besándolo en la mejilla.

Las demás se apuntaban para darle la 'gran' recompensa, Sora no se movía ni un solo milímetro mientras esperaban a que se lo 'comieran' y…

**/**

**DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD – CUARTO DE SORA**

Sora dormía plácidamente dejando caer algunas babas hasta que la alarma de su gumífono lo despertó de golpe y se cayó de la cama.

— ¡Ouch! — masculló Sora quejándose del golpe que se dio por la caída.

En eso agarró su celular y miró la hora que era con ojos super abiertos.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Se me está haciendo tarde! —farfulló Sora alterado al ver la hora que era, tenía que darse prisa para alistarse e ir a la academia.

Por haber soñado con las chicas haciéndole 'eso' se habría despertado muy tarde de no haber sido por el sonido de la alarma, Sora se vistió con el alma que lo llevaba el diablo, y por si fuera poco, no tuvo tiempo para tomarse una ducha, pero si ir bien perfumado y ponerse desodorante en las axilas.

Cuando se arregló, se dirigió a su salón de clases corriendo para evitar llegar tarde y tener faltas, aunque no evitaba pensar en ese sueño que tuvo con las chicas, eso lo sonrojaba pero se sacudió la cabeza para evitar que eso lo distrajera.

**/**

**AULA DE LAS AGUILAS NEGRAS**

Sora entró corriendo como podía al aula, pero para su sorpresa Beres aún no estaba en su escritorio.

— Hola, ¿he llegado tarde? —preguntó Sora jadeando de tanto correr.

— Por los pelos, Sora, ¿Dónde estabas? —respondió Caspar reclamándole por su tardanza.

— Lo siento, me quedé dormido. — argumentó Sora el motivo. — ¿Dónde está Beres? No está por ningún lado.

— Fue a la sala de audiencia para atender un asunto urgente. —respondió Ingrid al respecto.

— Bueno, eso quiere que no llegué tan tarde, ¿eh? —asumió Sora medio aliviado por el comentario.

— Aunque no cambia el hecho de que te puso una falta. —remató Edelgard haciendo que el pelicafé bajara la cabeza disgustado.

— Pero Linhardt siempre llega bien tarde asi que no te sientas mal. —dijo Ferdinand dándole ánimos.

— Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, Ferdie… —habló Sora de forma sarcástica.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Debemos irnos! —los llamó Beres tras abrir las puertas de aula urgente.

— ¿Qué pasa, Beres? —preguntó Sora atento al ver el semblante de su maestra.

— Tenemos que ir a investigar una capilla abandonada del monasterio, unas bestias demoniacas aparecieron. —les explicó la peliazul marino. — ¡Prepárense!

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la dicha capilla.

**/**

**AFUERAS DE LA CAPILLA – DE DIA**

Las águilas negras se dirigieron a las afueras de la capilla abandonada encontrándose con las dichas bestias demoniacas con el emblema de los Heartless, y no solo eso, también estaban algunos nobodies repartidos por toda la zona.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sora llegó a identificar un tercer emblema en algunas criaturas monstruosas de piel morada.

— Los unversed… ¿Qué hacen esos tipos aquí? —dijo Sora conmocionado por la presencia de las dichas criaturas.

— Eso no importa ahora, yo me dirigiré allí, ustedes protejan a los estudiantes que no pudieron salir. —los comandó Jeralt tomando su iniciativa.

— Si señor. —accedieron los demás en unisono.

— Muchachos, hay que defender a los estudiantes de esas bestias, Sora, Edelgard, Dorothea e Ingrid irán por el lado oeste, el resto iremos por el otro lado. — les indicó Beres la estrategia a seguir para completar la misión. — Recuerden que la prioridad son estos chicos a los que debemos mantener con vida.

— Entendido y anotado, Beres. —dijo Sora listo para la acción.

Fue así como todas las unidades se desplegaron por toda la zona para combatir a las bestias demoniacas y a los demás monstruos que intentaban hacerles daño a los alumnos.

Sora se transformó en su forma Límite para darle varios espadazos a algunos unversed por medio de la técnica Ars Arcanum mientras las chicas se encargaban los demás monstruos.

Al momento de enfrentarse a la bestia demoniaca, Edelgard ideó un plan.

— Tenemos que aplicarle un ataque rápido a ese monstruo, Sora, ¿Recuerdas la forma que embestiste al ladrón en las montañas? —comentó la emperatriz además de preguntarle su se acordaba de la técnica.

— Si. —Afirmó el mencionado.

— Entonces tú e Ingrid correrán hacia el tipo y lo embisten a tal grado de dejarlo paralizado por un tiempo mientras Dorothea y yo nos encargamos el resto. —le indicó Edelgard las acciones a tomar.

— De acuerdo, vamos Sora. —accedió la rubia entendiendo las instrucciones.

Ya con la táctica coordinada, Ingrid se dirigió en caballo hacia la criatura junto con el pelicafé para realizar la dicha acción.

— A mi señal embistes a ese monstruo, ¿estas listo? —le indicaba la futura mujer caballero.

— ¡Si!

— ¡Bien, cuando lo ataque con la lanza y diga ahora!

Sora asintió y esperó el momento adecuado en lo que Ingrid se dirigía hacia esa bestia, justo en ese momento, la chica lo atacó con todas sus fuerzas enterrándole la lanza y sacándola con brutalidad.

— ¡Ahora! —exclamó la rubia dándole luz verde.

— ¡Aquí voy! — secundó el pelicafé llegando a sacar la jugada.

Sora golpeó varias veces a la bestia de manera veloz con el Sonic Blade y con un golpe final lo mandó por los aires y la bestia cayó al suelo.

Dorothea y Edelgard hicieron lo propio usando sus respectivas técnicas que llegaron a acabar con ese monstruo.

— ¡Gracias, chicos! ¡Se los agradezco mucho! —expresó una estudiante aliviada.

— No es nada, ve a un lugar seguro. —dijo Sora devolviéndole el gesto, pidiéndole que dejara el lugar.

— Bien, ahora nos encargaremos del otro. —indicó Edelgard mirando a la otra bestia demoniaca, algunos heartless, nobodies y unversed.

Por el otro lado, Beres y su grupo combatían contra una bestia oscura acompañado de algunos heartless y nobodies.

— ¡Rayos! ¡Son muchos! — espetó Caspar sorprendido por la suma cantidad de monstruos rodeándolos.

— No se preocupen, los abatiremos enseguida. —sentenció Beres llegando a usar la espada suprema.

Con una tremenda técnica, la profesora vapuleó a todos los monstruos a su paso para el asombro de sus alumnos.

Y asi en ambos francos, todos llegaron a abatir a todos los monstruos del campo protegiendo a los demás estudiantes.

— Bien, hemos derrotado a todos los monstruos. —dijo Beres jadeando junto a los demás.

— Parece que es sí. — afirmó Sora mirando los alrededores.

Por su parte, Jeralt fue a inspeccionar la capilla solo para encontrarse con que no había nada adentro, pero si tenía la sospecha de que esto guardaría relación con lo ocurrido en Remire, o eso es lo que él pensaba.

— ¡Esperen! —se escuchaba la voz de Monica aproximándosele.

— ¿Qué? ¿Otra estudiante? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Jeralt extrañado.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja no parecía de todo sincera en lo que caminaba de forma intencionada hacia detrás del rubio.

Fue en ese momento cuando la chica mostró sus verdaderas intenciones, de forma literal y por medio de una daga, apuñaló a Jeralt por la espalda dejándolos shockeados a todos los presentes.

— Viejo estúpido… — articuló Monica sonriendo de manera sadica y malvada. —Asi aprenderás a no meterte en mi camino, pedazo de idiota.

— ¡Padre! —gritó Beres en ese estado.

— ¿Cómo te atreves…?—secundó Sora de igual manera y mostrándose enojado. — ¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar al capitán Jeralt?!

Lo que Monica hizo no tenía nombre, nadie se habia dado cuenta de lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, Edelgard, al ver esto, sentía la impotencia mirando como el capitán comenzaba a morir delante del duo, ya le habia advertido a esa chica que no lastimara no solo a Sora ni a Beres, sino a las personas más cercanas y esta no hizo caso.

Todo parecía perdido cuando el chico se acordó de una cosa.

— El pulso divino… ¡Beres! ¡Usemos el pulso divino! —le pidió Sora que usaran ese poder para revertir el problema lo más rápido posible.

— Es verdad, ¡Qué bueno que me lo dices! —respondió la maestra dispuesta. — ¡Agárrate de mi mano, salvaremos a mi padre!

Ambos utilizaron el poder para volver unos segundos antes de que Monica apuñalara a Jeralt, tenían que se rápidos o sino ocurriría aquello lo que temían.

— ¡Déjalo! — exclamó Sora intentando acercarse a la chica por medio del Sonic Blade, solo para chocar y ser detenido por un chico que era igualito a él pero alto y de pelos oscuros.

Al momento de chocar, el tipo mandó a volar unos metros a Sora y este se estampó contra un árbol.

— ¡Quítate! —rugió Beres intentando golpear al pelinegro con su espada suprema, cosa que este pudo detenerla con suma facilidad.

— No eres la oponente indicada para mí, mujer ridícula. —dijo el pelinegro a secas, intentando provocarla. — Nunca pensé que este chico fuera alguien importante para ti, ¿pero qué vas a hacer? Ese viejo estúpido ya está en sus últimas horas.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Vanitas?! — le reclamó Monica fastidiada por su súbdita aparición.

— La seudo arzobispa me dijo que te trajera de regreso, sí que eres toda una traviesa. —le respondió el pelinegro usando el mismo tono.

— ¡Vanitas! — lo encaró Sora reincorporándose, mirándolo enfadado. — ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

— Oh, pero si eres ese chico que tenía a Ventus en su corazón. —sonrió el mencionado de forma malvada. — Es increíble que no hayas sacrificado tu existencia a pesar de las advertencias de ese joven Xehanort.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡El capitán Jeralt morirá por tu culpa! —le gritó Sora furioso mirando el cuerpo moribundo del hombre.

— No me importa la vida de ese viejo, imbécil… Lo que me importa es hacerte pedazos y quitarte esa luz que habita en tu corazón. —respondió Vanitas mostrando apatía. — Pero hoy no, no por ahora…

— ¡Espera! ¡Vuelve aquí! —exclamaba el pelicafé intentando exigirles que no desparecieran por medio del portal oscuro.

— ¡Papá! —Beres corría para intentar socorrer a su padre. — Resiste.

Entre ambos lo pusieron bocarriba con muchisimo cuidado para no lastimarlo, Jeralt respiraba con suma dificultad y se miraba muy grave como para llevarlo con Manuela, dado a que la herida era demasiado profunda y sufrió una hemorragia interna.

— Perdónenme… —habló Jeralt en tono muy débil. —parece que tengo que abandonarlos…

— ¡Te vas a poner bien! ¡Sora, intenta curarlo, por favor! —le suplicó Beres sintiendo las lágrimas y con la voz temblorosa.

Sora no lo pensó dos veces y utilizó la magia de curación, pero debido a su estado deteriorado, Jeralt no pudo curarse con el hechizo, eso los frustró y les hizo sentir mucha impotencia al no poder hacer nada para salvar a Jeralt.

Fue en ese entonces cuando Sora miró a su maestra, llorando frente a su padre y a su alumno.

— Pensar que la primera vez que te veo llorar. —articuló Jeralt esbozando una sonrisa triste. —Fue por mi culpa. Es triste, pero… también me hace feliz.

— ¡Padre… ya no hables mas por favor! —Beres le imploraba que ya no dijera ni una palabra más, su muerte estaba cerca.

— Sora… acércate… —le pidió el rubio. —Escúchame… Beres es una buena chica… tú y ella poseen una excelente química en combate pero… no solo eso… Tu presencia le cambió la vida… Prométeme… Prométeme que pase lo que pase… la protegerás.

— Tiene mi palabra, capitán. — accedió Sora a su suplica, a partir de ahora, protegería a su profesora sin importar como.

— Gracias, hijos mios… —esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre, había fallecido.

Fue en ese entonces cuando Beres empezó a sollozar golpeando el suelo con sus puños, eso se le vino a la mente a Sora recordando exactamente la misma reacción cuando él perdía a sus amigos en el cementerio de los keyblades, le recordaba mucho sentir la gran impotencia y tristeza al no tener a nadie quien lo ayudara a salir adelante.

— ¡Beres! —Sora intentaba tranquilizarla. — ¡Tranquilízate, por favor!

— ¡Como voy a calmarme si esos desgraciados le arrebataron la vida a mi padre! —replicó la profesora llorando. — Sin él… ¡No valgo nada! ¡SOY UNA TONTA!

— ¡No eres estúpida, Beres! —Sora le levantó la voz haciéndole ver que no era una idiota, también llorando al verla así. — No eres una tonta… a tu padre no le agradaría oírte hablar así… Tu nos has ayudado a aprender varias cosas y avanzar como guerreros que somos, la Beres que conozco jamás se victimizaría de esa forma… Me recordaste a mi cuando yo igual estaba en las mismas cuando todos mis amigos me eran arrebatados de las manos.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? —preguntó Beres entre sollozos.

— Porque yo también he experimentado perdidas dolorosas, Beres… —declaró Sora haciéndole ver que él también pasó por el mismo problema…

En eso Beres abrazó a Sora conmovida por las profundas palabras que le dictaba.

— ¡Sora…! Lo siento. —dijo la mujer recargándose en el pecho de su alumno.

— Está bien… — lo consoló el chico tranquilizándola. — Encontraremos a esos responsables… pagaran por lo que hicieron. Es una promesa. Ya no llores, ¿sí?

La mirada de Beres se dilataba transformando su rostro en tranquilidad, no sabían cuando enfrentar a Vanitas y a Monica, ni que dia, ni que mes, ni que año, pero una cosa segura, tarde o temprano pagarían por lo que le hicieron a Jeralt. De una manera u otra.

— Vamos… hay que regresar al monasterio e ir los aposentos de tu padre para descubrir a que se refería. —le sugirió Beres reponiéndose.

Sora accedió y así juntos se dirigieron al lugar.

**/**

**APOSENTOS DEL CAPITÁN – DE DIA**

Sora y Beres se dirigieron al lugar, no sin antes de recibir las condolencias de sus amigos por la pérdida del capitán Jeralt, ambos estaban de luto pero aun así tenían la iniciativa para descubrir a que se refería.

— _Asi que vivía tu padre, Beres._ —dijo Sothis descubriendo el lugar del difunto capitán.

— Si, aquí trabajaba, solía venir aquí a diario. —dijo Beres melancólica.

— Los aposentos del capitán Jeralt… —murmuró Sora de igual manera.

— _¿Aún siguen llorando? _— cuestionó la peliverde, pero al no recibir respuesta de ambos, les dijo lo siguiente. —_Si ni volver atrás en el tiempo ha servido para salvar su vida, deben aceptar que ese era su destino._

— Esos bastardos pagarán por esto. —declaró Beres seria, se miraba determinada a acabar con aquellos que le mataron a su padre.

— _Si, no podemos permitir que esos malhechores se salgan con la suya._ —afirmó Sothis satisfecha con su respuesta. —_Por cierto, tu padre quería que buscaras algo aquí, Beres. Debía de referirse a lo que haya tras esa estantería…_

— ¿Tras esa estantería? —comentó Sora curioso. — Haber que encontramos.

Tras investigar la estantería encontraron algo que les llamó la atención.

— Es el diario de mi padre… —articuló Beres intrigada mientras abría el dicho objeto para indagar lo que había en algunas hojas.

— _Caray, su caligrafía es mucho más agradable que su cara… _—recalcó Sothis al ver el tipo de letra que el difunto capitán solía escribir. —Vaya, vaya… lo llevaba escribiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso desde antes de que nacieras.

— Oh… Lean esto… —señaló Sora un texto que le llamó la atención. — "Luna del arco, año 1159"…

_Jeralt POV – Luna del arco, año 1159_

_Dia 20 de la luna del arco. Cielo Nublado._

_No puedo creer que esté muerta._

_Lady Rhea dice que murió al dar a luz. Pero ¿esa es la verdad?_

_Además, el bebé por el que sacrificó su vida no emite el más mínimo sonido. Ni lloró al nacer._

_Dia 25 de la luna del arco. Llueve._

_El bebé no llora ni ríe. Nunca._

_Lady Rhea dice que no hay de qué preocuparse, pero un bebe que nunca llora… No es normal._

_Hice que un médico examinase al bebe en secreto. Dice que su pulso es normal, pero que no se oye latir su corazón. ¡Su corazón no late!_

_Dia 2 de la luna del dragón. Soleado_

_Creo que debo de escapar de aquí con el bebé. _

_Pero la iglesia nos vigila continuamente…_

_No sé qué planes tiene Lady Rhea._

_Antes la tenía en gran estima, pero ahora me infunde pavor._

_Dia 8 de la luna del dragón. Sigue lloviendo._

_Aproveché el incendio que se declaró anoche para fingir la muerte del bebé._

_Lady Rhea está devastada por la noticia, pero ya no puedo echarme para atrás. _

_Debo salir de aquí con la criatura…_

Sora y las chicas se quedaron conmocionados por lo que veían por los escritos que Jeralt habia puesto en su diario.

— ¡Claro! ¡El bebé del que habla tienes que se tú, Beres! —afirmó Sothis intuyendo lo que implicaba ese relato.

— Asi que es esto de lo que mi padre quería hablarme… —dedujo la mencionada descubriendo su pasado.

— Creo que con esto nos confirma las sospechas que teníamos hacia la iglesia… —asumió Sora viendo que todo lo que estaba escrito apuntaba a esa institución.

— Todavia no es seguro, pero por lo que vimos en el diario, todo eso apunta de que Rhea no es una buena persona. —comentó Beres pensativa. — Un momento… Sora, ¿Recuerdas cuando ella mandó a matar a esos tipos que decían ser inocentes de la masacre en la Magdred?

— Si. —afirmó Sora serio.

— ¿No le has visto algo raro en el rostro? ¿Específicamente sus ojos? —le preguntó su maestra de igual manera.

Fue entonces cuando recordó ese momento, además de sentir la oscuridad pura corriendo por las venas de la arzobispa, llegó a mirar algo más que lo inquietó.

— Sus ojos… Sus ojos se tornaban amarillos… —articuló Sora recordando ese momento.

— ¿Ojos amarillos? Dios… claro… hace unos días mire a escondidas lo que esa mujer hacia esa noche, parecía realizar una clase de culto pero… era macabro… —le informó Beres lo que miraba en esos momentos.

— ¿Macabro? —preguntó Sora intrigado.

— Efectivamente, Rhea realizaba una clase de artes oscuras para sacrificar personas y rendirle culto y cosas asi. Creo que eran esas personas inocentes a los que les hacían eso. —comentó la maestra. —Tuve suerte de no ser atrapada en el acto.

— No puede ser… Primero Rhea quiere algo contigo… ¿Y ahora se pone a matar personas? —dijo Sora indignado por la noticia.

— No hables en voz alta, Sora. —Beres le pedía que guardara discreción. — El monasterio no sabe de ese asunto y no podemos provocar un alboroto.

En cierta manera era prudente no esparcir el rumor y provocar un escándalo en todo el monasterio, y si de lo que Beres dijo era verdad, pues entonces esa acusación que le hacían a Rhea era realmente grave.

— Beres, Sora, aquí están… —apareció Edelgard tras la puerta. — ¿Estaba llorando?

— Si, lo que le hicieron a mi padre es imperdonable. —respondió la maestra afirmándole con la cabeza.

— Asi que eres capaz de llorar. Oh… Disculpa mi falta de tacto. —se disculpaba la emperatriz por esas palabras

— No pasa nada. —Beres respondió haciéndole ver que no se sentía ofendida.

— Seguro que la has tranquilizado, Sora, ¿no es así? —asumió Edelgard al ver a la maestra calmada.

— De alguna forma si… —afirmó el portador de la llave espada sonrojándose ante la pregunta. —Le he prometido al capitán Jeralt que, sin importar lo que pase, protegería a Beres, que la ayudaría a seguir adelante.

— Tienes corazón, Sora. —elogió Edelgard conmovida por sus palabras. —Lo único que puedo hacer es tenderles la mano.

— ¿Tendernos la mano? —preguntó Beres sorprendida por sus palabras.

— Si, la misteriosa organización que llevó a cabo los experimentos de Remire y la capilla… Traman algo cerca de Garreg Mach. —les informó la peliblanca sobre ese suceso. — La 'Arzobispa' les ha pedido a los caballeros que hagan averiguaciones.

— ¿Alguna pista? —Sora le preguntaba por la información.

— Aun no hay mucha información, pero no tardarán en dar con el enemigo. —respondió Edelgard admitiendo no tener pistas al respecto. — Y cuando lo hagan, ¿nos guiaras al campo de batalla, Beres?

— Claro que sí, así haremos pagar a esos tipos que le hicieron daño a mi padre. —declaró Beres determinada. — Cuento con ustedes para dar con esos desgraciados.

— Asi se habla, maestra, ¿vamos? —declaró Edelgard viendo la determinación de su maestra.

— Los abatiremos. — finalizó Sora en lo que se retiraban de los aposentos del difunto capitán.

**/**

**MURO EXTERIOR DE LA CIUDAD – Por la tarde.**

En la parte más lejos del monasterio, en el muro exterior de la ciudad, Monica y Vanitas estaban reunidos para dios sabe qué.

— ¡Gracias por echarme una mano, Vanitas! —le agradecía la pelirroja.

— No lo hice tanto por salvarte, chiquilla, solo hice esto para enfrentarme a ese odioso que poseía el corazón de Ventus. —le aclaró el pelinegro usando su humor crudo y vil.

— Si murieras… —dijo un hombre palido de cabellos blancos de un mechón rojo oscuro y ojos de aspecto malvado y de armadura negra, haciendo su entrada por medio del portal del mismo color. — el misterio de nuestros cuerpos seria desvelado, tan solo pretendía evitar que eso sucediera. Me temo que Vanitas tendrá que vigilarte, necesito que ustedes dos hagan una cosa.

— ¿Cuál es su orden, Thales? —preguntó el pelinegro a secas.

— Quiero que ambos colaboren con Solon. En todo lo que él les pida. —les pidió Thales que hicieran los mandados de este.

— Que fastidio… — dijo el joven Xehanort mostrándose molesto.

— ¿Sucede algo, Xehanort? —preguntó Thales curioso por la faceta.

— Es ese maldito emperador del fuego… Me atacó por la espalda y tal como Kronya dijo, nos ha traicionado, pero no importa… ya se me ocurrirá algo para hacerla pagar por su traición. —les comentó el peliblanco tramando algo siniestro.

**/**

**FLASHBACK – 2 HORAS ANTES | MONTAÑAS DE FÓDLAN**

El emperador del fuego estaba caminando por las montañas para contemplar el paisaje y panorama lejos del monasterio pensando en cosas personales cuando vio el portal negro del cual surgió el joven Xehanort.

— Xehanort… —dijo el tipo al verlo aparecer.

— Emperador del fuego… Tengo entendido que has dejado el grupo, ¿Qué es lo que tramas? —le cuestionó el peliblanco decepcionado.

— Lo que yo haga no es asunto de ustedes… — respondió el emperador del fuego a la defensiva.

— No me digas… Ese maldito gusano bueno para nada te ha ablandado, ¿verdad? —intuyó Xehanort el motivo por el cual el enmascarado le dijo esas palabras.

Como respuesta, el emperador del fuego lo atacó chocando ambas espadas de forma brutal, no se sabía a ciencia cierta el por qué pero por alguna razón se miraba furioso.

— No te metas con ese chiquillo, imbécil. —le daba una fuerte advertencia. —Mi tiempo con ustedes ha terminado… Lo derrotaré sin necesidad de pedirles ayuda, asi que no metas tu culo en esto.

— Te vas arrepentir de esto, tú y ese odioso morirán hecho pedazos, solo espera. —declaró el peliblanco amenazándolo de muerte, aunque como respuesta, el enmascarado hizo un swing horizontal logrando cortarle el abdomen.

— Te equivocas, no existirá salvación alguna para ti ni tus lacayos… —respondió el Emperador del Fuego dándole un serio y amenazante presagio. — Para quienes han cometido tales atrocidades en Duscur y Enbarr.

— Eso fue para que pudieras amasar el poder necesario… Habia un buen motivo… —se defendía el joven Xehanort reincorporándose. — Habriamos salvado Fódlan juntos…

— No, yo salvaré Fódlan a mi manera… Solo espera y verás… —se despidió el enmascarado retirándose del lugar dejando solo al peliblanco.

— Desgraciado… Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste… —siseó Xehanort vengativo. —

Fue asi como el Emperador del Fuego traicionó el grupo yéndose por el otro camino a salvar a todo Fódlan a su modo.

**/**

— Ay claro… ese maldito tipo de esa espada misteriosa lo ha ablandado. —dijo Thales en el mismo tono. — Ya sabemos lo que pasa cuando traiciona a los que conspiramos tras la oscuridad. Lo cual es una lástima, porque él es nuestra mayor creación, hemos usado la sangre de los engendros de esa 'deidad' para alimentar sus llamas y permitirle abrazar incluso a los dioses. Ha llegado el momento de purificar Fódlan con nuestros propios poderes, asesinar a ese traidor y a aquellos que lo protegen, y traer nuestra salvación.

— No existirá salvación alguna para todos nosotros mientras esos tipos aun tengan rastro de luz en sus corazones, tendrían que caer en la oscuridad y ser nuestros recipientes. —argumentó el joven Xehanort la forma de hacerlos caer derrotados y hacerlos suyos.

— No me importa lo que hagamos siempre y cuando me dejen divertirme con ese tonto de la llave espada. —finalizó Vanitas dispuesto a todo, con tal de molestar a Sora.

**/**

Más tarde en la noche en medio del bosque mientras todos dormían y los vientos soplaban los árboles y hojas por todo Fódlan, el cielo se cuarteó haciendo una pequeña apertura, entonces de ahí cayó un chico de cabellos blancos y chaqueta gris y se estampó contra el suelo pero no lo suficiente como para matarse.

— Con que esto es Fódlan… —articuló el muchacho poniéndose de pie mientras avistaba el monasterio. — Sora… Finalmente te he encontrado.

Y así el chico procedió a dirigirse apenas pudiendo caminar hacia el monasterio, cuando justo llegó a la entrada, se cansó y mejor optó por recargarse en la pared y dormir.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 26

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**SI, ASI COMO LO OYEN, VA A HABER NUEVO MIEMBRO EN EL EQUIPO DE LAS AGUILAS NEGRAS, ASI ES, ES EL AMIGO DE SORA, A PARTIR DE AHORA VAN A HABER GIROS DE ARGUMENTO CON RESPECTO A LA TRAMA DEL JUEGO ORIGINAL Y ESTO LO QUE ACABAN DE VER ES UNA PROBADITA DE LO QUE SUCEDERA MAS ADELANTE.**

**YA PARA NO ARRUINARLES MAS LA SORPRESA, ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO DEL 2020 Y FELIZ AÑO. **

**CUIDENSE, Y BYE.**


	28. Reunion de Camaradas

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 27 – REUNION DE CAMARADAS**

**/**

Ha pasado un día desde la muerte del capitán Jeralt, el padre de Beres.

De no haber sido por Sora, Beres no se habría recuperado del shock a los pocos minutos como lo hizo, su sola presencia era su único rayo de esperanza y la razón para seguir adelante con su propósito.

Estaba determinada a vengar la muerte de su padre tarde o temprano, no esperaba el dia que llegara para enfrentar a Monica y a Vanitas junto con Sora, pero estaba consciente de ello.

Mientras tanto, Sora salía de su habitación cuando se le encontró a Annette y Mercedes jadeando de tanto correr seguramente.

— ¡Chicas! ¿Qué sucede? —les preguntó el pelicafé.

— ¡Sora, te estábamos buscando! ¡Tienes que venir! —respondió Annette el motivo entre jadeos. — ¡Hay un nuevo estudiante que está causando euforia en el patio!

— ¿Quién? —inquirió Sora expectante.

— Se llama Riku, dice que te ha estado buscando. —respondió Mercedes ganándose la atención del chico.

¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¿Riku entró al monasterio como estudiante? No estaba alucinando, ¿cierto?

— ¡¿Riku está aquí?! —exclamó Sora esbozando una sonrisa animado.

— Si, allá está, solo ten mucho cuidado con las chicas, se me hace que se le fueron encima. —afirmó Annette además de aconsejarle que se cuidara de las fangirls.

Sora corrió como el alma que lo llevaba el diablo hacia donde estaba toda esta multitud que estaba bien loca generando euforia.

— Con permiso… Con permiso. —decía Sora mientras caminaba entre la multitud. — ¡Riku!

El pelicafé buscaba a su amigo entre la multitud hasta que llegó a reconocer el color de su cabello y así fue capaz de encontrarlo llevando el mismo uniforme que los demas.

Entre tantos empujones y jaloneos, el peliblanco logró separar a las fans alocadas y fue así como encontró a su amigo perdido.

— ¡Sora!

— ¡Riku!

Los dos chicos se dieron un tremendo abrazo como camaradas reuniéndose después de mucho tiempo.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! —dijo Sora alegre mientras seguían abrazados.

— Igualmente. ¿Cómo estás? ¿No te sentiste solo? —preguntó Riku luego de responderle de igual manera.

— Nop. De hecho, he hecho nuevos amigos aquí en la academia de oficiales. — respondió el portador de la llave espada

— ¿En serio? Que bueno ver que todavía sigues siendo el mismo.

— Bueno, lo mejor sería alejarnos de esa multitud, Riku.

Después de huir de las chicas locas, Sora y Riku llegaron a la azotea del monasterio para poder conversar tranquilos sin que nadie los molestara, al menos por un buen rato.

— ¿Cómo está todo por allá? —comenzó Sora preguntando por los demás.

— Bien, todos están construyendo una nave que es capaz de viajar a un mundo en segundos, aunque tengo que confesar que eso tomará años antes de que vengan y nos saquen a los dos de aquí. —argumentó Riku las acciones que tomaban sus amigos.

— ¿Y Kairi? ¿Cómo ha estado? — preguntó el pelicafé por su amiga.

— Está entrenando con los demás, Sora. Quiere expiar sus culpas por lo que te pasó y volverse muy fuerte, tanto como nosotros. Después de todo es una princesa del corazón y es por ese motivo por la cual está decidida a no cometer el mismo error dos veces. —declaró el peliblanco el motivo por la cual llevó a Kairi a aprender a pelear.

— Ya veo… Quiere volverse más fuerte. —comentó Sora conmovido por las palabras de su camarada. — Me gustaría verla así.

— Tarde o temprano llegará el dia que volvamos a verlos, Sora. —afirmó Riku con una sonrisa.

— Ansío verlo llegar, a propósito, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —coincidió el portador de la llave espada además de hacerle esa pregunta.

— Oh, claro, de la misma manera como lo hiciste para rescatar a Kairi. —respondió el peliblanco dándole a entender aquello lo que hizo para salvar a la chica.

— El poder del despertar… Riku, no me digas que…

— Sip, no podía esperar más para buscarte y sobre todo ayudarte a lidiar con Xehanort y sus compinches. —declaró Riku determinado, sorprendiendo a su amigo.

— ¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que te arriesgaras a perderte en algún mundo, imagínate que no hubieras tenido suerte en caer en Fódlan. —comentó Sora en ese estado.

— Si, tienes razón, tuve suerte en haber llegado hasta aquí de panzazo, el maestro Yen Sid nos había formado de tu paradero y nos planteábamos la posibilidad de traerte a casa, pero como este mundo está demasiado lejos del nuestro, era muy complicado que la nave o algún medio de transporte llegara hasta aquí sin quedarse sin combustible. — le platicó Riku lo difícil que era la situación en ese momento.

— Ándale, la verdad esto está muy difícil, ojala terminen de construir la dichosa nave que dices, no puedo esperar a ver a Kairi patear traseros. —dijo Sora mostrando optimismo. — A propósito, ya que tú y yo llevamos el mismo uniforme, ¿A qué casa te uniste?

— Pues, estuve preguntando en donde estabas, y pues Hanneman y Manuela me dijeron a cual casa te uniste, y fue así como escogí unirme a la misma en la que estás. — le explicó Riku llegando a asombrarle.

— ¿Te uniste a las Águilas Negras? ¡Entonces somos del mismo equipo! — expresó el pelicafé alegre estrechando las manos como hermanos. — Vamos, te llevaré a nuestra aula.

**/**

**AULA DE LAS ÁGUILAS NEGRAS**

Sora entró al aula con su recién ingresado amigo llegando a sorprender a algunos de sus compañeros.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Es este nuestro nuevo compañero?! —se exaltó Caspar sorprendido por la presencia del recién ingresado.

— Si, acaba de ingresar a la academia. —Sora les afirmaba las palabras de su compañero.

— No cabe duda que tienes un amigo guapo, Sora. —comentó Dorothea coqueta.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Ferdinand inspeccionando su aspecto.

— Riku.

— ¿Riku? Jamás habia escuchado un nombre así, ¿de dónde vienes por cierto? —comentó Edelgard curiosa.

— Bueno, ambos venimos de muy pero muy lejos, ¿verdad, Riku? —lo cubrió Sora dándoles una media mentira blanca, ya llegaría el momento de decirles la verdad.

— Si, somos del lejano continente oriental. —secundó el mencionado siguiéndole la corriente.

— Ya veo, con razón ustedes dos reciben la atención de las mujeres, ¡Ouch! ¡Ingrid! — Sylvain les hacia un comentario indecente por lo que recibió un codazo de parte de la rubia.

Entre pláticas y risas, Riku empezó a relacionarse con los chicos de la casa roja y conocer a sus compañeros.

Después de mucho tiempo, Beres entró al aula para impartir su clase aunque no sin antes de presentarles a su nuevo compañero.

— Supongo que ya conocen a su nuevo alumno, ¿no es así? —empezó la profesora. — Bien, se llama Riku, viene del lejano oriente y a partir de este momento estudiará con nosotros.

Y fue así como le dieron una calurosa bienvenida y tomaron clases como siempre, Riku no tuvo casi dificultades para comprender el estudio que la peliazul marino impartía, de hecho, al contrario, y a diferencia de Sora, no tuvo problemas para lidiar con la parte teórica del arte del combate, para la sorpresa de todos los demás estudiantes.

**/**

Luego de que terminase las clases, Riku salió del salón siendo acompañado por Sora y los demás a caminar por el monasterio, en eso se encontraron con Hilda y Marianne yendo por el mismo rumbo.

— ¡Oh! ¿Tú eres el estudiante nuevo? —lo saludó la pelirroja alegre.

— Eh… Si. —respondió Riku mostrándose algo tímido.

— No por nada hay muchas chicas pisándote los talones, muchachito. —comentó Hilda recalcándole lo que sucedía esta mañana. — Ahora tenemos dos orientales en el monasterio.

— A mí me pasa lo mismo, ya te acostumbrarás. —lo tranquilizó Sora dándole a entender que tarde o temprano ya no los mirarían a ambos de esa forma.

— Vamos, Marianne, saluda. —la animaba Hilda.

— Ho-Hola. —dijo la peliazul claro en tono apagado.

Marianne se sentía incomoda por tener que interactuar y en parte era introvertida, juzgando por su forma de ser una persona callada y de expresión triste y depresiva. Hilda quería de alguna forma, cambiar a su amiga y que mejor que presentarle a Riku y a sus amigos.

— ¿Cómo se llaman? —preguntó el peliblanco curioso.

— Me llamo Hilda, ella es Marianne. —se presentó la chica alegremente.

— Mu-Mucho gusto. —secundó la otra en tono tímido.

Marianne no se percataba de esto pero muy en el fondo le gustaba, le gustaba el dulce voz del muchacho, igual a Hilda también sentía el mismo gusto.

Después de todo, Riku capaz y podría hacerle el juego a Sora, a su manera claro.

**/**

Por otra parte en el pasillo, Dimitri poco a poco mostraba indicios del descenso a la locura mientras luchaba para no caer en la oscuridad como Xehanort le advertía.

— No… ¡No puedo caer en la oscuridad! ¡No! —siseó el rubio luchando para mantener la cordura.

Durante este tiempo, el futuro rey de Faerghus empezaba a volverse algo paranoico debido a que no dejaba de experimentar esos dolorosos y atroces recuerdos de la tragedia de Duscur, y eso hacía que involuntariamente se le subiera las tendencias perturbadoras a la cabeza llegando a amenazar con tomar el control de no solo su corazón, sino su mente.

— Dimitri, ¿Qué tienes? —expresó Felix a secas, aunque en el fondo se miraba desconcertado por el comportamiento.

— ¡No me toques! Solo aléjate… por favor. —le ordenó Dimitri tratando de no perder la cordura. — No sé qué me pasa… pero últimamente siento que puedo descender a la locura en cualquier momento…

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? — le inquirió el peliazul preocupado. — ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente con lo que te sucedió hace tiempo?

— Te diré la verdad… Xehanort… intentó derrotarme y apoderarse de mi corazón… Y no hablo de enamorarnos ni nada, hablo de que quiere que ceda a la oscuridad… —aclaró el delegado entre sollozos. — Felix, si algo me pasa y cedo a la locura, dile a Sora y a todos que lo siento… Por favor…

— No puede ser Dimitri… ¿Es esa la razón por la que has estado actuando raro en estos días? —Felix le pidió confirmar si todo lo que dijo era verdad, a lo que el rubio le afirmó con la cabeza.

El peliazul se miraba muy desconcertado ante la faceta de su amigo, si bien recordaba el momento cuando Dimitri hizo aquello hace tiempo atrás, no dejaba de reconocer que algo estaba muy mal con él.

— Vete, por favor. —Dimitri le pidió que se retirase en un intento de contener sus problemas de arranque.

Felix hizo lo que le dijo retirándose dejando solo a su amigo, en el fondo no le gustaba ver a su amigo así, temiendo la consciencia si el delegado de la marca azul podría ceder a la locura debido a la influencia maligna de Xehanort y perder la cabeza por completo.

— ¡Felix! —lo llamó Ashe aproximándosele.

— Ashe, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó el mencionado fingiendo su frialdad pero el peliblanco lo notaba.

— Es sobre Dimitri, últimamente no se mira bien en estos días, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? —comentó el chico igual de intrigado.

— Lo que pasa es que… —Felix apretaba los puños mostrando consternación por su bienestar. —Dimitri poco a poco está cediendo a la locura, igual como aquella vez que puso muy violento y cosas así…

— No puede ser… —articuló Ashe asustado.

— Pero no solamente eso, me dijo que poco a poco su corazón se está llenando de oscuridad y si algo le sucede… me pidió que no nos preocupáramos por él. —comentó el pelimorado siendo directo.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de revertir el problema y hacer que Dimitri vuelva en sí? —cuestionó Ashe afligido por la noticia.

— No estoy seguro la verdad, pero lo que si te digo es que tengamos con él y no debemos hacerlo enojar. Me preocupa su actitud. —Felix le pedía ser cauteloso con el rubio reconociendo la peligrosidad que él representaba.

— ¿Qué sugieres? —Ashe le preguntaba por las medidas a tomar.

— ¿Qué tal si, nos unimos a la clase de Sora? — declaró Felix su iniciativa.

— ¡¿Unirnos a Sora?! —exclamó el peliblanco sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

— Si, no vaya ser que suceda lo que tememos, si no aprende a controlar su ira, tal vez cuando sea rey, puede mandar a matar a diestra y siniestra a todo aquel que se meta en su camino, y la verdad no podemos formar parte de un ejército sediento de sangre. —argumentó Felix las razones para formar parte de la casa roja.

— Ya veo, ¿Y Dedue vendrá con nosotros?

— No lo creo, Ashe, él es la mano derecha de Dimitri, no va venir.

— Me asusta la idea de tener que enfrentarlos en una guerra, Felix.

— A mi igual, pero hay que estar preparados, Ashe.

El peliblanco asintió y se plantearon en pedirle a Beres que se unieran a su clase para formar parte de las Águilas Negras.

En eso se toparon con Mercedes y Anette caminando por el mismo rumbo.

— Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado? —preguntó la pelinaranja oscura.

— Bien, acabamos de hablar con Dimitri, ¿ya han visto como se encuentra? —respondió Felix preocupado por su integridad.

— Ah sí, últimamente está muy alejado de nosotros. —respondió la rubia de igual manera.

— Y no solo eso, está haciendo su lucha para no dejar que la oscuridad se apodere de su corazón. — secundó Ashe.

— ¿Oscuridad en su corazón? —les preguntó Annette.

— Si, Xehanort intentó apoderarse de su corazón y volverlo su marioneta, lo que conlleva la posibilidad de que si cede a la locura, y no solo eso, sino tambien a la oscuridad… No quiero imaginarme las posibilidades que Dimitri tenga como rey de Faerghus. —Felix expuso la alta probabilidad del problema.

— Eso es terrible… —Mercedes estaba asustada por la sola posibilidad. — Mucha gente puede morir…

— Es lo más seguro, no quiero tener quitarle la vida a alguien de ese modo, y menos si me manda alguien sediento de sangre. — expresó Ashe de igual manera.

— ¿Y qué piensan hacer? — les inquirió Annette por las acciones a tomar.

— Estamos pensando en unirnos a las Águilas Negras. —declaró Felix su iniciativa.

— ¿Piensan unirse a la clase de Sora? —expresó Mercedes asombrada por las palabras. — ¿Por qué?

— Por lo mismo, para evitarnos problemas con Dimitri, para protegernos de cualquier locura que él pudiera cometer. —les explicó el chico sus motivos.

— Ahora que lo dicen… Mercie y yo nos planteábamos la posibilidad de unirnos también al equipo de Sora. —confesó Annette entusiasmada.

— Bueno, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Nos unimos a las águilas negras? — las invitó Ashe.

Las chicas accedieron a la proposición de unirse a la casa roja y acordaron en decirle a Beres que les dieran lugar en el equipo.

**/**

**EN LA CAFETERIA**

Mientras tanto, Sora y todos los demás disfrutaban de la comida que se les daba en la gran mesa del monasterio, era la primera vez que Riku degustaba de la comida medieval, aunque viajaba a los mundos medievales como el de los tres mosqueteros o en donde vivía Quasimodo, nunca se le miro con muchísimas ganas probar cada bocado que había en el menú.

— Está riquísimo. —dijo el peliblanco mientras hablaba un poco con la boca llena comiendo el bistec.

— La comida de aquí es deliciosa. —comentó Sora haciendo lo mismo que los demás. —Te va a encantar.

Mientras comían, Felix y los demás entraron a la cafetería y se dirigieron hacia la mesa en donde el grupo de Sora se sentaba.

— Felix, chicos. —los saludó el pelicafé.

— Hola. —respondió el pelimorado casual. — Tú debes ser el amigo de Sora del que todos hablan, ¿no es así?

— Así es. Vine de muy lejos para encontrarlo. —respondió el peliblanco, poniendo más curioso al chico.

— Oh, se te nota, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Riku.

— Felix. Me gustaría ver que tan capaz eres usando tu arma. —se presentó el pelimorado retándole a un 'duelo'.

— ¡Felix! ¿Quieres dejar eso por favor? —le reprochaba Ingrid molesta por su obstinada actitud.

— Lo siento, es la costumbre. —se excusaba el chico en son de paz.

— Bueno, a lo que llegamos, lo que les vamos a decir es personal, ¿Ok? Quiero que esto quede entre nosotros. —comentó Ashe al respecto.

Fue así como ellos les contaron lo que pasaba con Dimitri y algunos quedaron desconcertados ante la mala noticia.

— Que terrible… Dimitri la está pasando muy mal… —comentó Beres consternada.

— Su corazón está cediendo a la oscuridad… Tenemos que hacer algo para revertir el problema. —proponía Riku pero Felix lo detuvo.

— No creo que sea una buena idea enfrentarlo por ahora… No en la academia… —argumentó el pelimorado. — Podria cometer una locura y atacar a todo el mundo, créanme, yo lo miré hacer tiempo.

— ¿En serio lo hizo? —preguntó el peliblanco intrigado, a lo que el otro asintió con la cabeza.

— Y además, vinimos por el otro motivo. —empezó Mercedes. —Nos gustaría unirnos a su equipo.

— ¿Piensan unirse a nuestro grupo? —preguntó Edelgard sorprendida por la declaración.

— Asi es, quisiéramos unirnos a las Águilas Negras. —les confirmó Felix.

— No es por ofender a Dimitri, tememos que podría cometer una locura cuando sea rey y nos ordene a asesinar a diestra y siniestra. —les explicó Ashe el motivo por querer formar parte de las águilas.

— Ya veo… Si la probabilidad de que eso suceda es alta, entonces no queda más remedio que… hacerlos parte de nuestro ejército. —declaró Beres haciéndolos parte de su clase.

— ¡Gracias, maestra! —agradecieron los chicos por su gesto.

**[Felix forma parte de tu casa]**

**[Annette forma parte de tu casa]**

**[Mercedes forma parte de tu casa]**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 27**


	29. Realidad Alterna

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 28 – REALIDAD ALTERNA**

Así es el ejército de las Águilas Negras hasta el momento:

-Maestra de la clase y estratega: Beres.

-Delegada de la clase y emperatriz: Edelgard

-Sora

-Riku

-Flayn

-Caspar

-Ingrid

-Dorothea

-Petra

-Bernadetta

-Ferdinand

-Sylvain

-Linhardt

-Felix

-Annette

-Mercedes

-Ashe

**/**

Después de comer en la cafetería, Riku se puso a entrenar con Felix, quien lo miraba con admiración sus habilidades de combate, tal como lo hizo con Sora.

El pelicafé por su parte hacia algo de lagartijas junto a alguno de sus compañeros, Linhardt, por no tener condición como ellos, se cansaba muy rápido pero hacia su esfuerzo máximo.

Por otra parte, Edelgard caminaba por el pasillo buscando a Beres para informarle de algo muy importante, caminó varios pasos hasta que llegó a encontrarla en la entrada del vestíbulo.

— ¡Beres! —la llamó la emperatriz seria.

— ¿Qué sucede, Edelgard? —preguntó la maestra viéndola llegar.

— He averiguado donde está el enemigo… Solon. —comentó la peliblanca dándole las noticias.

— ¿En dónde se encuentra? —inquirió Beres queriendo saber dónde estaba el tipo.

— Se oculta en un rincón del Bosque Vedado, no muy lejos del monasterio. —le respondió Edelgard proporcionándole información crucial para encontrar a los responsables de la muerte de su padre. —La 'Arzobispa' ha ordenado a los Caballeros que vuelvan para buscarlo. Aunque nos ha mantenido al margen.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó la maestra con sospecha.

— Quizas tema que tengas la tentación de cobrarte venganza. —argumentó Edelgard el motivo. —Pero, ahora que lo sabes, Beres… ¿Piensas darnos la orden?

Beres se disponía a responder cuando…

— No, no lo permitiré. —apareció Rhea metiéndose en su camino.

— Esta noticia llega justo en el momento en el que los Caballeros están más que ocupados. — argumentó Seteth la razón de impedirles el avance. — Es probable que el enemigo haya revelado su posición para atraerte hacia ellos. Sé que acabaron con tu padre… Y comprendo cuanto debes odiarlos, pero he de pedirte que controles tus impulsos por el momento, Beres.

— ¡No puedo quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados viendo como esa gente hace daño a más personas, así que no me detengan! —dijo Beres mostrando iniciativa, molesta.

— No seas insensata, Beres. Deja este asunto en nuestras manos. —Rhea intentaba impedir que la maestra tomara esa acción. —Sería una tragedia sumar tu perdida a la de Jeralt.

— Lady Rhea, la venganza no es lo que impulsa a luchar a Beres. —Edelgard defendía la decisión de su maestra. — Desde el punto de vista estratégico, no se puede negar que sería el movimiento más acertado. La mayoría de los Caballeros están lejos. Nuestro maestro posee una reliquia de los héroes, y no hay mejor guerrero en todo el monasterio, y Sora y su amigo también tienen todo para defenderse. Seteth y las escasas tropas que quedan deberían ocuparse de proteger el monasterio.

—Mis estudiantes y yo hemos luchado en innumerables ocasiones bajo mis órdenes y aun así hemos podido superar cada obstáculo que se nos ha atravesado. —expresó Beres decidida.

— No sabemos lo que pretende el enemigo. ¡Debemos actuar sin más dilación! — declaró Edelgard pidiendo actuar sin dudar ningún segundo.

— ¿Te parece bien este plan, Beres? —cuestionó Rhea algo decepcionada por las facetas de las chicas.

— Si, Rhea… No vamos a permitir que se pierdan más vidas así nada más. —dijo la peliazul marino determinada.

—Entendido, les daré mi permiso. —Rhea no tuvo más opción que ceder dejándoles vía libre para que emprendiera su misión. —Destruyan al enemigo que se oculta en el Bosque Vedado…

—Será un placer. — dijo Beres satisfecha por la respuesta de la 'arzobispa'.

— Cuentan con la protección de la Diosa. Podrán superar cualquier dificultad. — Rhea les deseaba la buena suerte, aunque en el fondo, se sentía meramente satisfecha al poder arrastrar a Beres la trampa mortal. —_Eso, Beres… Cuando tú y ese mocoso de la llave espada caigan en la trampa, jamás saldrán de ella y morirán._

— Adelante, Beres. Suceda lo que suceda, no puedes echarte para atrás en un momento como este. —Edelgard le pedía que tomara la iniciativa.

— Tienes razón, Edelgard. Vámonos. —sentenció Beres decidida a tomar cartas en el asunto.

**/**

**BOSQUE VELADO – De día.**

Beres y su grupo se dirigieron al bosque con el propósito de confrontar a los responsables y vengar la muerte de Jeralt, no se percataban de las adversidades que les esperaban.

— Ya estamos en el Bosque Vedado. No debemos bajar la guardia. — les indicó Hubert pidiéndoles que tuvieran cuidado en el lugar.

— Maestra… ¡Por fín vengaremos la muerte del capitán Jeralt! —dijo Bernadetta medio nerviosa.

— Bernadetta, recuerda que la sed de venganza no debe de distraernos. —le aconsejaba Ferdinand no dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento.

— Lo que hayan hecho Vanitas y su equipo, se las verán con nosotros. — sentenció Riku dispuesto a ayudar.

— Yo estoy lista, enemigos malvados, yo iré a vencerlos. —secundó Petra tomando la iniciativa.

— Bueno, este mes no tenemos misión, de modo que me parece una buena idea de ejercitarnos. —dijo Linhardt entusiasmado con esa idea, para la sorpresa de los demás chicos.

— ¡¿Linhardt hablando de ejercitarse?! Aprovechen, porque esto no se ve todos los días. —expresó Caspar sorprendido.

— Baja la voz, Caspar. El enemigo podría estar cerca… —le reprochó Dorothea por hacer esa tontería.

— ¡Por fin tengo la ocasión de corresponder a quienes me salvaron la vida! — comentó Flayn sonriente, mirando a Beres y Sora, aunque específicamente a este último.

— Beres, Sora, Riku, ya sé que insistí para que viniéramos, pero no duden por un solo instante de que el enemigo les estará esperando. — dictó Edelgard dándoles la peligrosidad que les aguardaban.

— ¿Por qué lo dice, señorita Edelgard? —le cuestionó Hubert mirándola con intriga.

— ¿Qué otro objetivo podrían tener? —argumentó la mencionada el motivo. — No sabemos qué tipo de trampa nos habrán tendido, tengan cuidado, chicos.

— No te preocupes, podemos manejar esto. —dijo Sora seguro.

— Sora, debes saber lo peligroso que son esos tipos, no podemos permitirnos perderte a ti, Beres y a Riku. — Edelgard le aconsejaba no tomarse el asunto a la ligera, que tuviera cuidado.

— El enemigo es fuerte, pero sé que ganarán, deben hacerlo. —Hubert les daba animos.

— Sora, Riku y la maestra son las personas más fuertes que hemos conocido, asi que no tendrán problemas. —Felix aseguraba que de alguna forma sobrevivirían a la pelea.

Entonces tras caminar por los bosques se encontraron con los misterios magos vestidos de negro, bestias demoniacas y una cierta cantidad de Heartless repartidos por toda la zona.

A lo lejos podría verse a Monica esperando a un rival, o más bien a ciertos rivales que tanto quería enfrentar, a lo que Beres llegó a identificar de inmediato.

— Las bestias demoniacas, parece que el enemigo está dispuesto a todo. —dijo Edelgard sacando su arma para empezar a enfrentar a esos seres monstruosos.

— Podemos eliminarlos a todos juntos. — Sora invocaba la llave espada disponiéndose a empezar a hacer pedazos a los tipos.

— Sora, tengo una idea, ve con tu maestra, Vanitas puede aparecer con esa tal Monica. —le indicó Riku lo que tenía que hacer. —Nosotros nos encargaremos de esas bestias.

— Buena suerte, Riku. —Sora accedió a hacerle caso a su amigo, tenía que proteger a su profesora sin importar lo que fuese. — Vamos, Beres, enfrentemos a Monica, y a Vanitas si se muestra también.

— De acuerdo, Sora. — declaró Beres decidida. — ¡Ustedes encárguense de esos monstruos! ¡Conténgalos!

Los estudiantes accedieron y se hicieron cargo de los magos negros y los demás monstruos que estaban repartidos con la ayuda de Riku.

Mientras tanto, Sora y Beres se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Monica, quien los esperaba con ansias.

— ¡Monica! — llamó Sora justo al llegar al lugar.

— Oh, pero si son esos idiotas miserables, se ve que quieren vengar a ese viejo estúpido bueno para nada. —dijo la pelirroja en tono de burla, en un intento de provocarlos.

— ¡No te permito que le hables así a mi padre…! ¡Basura! —Le dijo la mujer peliazul marino en tono intimidante, enojada.

— ¿Qué van a hacer al respecto? ¡Jamás podrán derrotarme por más que usen esos juguetes estúpidos! — los amenazaba Monica cuando entonces, se transforma en lo que resultaba ser su verdadera forma, conmocionando a los presentes.

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! —inquirió Sora invocando su llave espada, dispuesto a pelear.

— Me llamo Kronya, gusano asqueroso. —se presentó la ahora pelinaranja de manera sadica, con ganas de matarlos a los dos.

— Y los exterminaremos a los dos, par de ilusos. —apareció Vanitas por medio del portal oscuro con el mismo propósito.

— ¡Vanitas! ¡¿Acaso te uniste a esa gente?! —lo interrogó Sora exigiéndole una respuesta.

— ¿Quieres saberlo? Thales me encontró en medio de la nada y decidió hacerme parte de las serpientes de las tinieblas, la razón por la que acepté, era para vengarme por lo que tú y Ventus hicieron en el cementerio de los keyblades. —argumentó el pelinegro el motivo.

— Ventus no está aquí, Vanitas. —contraatacó Sora declarando la negativa a su declaración.

— Eso es lo del menos, imbécil. Xehanort forma parte de las serpientes de las tinieblas junto con los otros miembros, entre ellos uno de ellos de quien tanto sospechan… —comentó Vanitas haciendo sospechar de sobremanera al dúo.

— ¿Uno de ellos de quien tanto sospechamos…? ¿Acaso te refieres a Rhea? —intuyó Sora mirando a su archienemigo en ese estado. — ¡Contestanos!

— Te mentiría si digo que no, pero una vez que la vean enfadarse de más, les aseguro que no saldrán vivos de esta, estúpidos. —les sentenció Kronya amenazándoles de muerte.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué Rhea los mataria? ¿Pero de qué forma?

— ¡Saldremos con vida de cualquier manera! ¡Vamos, Beres! —sentenció Sora de vuelta empezando así el combate.

**[Kingdom Hearts II BGM: Tension Rising]**

**[INFORMACION: ¡Unete a Beres y vence a Kronya y a Vanitas!]**

Fue así como ambos dúos comenzaron la pelea entre espadazos, chispas y algunos golpes entre ellos.

Beres se enfrentaba a Kronya chocando brutalmente la espada y la daga varias veces, la pelinaranja no podía creer lo muy fuerte que era la mujer, eso provoco que se empezara a desesperar luego de sentir una fuerte cortada en una mejilla.

— ¡Ya me tienes hartaaa! —vociferó Kronya cargando contra la maestra, quien con mucha facilidad logra bloquear el ataque frontal realizando una especie de contraataque moviendo su espada hacia arriba en el momento preciso.

Sora por su parte, estaba teniendo un brutal combate contra Vanitas, quien a diferencia de su 'compañera', no se le notaba tan furioso, pero mantenía su postura malvada de siempre.

El portador de la llave espada esquivó el swing horizontal de su contraparte oscura y con dos espadazos llegó a golpear a Vanitas.

El pelinegro entonces se le ocurrió invocar a las llaves espadas y volar alrededor del bosque con tal de embestir a Sora.

El pelicafé esquivaba el ataque cuando tenía oportunidad, y en la última embestida que Vanitas le intentaba hacer, Sora utilizó Reflega para ahora sí hacer caer Vanitas al suelo desapareciendo las llaves espada.

**[FIN DE LA CANCION]**

— ¡Rindete, Vanitas! ¡Se acabó! —Sora le dictaba sentencia dispuesto a acabar con él.

— Hijo de puta… ¡Voy a acabar contigo! —respondió el mencionado de la misma forma.

Sora demostraba superioridad ante su enemigo quien intentó arrebatarle el corazón de Ventus hace tiempo atrás, Beres de igual manera hacía lo propio con Kronya, la asesina de su padre Jeralt.

— Maldita perra… ¿Cómo puedo perder ante un ser inferior como tú? — siseó la pelinaranja furiosa por su inminente muerte.

— Eso te sucede por pasarte de lista… Y también por asesinar a la persona que más apreciaba. —declaró Beres demostrándole superioridad.

— ¡Callate, maldita puta! ¡No tienes derecho a presumir tu superioridad, pedazo de mierda! —masculló Kronya mirándola con rencor, visiblemente enfurecida.

— Y tú no tienes derecho después de haber matado a mi padre, basura. —respondió la peliazul marino en tono frio, conteniendo su furia.

Entonces Kronya soltó una risa maniática, demasiado maniática para ser considerada como un tanto perturbadora.

— Bien… ¡Entonces te mataré con mis propias manos! —vociferó la pelinaranja corriendo hacia Beres intentando apuñalarla en el torso por medio de la daga.

— ¡Te sacaré el corazón, SORA! —secundó Vanitas con el mismo propósito.

Ambos estaban dispuestos a matarlos cuando de pronto…

— ¡ESTUPIDOOOS! —gritaron Sora y Beres realizando sus respectivas técnicas poderosas que llegaron a golpear de lleno a sus rivales mandándolos a volar unos metros de distancia.

Las técnicas que usaron el dúo fue el Ragnarok, y la espada de Beres llegó a alargarse para poder realizar un golpe critico que vapuleó a los tipos.

Vanitas y Kronya estaban atónitos y muy lastimados por la gran golpiza. Lo que los perturbaba eran las facetas de Sora y Beres, quienes de alguna forma resultaron ser fuertes, más fuertes de lo que ambos pensaban.

— ¡Kronya, levántate, huyamos! —dijo Vanitas visiblemente perturbado.

Y así ambos emprendieron la huida al saber que ellos los podrían abatir al momento de que les pusieran una mano encima.

— ¡Vengan aquí, cobardes! —exclamó Sora persiguiéndolos.

— ¡No permitiremos que sigan causando más desgracias! —expresó Beres de la misma forma.

La persecución duro unos minutos hasta que ellos llegaron una zona de ruinas antiguas, para ahora si terminar con esa confrontación.

— Se acabó, desgraciados. —sentenció Beres disponiéndose a acabar con ambos.

— No volverán a lastimar a nadie. — dijo Sora de igual manera.

— Imbéciles… —masculló Vanitas visiblemente temblando de coraje.

Todo parecía indicar que Vanitas y Kronya estaban acabados e iban a pagar por sus crímenes que cometieron, pero de pronto, aparecieron el joven Xehanort y Solon detrás de ellos.

— ¡Xehanort! ¡Solon! ¡No se queden ahí parados, échennos una mano! —exigió Kronya molesta.

— Si, tienen razón. —respondió el viejo pálido caminando hacia ambos, con intenciones malas.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? —cuestionó Vanitas al ver la cuchilla que se acababa de formar.

Pero ocurrió algo inesperado, Solon estuvo a punto de atravesarle la cuchilla a Kronya cuando de pronto, sintió una severa convulsión y de pronto se dio cuenta de que su corazón estaba siendo desgarrado por nada más ni menos que Xehanort, dejando desconcertados a Sora y a todos los presentes.

— ¡Xehanort…! ¡Maldito imbécil! —masculló Solon al verse traicionado.

— ¡¿Qué carajos haces?! — espetó Sora molesto ante la acción que el tipo acababa de hacer.

— No temas, Solon. —comentó el mencionado utilizando su llave espada para arrebatarle el corazón. —Tu sacrificio servirá para limpiar el mundo de la escoria que crece en su seno.

Fue en ese momento cuando unas llamas purpuras empezaban a cubrir toda la zona como un ritual, y no solo eso, las llamas se dirigieron a Beres y Sora, atrapándolos en el acto.

— Llegó la hora de lanzar el Hechizo Prohibido de Zahras. —dictaminó el joven Xehanort llegando a lanzar el dicho poder oscuro. — ¡Sobre nuestros enemigos!

Fue en ese momento cuando la onda maldita cubrió a un moribundo Solon, quien les pedía ayuda al dúo, en vano.

— No… —murmuró Beres desconcertado al ver que el viejo habia desaparecido.

A diferencia de por lo que habia pasado en el cementerio de los keyblades, Sora estaba preparado para caer en la oscuridad junto con Beres, no mostraba miedo alguno, nada.

— Sujetate, Beres. —dijo el pelicafé pidiéndole que se agarrara de la manos.

— Si, Sora. —accedió la mencionada también dispuesta a afrontar la oscuridad.

Y así fue como la onda maldito llegó a desaparecer al dúo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando solos a Xehanort, Kronya y Vanitas de pie.

— Adiós estrellas malditas. —dijo Xehanort en tono malvado.

— ¡Qué bueno que esos ilusos se murieron! —rio Kronya al sentirse victoriosa.

— No era lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho. —expresó Vanitas de igual manera.

Riku y todos los demás llegaron a la escena dejándolos conmocionados por la escena y más cuando no podrían ver a Sora y Beres por ningún lado.

— Eso solo ha podido ser magia… ¿Qué le ha pasado a nuestra maestra? —empezó Edelgard mostrándose preocupada por ambos.

— ¡Xehanort! ¿Qué les pasó a Sora y a Beres? —demandó Riku mirándolo con enfado.

— Se han perdido en las tinieblas del Hechizo Prohibido, niños. — respondió el tipo dejándolos en shock. —Sus preciados amigos errarán eternamente en la oscuridad y nunca regresarán a este mundo.

— Así es, nosotros haremos que caigan en la oscuridad, no tienen protección de esos dos ilusos. —dijo Vanitas intentando hacerlos caer en desesperación.

— Y pensar que casi teníamos la Espada de la Creación y esa misteriosa espada que ese tarado chico ostenta… —terció Kronya de la misma forma.

— ¡Mienten! ¡Nuestra profe y Sora están vivos! ¡Lo sé! —espetó Caspar no creyéndose las palabras de los tres malos.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Los dos no son unos humanos ordinarios como los demás! —declaró Flayn depositando su confianza en ambos.

— Sora ha sobrevivido a innumerables combates asi que no crean que él y Beres se dejaron vencer asi de facil. —Riku argumentaba sus razones creer en ambos.

— Se me hace impensable que la maestra y el chico puedan morir en un sitio como este. —Hubert tampoco se mostraba dispuesto a tragarse ese argumento, al igual que los demás.

— Cierto, es posible que la muerte aun no les hayan alcanzado, pero hay destinos peores que ese. — comentó Vanitas reconociendo que el dúo no estaba muerto de todo pero sí que iban a experimentar algo mucho peor que eso. —Vagar por la oscuridad sin posibilidad de escapar, presas de la desesperación… ¡No hay peor tortura!

— Hablan como si ya hubieran ganado, pero si usaron un ardid tan rastrero para frenar a nuestra maestra y a nuestro compañero… —le advirtió Edelgard en tono peligroso.

— Te juro que lo lamentaras, porque te las verás con nosotros. —le siguió Riku en el mismo tono.

— No me queda más remedio que darles razón. —declaró Ferdinand estando de acuerdo con ambos. —Aunque nuestra maestra y Sora estén atrapados en la oscuridad, sé que volverán.

— Castigaremos sus arrogancias. —sentenció el joven Xehanort invocando su arma junto a sus demás súbditos.

— Si eso es lo que quieren, ¡Únanse a las filas de los muertos! — Kronya de igual manera los sentenciaba a muerte.

**/**

Por otra parte, en la oscuridad pura, Sora abrió los ojos y vio a Beres en frente de él.

— ¿Estás bien, Beres? —preguntó el chico.

— Estoy bien, Sora. ¿Dónde estamos? — respondió la profesora además de preguntar por el lugar.

— No lo sé, creo que caímos en la oscuridad. —afirmó Sora al darse cuenta en donde estaban, oscuridad pura sin fondo.

— ¡Son unos idiotas! —se escuchaba la voz de Sothis, estaba muy molesta.

— ¡¿Sothis?! — Sora intentó llamarlo buscándola.

— ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre caer en la trampa del enemigo, huh?! —apareció la niña, enfadada y regañándolos. — ¿Qué son? ¿Unas rocas que ruedan por la colina? ¡No, hasta una roca actuaria con más sensatez que ustedes, par de estúpidos!

— ¡Lo sentimos, ¿SI?! ¡No sabíamos que Xehanort iba cometer esa locura! —Sora intentaba disculparse por el incidente.

— ¡Disculparse no solucionará nada, ¿OK?! ¡Esta oscuridad es aterradora! —replicó Sothis enfadada, para luego pasar a mostrarse atemorizada. —Beres y yo somos uno, de modo que estoy atrapada con ustedes, en este vacío. Pero tengan en cuenta una cosa: Este reino de tinieblas está separado de su mundo. De un lugar así solo puede escapar un dios.

— ¿Un solo dios? —preguntó Beres intrigada por las palabras de la niña.

— Con el paso del tiempo, nuestros corazones y mentes irán desintegrándose. ¿Están preparados para morir? —Sothis les daba una fuerte y mortal advertencia, a lo que ambos negaban con la cabeza.

— Quiero reunirme con Kairi y los demás, asi que no pienso morir, Sothis. —declaró Sora el motivo.

— Yo igual quiero seguir viviendo. —secundó Beres.

— Eso me parecía. Yo tampoco deseo morir. Asi que… No queda mas remedio… —declaró Sothis dispuesto a utilizar una medida drástica.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la maestra confundida.

— ¿Recuerdan lo que ponía en el diario de Jeralt? Decía que de bebe, nunca llorabas ni reías, Beres. Y creo que era por mi culpa. —explicó Sothis el aparente motivo. —Aunque estuviera en letargo, ya por entonces residía dentro de ti. No sé cómo se las arregló, pero Rhea hizo posible que yo pusiera existir en tu interior.

— Entonces tú… ¿Has estado con Beres todo este tiempo? —Sora le pidió confirmar sus palabras.

— Si… Siempre he estado con tu profesora, dentro de ella es en donde he recuperado mí poder. —le confirmó Sothis. —El poder de una diosa. El poder de la Diosa Madre.

— El poder de la diosa madre… —dijo Beres sorprendida por la revelación. —Entonces tu eres…

— Me llamo Sothis, pero ustedes ya deben de saberlo a estas alturas y lo que significa… Soy quien vela por Fódlan y todas sus formas de vida. Soy Sothis, aquella que murió y resucitó.

— Sothis… No sé mucho sobre el tema pero, de alguna manera te creo. —dijo Beres manifestando su apoyo.

— Solo nos queda una opción para escapar de esta oscuridad eterna: usar el poder divino. —les indicó la chica la forma de salir de las tinieblas. —Pero no tengo cuerpo. Por eso debo conferirte todo mi poder, Beres.

— ¿Conferirle todo tu poder? ¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó Sora confundido.

— Que… Ha llegado la hora de unirnos en un único ser… Y cuando eso suceda, desapareceré. —aclaró Sothis triste por lo que estaba por pasar a continuación.

— No, no, ¡No podemos permitir esto! —Sora no quería que la niña desapareciera así sin más.

— Sora, escúchame, no digo que vaya a evaporarme por completo. —le aclaraba Sothis sonriéndole. — Mi alma se fundirá con la de tu querida maestra y jamás nos separaremos. Aunque… ya no podré volver a hablar con ustedes. Lo voy a echar de menos.

— No puede ser… —Beres también estaba entristecida por la noticia.

— Juntos hemos recorrido un largo camino. A través de ustedes, he podido ver y oir todo lo que ofrece este mundo. Y en alguna ocasión he tenido que reprenderlos. —expuso Sothis la gran nostalgia en sus rostro. —En general, quizá no me haya comportado como una deidad, pero ha sido divertido.

— Sothis, fue divertido mientras duró. — dijo Sora de igual manera.

— Hiciste nuestras estancias más divertidas, la verdad. —secundó Beres.

— Gracias por todo lo que han hecho. Me alegro de que nuestros destinos se hayan ligado. — les agradeció Sothis sonriéndoles.

— Gracias a ti. —respondió Beres de igual manera.

— Y ahora debemos orar. Si compartimos el mismo anhelo, nuestros espíritus se unirán… —indicó Sothis mientras comenzaban a realizar alguna clase de ritual. — Sora, pase lo que pase, prométeme que protegerás a Beres con tu vida.

— Lo haré. —dijo Sora decidido.

— De acuerdo. Desean volver al bosque, vencer al enemigo y rescatar a esos jóvenes… No hace falta que lo digan. Sé lo que albergan sus corazones como si fuera el mio propio…

Fue en ese momento cuando Sothis bajó del trono y caminó hacia donde estaba Beres, en lo que el trono se transformaba en partículas doradas rodeando a las chicas y a Sora

Justo cuando ambas manos hacían contacto, Sothis se fusionó con el cuerpo de Beres, formando un solo ser.

Entonces una energía mágica la rodeó y entonces ella presentó unos cambios impresionantes en su aspecto físico: Sus ojos se tornaron verdes claros, al igual que su cabello, impresionando a su alumno.

— ¡Beres! ¡Has cambiado! ¡Mirate el cabello! —expresó Sora sorpresa al verla así, aunque lo que lo sonrojó fue lo muy atractiva que se miraba.

— ¿Ah, te gustó? Te has vuelto muy alto Sora. — dijo su profesora al sentir lo mismo. — Ya me has alcanzado, Sora.

Sora también experimentó cambios en su aspecto físico, ya no parecía menor de edad físicamente, sino como un joven adulto de 18 años o más debido a su estatura. Y lo más importante, se dejó unos mechones blancos en su cuero cabelludo, cosa que le resultó algo atrayente a Beres, y puede que a sus amigas también.

— ¿En serio? De ser así, entonces soy más alto que Riku.

— Bueno, déjalo para después, tenemos que salir de este lugar lo mas pronto posible.

— Tengo una idea, ¿qué tal si unimos nuestros poderes para poder salir rápido de la oscuridad? —le propuso Sora unir sus fuerzas.

— Claro, ¿Por qué no? —accedió Beres gustosa.

Entonces lo que hicieron fue levantar sus respectivas armas: la llave del reino y la Espada de la Creacion, ahora transformada y conocida como la Espada Suprema, cuya piedra roja comenzaba a brillar.

Después, las espadas se unieron en una sola y las fuertes de todas, fue entonces cuando ambos lanzaron un gran rugido y entonces crearon una tremenda fisura en la gran parte del vacio oscuro y entonces aprovecharon para así salir de las tinieblas.

**/**

De vuelta al bosque, todos vieron con sorpresa la dicha fisura creada por el poder de la gran espada creada por el dúo.

— La estrella maldita consume incluso las tinieblas. —dijo el joven Xehanort a secas.

Fue entonces cuando Sora y Beres aparecieron en la escena conmocionando a los chicos de su clase, y a la vez sorprendiendo a los malos.

— Beres… Sora… son ustedes, ¿verdad? Sabía que volveríamos a vernos. —dijo Edelgard sorprendida, y maravillada por el aspecto del portador de la llave espada.

— Sora, luces muy cambiado, amigo. —comentó Riku asombrado por el aspecto recién cambiado del pelicafé.

— Tienen un aspecto extraño… pero dejemos las preguntas para luego. ¡Lo primero es encargarse de los enemigos! —pidió la emperatriz concentrarse en vencer a sus rivales.

— Considéralo hecho, Edelgard. — accedió Sora decidido entrando en modo badass, junto a su maestra y los demás.

— Sora, ¿pero qué te pasó? — murmuró la mencionada sonrojándose por poco debido a su actitud y voz… varonil.

Y no solo eso, las chicas también se quedaron pasmadas por el aspecto recién cambiado del portador de la llave espada, hasta incluso Riku se llevó la sorpresa al ver a su amigo comportarse así, aunque de alguna forma esto lo llenó de orgullo.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 28**


	30. Ajuste de Cuentas

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 29 – AJUSTE DE CUENTAS**

**/**

Xehanort y los demás quedaron shockeados al mirar como Sora y Beres lograban salir de la oscuridad que ellos mismos habían creado y encerrado en ella.

— ¡Estúpidos imbéciles! ¡¿Cómo mierdas lograron salir de la oscuridad?! —espetó Kronya molesta.

— ¿Creyeron que nos mantendrían encerrados para siempre? —les recalcó Sora mirándolos con ganas.

— ¡Malditos sean! ¡Se atrevieron a burlar las tinieblas! —espetó el joven Xehanort.

— No pensábamos quedarnos ahí atrapados… —articuló Beres lista para pelear.

— Se arrepentirán, ilusos. — los maldijo el peliblanco antes de desaparecer del lugar, dejando solos a Kronya y a Vanitas.

Fue así como ambos dúos se batieron a un brutal duelo de espadas, los filos chocaban con muchísima fuerza dejando salir chispas mientras cada uno de ellos se lanzaba una mirada muy intensa.

— En verdad tienes poderes impresionantes, creo que esa mujer te motivó a volverte más fuerte de lo que esperaba. —reconoció Vanitas en tono sarcástico.

— ¡Obvio, he decidido echarle una mano a vencerlos a ti y a Kronya! —declaró Sora decidido.

Tras eso, Sora utilizó la maniobra que tras varios choques de espada, y por medio de un swing diagonal, hizo que Vanitas soltara su arma y, sin perder el tiempo, Sora le dio una tremenda paliza por medio de la técnica Ars Arcanium para así dejarlo incapacitado sin posibilidad alguna de defenderse por un largo rato.

Beres por su parte, también estaba haciendo lo propio con Kronya, quien estaba teniendo graves problemas para apenas defenderse y contrarrestar sus ataques.

La pelinaranja, ya llena de rabia y ya fuera de sí, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sora a alta velocidad con el propósito de herirlo de muerte con la daga pero Beres fue rápida haciendo de su espada un látigo preciso que alcanzó golpearla y salvar a Sora.

— ¡A mi estudiante no lo hieres, ilusa! —le alzó la voz la peliverde-claro acercándosele a la chica.

— ¡Tu...! ¡No te burles de mí! — vociferó Kronya furiosa corriendo hacia la profesora.

— ¡Conoce tu lugar! —exclamó Beres dando un golpe critico que dejó muy lastimada a la chica.

Kronya salió volando hacia donde estaba tirado Vanitas, quien duras penas se llegó a reincorporar, al igual que ella también.

— Nos volveremos a ver, par de estúpidos. —se despidió Vanitas, advirtiéndoles que se volverían a pelear en algún momento en lo que ambos desaparecían en el portal oscuro.

— Thales se las arreglará para cumplir con la misión. —declaró Kronya les daba un mal augurio a los presentes, un mal presagio a los presentes justo antes de desaparecer del lugar.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Qué significaban estas palabras?

— Sora, Beres… Sus cabellos y el color de sus ojos… Me recuerdan mucho a cierta persona. —Edelgard se les acercó a hacerles observación con curiosidad.

— ¿Podríamos preguntarles que les pasó? — les inquirió Riku igual de curioso.

— La Diosa nos cedió sus poderes. —declaró Beres llegando a sorprender a los dos.

— ¿La diosa? —cuestionaba Edelgard en ese estado. — Ya veo… Me alegro por ustedes dos, la Diosa ha de tenerlos en gran estima. No en vano, ustedes blanden la Espada de la Creacion y la llave del reino.

— ¿Nos tiene en gran estima? —preguntó Sora levantando una ceja.

— Efectivamente, Sora. Los trata con el mismo favor que a santa Seiros… —le explicó la emperatriz. — ¿Qué piensan hacer con ese poder, chicos?

— Lucharemos por nuestro mundo, Edelgard. —declaró Beres.

— No me sorprende que digas eso. Pero lo que si nos impresiona es que ustedes se las hayan arreglado para salir de las tinieblas. —comentó Edelgard algo perpleja.

— Siempre supe que saldrías de esta, Sora. —secundó Riku de igual manera.

— Dígannos una cosa, si el mundo, incluidos nuestros ex compañeros, se dividiera en dos facciones y luchara… ¿Qué harían?

— No quisiera que esto ocurriera, pero… Tal vez no tendríamos otro remedio. —comentó Sora pensativo.

— Correcto, en esa hipótesis, cada bando representaría tanto nuestros compañeros de clase como al pueblo llano. —argumentó Edelgard las implicaciones de esa partición del mundo. — ¿A quién…?

Pero Beres sintió un sueño tremendo y cayó al suelo, y Sora también quedó noqueado por lo mismo, preocupando a todos los presentes por poco.

— ¡Sora! ¡Beres! ¿Están bien? —los llamó Edelgard al verlos en ese estado.

— No te preocupes, solo están dormidos. —la tranquilizó Riku aliviado al darse cuenta del estado de ambos.

— Ya veo… Probablemente sea un efecto secundario de sus recientes… cambios. —dijo la peliblanca de igual manera, aunque no podía evitar sentir atracción hacia Sora mientras lo cargaba en su espalda. —Dejarlos aquí no es una opción. No puedo pedirle a Hubert que lo lleve, supongo que me va a tocar a mi…

— Te entiendo… Si quieres te ayudo a con la maestra. —comprendió Riku mientras llevaba a Beres cargándola en su espalda.

Fue así como todo el grupo se dirigió de regreso al monasterio.

**/**

**SUEÑO ONIRICO – CIELO**

Sora se hallaba en un lugar entre las nubes, por alguna extraña razón se sentía solido al momento de hacer pisadas sobre una de las nubes, eso le recordaba la vez que estuvo en el mundo de fantasía mientras ayudaba a Mickey el hechicero a recobrar la música.

Solo que ahora, todo estaba desierto, o era lo que pensaba mientras exploraba los cielos…

— _Sora…_ —se escuchó una misteriosa voz femenina que el muchacho apenas podía.

— ¿Qué? —murmuró el chico tratando de encontrar el origen de esa voz.

— _Por aquí… _—lo llamaba la voz femenina guiando a Sora hacia donde estaba la figura.

Sora corrió hacia la dirección de la dicha figura, luego entonces entre las nubes, llegó a descubrir la figura que resultó ser una hermosa mujer del mismo cabello largo con una cola de caballo y ojos verdes claros que Beres.

Ella era una mujer alta y esbelta, con flores en ambos lados de su cuero cabelludo y una tiara que formaba unas pequeñas alas de un dragón.

— ¡¿Rhea?! ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Sora sospechando de la mujer invocando su llave espada.

— No vengo a pelear contigo, chico, necesito que hablemos. —la mujer le pedia que se calmara.

— No estoy seguro si estás diciendo la verdad, unos hombres que decían ser inocentes fueron asesinados de forma espantosa. —Sora se iba a la defensiva.

— ¿No confías en mí? — dijo la peliverde un poco decepcionada por ese comportamiento, aunque tuvo maneras para convencerlo.

Entonces, se acercó lentamente hacia el chico de forma lenta, haciendo que este se asustara y comenzó a correr con tal de evadir a la mujer.

¿Y si lo torturaba y le hacía lo mismo que a aquellas personas inocentes? ¿Qué tal si lo secuestraba y no lo dejaba volver a ver a Beres y a sus amigos?

Sora seguía corriendo hasta por comenzó a cansarse y entonces sintió un tremendo y calido abrazo de parte de la mujer.

— ¡Su-Sueltame por favor! —le imploraba que lo dejara ir, pero esta actuaba de forma un tanto maternal.

— Solo quiero que me escuches por favor… ¿si, lindo? —comentó la peliverde.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —demandó Sora ya un poco más calmado.

— Los tiempos oscuros se acercan, Sora… Te he estado viendo todo este tiempo… Desde que apareciste… Sé que no te cae bien Rhea… y de alguna forma lo comprendo… Porque no es más que una arzobispa corrupta. —declaró la mujer intrigando a Sora.

— ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes? —Sora le pedía confirmar si de lo que le dijo era verdad.

— Soy una diosa como puedes ver, desde aquí he seguido cada movimiento que haces, y de todos tus amigos, se ve que tienes muchas mujeres que quieren estar contigo. —comentó la peliverde sonrojando al muchacho de manera coqueta. — Pero el punto es que, Rhea no hace más que corromper las mentes de las personas y reprimir asesinando a la gente que no siga a sus ideales, encima de eso, forma parte del grupo que Xehanort está formando, la Neo-Organización XIII, para sembrar terror en todo Fódlan y no solo eso, el universo entero.

— No… hablas en serio… —dijo Sora impactado.

— Lastimosamente… Y no dudo que vayan a reclutar más gente con tal de invadir y saquear cada lugar que encuentren… Sora… por lo que más quieras, ten mucho cuidado con Rhea… Xehanort… y todos sus secuaces… —la mujer le imploraba que se cuidara sus espaldas.

— Si es verdad lo que dices… lo tendré… ¿Cómo te llamas por cierto? —accedió Sora comprendiendo un poco el presagio, además de preguntarle por su nombre.

— Seiros… Soy la diosa Seiros… Volveremos a vernos… —dijo la mencionada justo antes de desaparecer ante los ojos de Sora.

— ¡Seiros! Quien iba a pensar que me advertiría sobre esos problemas que supuestamente sucederían. —dijo el mencionado conmocionado.

**/**

**DEVUELTA A LA REALIDAD – CUARTO DE EDELGARD**

Sora comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento solo llegando a darse cuenta de que estaba rezagado sobre las piernas de la peliblanca.

— ¿Dónde e-estoy? —titubeaba el pelicafé sonrojado por la faceta angelical de la chica.

— Estás en mi habitacion, Sora. —respondió Edelgard en ese tono, para la sorpresa del portador de la llave espada. —No te preocupes, todos lo que te desean el mal están muy lejos de aquí… Como me gustaría que esos momentos duraran para siempre… Deseo tanto aferrarme a este tiempo robado… A la ilusión que tú, Beres, las chicas y yo creemos un nuevo mundo juntos…

— Espera, ¿Sabes algo entre Beres y yo? — preguntó Sora pasmado por las últimas palabras de la emperatriz.

—Dorothea y las demás chicas me platicaron lo sucedido entre ustedes… Pero no importa… Tu eres más que la luz de mi vida… No me molestaría ser parte del ejercito que planeas tener tarde o temprano… Porque si Beres confía en ti, yo tambien lo haré. —dijo Edelgard haciendo que Sora sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago.

— E-Edelgard… Pero si tú ya eres una emperatriz, ¿Qué no?

— Se que lo soy, pero contigo y Beres… Siento que puedo hacer muchas cosas más. —argumentó la peliblanca sonriéndole. — Ya me dijeron que Claude está pensando en tener su propio harem de chicas, no vaya a ser que tu amigo Riku también vaya a tener lo suyo.

— Ni que lo digas, no tengo planeado competir contra ambos, después de todo cada uno tiene lo suyo, ¿no crees? —habló Sora mientras bostezaba teniendo sueño.

— Pues, sé que podrías ganarles porque muchas chicas van a querer ser parte de tu ejército, estoy segura de que podrás ser un buen lord, Sora. — declaró Edelgard dándole ánimos para emprender su camino como lord. —_Aunque espero que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer en el sepulcro sagrado… Echarme una mano o no depende de ti…_

**/**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE – PASILLO DE LA ACADEMIA – 10 de la mañana.**

Sora salió de su habitación ya lista para pasar el día encontrándose con Riku por el campus del monasterio.

— Sora, ¿Cómo amaneciste? —lo saludó el peliblanco.

— Bien, Riku. —respondió el pelicafé amable. — ¿Y tú qué tal?

— Igual, eso lo que hiciste ayer fue impresionante, en verdad quieres mucho a tu maestra. — le recalcó Riku sonrojando a su amigo.

— Le prometí al capitán Jeralt, que en paz descanse, que la protegería, tan solo eso. —se defendió Sora en ese estado.

— ¿En serio? Entonces me da la señal de que están enamorados, ¿no es así? — declaró su amigo sonriendo entre dientes.

— ¡Riku! ¡No digas eso en voz alta! —le reprochó Sora sonrojado pidiéndole ser discreto.

— Ah, entonces admites estar enamorado de tu maestra. —dijo el mencionado ganando el debate.

— Bueno, sí. —Sora lo admitía derrotado. — ¿Pero qué tal con Hilda y Marianne?

— Eeehh… —ahora Riku se sonrojaba de igual manera, su amigo había dado justo en el clavo. —Ambas son lindas, Marianne es una chica dulce e Hilda igual.

— ¡Hola, chicos! — los saludaba Dorothea alegre. — ¿Cómo están? ¿De que hablaban?

— Co-Cosas de hombres, ¿verdad Riku? —respondió Sora de la forma más discreta.

— Si, así es. —afirmó el mencionado entendiendo el mensaje de su camarada.

— Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen. — asumió Dorothea aunque sabía de qué platicaba, así que mejor decidió fingir que no escuchó nada.

— Hola, veo que se han levantado temprano, y eso que hoy no es día de clases. —los saludó Beres uniéndoseles.

— Hola, Beres, bueno, es que ya se nos quedó la costumbre de levantarnos temprano. —explicó Sora el motivo riendo entre dientes.

— Me alegra oir eso, siempre llegas corriendo al salón de clases, aunque últimamente te he visto más descansado que de costumbre. —comentó Beres dando su observación como profesora que era, mirándolo discretamente con coqueteo.

**/**

**ACADEMIA DE OFICINAS**

Ingrid por su parte, había encontrado otra carta que no era más ni menos que su padre Conde de Galatea, al parecer no se rendía en obligar a su propia hija en contra de su voluntad.

— Uhhh… —Ingrid se encontraba cabizbaja.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ingrid? Nunca te habia visto suspirar así. —la saludó Dorothea entrando al aula con los demás.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —secundó Beres preocupada por la faceta de la rubia.

— Ah, hola, Dorothea… Y hola, Sora, Riku. — respondió Ingrid de vuelta, intentando ocultarles su problema. — No es nada… Nada importante.

— Pues cualquiera lo diría por tu aspecto. —Dorothea le hizo ver que algo le estaba pasando y no lo quería decir. — Entiendo entonces tienes el ceño fruncido, ¿no?

— A decir verdad, si pasa algo… Siempre pasa algo… Tan solo estoy un poco preocupada. —Ingrid admitía sus problemas.

— ¿Qué te preocupa, Ingrid? —le preguntó Beres por algun motivo en especial.

— Pues amigos de la infancia que siempre están dando problemas… Mi familia… Todo eso. —respondió la futura mujer caballero, para luego ir directo al grano. — Bueno, es que me ha llegado una carta de mi padre.

— ¿De tu padre? —inquirió Sora atento.

— Ah, ¿del conde de Galatea? Debe ser genial tener por padre a tan celebre caballero. —elogio Dorothea a la chica, pero esta no se mostraba feliz.

— Gracias, pero verán, el problema es que el contenido no es para nada agradable. —dijo Ingrid mostrándose inconforme dándole la dicha carta.

— ¿Puedo ver? Vaya, si es una propuesta de matrimonio… para ti. —dijo la pelicafé sorprendiendo y molestando a los presentes.

— ¿Una propuesta de matrimonio? —preguntó Sora en ese estado. — ¿Cómo es posible?

— ¿Alguna vez has conocido a un pretendiente? —preguntó Riku intrigado.

— No he coincidido nunca con él, pero lo conozco de oídas. —respondió la rubia al respecto.

Ingrid describió a su supuesto pretendiente como un mercader que llegaba a ocupar cierta posición en la corte, quien resultaba ser un noble emprendedor procedente de un territorio aliado.

—Seguramente ansíe el emblema de Daphnel para darle más prestigio al nombre de su familia. —la rubia terminaba de explicarles como era ese sujeto con la que casaria.

— Pues si, tiene sentido. Que idiota. —dijo Dorothea, quien al parecer conocía a ese tipo.

— ¿Lo has conocido, Dorothea? —preguntó Ingrid al verla tener cierto conocimiento sobre el pretendiente.

— Asi es, Ingrid. Conozco a ese tipo. —les explicó la pelicafé. —Se dedicó a cortejarme cuando yo era cantante.

— ¿Cortejarte? —la interrogó Sora levantando una ceja.

— Si, Sora, ese tipo me estaba enamorando para hacer sus caprichos hacia mi persona. —comentó Dorothea con molestia hacia el tipo. — ¿Sabes lo que te recomendaría, Ingrid? Mantente alejada de él.

— Ha ofrecido una dote considerable, asi que al menos debería pensármelo… por mi familia. —Ingrid les hacía ver que no le era fácil rechazar la propuesta y lo muy presionada que se sentía.

— Ese dinero esta manchado de sangre. Eso es lo que es. —comentó Dorothea revelándoles más detalles sobre ese hombre.

— ¿Qué dices? No hablas en serio. —dijo Ingrid perpleja por las palabras de su amiga.

— Ingrid, ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? —Sora le hizo recordar la conversación que tuvieron hace tiempo atrás. — Se que muy en el fondo no quieres a ese tipo que se quiere adueñar de tu corazón, tu eres dueña de tu vida, de tus decisiones… No debería de importarte lo que digan sobre ti. Confía en nosotros.

— Sora tiene razón, Ingrid. No debes sentirte presionada por más que tu familia te quieran obligar a hacer algo que no quieres. —coincidió Beres con las palabras de su alumno.

— La fortuna de ese patán esta manchada de sangre. ¿De verdad quieres restablecer tu posición de tu familia con dinero de esa procedencia? —le recalcó Dorothea pidiéndole que lo pensara. —Es decir, no son más que rumores, pero valdría la pena investigar.

— Si, creo que sería mejor resolver el asunto. — dijo Riku tomando la iniciativa.

— ¿Tu que piensas, Beres? ¿Deberíamos investigar? —preguntó Sora igual de dispuesto.

— Si, vamos. —accedió la peliazul marino lista para emprender la misión.

— ¡Genial! Vamos a hablar con los demás. —declaró Dorothea lista para empezar.

— ¿Eh? Este… Bueno que más da… Vamos. —suspiró Ingrid derrotada aceptando ir.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 29**


	31. Campanas de Boda

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 30 – CAMPANAS DE BODA**

/

**EN LAS MONTAÑAS DE LAS AFUERAS DEL MONASTERIO**

Lejos de la academia de oficiales, se encontraba el grupo de Xehanort parado sobre cada una de las puntas rocosas de la montaña.

— Esos mugrosos lograron salir de las tinieblas… ¡Los odio! —masculló Kronya enfurecida por esa humillación.

— No te desesperes, Kronya, esa gente tendrá su merecido. —dijo Thales mostrándose optimista. —La próxima vez que se metan con nosotros… Les daremos una lección que no olvidarán jamas.

— No cabe duda que esos dos ilusos se fortalecieron. —comentó Rhea dando su honesta opinión. — Me pregunto de dónde sacaron tanto poder para salir de esa desesperación.

— Quizás porque ese mocoso y la maestra han formado un fuerte lazo entre ellos… —el joven Xehanort sacaba su teoría.

— Podria ser… —afirmó la 'arzobispa' las palabras del peliblanco, para luego mostrar sus ojos en colores amarillentos y una faceta malvada. — Buen trabajo, par ilusos… Hicieron bien en usar la cabeza… Ya verán cuando los ponga en juicio, no podrán salir vivos de esta…

— Rhea, eres una mujer diabólica. —Kronya le hacía un cumplido.

— Para eso somos, para hacerles la vida imposible al idiota de Sora y a sus amigotes. —respondió la peliverde clara mostrando malicia. —No tengo dudas de que tendremos más miembros para sembrar terror y violencia en todo Fódlan.

Los demás miembros estaban de acuerdo con las palabras de Rhea, aunque reconocían que debían esperar el momento indicado para realizar sus grandes artimañas.

**/**

**AILELL, EL VALLE DEL TORMENTO**

El grupo de Sora se dirigió al valle de lava para investigar a ese supuesto pretendiente de Ingrid, aunque Dorothea no dejaba de hablar pestes sobre ese hombre.

— Cuanto más sabemos de este hombre, más patente queda que es un monstruo. —dijo la pelicafé dedicando cuantas palabras ofensivas hacia ese tipo. — ¡Lo último que quisiera para mi Ingrid!

— Eso es innegable, sí. —afirmaba la mencionada, pero llegó a tener un mal presentimiento. — Será mejor que volvamos al monasterio.

Con la incertidumbre encima de todos, se disponían a regresar cuando fueron emboscados por unos cuantos rufianes que aparecieron de la nada frente a ellos.

— ¡Quietos ahí, mocosas! —los llamó uno de los rufianes. — ¡Traigan aquí a la chica!

— No te referías a mi… —intuyó Ingrid comenzando a percatarse del problema. — Un segundo… ¿Los ha enviado él?

— Ese imbécil pretende capturar Ingrid antes de que las cosas se pongan feas. —expuso Dorothea advirtiendo a su grupo. — Ahora que ya sabemos quién es, querrá deshacerse de nosotros para no dejar rastros.

— ¿Con que capturarla y obligarla a casarse, eh? —Sora comprendía las palabras de su amiga. — No podemos permitir que le ponga las manos encima a Ingrid. ¡Vamos, deprisa!

— ¡Protejan a Ingrid! ¡No dejen que nadie se le acerque! —indicó Dorothea pidiéndoles que defendieran a la chica.

— Sora, Riku, Felix, Ashe, muchachos, ustedes encárguense de cubrir nuestra retaguardia. —comandó Beres preparando su arma para pelear.

— ¡No escaparás, mocosa! —exclamó uno de los rufianes cargando hacia el grupo, solo para ser abatido por el peliblanco.

Fue entonces cuando emprendieron el escape protegiendo a la futura mujer caballero pasando sobre cada uno de los rufianes que los perseguían por todas partes.

Sora y los demás hombres abatieron a los rufianes más duros y difíciles de vencer, mientras que las chicas hacían lo propio con los demás rufianes que les pisaban los talones.

— ¡Maldicion! ¡No se rinden! —masculló Ferdinand fastidiado al ver que estaban siendo superados en número.

— No por mucho. —dijo Annette antes de lanzar el hechizo de Cortada de gale, llegando a abatir a unos cuantos.

Y así el grupo continuaba con su travesía por el mar de la lava, casi conseguían salir de ella cuando de pronto aparecieron más rufianes con el propósito de secuestrarla.

— ¿Asi que habían enemigos escondidos aquí? —dijo Ingrid molesta. — ¡Ya están empezando a cansarme!

— ¡Dennos a esa chica y nadie saldrá herido, niños mugrosos! —les exigió uno de los rufianes desafiante.

— ¡Tendrán que pasar sobre nuestros cadáveres! —respondió Sora de vuelta, dispuesto a darles su merecido.

Y así, junto a sus compañeros de batalla, luchó contra los demás rufianes protegiendo a Ingrid, quien también hacia de su parte en abatir a otros más junto a sus compañeras.

Sora realizó la técnica Strike Raid lanzando la llave espada hacia uno de los rufianes que cobardemente intentaba agarrar a Ingrid por atrás.

— ¡No te vas a llevar a Ingrid, iluso! —exclamó el portador de la llave espada mientras lanzaba su espada una y otra vez hasta dar el golpe final que acabó mandando a ese rufián a la lava.

— ¡Sora, eres increíble! —expresó la rubia sorprendida por la técnica que el chico acababa de hacer.

— Gracias, ese tipo te iba a agarrar por la espalda. —explicó el mencionado sus motivos para hacer esa acción.

— Ya veo, en verdad eres un hombre justo que hace lo que crea correcto. —comentó Ingrid dándole elogios.

Fue así como lograron vencer a todos sus adversarios y encontrar la salida para poder escapar del lugar y evitar así más emboscadas.

— ¡Por fin los hemos derrotado! —dijo Ingrid satisfecha con los resultados. — Siento haberles causado problemas.

— Por favor. Por ti estoy dispuesta a pasar por el doble de dificultades. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño? —comentó Dorothea haciéndole ver que eso era lo del menos, además de preguntarle por su integridad física.

— No, no, estoy bien. Gracias, Dorothea, y a ti Sora por haberme defendido. —agradeció Ingrid sonriendo aliviada.

— De nada, para eso estamos, Ingrid. —respondió el mencionado sonrojado y derretido por la dulce voz de su amiga.

— Debo contarle a mi padre lo sucedido. — declaró la futura mujer caballero tomando la iniciativa.

— Me pregunto qué le irá a responder a Ingrid. —dijo Ashe teniendo la incertidumbre de lo que se dirían ambos.

— Creo que lo sabremos más tarde en el monasterio. —finalizó Felix en el mismo estado.

**/**

**ACADEMIA DE OFICIALES – CAFETERIA**

Después de abatir a los rufianes que fueron enviados por el pretendiente, Sora y todo el grupo regresó al monasterio llegando a la cafetería satisfechos por sus acciones.

— Hola, Ingrid, me alegro de verte. —la saludó Dorothea alegre viéndola llegar. — ¿Has hablado con tu padre?

— Si, acabo de volver al monasterio hace poco. —respondió la rubia.

— ¿Qué paso con la propuesta? —preguntó Riku por el asunto de la boda.

— Cuando le conté la verdad sobre el pretendiente, la rechazó de plano. —comentó Ingrid al respecto. —Tener vínculo con un individuo como ese arruinaría el buen nombre de nuestra familia, por muy elevada que sea la dote.

— Me alegra oír que hayas tomado la iniciativa, Ingrid. —la elogió Beres feliz por su voluntad.

— Menos mal. Me alegra que todo haya salido bien. —secundó Dorothea de igual manera.

— Dorothea, profe, Riku, Sora… Muchísimas gracias. —les agradeció Ingrid haciendo una reverencia aunque muy en el fondo estaba profundamente agradecida con Sora por haberla protegido.

— Era importante ayudarte, Ingrid. —dijo Sora haciéndole ver que era una persona importante para ellos.

— No podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados y dejar que te casaras con un monstruo. —declaró Dorothea de igual manera. —Nunca dejaría que mi querida Ingrid se fuera con un idiota que solo quiere su emblema.

— ¿Es que ahora soy tuya? —cuestionó la mencionada sonrojada y sorprendida por la declaración. — Este… Dorothea… A lo mejor resulta un poco raro, considerando su procedencia, pero… acepta esto.

El objeto que Ingrid le daba a Dorothea era un anillo, un anillo de compromiso o era lo que ellos creían.

— ¿No es esa una propuesta…? —intuyó Beres curiosa junto a los demás.

— Oh, Ingrid… Claro que lo acepto. —expresó la pelicafé feliz por recibir el anillo. —Estaremos juntas para siempre.

— ¡No-no me tomes el pelo, Dorothea! Es un gesto sincero. —titubeó Ingrid dándole a entender que no era como ella pensaba, que solo lo hacía como su forma de agradecerles, no porque estaba enamorada. —Quería encontrar el modo expresar mi gratitud. Busqué entre mis cosas y pensé que te gustaría. Aunque quizás ya tengas un anillo como este, pero si no es el caso…

— Eres un cielo, Ingrid… Me encanta… —expresó Dorothea mostrándose enamorada, para luego pasar a portarse normal. —Aunque quizás se lo deberíamos prestar a Sora por el momento.

— ¡¿E-Eh?! ¡Pero Dorothea! —farfulló Sora poniéndose rojo al oír esas palabras.

— Sabemos que estás enamorado de Beres, así que creo que eres la persona adecuada que puede decidir el mejor uso que se le puede dar, So-ra. —argumentó Dorothea hablándole bien coqueta y mirándolo con ganas.

— Ay Sora… A ver si Kairi no te mata si se entera de esto. —bromeó Riku solo para ganarse la mirada de disgusto de su amigo. — Vamos, era una broma.

— Has luchado muy bien, Ingrid. Te has ganado el derecho a divertirte un poco. —dijo Dorothea guiñándole en tono juguetón, sonrojando a la rubia.

— Como desees, Dorothea. Ahora es tuyo, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras con él. — respondió la mencionada en ese estado, dejándola ese anillo a su merced.

No comprendía lo que le pasaba, pero en el fondo, Ingrid comenzó a tener sentimientos hacia Sora debido a sus acciones, si bien no sabía muy bien que significaba el amor, de alguna manera formaba un fuerte lazo entre ambos.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 30**


	32. Confrontacion

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 31 – CONFRONTACION.**

**CUARTO DE SORA – De noche.**

Mientras los demás dormían, Sora y Riku estaban en su habitación platicando sobre algo muy secreto y personal.

— Sora, ¿No te sospecha como actúa Edelgard con nosotros? —preguntó el peliblanco pensativo.

— Mmmm… Últimamente he visto que se porta, un tanto misteriosa, como si escondiera algo. —Sora dio su punto de vista.

— No sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero no confió mucho en ella, pero esa tal Rhea, siento que oculta algo muy oscuro… —respondió Riku de la misma manera.

— Las dos sospechosas… Se ve que ese lugar tiene muchos secretos oscuros, ¿no lo crees? —dijo Sora pensativo.

— Así parece, a pesar que Edelgard no me da mucha confianza, de alguna forma Rhea me da mala espina… escuché que realizaba rituales o un rito macabro ¿será eso cierto? — Riku daba su punto de vista de igual manera.

— La verdad no estoy seguro, pero todo eso apunta a que Rhea forme parte de la Neo-Organización XIII. —asumió el pelicafé.

— ¿La Neo-Organización XIII? ¿Quién te dijo eso? —inquirió el peliblanco intrigado.

— Mmmm… Después de que Beres y yo cayéramos dormidos, soñé que me encontraba con una hermosa mujer idéntica a Rhea, pero se llama Seiros… Ella dijo, que la otra no era más que una arzobispa corrupta y cosas así, a lo que quiero llegar es que se acercan tiempos oscuros, Riku. —argumentó Sora relatándole lo que vio sus sueños.

— Entonces… ¿el joven Xehanort y los demás amenazan con desatar una guerra contra nosotros? —intuyó Riku comprendiendo las palabras de su amigo.

— Probablemente… En todo caso es que hay que estar preparados para todo, además puede que Dimitri pase por lo mismo que tú pasaste. —Sora le hacía ver que tenían que estar prevenidos y teniendo el mal presentimiento sobre el futuro rey de Faerghus.

— Ansem… No dudo que Xehanort sea capaz de traer de regreso a ese tipo y este lo manipule… Pues con más razón tendremos que estar listos. —comentó Riku consciente del problema que podría desatarse.

— Si, tienes razón. —Sora entendía las palabras de su amigo.

— Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir. —dijo el peliblanco mostrándose cansado.

— Si, es lo mejor. Buenas noches, Riku.

— Buenas noches, Sora.

**/**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE –Sagrado Sepulcro.**

Sora salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a su aula del monasterio, las clases habían terminado con normalidad y todos salieron del salón para dirigirse al sagrado sepulcro como Rhea les habían pedido.

— ¿Sorprendida, Beres? Bienvenida al Sagrado Sepulcro. —dijo Rhea en tono tranquilo.

— Quien iba a decir que hubiera tanto espacio bajo el monasterio… —comentó Edelgard sorprendida al igual que los presentes.

— Es enorme… —secundó Riku en ese mismo estado.

— Y esos enormes artilugios en los que hemos descendido no parecen de este mundo. —manifestó la emperatriz intrigada.

Fue en ese momento cuando Beres y Rhea caminaron hacia lo que resultaba ser la misma silla del trono, en la cual se sentaba Sothis cuando recién ella y Sora se conocían.

— Se dice que Sothis, nuestra creadora, se sentó en ese mismo trono. —dictó Rhea contándoles a todos con respecto a la chica. — Beres, ¿lo reconoces?

— Si… —afirmó Beres.

— Por fin… Cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando este día. —articuló la 'arzobispa' sonriente, aunque ocultaba algo muy siniestro bajo esa fachada. —Siéntate en el trono. Estoy convencida de que recibirás una revelación de la Diosa.

Fue así como Beres se sentó en la silla del trono frente a todos los presentes.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Rhea aunque hubo un detalle que le llamó la atención y no sucedió como ella esperaba. — Se suponía que era el último paso… ¿Qué habrá podido fallar?

Pero de pronto…

— ¡Detengan esto ahora mismo! —dictaminó Edelgard sorprendiendo a toda la audiencia.

Y entonces unos tipos aparecieron de la nada llegando hasta donde estaba la peliblanca con muy malas intenciones.

— ¡No se les ocurra moverse! De lo contrario, ¡acabaré con sus vidas! —les advirtió uno de los tipos, Metodey de forma maniaca. —No saben cuánto les agradezco que nos hayan guiado hasta aquí. Ahora el ejército imperial se apropiará de todo lo que hay en el Sagrado Sepulcro.

— ¿Qué hace el ejército imperial? — se cuestionó Dorothea confundida y molesta por las acciones de esos sujetos.

— ¡Un segundo! ¿Acaso trabaja para el Emperador del Fuego? — dijo Ferdinand sospechando de la chica.

— Sabía que Edelgard no era de todo una buena persona… —murmuró Riku mirándola de la misma forma.

— Conque el Emperador del Fuego y el Imperio están conectados… Quien lo habría dicho. —opinó Linhardt lo mala que era la chica.

— Edelgard… ¿estabas al corriente? —le cuestionó Bernadetta consternada por sus malas acciones.

— Si, todo obedece a mis designios. Yo soy el emperador del fuego. —dijo la peliblanca revelando su identidad y verdaderas intenciones.

Sora estaba muy molesto por la revelación de quien era su amiga y compañera de clase, para que luego les salga con una estupidez de que en realidad era el emperador del fuego, no les cabía en la cabeza de Edelgard hiciera tales cosas hace tiempo atrás.

— Por fin se acabó la mascarada, alteza… O, mejor dicho… majestad. —dijo Hubert dando a entender que esa farsa se había terminado.

— ¡Vamos, muévanse y dejen de perder el tiempo! ¡Háganse con las piedras emblema y con los malditos huesos! — ordenó Metodey saquear todo el sepulcro.

Sora y los demás se encontraban muy perturbados y molestos por la gran tontería que Edelgard y sus compinches estaban por hacer.

— ¡¿Cómo osan ensuciar el santo lugar?! ¡Lo pagarán con sus vidas! — Rhea les sentenciaban a muerte. — ¡Beres, Sora, acaben con este montón de traidores que se atreven a ultrajar a nuestra creadora!

— ¡Un momento! ¿A qué viene todo esto, Edelgard? —le cuestionó Caspar desconcertado.

— ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! —espetó Sora de forma acusatoria, sintiéndose traicionado al igual que los demás.

— ¿Tú utilizas a nosotros? ¿Por qué? — expresó Petra mostrándose triste y decepcionada.

— Edelgard… Tan buena estudiante que eras… Tenía deseos de ayudarte con el imperio… Pero esto lo que estás haciendo… no tiene nombre… —le dictaba Beres en el mismo estado haciéndole ver que lo que hacía estaba muy mal.

— Lo lamento, Beres, pero he de cumplir mi destino. — declaró Edelgard dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para cumplir lo que se proponía. — Espero que se queden al margen y no me obliguen a mancharme las manos con su sangre. Yo, Edelgard von Hresvelg, emperatriz de Adrestia… ¡Les ordeno que tomen las piedras emblema de inmediato! Maten a todo aquel que se resista.

Sus súbditos se disponían a saquear el lugar y atacar a los demás cuando…

— Pero… Por ningún motivo ataquen a Sora… Esto es entre él y yo… cualquiera que interfiera en esta pelea… recibirá un severo castigo. ¿Quedó claro? —les advirtió Edelgard ordenando a sus súbditos que no se metieran con el chico.

Tenían órdenes de atacar y robar a quien se les daban la gana, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podían ponerle un dedo encima a Sora, para el disgusto de la mayoría de esos súbditos, pero órdenes eran órdenes y no tenían derecho a cuestionar sus decisiones.

Sora estaba decepcionado con Edelgard y sus acciones cuestionables que realizaba, ahora resultaba que tenía que enfrentarla y hacerla pagar por lo que hizo.

— Sora, entiendo que estés molesto, pero debes enfrentarla si quieres evitar que cometa una locura —le aconsejó Beres dándole palabras de alentó.

— Beres tiene razón, Sora. Si Edelgard quiere enfrentarte será por algún motivo… Ve. —Riku le pedía de igual manera que tomara la iniciativa en hacerle frente a la emperatriz.

Las palabras resonaron en la mente del chico y entonces decidió dirigirse hacia donde estaba Edelgard con el propósito de detenerla a toda costa.

— ¿Quieres enfrentarme? Pues aquí estoy. — declaró Sora invocando su llave espada.

— Estaba esperando este momento, Sora. —respondió Edelgard sacando su arma también, aunque se miraba algo dolida. — Lamento tener que hacer esto.

**[Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind BGM – Yozora Boss Fight Theme] **

**[INFORMACION: Derrota a Edelgard]**

— ¡Sora! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos! ¡Ve por ella! — exclamó Felix dispuesto a ayudar a los demás.

Sora asintió y fue entonces cuando él y Edelgard comenzaron la batalla chocando espadas lanzándose una mirada intensa.

— No pienso excusarme, Sora… Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí. — dijo la emperatriz en ese estado.

— Y no pienso dejar que hagas más locuras, Edelgard. —le contestó Sora de igual manera, determinado a hacer que Edelgard cambie de opinión.

— A decir verdad… —le iba a replicar la peliblanca cuando se dio cuenta que hablaba de más. —No, será mejor que no diga nada más.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó Sora encarándola mientras chocaban las armas.

— ¡Callate! ¡No quiero que te distraigas! ¡Quiero que me derrotes! ¡Nadie más aparte de ti! ¡Solo tú! —le exigió Edelgard que se concentrara, además de declararle que solo él podría vencerla.

Eso consternó a Sora al momento de ver que, en realidad, Edelgard se miraba triste… derramaba lágrimas, estaba llorando por las cosas malas que había hecho y era una clara señal de que parecía arrepentirse de todo.

— Edelgard…

— Si… Es cierto… Como ya sé que van a matarme pues déjame confesarte algo… Si… Efectivamente colaboraba con Solon y Xehanort… Era parte de un grupo llamado las serpientes de las tinieblas… Antes de que ese tipo apareciera, el grupo causó grandes tragedias en Duscur, me torturaron y asesinaron a mi madre y a mis hermanos… Me obligaron trabajar para ellos, y hacer todo para derrocar a la iglesia, y para eso… contraté a esos mercenarios para que asesinaran a Dimitri y a Claude para poder abatir a Rhea y a sus secuaces. —confesó Edelgard sacándose todo el peso de encima, poco a poco. — Cuando te conocí… con el tiempo fui dándome cuenta de lo muy mal que hacia las cosas.

— Esos matones… ¿Asi que todo eso fue obra tuya? —Sora le pedía confirmar si lo hizo, justo al chocar las armas.

— Correcto… Pero quiero que sepas que esa gente y yo no teníamos los mismos objetivos. —afirmó Edelgard diciendo no compartía las mismas costumbres con el grupo. — Lo que ellos hacían no eran de mi incumbencia, Sora. ¿Y sabes que hice? Los mandé al demonio… Lo dejé todo por ti, pero si vas a odiarme… por mí adelante. No me opondré.

Lo que le dijo dejó perplejo a Sora, nunca pensó que Edelgard le confesara los delitos que cometió por obligación de ese grupo, fue como si ella le confesara sus sentimientos de manera sutil, lo que él sentía era simpatía hacia la chica.

— Edelgard… lamento mucho lo que te pasó… Pero eso no justifica que hayas hecho lo que acabas de hacer. —dijo Sora sintiendo pena por ella.

— Yo sé que no… Entiendo que los usé y los decepcioné a todos… —comprendió la emperatriz dejando caer su hacha al suelo, considerándose derrotada. — Me rindo.

**[FIN DE LA CANCION]**

Edelgard sabía muy bien lo equivocada que estaba por lo que mejor optó por soltar su arma y rendirse, no tenía sentido seguir peleando con Sora.

Quería quitarse las culpas que cargaba, esperaba el momento de que le diera el golpe final, esperaba que la llave espada le atravesara el pecho…

— Me decepcionas, Edelgard. — dijo Rhea enojada acercándose a los dos, cosa que la peliblanca comprendía. —Que una descendiente de la Casa Hresvelg se atreva a traicionar a la Santa Iglesia… Sora, acaba con Edelgard. Supone una amenaza para todo Fódlan. No permitiré que sus actos de rebeldía queden impunes.

Hubo un gran momento de tensión entre todos los presentes, quienes ya habían abatido a todos los súbditos de Edelgard y recuperado los crestas emblema y puestos en su lugar.

Sora estaba metido en un dilema moral, era entre proteger a Edelgard a pesar de las artimañas que habia cometido, o matarla. Eso lo puso entre la espada y la pared mientras miraba a los ojos de la emperatriz, quien esperaba su muerte.

Pero, de lo que Sora no se daba cuenta, era que Rhea sacaba de su bolsillo una daga de su bolsillo, y sus ojos se tornaron amarillos, fue entonces cuando Edelgard alcanzó a darse cuenta de sus intenciones, estaba por apuñalar a Sora y matarlo.

— ¡Sora, cuidado! —le avisó la emperatriz haciendo reaccionar al chico, aunque era demasiado tarde, o eso pensaban…

— ¡GWAAAH! —gritó Rhea de dolor agudo en la mano al sentir un fuerte impacto en la zona, soltando la daga.

— ¡Sora! —exclamaron todos impactados por lo que pasaba.

— ¡Beres! ¡Estúpida imbécil, ¿Qué hiciste?! —bramó la peliverde-clara furiosa.

La profesora se habia dado cuenta de sus intenciones asesinas asi que lo que hizo asestarle un brutal golpe en la mano por medio de la llave suprema, haciéndola sangrar por ese orificio.

— ¡Vi claramente como sacabas esa daga, casi matas a Sora! —la regañó la profesora de forma acusatoria.

— Jamás haría una cosa así. —Rhea lo negaba pero los demás pensaban lo contrario.

— No te hagas la inocente, mentirosa. —la encaró Edelgard claramente molesta. — Mirate los ojos, lucen siniestros como si la maldad fuera parte de tu ser. ¿Quién te dio esa daga?

— Asi que ya me han descubierto… Muy bien… les dire la verdad… Esa daga me la dio Kronya, la misma arma que mató a Jeralt. La razón es porque has traicionado a la organización, y este idiota bueno para nada te ablandó, Edelgard. ¡Ese comportamiento que todos ustedes presenciaban no era más que una fachada! —dictaminó Rhea mostrando su verdadera yo, una mujer malvada ante todos los presentes.

— No… Eso no es verdad… —dijo Flayn consternada por la declaración de la mujer.

— Lo veo y no lo creo… —secundó Ashe igual de impactado que los demás.

— ¡Arzobispa! ¡¿Es eso cierto?! —espetó Seteth enfadado al oír esas palabras.

Todos estaban conmocionados por la revelación, aunque Edelgard hizo cosas malas en el pasado, también se daban cuenta de que Rhea tampoco era una santa que digamos, no de hecho, tenía intenciones de asesinar no solo a la emperatriz, sino a Sora por igual frente a todos.

— ¿De que rayos está hablando? —inquirió Caspar en ese estado.

Fue en ese momento cuando Xehanort y los demás aparecieron delante de ella dispuesto a confrontarlos a todos.

— Asi que ya han visto la verdadera cara de la arzobispa, idiotas. —dijo Vanitas en tono maloso.

— Con que eres el tipo por el que nos has traicionado, Edelgard… —comentó Thales de forma despectiva.

— Thales… Crei haberles dicho que no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes. —les respondió la peliblanca visiblemente enfadada, conteniendo su rabia.

— Haciéndote la difícil, ¿eh? — se burlaba el mencionado, para luego dar una tremenda y perturbadora revelación. — ¿Quieres saber que fue lo que le pasó con tu querido tio Arundel?

— ¿De que estas hablando? ¡No, ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?! —les exigió Edelgard una respuesta.

— Ya que estas tan impaciente te lo confesaré… Está muerto, lo asesiné a sangre fría… ¡La manera que tú y tus hermanos fueron torturados, fue obra mía! El idiota de tu padre no podia hacer nada mas que mirar como tu y los demás pasaban por los dolorosos experimentos, todos ellos se volvieron locos y murieron, pero tú, sobreviviste y ostentas los dos emblemas. —dictó Thales varias cosas muy perturbadoras que comenzaron a enfurecer a Edelgard de sobremanera.

— ¡Tu…! ¡¿Cómo mierdas te atreviste a lastimar a mi familia?! ¡Hijo de puta! —gritó la peliblanca furiosa intentando atacar al tipo, para luego ser tirada al suelo con suma facilidad al chocar con el campo de energía de este.

— ¡Edelgard! —la auxilió Sora, igual de enojado al oir esas palabras y encaró al tipo. — ¡¿Asi que le hiciste daño, para que ella les obedeciera y cometiera esas crueldades?!

— ¿Ahora defiendes a esa mujer que hizo cometió delitos bajo nuestro mando? Deberias odiarla. —se burlaba Kronya.

— No me importa su pasado, sé que hizo cosas malas antes, pero eso no quiere decir que ella sea su marioneta y se sientan con el derecho de quererla utilizar como herramienta, ¡No pienso permitir que la sigan torturando más!

A pesar de estar algo molesto por las acciones de la emperatriz, Sora no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Thales, Xehanort y sus compinches le pusieran un dedo encima, Edelgard no podia creer lo que escuchaba, la estaba defendiendo.

— Sora… ¿Qué estas…? —intentaba articular incrédula.

— A pesar de las tonterías que cometiste, me siento con la necesidad de protegerte de esos infames sujetos, si lo que ese tal Thales dijo es verdad, pues con más razón. —argumentó Sora ayudándola a levantarse.

— ¿Es esto un chiste? —se escuchó una voz que llegaron a identificar de inmediato.

— ¡Dimitri! — llamó Felix intrigado por su presencia, pero lo que notó fue una risa demasiado maniaca. — ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

— Pasa, que me acabo de enterar que Edelgard es la emperador del fuego, ¡y ella fue la responsable por lo que le paso a mi familia! —espetó el rubio haciendo que las cosas se pusieran mas tensas en el lugar.

— Sora, escúchame, yo se que he hecho cosas malas, pero jamas lastimaría a Dimitri y a su familia, fueron ellos, ellos fueron los que los masacraron, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, confía en mí. —le pidió Edelgard que no le creyera a un ya desquiciado futuro rey de Faerghus.

— ¿Segura?

— Tienes mi palabra, Sora.

— ¿Qué demonios les pasa? ¿No estan enojados? ¿No estan enojados por lo que esa cabrona ha hecho? —espetó Dimitri mirando con rencor a Edelgard. — ¡¿Qué mierdas haces Sora?! ¡Alejate de esa asesina!

— ¡No lo haré! —respondió Sora decidido a protegerla.

— ¡Bueno, entonces te obligaré! —expresó Dimitri cargando contra los dos, solo para ser detenido por Riku.

El peliblanco llego a percatarse del color de los ojos del rubio, se habian tornado amarillos, lo cual significaba una cosa y lo sabía muy bien.

— ¡Detente, Dimitri! ¡No cometas una locura! —lo encaró lanzándole una mirada intensa chocando sus armas.

— ¡Quítate! ¡Tengo que exterminar a esa desgraciada! — espetó el rubio furioso exigiéndole que se hiciera a un lado.

Fue en ese momento cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo que tanto temían, Dimitri cayó en la oscuridad, era cuestión del tiempo a pesar de luchar tanto para lidiar con ese problema y no ceder ante ella.

Dimitri intentó atravesar a Riku en el torso, pero este esquivó el ataque y con un swing horizontal por medio de su llave espada lo mandó al suelo, sin llegar a matarlo por supuesto.

— Bien… Quedense con su preciosa emperatriz… Ya lo sentirán cuando yo llegue a ser el rey de Faerghus y cuando eso suceda… los mandaré a matar a todos ustedes. —los amenazó de muerte el rubio mirándolos con desprecio.

Fue en ese momento cuando hizo algo inesperado y para el desconcierto de muchos, Dimitri se dirigía hacia donde estaba Rhea y los demás dando a entender que se miraba decidido a unirse al grupo Neo-Organización XIII.

— Dimitri, ¿Por qué? —le cuestionó Edelgard desconcertada por las acciones.

— ¿Por qué? No tienes ni una puñetera idea lo que pasó con mi familia, maldita. —siseó el rubio mirándola con sumo rencor a la chica, y a Sora tambien. —Mataste a mi padre.

— ¡Edelgard no tuvo nada que ver con lo que le paso a tu familia! —la defendió Sora de las falsas acusaciones que el rubio le hacía.

— Conque defendiendo a una tirana, ¿eh? Bueno… haz lo que quieras, no saldrás vivo cuando los encuentre a ti y a tu estúpida amiga siendo el rey. —le advirtió Dimitri con una sonrisa macabra.

Fue así como Xehanort y los demas desaparecieron del lugar dejando solos a Rhea y a los demas presentes.

Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban en estado del shock por las acciones de Dimitri.

— No puedo creerlo. —comentó Ingrid consternada.

— Y pensar que se uniría a esa gente. —secundó Sylvain de igual manera.

— Bueno, imbéciles… Ya que lo saben todo… Les abriré el pecho y les arrancaré el corazon con mis propias manos para no dejar testigos. —sentenció Rhea para luego transformarse en forma de un dragón blanco.

— Esa debe ser la Furia blanca… —dijo Hubert abrumado.

— ¿Furia blanca? —preguntó Beres del mismo modo.

— Si… es uno de los seres despreciables que controlan Fódlan en secreto desde tiempos inmemorables. —aclaró Edelgard lo que hacía Rhea en su forma dragón. —Rhea está al frente de ellos.

— No hay tiempo que perder. Majestad, joven Sora, maestra, debemos huir mientras podamos. —indicó Hubert pidiendo escapar del sepulcro.

— ¡Si! —accedió Sora haciendo caso al mayordomo y así es como todo el mundo consiguió escapar de las garras de Rhea.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 31**


	33. Preparativos

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 32 – PREPARATIVOS**

Luego de ser testigos de la transformación de Rhea en un dragón blanco, todos lograron escapar de la furia esquivando y defendiéndose de sus ataques.

Tenian que encontrar la forma de abatir a la dragona antes de que causara un gran desastre en el lugar y todo Fódlan.

— De algún modo, logramos escapar. —dijo Edelgard jadeando por correr tanto.

— Estamos en uno de los campamentos provisionales del ejército imperial. Aquí podremos reagruparnos. —indicó Hubert dándoles a entender que estaban en una zona segura, al menos por un rato para rearmarse.

— Antes de continuar, debo hacerles una pregunta… Sora, ¿Seguro que quieres unirte a nosotros? —la peliblanca le pedía confirmar su alianza.

— No dudo de que nos hemos ganado varios enemigos, asi que sí. —accedió el mencionado confirmando así la unión.

— Es verdad, estoy seguro de que Xehanort y sus secuaces planean sembrar todo este caos y hacernos la vida imposible, me uno. —declaró Riku poniéndose de acuerdo.

— Lo que me tiene consternada no es por lo que hiciste, Edelgard, sino la forma de la que actuó Rhea y como casi mata a Sora… Supongo que no tengo otro remedio más que unirme. — expresó Flayn en ese estado, cuestionándose su moralidad.

— Flayn, Seteth, ustedes son libres de irse si no quieren arriesgarse. —les dijo la mencionada dándoles a entender que decisión suya.

— Es cierto, podríamos irnos, pero sé que no importa a donde vayamos, esos malvados siempre nos encontrarán y… —Seteth intentaba argumentar llegando a casi estresarse, al pensar en lo peor que le podría pasar a su hermana.

— Seteth, creo que es mejor quedarnos con ellos, de esa manera estaremos protegidos. —lo tranquilizó Flayn declarando que era la mejor opción que tenían.

— Si… Creo que es lo mejor. —accedió el hombre.

— Nunca pensamos que esto se nos saliera de las manos. —comentó Beres pensando en el grave problema que se habían metido.

— Uf, cuando ví a la profe salir corriendo, hice todo lo que pude por alcanzarla. —expresó Caspar recordando el momento en el que todos huían de Rhea.

— Caspar, precipitación trae muerte. — le aconsejaba Petra no sobresaltarse. —En batalla no hay tiempo para pensar. Mi abuelo gobernaba Brigid. Espero él decide que seguimos aliados al Imperio. Yo elijo quedar.

— ¿Ha sido una mala idea? ¿Habré hecho lo correcto? —farfulló Bernadetta tajante comenzando a motivarse. —Pero mi familia pertenece al imperio, y la maestra y Sora están aquí…

— Creo que has hecho lo correcto, Bernie. Aunque es cierto que algunas casas, y sobre todo Dimitri están en contra de la princesa Imperial. —comentó el peliazul cielo.

— Supongo que te refieres a mi familia. Por mi parte, quiero cree que mi decisión ha sido la correcta. —comentó Ferdinand no muy convencido por su propia decisión, para luego hablarle a Edelgard. —Soy el único que está calificado para asesorarte.

— Me uno a tu bando porque soy consciente de que enfrentarme a ti sería peor todavía. — Linhardt reconocía lo muy peligroso que era no unirse a su equipo.

— Para serte sincera, en realidad me uno a las filas de nuestra querida profesora, y de nuestro mejor mercenario Sora. —expresó Dorothea viendo al chico de forma coqueta. —No tengo tierras que ofrecer a la causa. Quizá Hubie no quería verme por aquí.

— Cualquier ayuda es bienvenida. Los motivos que te hayan traido hasta aquí son lo de menos. —Hubert le mencionaba que cualquier tipo de asistencia era buena, sin importar los motivos.

— Comprendo lo que quieren decir, aunque todavía deben confirmar su elección. —dijo Edelgard pidiendo confirmar si se querían unir a su causa. —Al igual que ustedes, he escogido esta senda con la cabeza bien alta y llegaré hasta el final sin que me tiemble el pulso. Seguirme es como amenazar a la mismísima Rhea y a sus secuaces con una espada. Cualquier paso en falso supondrá nuestra ruina.

— No nos cabe la menor duda. —Ingrid comprendía las palabras de la princesa imperial.

— Han podido constatar cual es la verdadera cara de la 'Arzobispa'. Es una bestia feroz. —Edelgard continuaba con su discurso. — Lo peor es que está coludida con las serpientes de las tinieblas, o mejor dicho, la Neo-Organización XIII. Quienes dominan el mundo han usado el poder de esa bestia para obrar milagros y controlar los corazones de aquellos que creen ciegamente en Rhea y esa bola de idiotas. Ocultan la verdad e imponen sus ideas a la nobleza. Nuestros enemigos aniquilan sin piedad a quienes osan desafiarlos. Quiero que sepan que les estoy contando lo que vi y viví en carne propia. Después de lo que ustedes presenciaron, ¿tienen alguna duda?

— ¡Esperen! —se escuchó una voz de mujer que alcanzaron a identificar de inmediato.

— ¡Hilda! — expresaron al ver a la pelirroja llegar acompañada con su amiga y Lysithea. — ¡Marianne!

— Queremos ir con ustedes, todo este lugar empezó a llenarse de monstruos y criaturas oscuras. —les explicó Hilda entre jadeos.

— Por suerte fuimos capaces de entorpecer sus pasos… pero no creo que sea por mucho. —dijo Lysithea mencionando sus esfuerzos.

— ¿En serio? —Riku les pidió confirmar sus sospechas.

— Si… esos tipos de capuchas negras están sembrando caos allá afuera. — les confirmó Hilda. — Y Dimitri está con ellos.

— Hilda, ¿Quieren unirse a nosotros para acabar con esta locura? — Edelgard les pidió tomar una decisión que dependía de un hilo.

— Edelgard… ¡Sí! ¡Lo haremos! —accedió Lysithea afirmando con la cabeza junto a las demás.

—Qué bueno. Somos los únicos que podemos detener a estos colosales adversarios que han devastado muestro mundo durante siglos. ¡Por la humanidad! ¡Por Fódlan! — Edelgard daba el visto bueno mientras realizaba su discurso como toda una emperatriz de manera motivacional. — Aquellos de los presentes que quieran unirse a mí en esta empresa, ¡den un paso al frente ahora!

Fue entonces cuando todo el mundo dio un paso al frente, confirmando así su alianza con el Imperio con el fin de acabar con esta locura impuesta por la Neo-Organización XIII.

— Gracias, amigos míos. Somos la verdadera imagen del Imperio, ¡Ganaremos! —declaró la emperatriz feliz por su respuesta.

**/**

Mientras los demás se preparaban para levantarse en armas, Edelgard y Hubert tuvieron una conversación para reflexionar lo que iban a hacer.

— Eso ha sido increíble, señorita Edelgard. —la felicitó su mayordomo.

— Gracias, Hubert. — agradeció la mencionada sonriendo. —A decir verdad, estoy aliviada. Han decidido seguirme por voluntad propia. Rhea y los demás son enemigos formidables, estaba resuelta a seguir adelante yo sola llegado el caso sin importarme morir en el intento, pero en el fondo deseaba que no fuera así.

— Mientras yo siga con vida, jamás estará sola, no lo olvide nunca. —dijo Hubert declarando su lealtad. — Por cierto, parece que la maestra y el joven Sora han influido mucho en este asunto.

— Tienes razón. Hablaré con ellos. —respondió Edelgard decidida a conversar con los dos. —Quiero que comiences los preparativos. El mensajero debe de estar al llegar.

— Cuente conmigo, señorita Edelgard. —accedió su mayordomo a hacer lo que se le ordenaba.

**/**

Edelgard se dirigió a uno de los campamentos provisionales del imperio para hablar con la pareja al respecto.

— Edelgard. — dijo Sora al verla llegar.

— Sora, Beres, ¿tienen un momento? — les pidió tener una plática con ellos.

— Claro, dinos. —accedió Beres a entablar la conversación.

— Gracias… —agradeció la emperatriz su gesto, para luego mirar hacia abajo con la cabeza gacha. — Yo…

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Beres preocupada viendo esa faceta.

Aunque Edelgard tenía dificultades para expresar sus palabras al respecto.

— Vamos, puedes decirnos lo que sientes. —Sora la animaba decirle lo que le pasaba.

— E-Estoy nerviosa. Noto como si el peso de la responsabilidad me aplastara, Beres, Sora. No me cabe la menor duda de que Rhea, Xehanort y sus secuaces están a punto de declararnos la guerra, y tenemos que defendernos con todo lo que tenemos. Un ejército monumental, mucho más grande que el que profanó el Sagrado Sepulcro, entrará de lleno en la batalla.

— Reconozco que estamos entrando en un terreno muy peligroso. —dijo Beres siendo consciente del rollo que podría desatarse en cualquier momento.

— Todo Fódlan está calculando su estrategia. Sus líderes deben decidir de qué lado están y prepararse para pelear. —expuso Edelgard las acciones que los demás continentes supuestamente realizaban, para luego mostrarse melancólica ante lo que dijo a continuación. —Numerosos soldados y generales perecerán. El caos también se cobrará víctimas civiles, cuando ellos den la orden, las llamas de la guerra se propagarán por todo el continente y se cobrarán innumerables vidas. Por lo tanto hay que estar preparados.

— ¡No dejaremos que les pase nada, Edelgard! —expresó Sora tomando la iniciativa, mirándola a los ojos tocándole los hombros. — ¡Confía en nosotros, haremos todo lo posible para que ningún civil muera y tampoco nosotros! ¿Verdad, Beres?

— No creo que sea tan sencillo, pero no perdemos nada con intentar advertirles a los civiles para que evacuen el lugar lo más pronto posible. —dijo la profesora al respecto. — Edelgard, ¿es esta la senda que has elegido?

— Asi es. Y no hay vuelta atrás. —declaró Edelgard su firme decisión. —No importa cuanta sangre, no cederé. Debemos romper los vínculos perversos con los que las serpientes de las tinieblas, no, la ahora Neo-Organización XIII domina Fódlan. Estos sacrificios son necesarios para crear un futuro en el que ya no hagan falta. Parece contradictorio, pero no hay otro remedio.

— Podemos hacer esto de otra manera, sin necesidad de que ninguno de nosotros sacrifique sus vidas. —le proponía Sora una forma de resolver este problema sin necesidad de perder a una unidad.

—No será tan facil no dejar morir a algunos de nuestros compañeros, pero… quiero pensar que somos capaces de proteger a los mas que nos importan. —le pidió Edelgard que le prometiera defender a los suyos.

— Lo haremos, de alguna forma. —dijo Sora tomando su iniciativa.

— Déjanoslo a nosotros, Edelgard. —secundó Beres decidida.

— Muchachos… Hace tiempo que tomé esta determinación, pero aquí me tienen, buscando su beneplácito. — dijo la peliblanca conmovida por sus palabras, aunque quería confirmar algo. — Dime la verdad, Sora, ¿te arrepientes de haber permanecido a mi lado al igual que Beres? A diferencia de mí, ustedes todavía pueden cambiar de idea.

— ¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó Sora confundido por la pregunta.

— Lo que pasa, es que seguir por este camino implica acabar con la 'Arzobispa' y sus secuaces. ¿Les parece bien? —explicó Edelgard dándole a entender las consecuencias de seguirle sus pasos.

— Entiendo… Es la senda que hemos elegido. —declaró Beres decidiendo unirse a la chica.

— Lo que tengas que hacer, te apoyaremos. — secundó Sora de igual manera, sonrojando a la chica.

— Nunca pensé que… —tartamudeó la emperatriz en ese estado, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, fue en ese momento cuando le confesó ciertas cosas que no se atrevía a decirle frente a frente. — Lo siento. No debería haber dudado de ustedes dos… Sora… Desde que apareciste, al principio tenía dudas sobre ti, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, me di cuenta que tenía que remediar las cosas y tú sola presencia me ayudó a descubrir que significaba tenerte como más que mi amigo y compañero en armas.

— Edelgard… Tu… —Sora estaba perplejo por las palabras de su amiga.

— Sora, sé que estas enamorada de Beres… Pero quiero confesarte que, yo también me he enamorado de ti, quiero que sepas que lo que tengas que hacer, siempre puedes contar con mi apoyo. —declaró Edelgard mostrándose enamorada de Sora. —Yo confío en los dos. Y ustedes han confiado en mí.

— No pensé que también te enamoraras de Sora. —dijo Beres comprendiendo las palabras de su alumna. —Supongo que no hay problema que compartamos el mismo novio entre las demás, ¿no es así?

— Si, teniendo eso claro, puedo continuar con mi lucha. —declaró Edelgard comprendiendo lo que tenía que hacer. —Vámonos, tengo que decirle una cosa a Hubert.

**[EL GRADO DE APOYO ENTRE SORA Y EDELGARD HA ALCANZADO EL NIVEL A]**

**/**

De acuerdo con Hubert, el ejército principal del imperio avanzaba según lo previsto y que casi se terminaban los preparativos para algo que se llamaba el manifiesto.

— ¿El manifiesto? —preguntó Beres curiosa.

— Vamos a difundir un manifiesto dirigido a los señores de todas las tierras de Fódlan. —les explicó Edelgard la acción que tomarían. —Revelaremos las artimañas del grupo Neo-Organización XIII y mostraremos al pueblo las prácticas corruptas de la nobleza y la alianza por parte de la tarada de Rhea. Le pediremos al pueblo de Fódlan que vea la verdad y se nos una en la lucha contra Xehanort y sus secuaces.

— No sabemos si el pueblo nos creerá. —Sora dudaba de la credibilidad de la gente.

— Tienes razón, pero por suerte, algunos nobles ya nos han ofrecido su apoyo. —coincidió la peliblanca con el portador de la llave espada.

— Si, hay más que parecen dispuestos a enfrentarse a ese grupo. Condenaremos a quienes se lo merezcan, pero también estamos dispuesto a perdonar. —comentó Hubert en su usual tono monótono. — Ya hemos purgado buena parte de la nobleza imperial más corrupta. Mi propio padre estaba entre ellos… Que desgracia.

— ¿Tu padre? —Sora le preguntaba tras oír esas palabras.

— Efectivamente, joven Sora, mi padre estaba en esas filas y pues no tuvimos otro remedio. —le confirmó el mayordomo.

— Y pronto tomaremos Garreg Mach sacando a los tipos que sin duda alguna se hayan unido al grupo de Rhea y la Neo-Organización XIII. —indicaba Edelgard las acciones a tomarñ

— Eso incluye a los Heartless, Nobodies y los unversed si no me equivoco. —dijo Sora entendiendo lo que implicaba la iniciativa.

— Exacto, nuestro ejército principal ha salido ya de la capital imperial. Llegaran al monasterio en dos semanas. —declaró la emperatriz informándoles la situación de los demás soldados y lo otro. — Nos uniremos a sus filas… Aunque quería preguntarte donde deberíamos posicionarnos, Beres…

Eso los puso a pensar durante unos segundos hasta que tomaron la decisión.

— Nos posicionaremos en la Vanguardia Imperial. —sugirió la maestra.

— Majestad, se unirá a la maestra y Joven Sora, ¿no es así? —dedujo Hubert al ver la iniciativa de los chicos. — En tal caso, no se unirán al ejército principal del Imperio. Maestra, tu escuadrón puede desplazarse libremente bajo la supervisión del ejército imperial… Quizás sea lo más prudente.

— Bien pensado, Hubert. —Beres daba el visto bueno a las indicaciones del mayordomo.

— Ahora que soy emperatriz, nadie debe enterarse de que sigo tus órdenes en combate, Beres. — Edelgard pidió guardar el secreto.

— Claro, lo tomaremos en cuenta. —accedió Sora a ser discreto.

— A decir verdad, me opongo frontalmente a que se encuadren en primera fila. —Hubert no veía con buenos ojos la temeridad de los tres.

— Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso, Hubert. — refutó Edelgard haciéndole ver que ya habían acordado seguir con el plan.

— Disculpe mi impertinencia. —respondió el mencionado haciendo una reverencia como el mayordomo que era.

— Ahora que está todo decidido, únicamente nos queda resolver un último detalle: ponernos un nombre. —declaró la peliblanca pensando en el nombre del grupo.

— ¿Qué nombre? —preguntó Beres curiosa.

— En honor a nuestra clase en la Academia, propongo que nos llamemos 'Fuerzas de Asalto de las Águilas Negras'. —declaró Edelgard revelándoles el dicho nombre.

— ¡Vaya, ese nombre es genial! —expresó Sora contento.

— Es perfecto. —secundó Beres de la misma manera.

— Me alegro de que les guste, he de confesar que pasé toda la noche meditando el nombre. —dijo Edelgard satisfecha por la respuesta. —Beres, me gustaría que te ocuparas de preparar las Fuerzas de Asalto de las Águilas Negras para ponernos en marcha.

**/**

**BASE TEMPORAL DEL IMPERIO**

Todo el mundo se preparaba para tomar el Garreg Mach enfrentando al grupo de Neo-Organización XIII, aunque no le salía mal relajarse un rato antes de pisar el campo de batalla.

— Xehanort y sus secuaces han de estar poniendo barricadas por todo el monasterio. —dijo Riku reconociendo esa posibilidad.

— No lo dudo, como Dimitri se ha unido al lado oscuro pues puede ser capaz de cualquier cosa. —respondió Felix siendo bien franco con sus palabras.

— Si, ya viste como le guardaba rencor a Edelgard y Sora tuvo que defenderla. —comentó el peliblanco al respecto.

— Lo que pasa es que, Dimitri no ha podido superar la grave trauma de lo que sucedió en Duscur hace tiempo atrás, ya escuchaste lo que le pasó a su familia por culpa de esos tipos, pero él cree que Edelgard es la culpable, como que dice cosas que no son. —expuso el pelimorado los graves problemas que el rubio afrontaba.

— Y por lo mismo… decidió unirse al grupo de Xehanort con el fin de acabar con ella. — Riku hacia la hipótesis al respecto.

— Puedes apostarlo, he intentado infinidad de veces convencerlo de que se olvidara de eliminar a Edelgard pero simplemente no me hace caso, se enojaba conmigo con tan solo oír ese nombre. —coincidió Felix indignado por el comportamiento de Dimitri.

Mientras tanto, Sora conversaba con las demás chicas a su alrededor.

— Sora, acabo de darme cuenta de lo que significa tener un emblema. —comenzó Ingrid a hablar sobre el tema. — La verdad, no le veo el sentido que todos se obsesionen con eso y luego te obliguen a casar por esa misma razón, nadie nos obliga a hacer lo que los viejos nos exige.

— ¡Ingrid! ¿Desde cuando hablas así? — expresó Annette asombrada por las palabras de la chica.

— ¿Desde que intentaban obligarme a casar con alguien quien no amo? —respondió la mencionada. —Sora me enseñó que no hay nada de malo rebelarnos y acabar con esa sociedad rígida que los nobles han impuesto.

— Es cierto, la verdad eso lo de los que hacen los nobles hacen no me tiene muy acostumbrado, aparte que pueden dejarse corromper por el dinero y… —declaraba el chico para hacer pausa por un segundo. — Ser los peones de los seres malvados como Rhea o Xehanort.

— Si, la verdad esto es lo más castrante que no cualquiera quisiera experimentar. —Dorothea estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de su chico.

— No lo dudo, Sora. Lo que podria pasar es que algunos soldados de Faerghus se estén armando gracias a Dimitri, quien está bajo la influencia de la oscuridad, hay que cuidarse de él. —argumentó Beres consciente de la mayor probabilidad.

— Este… Sora, no tengo problema en echarte una mano contra quien necesitemos enfrentarnos, pero me asusta la idea de pelear contra mi padre, quiero convencerle de que se nos una y nos eche una mano contra la Organización XIII. —dijo Annette preocupada por la posible adversidad que no sería capaz de llevar a cabo tan fácilmente.

— No puedo prometerte nada pero lo intentaremos, se ve que quieres mucho a tu papa. — dijo el mencionado intentando animarla.

— Si la iglesia, no, ese grupo está detrás de todo lo que esta pasando, o, esta sociedad en donde los emblemas son los mas valorados, entonces no tengo necesidad de caber ahí, Edelgard, y tu Sora han tomado el camino mas corto para hacer el cambio, sin importar sus medidas, y estoy segura de que esta es la única manera, con lo digo, si Edelgard intenta cometer una locura, confío que puedes controlarla, ¿no es así? Cuento contigo, Sora. —comentó Lysithea mirándolo a los ojos sin chistar.

— Lo haré Lysithea, puedes contar conmigo. —declaró el mencionado dispuesto.

— Sora, quiero que sepas que siempre nos has gustado desde que entraste al monasterio. — declaró Mercedes tomando la mano del chico.

— Mercedes… —tartamudeó el chico tratando de emitir una palabra sonrojado.

— Eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado. —secundó Annette haciendo lo mismo.

— Desde que uniste a nuestra clase, no podía dejar de pensar en ti y tu forma de ser. —terció Dorothea siendo bien coqueta. — Eres asombroso, Sora.

— Como sé construirás tus propias fuerzas de asalto, he decidido serte leal, hasta el final. —expresó Ingrid mirándolo de forma un tanto amorosa y fiel a su lord.

— Mi hermano te confió mi protección y sé que tienes todo lo necesario para sobrevivir a cada adversidad. —dijo Flayn expresando sus sentimientos al igual que todas las demás.

— Chicas… gracias. —agradeció Sora admitiendo así sus sentimientos hacia las chicas.

Fue en ese momento cuando entre todas lo abrazaron y, le dieron un beso en el rostro, realmente Sora era un suertudo, aunque, con Riku no fue muy diferente cuando Marianne e Hilda le declararon sus sentimientos y Leonie también se les unio.

— ¿Están todos listos para tomar Garreg Mach? —Beres les hacía el anuncio para que se prepararan.

— ¡Si! —respondieron todos en unisono.

— Bien… los escucho animados, mis alumnos… Preparense. ¡Es hora de luchar! —exclamó la peliverde dando luz verde para ahora si dejar la base entre tanta euforia y asi emprender la misión de tomar el monasterio.


	34. A la Guerra

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

/

Como ustedes sabrán, he visto algunos comentarios de algunos lectores angloparlantes y al parecer les han estado gustando así que les diré algo en inglés:

Thank you for reading this fic and I hope you all are enjoying this so far, as you can see, I can read and understand some English but it's difficult for me to write a very, very long text. I'm aware that Google translation gives a lot of grammar mistakes but i sure you guys can figure out what's happening throughout the story, right? About the ashen wolves, I gotta think about it because I haven't played the dlc and i don't know these guys, but I kind of liked Constance and Hapi so this could be the only reason i make them join Sora's gang. Peace out. And Enjoy.

Update: I played the DLC side story, it was difficult but I had a good experience so I think I kinda liked them so I'm considering to join Sora's side.

Esa son las palabras para mis lectores angloparlantes, disfruten del capitulo.

/

**CAPITULO 33 – A LA GUERRA**

**ALREDEDOR DEL MONASTERIO – DEL DIA**

Edelgard estaba determinada a acabar con el orden social basado en los emblemas y decidió responder a la declaración de guerra de las serpientes de las tinieblas, quienes formaban parte del grupo Neo-Organización XIII, recién fundado por el Joven Xehanort. Su primera decisión como emperatriz fue asaltar y recuperar el símbolo de dicha institución que recién fue tomada por el grupo: el monasterio de Garreg Mach.

Mientras se dirigían al lugar, toda la clase tuvo una conversación:

— En breve llegaremos al monasterio de Garreg Mach. —empezó la peliblanca. — Un acto de capitulación en este lugar estaría cargado de un gran simbolismo, por no hablar de su importancia estratégica. Y también a nivel personal. Todos estudiamos y crecimos juntos en este lugar. No es nuestra intención rendirnos ante nuestros antiguos compañeros de clase, aunque dado a lo que Thales y sus secuaces han estado haciendo, muchos de ellos han huido, pero Dimitri en cambio se unió al lado oscuro así que les pido que se preparen para cualquier eventualidad.

— Ahora mismo no me preocupan las amistades, y no estoy para nada preparado. —dijo Linhardt desinteresado en la situacion precaria.

— Maldita sea, no hemos ni empezado, ¡y ya estas soltando cosas que nos dejan la moral por los suelos! Aliviánate, hombre. —le reprochó Caspar viendo a su compañero no estar consciente. — ¡Yo estoy listo para lo que sea! ¡Vamos a pelear!

— Salvo a los amigos aquí presentes, no tengo otra cosa que perder ¿responde eso a tu pregunta? — comentó Dorothea igual de dispuesta que todos los demás.

— Yo llevo esperando momento este desde que dejé país mío. ¡Lucharé y venceré! — secundó Petra mostrando la iniciativa.

— ¿Cómo puedes prepararte para algo así? Quizá debería prepararme para prepararme… —masculló Bernadetta algo molesta consigo misma. — _Aunque con Sora y la maestra ahí, me siento segura… _

— Por mi parte, creo que queda claro que estoy mas que preparado. No me tomo mi deber a la ligera. —declaró Ferdinand mas que listo para entrar al campo de batalla.

— No puedo creer que la arzobispa nos haya engañado todo este tiempo… Y pensar que formara parte de esa gente que profana la iglesia… Si de lo que dices es cierto pues entonces no me queda mas remedio que unir nuestras fuerzas, Edelgard. —Seteth manifestaba sus intenciones de llevar acabo la misión.

— Tiene razón, después de todo lo que paso, no nos queda alternativa. —Flayn comprendió las palabras de su hermano.

— Juntos podremos desaparecer a Xehanort y a los demás, de una manera u otra. —los animaba Sora.

— Si, y así devolveremos la paz a Fódlan. —le siguió Beres con el mismo propósito.

— Muchas gracias a todos. Ahora discutamos nuestra estrategia. —les agradeció Edelgard por su confianza.

Entonces, la estrategia que Hubert les dictaba era que como el grupo de asalto, atacarían la zona mas cercana al monasterio de Garreg Mach, estaba conscientes de que los Heartless, Nobodies y Unversed, hasta incluso unos mercenarios contratados por la Neo-Organización XIII reaccionarían en cuanto vieran a Edelgard, a Beres y a Sora por lo que debían proceder la misión con cautela.

En cambio, el ejército principal del imperio aprovecharía ese momento para arrasar las zonas colindantes. Eso significaba que el grupo de Sora actuaría como señuelo para neutralizar las unidades de elite del enemigo.

— Tambien somos los que mejor conocemos las inmediaciones del monasterio. —Edelgard les explicaba el motivo por el que ideaban esa estrategia. —Aunque también debemos estar preparados para lo peor, chicos. Es posible que debamos hacer frente a la Arzobispa en su forma real: la Furia Blanca, o, en el peor de los casos, en su forma Heartless combinadas. Luchen sin piedad, pero sin exponerse demasiado. Tal como lo prometí, Beres estará al mando.

— No fracasaremos, chicos. —declaró Beres tomando la iniciativa.

— Y no solo eso. Nos alzaremos con la victoria. —secundó Hubert confiado.

—Este será el bautismo de fuego de las Fuerzas de Asalto de las Águilas Negras… ¡Que sea también nuestra primera victoria! — declaró la emperatriz justo al llegar a monasterio.

/

Después de caminar por varios kilómetros, finalmente llegaron a la entrada del monasterio. Como era de esperarse, todo ese lugar estaba plagado las criaturas oscuras y para subir más la dificultad, había mercenarios que estaban al servicio de Thales y los demás para entorpecerles la toma del lugar.

— Hay mercenarios por todas partes, rayos. —masculló Felix al ver la suma cantidad de ellos repartidos por toda la zona.

— No solo eso, también hay una gran cantidad de Heartless y otras criaturas oscuras, pero juntos podemos arreglárnoslas para llegar hasta Xehanort y los demás. —dijo Riku comprendiendo las palabras del pelimorado.

— ¿entonces, cual es el plan, maestra? —preguntó Annette por la estrategia.

— Bien… Debemos permanecer juntos. —Beres empezaba a explicarles el plan de batalla preguntándoles sobre su capacidad. — Sora, Riku, Felix, las chicas y yo avanzaremos por el centro derrotando a los Heartless o a un mercenario que veamos, el resto nos cubrirá la retaguardia.

— Buena idea, así avanzaremos con cautela. —dijo Riku dando el visto bueno.

Por otro lado, la Neo-Organización XIII estaba parada en la cima del recinto dentro del monasterio viendo todo el lugar y sobretodo la forma que la pandilla de Sora se aproximaba poco a poco.

— Asi que esos pedazos de mierda están empeñados a tomar el monasterio… —dijo Dimitri en tono malvado de manera despectiva.

— Creo que quieren morir, de ser así podríamos concederles su deseo. — Kronya expresaba sus ganas de matar al grupo.

— Deténgalos, no dejaremos que tomen el monasterio. —ordenó Thales que pararan a la pandilla de Sora a cualquier costo.

Es así como Dimitri, Xehanort, Vanitas y Kronya se dirigieron al campo de batalla a intentar detenerles su paso.

/

Por otra parte, Sora y su pandilla se abrían paso derrotando a un centenar de sus adversarios, además de impedir que algunos mercenarios incendiaran la zona en un intento desesperado de quemarlos.

Riku y Felix abatieron a unos cuantos mercenarios musculosos que literalmente usaban hachas contra ellos, Sora, Dorothea, Edelgard y Beres realizaron la técnica Quartzer llegando a abatir a una gran cantidad de Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, e incluso a unos cuantos mercenarios más.

— ¡Tomen eso, renacuajos! —exclamó Annette lanzando magia de rayo contra algunos de ellos.

— ¡Ya estamos cerca, sigan asi! —dijo Beres mientras se abrían paso.

Tal como la peliverde claro lo afirmaba, ya estaban a unos pasos de tomar el monasterio y, como era de esperarse, se toparon con el grupo de Neo-Organización XIII, no se mostraban dispuestos a dejarlos pasar fácilmente.

— ¡Deténganse, insolentes! ¡No darán un paso más! —les advirtió Rhea lanzándoles una mirada asesina a todo el grupo.

— Tendrán que pasar sobre nuestros cadáveres para tomar este lugar que tanto les obsesionan. —les retaba Vanitas en tono burlón.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, perra estúpida. —espetó Dimitri mirando con rencor puro a Edelgard. — ¡Ahora vas a ver lo que pasa cuando alguien se mete con mi familia!

— Te estas obsesionando por algo que no existe… Yo no asesiné a tu familia, Dimitri… Fueron ellos, ¡es esa gente a la que te uniste! —le reprochó la mencionada intentando hacerle ver que ella no tuvo nada que ver con eso como él lo afirmaba.

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que sufrí por culpa tuya siendo la emperatriz del fuego?! ¡Ahora tengo algo mejor como puedes ver! ¡Te haré picadillo, a ti y a tu asqueroso grupo de ilusos! —bramó el rubio de manera arrogante no importándole las palabras de la chica, en lo que sus ojos se tornaban amarillos siniestros.

— Estás loco, amigo… —murmuró Felix desconcertado al ver en lo que su amigo se habia convertido.

Fue entonces cuando Dimitri cargó hacia Edelgard apuntando su lanza hacia adelante, sin embargo, esta se defendió con el hacha impidiendo así que él le atravesara el estómago.

Y asi fue como ambos chocaban sus armas una y otra vez.

— ¡Dimitri ya basta! ¡Te estás haciendo daño! —la emperatriz intentaba hacer reaccionar al rubio, pero como era de esperarse, no le hacía caso.

— Haciéndote la digna, ¿eh? ¿Es por ese tarado, no es verdad? —le respondió el futuro rey de Faerghus, intentando provocarla.

— ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? ¡Te están usando! —espetó Edelgard tratando en vano de hacer que el tipo la escuchara.

— ¡NO me importa! ¡Primero te descuartizaré! ¡Luego mataré a Sora! ¡Después invadiré tu cochino imperio y finalmente todo Fódlan estará bajo mi mando! —exclamó Dimitri ya lleno de locura enfermiza, amenazándola de muerte.

— ¡Estás mal de la cabeza, amigo! —dijo Edelgard defendiéndose de los ataques furiosos provenientes del rubio.

Fue en ese momento cuando no tuvo más remedio que atacar con todo lo que tenía para derrotar a su ya ex compañero a base de varios ataques con su hacha, defendiéndose de los movimientos desesperados que Dimitri le intentaba hacer.

De un momento a otro, Dimitri le rozó un brazo con el filo de la lanza pero Edelgard realizó un excelente contraataque por medio de un brutal swing diagonal en el tórax, derrotándolo.

— No creas que te librarás de nosotros… Tarde o temprano caerán ante derrotados… —se despidió Dimitri desapareciendo con el portal oscuro no sin antes de emitir una risa malvada.

Por el otro lado, Beres le daba una tremenda paliza a Kronya a base de varios espadazos.

Riku por su parte, lidiaba con el joven Xehanort de igual manera que todos los demás esquivando sus ataques, Sora por su parte se enfrentaba a Vanitas lanzándose una mirada muy intensa, con mucho esfuerzo lograron vencer a sus rivales y así proseguir con el asalto.

A lo lejos del monasterio, Catherine, Shamir y Cyll se abrían paso derrotando a un centenar de Heartless. Los tres se habían enterado de la situación gracias a Claude, quien habia presenciado todo a escondidas.

— No puedo creer que lady Rhea nos haya engañado… —dijo el moreno desconcertado por la noticia e igual de traicionado al igual que todos.

— Sea lo que sea, la profesora supo proteger a su alumno. —la peli-indigo comprendió las palabras de su aprendiz.

— Luego hablamos, porque tenemos a un centenar de enemigos que abatir. —finalizó la rubia en lo que los tres se ponían a derrotar a los tipos.

Se abrían paso derrotándolos por toda la zona hasta eventualmente encontrar a las fuerzas de asalto de las águilas negras peleando contra los integrantes de la Neo-Organización XIII.

— ¿Quién es esta gente? —inquirió Shamir intrigada mirando a los tipos peleando.

— Hay que ayudarles. —indicó Catherine decidida.

Los demás asintieron y fueron hacia el campo de batalla para auxiliar a la pandilla abatiendo a más criaturas oscuras.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Están bien? —les preguntó Cyll.

— Si, estamos bien. —respondió Dorothea dándole a entender que estaban en buenas condiciones.

Mientras tanto, Sora y Beres se dirigían hacia donde estaban parados Thales y Rhea, para hacer un ajuste de cuentas de una vez por todas, esto era una guerra muy personal.

— Asi que vienen a morir, par de idiotas. —dijo el hombre en tono amenazante.

— Espero que sepan nadar bien, ilusos. —secundó la mujer de igual manera.

— ¡No caeremos ante ustedes! —respondió Beres determinada sacando su arma.

— ¡Fódlan no será cubierto de oscuridad! —dijo Sora dispuesto a combatir.

Fue así como empezó una batalla brutal entre los cuatro, Sora lidiaba con Rhea en un tremendo combate de espadas sacando chispas por doquier, el duelo entre Beres y Thales no fue muy diferente, dado a que no solamente él fue el responsable de la muerte de su padre, sino también de toda clase de crueldades que le hicieron a Edelgard y su familia. Y a Dimitri en parte.

— ¡No te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste a mi alumna, imbécil! —espetó Beres lanzándole una mirada asesina.

— Solo nos hacía varios favores, señorita… Solo que tú y ese chico bueno para nada nos ha arruinado nuestros planes y esta son las consecuencias. — respondió Thales dando una sonrisa maniaca y malvada al mismo tiempo.

— ¡No pienso permitir que te salgas con la tuya, Thales! —sentenció Beres usando el poder de la su espada para contrarrestar los ataques del tipo, para el shock de este.

Por el otro lado, Sora la pasaba muy mal intentando defenderse de los feroces ataques de Rhea, ya que ella era demasiado rápida y apenas le daba tiempo para reaccionar y evadir cada técnica que esta hacía, como por ejemplo la envestida que alcanzó a esquivar.

Fue en ese entonces cuando Sora entró en su forma Límite y rápidamente realizó la técnica Sonic Strike para embestir a la arzobispa varias veces pudiendo así paralizarla por un rato.

No perdió el tiempo y entonces le dio una buena golpiza por medio de la técnica Ars Arcamium seguido por un ragnarok para intentar pulverizarla, quizás no le haría muchísimo daño pero si lo suficiente para que Rhea empezara a tambalear.

— Maldito… ¿Qué o quién demonios eres? — espetó la 'arzobispa' visiblemente enfadada por lo que le acababan de hacer.

— Ya deberías de saberlo… Vine desde las Islas del Destino para detenerte, Rhea. —declaró Sora dispuesto a acabar con ella de una vez por todas.

— Interesante, no pensé que un debilucho como tú fuera a desafiarme… Eres todo un temerario. —le alagó la mencionada mientras reía de forma muy malévola. —Bueno… Si eso es lo que quieres… con gusto acepto el reto que tanto pides… A ver si aguantas las pisadas que te voy a dar.

Fue en ese momento cuando Rhea se volvió a transformar en su forma dragón frente a todos con intenciones de aplastar al dúo.

— Se acabó, par de tontos, el dragón les hará pedazos a ustedes dos, y luego conquistaremos todo Fodlan y tendrán que rendirse ante nuestros pies. —sentenció Thales en lo que desaparecía en el portal negro.

La situación se tornó crítica con la presencia y el rugido de la Furia Blanca llegando a alarmar a todos los presentes.

— ¿Cómo venceremos a esta cosa? —preguntó Sora en ese estado.

— No lo sé, creo que estamos en un grave peligro. — reconoció Beres el serio problema en el que estaban. — Será mejor tú y los demás se vayan de aquí mientras puedan.

— Olvídalo, no puedo dejarte sola en esto, ¿qué vamos a hacer si esa cosa te asesina? —protestó Sora no viendo el sentido de retirarse y dejar a su maestra a su suerte.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Sora? —Beres le pedía confirmar si estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Pero entonces, Rhea empezó a maniobrar una técnica muy peligrosa.

— ¡Joven Sora, maestra, cúbranse! —Hubert les intentó advertir que se alejaran del lugar.

— ¡Sora, quítate de ahí! — exclamó Riku de la misma manera.

Pero ya era muy tarde, Sora y Beres recibieron una gran paliza por medio de un ala siendo lanzados muy pero muy lejos de ahí perdiéndose entre las colinas de Fódlan para el horror de todos, pero sobre todo para Riku y Edelgard, Rhea se retiró del campo de batalla pensando que habia ganado, sin percatarse de lo que se vendría para ella y su grupo en el futuro.

— ¡MAESTRAAAAA! —gritaron los alumnos en ese estado.

— ¡SORAAAAAAAA! —secundó Edelgard derramando lágrimas, primero le mataron a su familia, ahora le arrebataron la vida a las personas más preciadas que habia conocido, o eso pensaba.

— ¡Maldita sea! —gruñó Riku enojado y triste al igual que los demás, golpeando el suelo.

Todos estaban devastados por la desaparición de Sora y Beres, pero de pronto Riku no dejaba de sentir el corazón de Sora, no solo eso, también sentía los latidos del corazón de Beres, y fue ese momento el peliplateado comenzó a hablar.

— ¡Escuchen! —les pidió que le prestaran atención. — Sora y Beres no están muertos… Al contrario, sus corazones aún siguen latiendo, lo sé porque el mio está conectado con todos y cada uno de ellos, ¿ustedes no sienten lo mismo?

Todo eso llamó la atención a todos los presentes, y de alguna forma llegaron a sentir los latidos de ambos.

— Sora… es verdad… nuestros corazones están conectados… él y Beres aún siguen con vida. —dijo Edelgard sonriendo, de alguna forma eso la tranquilizaba, aunque no dejaba de cuestionarse de cómo podría llevar a cabo su forma de gobernar siendo la emperatriz, pero tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a los dos de una manera u otra.

— Sora y la maestra son unos guerreros intrépidos, estoy seguro de que volverán. —declaró Felix teniendo la confianza en ellos dos. —Ellos no morirían de ese modo.

— Si, tengo fe en ellos. —coincidió Ingrid con las palabras del espadachín.

— Cuando eso suceda, ¡Entonces seremos el grupo mas peligroso que ellos hayan conocido jamas! — expresó Ferdinand confiado en el futuro.

Todos estaban seguros de que Sora y Beres estaban vivos, en alguna parte, no sabían cuando regresarían, pero estaban seguros que volverían para ayudarlos con la guerra contra la Neo-Organización XIII y liberar Fódlan de toda esa crisis que se aproximaba.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 33**


	35. Punto Muerto

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 34 – PUNTO MUERTO**

**Año imperial 1185**

Ha transcurrido media década desde que la emperatriz Edelgard ascendió al trono de Adrestria, pero Fódlan vive sumido en el caos más absoluto debido a una invasión de las criaturas oscuras a larga escala.

En el Sacro Reino de Faerghus, el rey Dimitri acoge a Rhea y a todos los integrantes, incluyendo a lo que recién se unían, de la Neo-Organización XIII tras la forzosa expulsión de Garreg Mach.

Ellos pretenden formar un frente unificado y deshacer el punto muerto del conflicto mientras la guerra contra el Imperio continua en el oeste.

Mientras tanto, Claude, nuevo líder de la Alianza, hace todo para contener a las criaturas oscuras y los demas soldados de parte de Faerghus, y de la Neo-Organización XIII que invadían su territorio en grandes masas gracias a su astucia para manejar los conflictos de la nobleza de Leicester y demostrar su verdadera imagen de neutralidad.

Aunque tarde o temprano tendría que pedir ayuda a alguien capaz de borrar del mapa a esa gran amenaza.

En ese tiempo, Edelgard crea las Fuerzas de Asalto de las Águilas Negras con el objetivo de defender Fódlan y acabar con la amenaza proveniente de las personas que le han hecho daño a la gente. No tenia intenciones de meterse ni atacar a nadie sin razón alguna pero no tenía otra opción si alguien invadía su territorio con malas intenciones.

A decir verdad, la vida sin la presencia de Sora y Beres había sido muy dura para todos los integrantes del Imperio, la sola presencia de Riku ayudaba a tranquilizar la angustia que sentían por ellos, pero no dejaban de rezar y orar por el regreso de los dos.

— ¡Mi lady! ¡Le tengo noticias! —le avisaba uno de sus soldados.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edelgard al respecto.

— Uno de nuestros soldados ha captado a unos misteriosos encapuchados, vestidos de negro asesinando a una gran cantidad de los Heartless y las criaturas oscuras con muchísima facilidad de distintas maneras. —le intentaba explicar otro de los soldados del Imperio.

— Unos misteriosos encapuchados… Los miembros de la Neo-Organización XIII llevan ese atuendo, ¿Por qué razón a sus propias criaturas? —la emperatriz no comprendía los extraños motivos de esos tipos.

— Pues, a decir verdad, no parecían estar de lado de esa gente, mi lady. —aclaraba uno de los soldados intrigado. —Uno de ellos portaba la llave del reino del joven Sora.

¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¿Sus oídos la estaban engañando?

— Esperen un momento, ¿dijeron Sora? —le cuestionaba Edelgard sorprendida por las palabras de sus soldados.

— Si, pero no pudimos mirarles sus rostros porque las capuchas los ocultaba de manera que no pudiéramos identificarlos, pero lo que si pudimos notar era su llave espada. —explicó un soldado relatándoles lo que habían visto en persona.

— Y eso no es todo, también uno de ellos portaba una llave espada más, esa tenía el mismo aspecto que la espada suprema de la maestra Beres. —remató el otro soldado.

Edelgard no tenía palabras para expresar la sorpresa que le estaban dando, por un lado se cuestionaba por que los misteriosos encapuchados abatían a los Heartless, Nobodies, y los Unversed que invadían los distintos lugares de todo Fódlan, pero por el otro lado no dejaba de sospechar que de alguna manera, Sora y Beres podrían estar más cerca de lo que pensaba.

— Entiendo, pueden retirarse. —dijo la emperatriz pidiendo estar sola, necesitaba procesar la información que se le acababa de dar.

— ¡Si, señora! —dijeron los soldados en unisono retirándose del cuarto del trono.

Edelgard tenía cabellos recogidos colgando unos cuernos en ambos lados por medio de una cabecera elegante, llevaba un vestido rojo carmesí y una capa unida del mismo color, en verdad se habia convertido en toda una hermosa emperatriz con el pasar de los años.

Se tenia que hacer la idea de que Sora y Beres habian desaparecido para siempre de la faz de la tierra, pero no podia aceptar que estaban muertos, porque despues de todo, debido a su conexión entre corazones, sabia muy bien que estaban vivos y sanos en alguna parte.

— Sé que volverán… Puedo sentirlo… —murmuró Edelgard segura de ese hecho.

**/**

Por otro lado, en el patio del monasterio, se podía ver a algunos integrantes de las Fuerzas de Asalto de las Águilas Negras teniendo el sparring.

Riku entrenaba con Felix en un pleno duelo de espada, los dos se habian convertido en unos guerreros bien duros y letales durante ese tiempo que practicaban sparring.

La melena del peliplateado había llegado hasta su espalda y por el ejercicio que solía hacer, había ganado una masa muscular considerable en los brazos, como Terra.

Felix, también cambio físicamente, se habia convertido en un joven adulto como todos los demás integrantes.

— Bien, eso te hace un guerrero letal, Riku. —dijo el mencionado elogiando sus reflejos rapidos con la llave espada.

— Tu tambien, Felix. —respondió el peliplateado chocándose los puños.

— ¿Te enteraste de que un grupo de encapuchados mataron a un centenar de Heartless y demás criaturas oscuras? —le mencionó Felix la noticia que corría por todo el monasterio.

— Sip, ¿pero me pregunto en cómo es que no siguen a Xehanort ni a sus secuaces si llevan el abrigo negro? No me cabe en la cabeza de que hayan matado a sus propias criaturas. —comentó Riku intrigado.

— No lo sé, pero lo que llama la atencion, es que los soldados afirman haber visto a uno de ellos portar la llave espada de Sora, y el otro porte una más, pero del mismo aspecto que la espada de la maestra. —argumentó el peliindigo de igual manera.

— La espada de Sora… —Riku trataba de encontrar la razón de ese suceso… —No, eso no es posible… Solo Sora, Roxas y Xion pueden portarla.

— Oh… ¿Qué tal si Sora… tal vez sea uno de los encapuchados y lo haga a escondidas? —declaró Felix de forma sospechosa sobre las acciones del chico.

— Conociendo a Sora… creo que es capaz de cualquier cosa, él puede arreglárselas por si solo. —el peliplateado entendió las palabras de su camarada.

— Tienes razón, es un genio. —coincidió Felix con sus palabras.

No sabían el por que, pero tenían la sospecha de que Sora podría estar cerca de ellos, solo que no se percataban. Nadie, absolutamente nadie de ellos sabía de su paradero.

Por otra parte en el patio de monasterio, un hombre de larga melena negra entrenaba con un chico de cabellos azules con una coleta en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, este llevaba ropas azules acompañada de una capa.

— Bien, sigue así, Seliph. —lo felicitaba el pelinegro por su astucia.

— Gracias, Shannan, ¿Y tú Leif? ¿Quieres comenzar? —respondió el peliazul sonriendo, además de preguntarle al chico si quería entrenar.

— Por supuesto, amigo. —accedió el mencionado dispuesto.

Y así ambos chocaron las espadas entrenando como los guerreros solían a hacer.

Los tres habían llegado al monasterio de Garreg Mach hace un año atrás buscando refugio, al parecer estaban huyendo de unos malvados que querían sus cabezas y con la autorización de Edelgard, Seliph y los demás encontraron el dicho refugio en donde se instalarían por un tiempo en lo que se preparan para combatir a los responsables de sus desgracias. Ademas, se habían unido a las filas de las Fuerzas de Asalto de las Águilas Negras.

**/**

**Sacro Reino de Faerghus**

Las malas noticias no paraban de llegar para el Rey Dimitri, quien ahora portaba un parche en uno de sus ojos, se miraba demacrado debido a sus habituales pesadillas.

— Señor, estamos perdiendo mas hombres a manos de esos encapuchados, son muy rapidos y nos estan matando sin darnos un respiro. —le avisaba uno de los soldados visiblemente atemorizado. — Y lo peor es que tambien son capaces de eliminar a los Heartless que manda a luchar.

—Ya veo, puedes retirarte. —respondió el rubio dejándolo retirarse.

El soldado se retiró del lugar y eso puso a pensar a Dimitri, ¿Quiénes eran los tipos que mataban a sus unidades y los Heartless y a las demás criaturas oscuras?

— ¿Qué piensa hacer, señor? —preguntó Dedue por la próxima acción a tomar.

— Prepararnos para tomar el monasterio de Garreg Mach. — ordenaba Dimitri una invasión, mostrándose obsesionado con la iniciativa. —Quiero la cabeza de Edelgard y de cualquiera que defienda a esa desgraciada. Con Sora y la maestra muertos, será mucho más fácil llevar a cabo nuestra misión.

— Si señor, sus deseos son órdenes. —accedió el peliblanco sin chistar.

— Parece que estas muy decidido a matar a la emperatriz. —le comentó el joven Xehanort en tono monótono.

— No te metas en esto, Xehanort, me importa un carajo lo que les hagas a los demás, pero la puta emperatriz es mía y soy el único que puede matarla. —Dimitri le exigía que no metiera mano en sus asuntos.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo bien que te hace unirte a la oscuridad, Dimitri? —apareció Rhea tras el portal en tono malvado.

— Si… Estoy decidido a vengarme de aquellos que me dejaron traumado de por vida… —dijo el rubio riendo de la misma manera, en verdad estaba literalmente cegado por la ambición y deseos de desquitarse con quien le daba la gana. —Dedue, dile a los soldados que se preparen, porque tomaremos el monasterio por la fuerza en este mismo instante.

En efecto, Dimitri estaba decidido a tomar esa iniciativa de mil brutales maneras posibles y la única manera viable para él era asesinando a diestra y siniestra a todos y cada uno de los soldados del imperio, o cualquiera que se interponga en su camino.

Fue así como todo el ejército de Sacro Reino de Faerghus y Neo-Organización XIII se movilizó y emprendieron el camino hacia el monasterio con ese propósito.

**/**

**Monasterio de Garreg Mach**

En la sala del trono, Edelgard observaba con intriga la forma que el ejército de Dimitri se acercaba con rapidez a las puertas grandes del monasterio para luego intentar romperlas con suma brutalidad y asi irrumpir con violencia en la zona.

— Hubert, avisales a todos y reúne a todo el ejército, tenemos que defender el lugar. —le indicó la emperatriz preparándose para pelear.

— Si, señorita Edelgard. —accedió su mayordomo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo el ejercito imperial estaba reunido en el patio para defender todo el monasterio de la invasión.

— ¡Debemos defender este lugar que es nuestro hogar! ¡Todo lo que es nuestro, nuestras costumbres! ¡Nuestro Fódlan! —dictaminó Edelgard como la emperatriz que era. — Si la maestra Beres y Sora estuvieran aquí, nos dirian que acción tomar, pero no podemos rendirnos, sin pelear. Y tampoco defraudarlos. ¡Asi que demos lo mejor de nosotros! ¡Hasta la victoria siempre!

— ¡HASTA LA VICTORIA SIEMPRE! —exclamaron sus demás compañeros más que motivados a pelear por la noble causa.

Justo en ese preciso segundo, el ejército de Dimitri logró romper la puerta e irrumpir en el lugar para llegar hacia donde estaban Edelgard y los demás soldados.

— Vaya, vaya… tienes un gran número de soldados, El… —dijo el rey de Faerghus mirándola de forma intimidante.

— No permitiré que cometas más locuras, Dimitri. —Edelgard intentó advertirle que dejara lo que estaba haciendo mientras podía.

— Ahora que no tienes a tu querida maestra y a tu amiguito a tu lado, todos ustedes morirán a pedazos. —dijo Vanitas en tono malvado amenazando con matar a quien sea.

— ¡Sora y la maestra volverán, creemos en ellos! —exclamó Ashe molesto por las palabras que el pelinegro.

— Felix… no puedo creer que te hayas unido a ese ejército de porquería. —se escuchó una voz que este supo identificar de inmediato.

— Padre… ¿Por qué? —le cuestionó el tipo, visiblemente enojado. — ¿Por qué te uniste a ellos?

— Niño tonto, te uniste al bando equivocado y dejaste a tu propia familia atrás. —lo regañaba su padre, Rodrigue.

— ¡No pienso servir al idiota de Dimitri! ¡No después de la forma que celebraste la muerte de tu propio hijo! ¡Si quieres pelear conmigo y que te mate pues adelante! —espetó Felix enfadado con su padre, nadie podía culparlo por hablarle así, la muerte de un hijo no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera y tampoco celebrar.

— Es el deber de un padre castigar las faltas de sus hijos, Felix. Tienes que morir aquí y ahora. —Rodrigue le dictaba sentencia a su propio hijo, en verdad ese tipo no tenía ni una pisca de empatía, cosa que lo enfadaba más.

— Dimitri, te olvidas que tienes a un portador de la llave espada. —declaró Riku mostrando su llave espada.

— No te metas, tengo que acabar con esa hija de puta. —amenazó el mencionado apuntándole con la lanza, dispuesto a hacerlo pedazos.

— Pues tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver. —lo retó el peliplateado.

— Bueno, me los llevaré a los dos al infierno, ¡soldados ataquen! —ordenó Dimitri aceptando el desafío dando asi el comienzo la batalla por el monasterio.

Ambas fuerzas chocaron con suma violencia golpeándose entre ellos acumulando así el gran número de heridos en ambos bandos. Riku y Dimitri estaban frente a frente lanzándose miradas asesinas en lo que chocaban sus respectivas armas.

Edelgard se enfrentaba a Rhea de igual manera, esto era un brutal ajuste de cuentas entre ambas.

— ¡Rindete, sabandija! ¡Todo Fódlan estará sumido en la oscuridad! —espetó la peliverde mientras chocaban intensamente sus armas.

— ¡Jamás! ¡He jurado limpiar toda esta zona de la oscuridad que tú y esos bastardos andan sembrando! — declaró Edelgard lanzándole una mirada asesina.

— ¡Callate! —bramó Rhea llegando a lastimarla en un brazo, haciéndola caer al suelo.

La emperatriz se encontraba gravemente herida de esa zona por lo que Lysithea, ingrid y Dorothea tuvieron que sacarla rápido de ahí.

—Resiste, Edelgard. —dijo la pelicafé mientras contenían a los Heartless y algunos soldados de Faerghus.

La situación se tornaba critica para las Fuerzas de Asalto de las Águilas Negras, el número de heridos subía y Xehanort, Thales, Vanitas y Kronya hacían el trabajo sucio.

Riku cayó herido por el swing diagonal que Dimitri le aplicó en un brazo y apenas podia defenderse usando el otro.

La tensión aumentaba a medida que más Heartless, Nobodies y algunos Unversed aparecían por todas partes para hacerles la vida un infierno, en pocas palabras, todo el ejército de Edelgard estaba acabado.

—Todos ustedes están acabados… —sentenció el rey de Faerghus levantando la lanza con el propósito de ejecutar al peliplateado.

— ¡Riku! —exclamaron los chicos del imperio horrorizados ante la inminente ejecución de su camarada.

— Adios… —Dimitri estaba a punto de matarlo cuando de pronto…

Unas bolas de fuego aparecieron de la nada golpeando a las criaturas oscuras desapareciéndolas con suma facilidad.

**[KINGDOM HEARTS III BGM: Scala Ad Caelum]**

De inmediato surgieron unas explosiones de hielo del suelo eliminando a las criaturas oscuras de tamaño gigante, y no solo eso, a una gran cantidad de las demás con rapidez.

Unos grandes rayos sacudieron todo el lugar llegando a herir a Rhea y a toda la Neo-Organización XIII.

Luego un fuerte viente mandó a volar a varios soldados de Faerghus demasiado lejos, y probablemente matándolos para la sorpresa de muchos presentes y el shock para la Neo-Organización XIII.

— ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡¿Quién está lanzando estas monstruosidades?! —vociferó Dimitri furioso intentando buscar al responsable de esos ataques.

Pero entonces recibió unas grandes y brutales embestidas por medio de unos ataques rápidos, dando asi el tiempo para que Riku se alejara lo más rápido de su casi ejecutor.

— ¿Quién hizo esto? —preguntó Ingrid boquiabierta al igual que todos los demas.

— Yo no fui, no puedo crear ese tipo de rayos. —se defendió Dorothea negando ser responsable.

Nadie sabía con certeza quien había sido, pero al menos estaban agradecidos por la paliza que el ejército del reino habia recibido.

Pero entonces… ocurrió algo inesperado.

— Pero si son… —expresó Annette

— Son esos encapuchados. — remató Felix viéndolos aparecer en la escena.

Era verdad, esos eran los dichosos encapuchados que entraban al patio del monasterio, eran seis. ¿que intenciones tenían? ¿A que fueron?

Lleno de ira, Dimitri se levantó a confrontar a uno de ellos, el que precisamente portaba la llave espada de Sora.

— ¡Te voy a matar! —vociferó corriendo hacia él para intentar matarlo.

Pero entonces, el tipo del traje negro hizo un gran contraataque haciendo que la lanza se le saliera de las manos y así le diera una tremenda paliza a base de varios espadazos y con el golpe final lo mandara lejos y este cayera al suelo.

— Señor, esto va a reventar, tenemos que irnos. —le pidió Dedue retirarse del lugar lo mas pronto posible.

— Esta bien, ¡Retirada, soldados! —accedió Dimitri sin mas.

**[FIN DE LA CANCION]**

Ya con el ejercito de Faerghus fuera, el monasterio fue defendido sin ninguna sola baja en las fuerzas imperiales, sin embargo, tenían que desenmascarar a los seis encapuchados y hacer que se identificaran para ver si son enemigos o aliados por seguridad.

— Ustedes seis… —Edelgard se ponía frente a ese misterioso grupo junto a los demás para cumplir con el protocolo del lugar. —Como la emperatriz de Adrestia, les ordeno que se identifiquen de inmediato, o de lo contrario nos veremos obligados a encerrarlos en el calabozo.

El encapuchado que estaba en frente asintió con la cabeza mirando a sus demas compañeros, quienes estaban de acuerdo con la seña que les daba.

Fue entonces, cuando estos revelaban sus rostros, los semblantes de las fuerzas de asalto cambian por completo a sorpresa y shock.

— Pero si son… —dijo Edelgard mostrándose shockeada por lo que acababa de ver.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 34**


	36. Estacion del Despertar

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 35 – ESTACION DEL DESPERTAR**

**AVISO: RECOMENDABLE LEER DESPUES DEL CAPITULO 34.**

**/**

**DOS HORAS ANTES…**

Todo esto estaba a oscuras, era una zona sin fondo ni a donde ir, era como un callejón sin salida en donde Sora y Beres habían estado inconscientes, hasta ahora.

— Oigan… ¿Hasta cuándo piensan seguir durmiendo? —se escuchó una voz que los hizo despertar a ambos. —Sus cuerpos ya han despertado y han abierto los ojos, hagan el esfuerzo para ponerse de pie. Tanta sangre se ha derramado en la tierra… tantas flechas y lanzas la han perforado… que aun llora de dolor. Los moradores de este mundo matan para sobrevivir, y se hallan así perdidos en un abismo de lágrimas y sufrimiento. Y la única que conoce la situación de verdad soy yo. O mejor dicho, son ustedes, Beres, Sora.

— Aun traigo mucho sueño… —bostezaba el pelicafé junto a su maestra para la molestia de la voz femenina.

— Son unos idiotas de remate. Ya veo que no han cambiado en lo más mínimo. —les reprochó la voz femenina. — ¡Levántense pero ya! Se me ha agotado la paciencia. Siempre tengo que está encima de ustedes, como si fueran unos niños pequeños… Bueno, hay algo que tú Beres necesitas hacer si quieres defenderte de los Heartless y más criaturas malignas que esos tarados de la Neo-Organización XIII invocan.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquirió Beres.

— Lo vas a descubrir ahora mismo. —la voz femenina negó darle respuesta, poniendo en suspenso a los dos.

Sora y Beres fueron tele transportados en una zona a oscuras ya pero con la luz tenue en el suelo y fue entonces cuando notó una imagen de Aqua en el dicho lugar. Eso significaba una cosa.

— Estamos en… la Estacion del Despertar. —dedujo Sora comprendiendo el lugar.

— ¿Estación del despertar? — preguntó Beres abrumada por el lugar.

— Si, a mí me pasó cuando dormía acostado en las islas del destino, me toco luchar contra los monstruos que se me aparecían de frente. —Sora intentaba explicarle de manera para que Beres entendiera la situación.

— ¿Y los venciste?

— Si.

Los dos conversaban casualmente cuando escucharon una voz misteriosa hablándoles.

_Hay tanto que hacer, en tan poco tiempo… Pero ve con calma. No tengas miedo, Beres._

_La puerta sigue cerrada. Ahora avanza. Puedes acompañarla y asesorarla, Sora, pero deja que la mujer tome su iniciativa._

Al dar unos pasos surgieron unos tres pedestales que traían una espada, una vara mágica y un escudo.

_El poder está en ti… Si le das forma… te dará fuerza._

_Elige bien._

Beres tuvo que pensar muy qué camino escoger, o la espada, o la vara, o el escudo, era una decisión muy difícil. Las tres cosas eran importantes, pero solo podía elegir un arma a tomar.

— Ya lo decidí. —dijo la peliverde determinada.

— ¿Cuál arma piensas escoge, Beres? —preguntó Sora al ver la faceta.

Fue así como la profesora caminó hacia donde estaba la espada, estaba decidida a recogerla.

_El poder del guerrero._

_Valentía sin igual._

_Una espada hecha para herir al prójimo._

_¿Este es el poder que buscas?_

— Si. —respondió Beres recogiendo la espada.

_Ahora, ¿a qué renunciarás a cambio?_

Esa si fue una decisión muy complicada, dado a que para obtener un poder importante, tendría que sacrificar una cosa a cambio.

Fue en ese momento cuando decidió irse hacia donde estaba el escudo.

_El poder del guardián._

_Bondad para ayudar a los amigos. _

_Un escudo cobarde que todo lo rechaza._

_¿Renuncias a este poder? _

— Si.

_Has elegido el poder del guerrero._

_Has renunciado al poder del guardián._

_¿Es esta la forma que quieres elegir, Beres?_

Beres estaba dispuesta a aceptar la forma y cuando accedió el suelo se desmoronó y Sora y la profesora cayeron al vacio, solo para llegar a tierra firme en donde estaba la imagen de Roxas.

En eso aparecieron una cierta cantidad de Heartless a lo que Beres tenía que derrotar.

— Eso no será problema para mí. —dijo Beres lista para combatirlos con su nueva arma.

Fue así como ella logró abatir a los Heartless con mucha facilidad, eso era debido a su gran experiencia de combate. Luego de inmediato, una gran luz invocó unas escaleras hacia el otro pilar al que debían ir, lo cual hicieron.

El siguiente pilar contenía la imagen de Riku, el cual estaba totalmente iluminada y entonces al poner un pie la misteriosa voz dijo esto:

_Cuanto más te acerques a la luz, mayor será tu sombra._

— ¿Nuestra sombra? —articuló Beres dándose la vuelta solo para ver como su propia sombra, y la de sora, se materializaban formándose un monstruo llamado Darkside.

_Pero no tengan miedo. Y no lo olviden, Sora, Beres… _

— ¿Olvidar que? —espetó Sora intrigado.

— No hay tiempo, tenemos que vencer a esta cosa y pronto. —Beres le pidió que se calmara y se concentrara en derrotar a ese monstruo.

**[KINGDOM HEARTS III BGM: Vs. ****Darkside]**

Fue así como Sora y Beres dieron inicio a la lucha contra ese Heartless monstruoso, quien invocaba a los Heartless pequeños para entorpecerlos a los dos, pero Sora tuvo una idea.

— ¡Beres, yo me ocupo de ellos! ¡Ve a enfrentar a esa cosa! —le indicó el portador de la llave espada para que fuera a luchar contra el espectro.

— De acuerdo. —accedió la peliverde saltando hacia arriba para así emprender una serie de golpizas en una de las manos gigantes.

Ambos se ocuparon de los Heartless tomándose su tiempo para darle varios golpes a esa cosa gigante teniendo cuidado de los fuertes golpes que lanzaban esos puños.

Luego de darle varios golpes, el Heartless monstruoso pereció haciéndose polvo.

**[CAMBIO DE CANCION] [KINGDOM HEARTS III BGM: Destati]**

Ya habiendo derrotado a la criatura, una puerta blanca apareció frente a ellos, pero justo antes de avanzar se les apareció alguien muy especial que llegó a llamar la atención a los dos.

— ¡Su majestad! —exclamó Sora de alegría al darse cuenta de quién era, el rey Mickey.

— ¡Sora! ¡Me alegra verte con vida! —respondió de vuelta el mencionado. — Tu debes ser Beres, ¿no es asi?

— Mucho gusto. — dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia presentándose. —Soy la profesora de Sora.

— Encantado, soy el rey Mickey. —se presentó el ratón en tono amable, para luego ir directo al grano. —Chicos, la razón por la que estoy aquí es que ambos estamos en el mismo sueño, pero el punto es que, ya estamos al tanto de la situación en la que están, una tal Rhea los dejó inconscientes en la toma de un monasterio, ¿verdad?

— Si, la verdad pensé que habíamos muerto por la golpiza pero nuestros corazones aún siguen latiendo. —afirmó Sora seguro.

— Esa es la razón por la que aún podemos hablar a través del mismo sueño, a lo que vamos, Riku ya debe haberte mencionado que estamos construyendo una nave que viaje a un mundo tras otro sin que se acabe el combustible, ¿si? —argumentó Mickey informándoles la situación.

— Si, Riku me lo contó todo. —afirmó el portador de la llave espada.

— Bueno, el caso es que ha sido un proceso muy largo, pero ya casi hemos terminado de construirla y, ya han pasado cinco años desde entonces. —declaró el ratón sorprendiendo a los presentes.

— ¿Cinco años? —expresó Beres en ese estado.

— ¡Pero si acabamos de caer noqueados por el golpe, su majestad! —secundó Sora no creyendo lo que acababa de oír.

— Pues si, pero el tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando uno está dormido, para ustedes puede que hayan sido unos minutos, pero en la vida real ha transcurrido media década. —refutó Mickey dando mas explicaciones al respecto y algo mas que los mantuvieron expectantes. —Yen Sid me avisó de lo que les pasó ese dia cuando ustedes tomaban el monasterio de Garreg Mach y la forma que se enfrentaron a Xehanort y la recién formada Neo-Organización XIII. Además, Ansem el sabio fue a verlos dormir por un rato y les dejó un maletín para que cuando despierten, lo abran.

— ¿Sabe que es lo que contiene dentro, Rey Mickey? —preguntó Beres intrigada.

— Algo que les será de mucha ayuda para que esos soldados comandados por Dimitri y la Neo-Organización XIII no los detecten tan fácilmente. —respondió el ratón llamando la atencion de los presentes.

— Algo que nos ayude a no ser descubiertos… Un momento, no se refiere a… —intuyó Sora dándose cuenta de lo que el rey les intentaba decir.

— Si… el traje negro, yo solía usarlo cuando ayudaba a Riku a que no cayera en la oscuridad, y como la Neo-Organización XIII les dio por muertos pues es un buen momento para que hagan buen uso de ello y así pasen desapercibidos.

— Eso es un buen plan, su majestad. —Beres daba su visto bueno la declaración.

— Gracias, Beres, bueno, he de retirarme, porque ustedes tienen que despertar y limpiar este desastre que esos tipos están causado, fue un placer hablar con ustedes. —dijo Mickey despidiéndose de ellos. —Ustedes dos son los únicos que pueden abrir esa puerta que está aquí adelante.

— De nada su majestad, no lo defraudaremos. —respondió Sora de igual manera.

Fue así como el rey Mickey desapareció delante de ellos dejándoles vía libre hacia la puerta.

Tenían que despertar si o si.

— ¿Lista, Beres? —Sora le preguntaba si estaba preparada para abrir los ojos.

— Si, vamos Sora. —afirmó la maestra tomándose la mano de su alumno y compañero.

Caminaron unos pasos para girar la perilla de la puerta abriéndola y eventualmente cruzándola…

**[FIN DE LA CANCION]**

**[Beres ha obtenido la llave suprema]**

**[Beres ha aprendido la técnica Ars Arcanium]**

**[Beres ha aprendido la técnica Strike Raid]**

**[Beres ha aprendido la magia Cura]**

**[Beres ha aprendido la magia Trueno]**

**/**

**DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD – CAMPOS DE FODLAN.**

Despues de quedar noqueados por un largo tiempo, Sora y Beres finalmente abrieron los ojos mirándose mutuamente.

— Buenos días… —lo saludó la peliverde sonriéndole.

— Buenos días, Beres. —le respondió el pelicafé de igual manera.

De pronto, se escucharon unas voces detrás de ellos mientras ambos se ponían de pie.

**[Fire Emblem: Three Houses BGM: Woven by Fate]**

— Oigan, ¿Estan despiertos? —dijo una voz masculina en lo que ambos se levantaban.

— Si, y eso que dormimos muchísimo. —respondió Beres volteando a ver a quienes les hablaban.

El dúo descubrió que aquellos que les hablaban eran unas cuatro personas; dos hombres y dos mujeres.

— Por fin han despertado. — dijo la chica de tez morena de cabellos anaranjados rojizos.

— ¿Cómo ustedes dos pueden dormir tanto tiempo en el césped?, una hormiga les podría haber picado. —les 'reprocho' una mujer de cabellos rubios en tono de clase elegante.

— Eso no importa, el punto es que ya están despiertos, chicos. —argumentó el chico de cabellos purpuras claros. — ¿Ustedes han de ser Sora y Beres, no es asi? Hemos oído mucho de ustedes.

— Aja. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — afirmó Sora además de preguntarles por sus nombres.

— Me llamo Yuri Leclerc. —se presentó el pelipurpura-claro.

— Mi nombre es Constance von Nuvelle, la princesa sobreviviente de la casa Nuvelle. Estoy determinada a devolverle su gloria sea como sea.

— Soy Balthus von Albrecht, espero que nos llevemos bien, compas.

— Me llamo Hapi.

— Soy Sora.

— Beres.

— Bueno, verán, hemos estado luchando contra esas extrañas criaturas oscuras que invadían Fódlan dia tras dia intentando defender nuestro refugio secreto, el abismo. —Yuri les argumentaba su relato. —Pero ayer, un monton de criaturas plateadas irrumpieron en el lugar y tuvimos que evacuar a los civiles en lo que seguíamos peleando contra ellos, destrozaron todo nuestro refugio y todo se vino abajo por lo que todos tuvimos que escapar.

— Los Heartless… Los Nobodies… Esas criaturas les hizo la vida pesada, ¿no es verdad? —Sora dedujo lo que el chico les decía.

— Algo así hemos escuchado, compas, pero no pensé que fueran de verdad ser capaces de hacer algo así. —Balthus reconocía que no sabían de lo que esas criaturas eran capaces.

— Y hemos lidiado con esa horrible guerra por estos cinco largos años, mientras nos partimos el lomo derrotando a esas criaturas, el ejército de Faerghus ha estado asesinando a diestra y siniestra a las personas que formaban parte del imperio de Adrestia. —les informó Constance muy molesta por la situación.

— Y no solo eso, tambien anda queriendo invadir y quedarse con todo el continente de Fódlan, empezando por el monasterio de Garreg Mach. — secundó Yuri afirmando lo dicho por la chica.

— Dimitri… Asi que ahora es el rey de Faerghus… —Beres dedujo lo que les informaba los chicos.

— Exactamente, y lo primero que hará es quedarse con el monasterio de una forma u otra. —afirmó el pelipurpura-claro.

— ¡Tenemos que detenerlos! —Sora les pedia que fueran a ese lugar rápidamente.

— ¿Y Como? Si esos cabrones nos ven, nos van a capturar y nos matarán. —Balthus le advirtió las consecuencias que podrían ser fatales si se arriesgaban.

— Por favor, Riku y los demás están ahí, de igual manera pueden morir si no vamos. —Sora imploraba tomar acción inmediata. De lo contrario, la situación empeoraría más y más.

**[CANCION EN PAUSA]**

La situación se ponía grave para el grupo, no podían simplemente dirigirse al monasterio sin confrontar no solo a los Heartless, Nobodies, sino a los soldados comandados por el recién coronado rey Dimitri, era una situación desesperada, se quedaban sin opciones y no podían hacer nada para remediar el problema cuando de pronto…

— ¿Eh? Ese maletín. —dijo Beres luego de sentir el dicho objeto en un tobillo.

**[CANCION REANUDADA]**

— Su majestad… lo que nos dijo es verdad. ¡Ansem el sabio estuvo aquí! —respondió Sora esperanzado. — Ábrelo.

Y entonces la maestra abrió el dicho maletín llegando a encontrarse con lo que estaban esperando.

— ¡Los trajes negros! —exclamó Sora llamando la atención de los chicos.

— Si, lo que dijo el rey Mickey era cierto, nos esta echando una mano, un segundo ¿hay mas trajes de esos? —dijo Beres extrañándose por la suma cantidad de ellos.

— ¿Qué son esas ropas? —preguntó Balthus curioso.

— Son los trajes negros, creo que esto nos va a servir de algo. —afirmó Beres sacando uno de esos.

Sora no lo pensó dos veces y sacó el suyo para comenzar a ponérselo.

— Vamos, pónganselos. —les pidió la profesora.

— Espero que haya uno para mí. —accedió Balthus en lo que buscaba uno que le quedara, dado a su complexión físico grande.

Balthus logró encontrar uno que era de su medida y, al igual que todos los demás se lo puso y todos cerraron sus zippers, y no solo eso, también se pusieron unos guantes negros y unas cadenas plateadas alrededor del su cuello.

— Bueno, ahora todos nos vestimos de negro, Sora, ¿Tenemos que ocultar nuestros rostros por medio de las capuchas, no es asi? —comentó Beres satisfecha por tener el mismo vestuario que todos, además de preguntarle si debian ocultar sus caras.

— Si, Roxas y Xion lo solian hacer, pero esto lo hacemos para que no nos identifiquen. —explicó el mencionado el paso a realizar.

— Bien, este es el plan, cuando nos acerquemos al monasterio de Garreg Mach, nos pondremos las capuchas para que los soldados de Faerghus no se den cuenta de nuestras identidades. —indicó Beres la estrategia a realizar. —Si ven que intentan obligarlos a revelar sus rostros, huyan lo mas lejos que puedan para esconderse.

— De acuerdo, Beres. —accedieron los demás.

**[FIN DE LA CANCION]**

**/**

Los seis se dirigieron hacia el monasterio con cautela, y con la estrategia de Beres decidieron rodear el lugar y dividirse en grupos de tres.

— Muy bien, nos dividiremos en tres, Sora, Hapi y Constance, ustedes irán por el flanco derecho, nosotros iremos por el flanco izquierdo. —les indicó Beres. —Si ven a un soldado de Faerghus, un Heartless o un Nobody, no duden en eliminarlos.

— ¿Estan seguros de que esto nos protegerá? —preguntó Constance mostrando sus dudas.

— Si, incluso de los rayos solares. —aclaró la maestra.

— Gracias, porque esas cosas me causan molestias. —agradeció la rubia explicando sus problemas. —Tiendo a solearme demasiado.

Ya acercándose cada vez más al monasterio, el grupo se puso contra la pared para vigilar sigilosamente cada movimiento de los soldados de Faerghus acompañados por los Heartless y algunos Nobodies causando destrozos por la zona.

— Están saqueando y destruyendo todo… —dijo Yuri observándolos.

— No cabe la menor duda de que Dimitri anda mandando a causar esos destrozos. —coincidió Sora dándole la razón.

— Escuchen, tenemos que impedir que sigan destrozando este lugar, llevaremos a cabo el plan que acabamos de hacer. —Beres daba las instrucciones. — ¿Están listos?

El grupo asintió con la cabeza dando señales de llevar a cabo la emboscada.

— Bien, pongámonos las capuchas, en caso de que tengamos que huir, nos reuniremos en las alcantarillas. —indicó la maestra cubriéndose el rostro junto a los demás para así empezar la operación. — ¿Listos? A la cuenta de tres. Una, dos, tres. Ahora.

Fue entonces cuando el grupo se dividió en tres yéndose cada uno por su lado, y así comenzó la emboscada hacia los soldados y las demás criaturas oscuras.

Sora usó su técnica Sonic Blade llegando a embestir a una gran cantidad de ellos causando grandes bajas a los soldados de Faerghus.

Hapi hizo lo propio haciendo un conjuro oscuro abatiéndolos, Constance, por su parte se ocupó de los soldados de Faerghus y una cierta cantidad de las criaturas oscuras usando un hechizo llamado Fimbulvetr invocando grandes explosiones de hielo venciendo a unos cuantos más.

— ¡Identifíquense, imbéciles! —un soldado de Faerghus, visiblemente atemorizado ante lo que acababa de ver, los confrontaba, cosa que los tres hicieron caso omiso siendo golpeado por un brutal Strike Raid de Sora.

Por el otro lado, el grupo conformado por Beres, Balthis y Yuri se disponía a realizar su emboscada cuando de repente, una llave espada apareció en la mano de la profesora.

— Beres, ¿Qué es esa cosa? —preguntó Yuri curioso, cosa que hizo que la maestra expresara sorpresa.

— Pero que… ¿Es esa mi llave espada? —expresó la profesora estupefacta.

Lo que le llamó la atención fue que esa llave espada tenía el mismo aspecto que su arma, la espada suprema. A pesar de parecer una llave inofensiva, se apreciaba un detalle importante, todavía conservaba la misma piedra roja incrustada en la parte central de la llave espada.

Pero se dio cuenta de una cosa muy importante, que, por azares del destino, se convirtió en una nueva portadora de la llave espada como Sora y Riku.

— Andando. —ordenó Beres empezar el espectáculo.

Los tres hicieron lo propio contra los soldados de Faerghus y las criaturas oscuras dándoles una brutal emboscada realizando sus respectivas técnicas;

-Beres realizó la técnica Strike Raid llegando a golpear a los Heartless y los Nobodies que estaban al frente.

-Yuri abatió a unos cuantos soldados de Faerghus con suma astucia y rapidez en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con su espada. Era un verdadero espadachín.

-Balthus les dio una buena paliza a unos cuantos más por medio de su guantes de combate llamado Vajra-Mushti

Los refuerzos comenzaban a llegar e intentaron interrogarlos de la misma manera como lo hicieron con Sora, pero como la otra vez, decidieron no hacer caso a sus exigencias y retirarse de inmediato.

**/**

**EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS DEL FÓDLAN.**

Tras lograr perder a los soldados de Faerghus, el grupo de Sora se ocultó en las alcantarillas de Fódlan para evitar ser capturados.

— Bien, parece que les dimos su atención. —comentó Balthus reconociendo el problema en el que se habían metido.

— Aunque por lo menos logramos evitar que siguieran destrozando más el lugar, pero supongo que llamarán a Dimitri y harán un tremendo trabajo sucio. —dijo Hapi de igual manera.

— Los detendremos, chicos. Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano. —Beres los animaba a no rendirse. —Solía tomar atajos para entrar y salir del monasterio y este es uno de ellos.

Pero entonces, se escucharon unos fuertes e intensos ruidos en la superficie, eso significaba una cosa.

— Dimitri… No, toda la Neo-Organización XIII está aquí. — asumió Sora con suma sospecha.

— ¡ABRAN ESTA PUTA PUERTA! —se escuchó el dicho grito enfadado, confirmando así sus sospechas.

— Tenías razón Sora. —dijo Yuri reconociendo la veracidad del pelicafé.

— Sé por dónde podemos entrar sin ser vistos, síganme. —indicó Beres para que la siguieran.

El grupo hizo un recorrido por todas las alcantarillas del Fódlan hasta llegar a una parte que la profesora habia indicado.

— Es aquí, por esta entrada saldremos, solo déjenme echar un vistazo para estar seguros. —indicó Beres en lo que se subía por las escaleras removiendo la tapa.

La peliverde-claro se asomó para inspeccionar la zona y se percató que no habia nadie vigilando la zona.

— No hay moros en la costa, subamos. —les indicó.

— ¿Estás segura, Beres? —preguntó Constance.

— Efectivamente, ahora suban. —afirmó la mujer.

Y así todos y cada uno de ellos se subió a la superficie, ya estaba adentro del monasterio de Garreg Mach, y como todos los soldados del Imperio estaban ocupados escuchando el discurso de Edelgard, quien ya era toda una emperatriz, aprovecharon para observar cautelosamente el panorama.

— Edelgard… Se ha convertido en toda una mujer… —murmuró Sora admirando a lo lejos la belleza de la peliblanca.

— ¿Se conocen, Sora? —preguntó Yuri curioso.

— Si, fuimos compañeros de clase aquí en la academia de oficiales. —respondió el pelicafé recordando el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en la misma casa.

— Todos mis alumnos han crecido como pueden observar. —remarcó Beres al ver a sus estudiantes ya recién convertidos en todos unos adultos.

El grupo entonces observó como la tensión entre los bandos de Faerghus y Adrestia subía cada segundo y como en cualquier momento se podía desatar una batalla campal entre ellos.

— Compas, creo que esto va a reventar. —dijo Balthus teniendo un mal presentimiento.

— Si, ya lo creo. — respondió Constance consciente de la mayor bronca entre ellos.

— ¡Soldados, ataquen! —se escuchó la voz de Dimitri ordenando a sus soldados y a las criaturas oscuras atacar el monasterio, eso fue el detonante para que estallara la gran pelea por defender el monasterio.

El grupo apreciaba la forma que arriesgaban sus vidas por defender su hogar a manos del ejército invasor.

Entre ambos bandos la cifra de los heridos aumentaba conforme el tiempo pasaba, y para empeorar mas las cosas, algunos Heartless, Nobodies y algunos Unversed fueron invocados para hacer el trabajo sucio.

— Maldita sea, son las mismas criaturas que destruyeron nuestro refugio. —siseó Yuri presenciando los destrozos que los estas hacían.

De pronto, Sora miró como Riku peleaba contra Dimitri y después de varios choques de armas, caía al suelo herido por la brutal paliza que este le daba, eso hizo que Sora apretara fuertemente los puños, quería ayudarlo, quería impedir su muerte, quería defender su hogar.

— Sora, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Beres preocupada.

— Dimitri, Dimitri va a matar a Riku, necesito detener esto. —dijo el mencionado derramando las lágrimas de impotencia.

Fue en ese momento cuando Beres recordó la forma que Kronya mataba a su padre y la gran impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

Entonces se le ocurrió un plan para impedir otra tragedia.

— Sora… Decide. ¿Quieres salvar a tus amigos, no es verdad? —dijo la maestra poniendo una mano en su hombro animándolo.

— Claro que sí, Beres. —afirmó Sora mostrando determinación.

— Este es el plan, a mi señal entraremos al campo de batalla a darles una paliza a los Heartless, Nobodies, y a todo aquel que forme parte de la Neo-Organización XIII con todo lo que tenemos. Pero no vayan a lastimar a la gente de Adrestria, son amigos. Y, sobre todo, hay que ponerse las capuchas, a mi señal nos la quitaremos en caso de que no haya otra opción. ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza poniéndose la capucha para cubrir sus rostros, esperaron unos segundos en lo que se ponían en sus respectivas posiciones.

— ¡Riku! —exclamaron todos horrorizados ante la inminente muerte de su camarada.

— Adios… —Dimitri estaba a punto de matarlo cuando…

— ¡Es ahora o nunca, ataquen! —Beres dio la orden para salir al campo de batalla interrumpiendo así la casi masacre perpetrado por Dimitri y la Neo-Organización XIII.

**[KINGDOM HEARTS III BGM: Scala Ad Caelum]**

Sora lanzó unas bolas de fuego hacia una cierta cantidad de criaturas con mucha facilidad para después darles una paliza por medio de Sonic Strike embistiendo no solo a algunos Nobodies, Hearless, sino a algunos soldados de Faerghus.

Constance y Hapi se lucieron llegando a abatir la otra gran parte de esos tipos lanzando sus respectivos hechizos: Fimbulvetr y Muerte.

Yuri y Balthus se encargaron de los Heartless y Nobodies de mayor tamaño con astucia a base de brutales espadazos y golpes perpetrados por ellos mismos.

Beres por su parte, usó la magia del rayo unas tres veces contra otros mas para luego realizar la magia mas poderosa, el Thundaga.

Esa técnica no solo logró golpear a mas criaturas, sino también a todos los integrantes de la Neo-Organización XIII hiriéndolos con efectividad.

Los miembros del ejercito de Edelgard estaban impactados por las acciones del grupo, aparte no les cabía la cabeza de que a pesar de llevar los trajes negros y fueran los encapuchados no parecían ser parte de la Neo-Organización XIII.

Al ver que Riku lograba alejarse de su casi ejecutor, Sora sentía un inmenso alivio quitándose el gran peso de encima, por lo que decidió ir a confrontar al ya un furioso rey de Faerghus.

— ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡¿Quién está aventando estas monstruosidades?! —espetó Dimitri muy enojado levantándose lleno de cólera.

— _¿Qué te has hecho, Dimitri? _—pensó Sora mirando determinadamente al rubio.

El mencionado llegó a notar su llave espada, cosa que fue detonante para que Dimitri se volviera loco.

— ¡Te voy a matar! —vociferó el rubio apuntándole con la lanza corriendo hacia el portador de la llave espada.

Sora no tuvo mas remedio que defenderse realizando un tremendo contraataque dando un brutal golpe que hizo que Dimitri soltara su arma y entonces Sora le dio una buena paliza mediante el Ars Arcanium dejándolo muy vapuleado.

— Señor, esto va reventar, tenemos que irnos. —le pidió Dedue retirarse al verlo mal herido.

— Esta bien, ¡Retirada, soldados! —accedió Dimitri cediendo, no sin antes de lanzarle una mirada rencorosa a Sora, sin siquiera tener idea de su identidad en ese momento.

**[FIN DE LA CANCION]**

Después de que el ejército de Faerghus/Neo-Organización XIII huyeran despavoridos, el grupo de Sora y los demás lograron defender el monasterio sin dejar que hubiera ni una sola baja en el ejercito imperial.

— Sora, tenemos que revelar nuestra identidad tarde o temprano, ¿estás listo? —le susurró Beres pidiéndole que se preparara.

— Listo, Beres, ¿y ustedes? —afirmó el mencionado dispuesto, además de preguntarles a los demás.

— Cuando quieras, Sora. —accedió Yuri afirmando con la cabeza juntos.

Fue así como ellos procedieron a caminar hacia donde estaban las Fuerzas de Asalto de las Aguilas Negras, quienes los miraban con incertidumbre dispuestos a darles pelea en cualquier momento.

— Ustedes seis… —Edelgard los confrontaba preparando su arma por si las dudas. —Como la emperatriz de Adrestia, les ordenos que se identifiquen de inmediato, o de lo contrario nos veremos obligados a encerrarlos en el calabozo.

Eso fue motivo suficiente para que Beres con tal solo asentir con la cabeza mirando a su grupo, diera la señal de quitarse sus capuchas porque ya era hora de revelar sus caras.

**[KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.5 ReMiX BGM: Friends In My Heart] **

Entonces, justo al revelar sus rostros, el semblante de todo el ejército cambio a sorpresa y shock, Edelgard se quedó estupefacta expresando ese sentimiento, no podia creer lo que estaba mirando lo que habia frente a ella.

— No puede ser… —dijo Dorothea impactada.

— Pero si son… —articuló Edelgard en el mismo estado acercándose para mirar bien a los chicos, para luego experimentar lo que se le llamaba alegría. — ¡Beres! ¡Sora!

La emperatriz sintió como sus lágrimas se derramaban mientras sollozaba en sus hombros abrazándolos, pero en realidad estaba muy contenta de volver a verlos, pero sobre todo volver a ver a Sora.

— Sora, dime que no estoy soñando… díganme que esto es real. —les imploró Edelgard entre sollozos.

— Es verdad, Edelgard. —declaró Beres alegrando más a la peliblanca.

— Lo sabía… Siempre supe que aún seguían con vida. Sora, te extrañe tanto. —expresó la emperatriz llorando de felicidad poniendo una mano en el rostro del pelicafé y brevemente besándolo en los labios.

— Edelgard… yo también. —respondió Sora sorprendiendo más a la emperatriz por su tono de voz ya cambiado.

— Tu voz… tu voz ha cambiado… Has crecido. —dijo la mencionada en ese estado, nunca se imaginó que portador de la llave espada cambiara mucho.

— Igual tú, Edelgard, te has convertido en toda una hermosa emperatriz. —comentó Sora elogiando su semblante y carácter, sonrojando a la chica en el proceso.

— ¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo? —inquirió la emperatriz.

— Pues por ahi, noqueados. —respondió Sora en media broma.

— ¡N-No me salgas con esas artimañas, Sora! ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que me costó trabajo aceptar que tú y Beres desaparecieron! —lo 'regaño' Edelgard un poco molesta por la broma de mal gusto. — Pero lo que importa ahora, es que ustedes están de vuelta.

— Sabíamos que volverían, chicos. —expresó Ferdinand aliviado.

— Muchachos, los extrañamos mucho. —comentó Beres reconociendo lo mucho que extrañaba a su clase.

— Bastante, sin ustedes aquí, la vida ha sido muy dura. —dijo Ingrid recordando lo muy difícil que era la vida sin su presencia. —Pero que ahora que han regresado, me siento mucho más motivada para seguir siendo toda una mujer caballero.

— Sora, has cambiado mucho, me impresiona que me hayas alcanzado y seas un poco más alto que yo, pero lo que me llama la atención es que hayas sobrevivido a la golpiza que Rhea les dio ese dia. —comentó Riku impresionado por su sobrevivencia.

— Sobre eso, en el ultimo segundo en que Rhea nos golpeaba, Sora y yo nos protegimos por medio de la técnica Reflega, y eso nos ayudó a no sufrir una herida fatal. Aunque eso no impidió que los dos cayéramos en un coma. —les explicó Beres lo que en realidad habia pasado.

— Ya veo. —comprendió Dorothea el motivo, acercándose hacia el duo. —Te has vuelto todo un hombre, Sora.

— Gracias, te ves increíble. —respondió el mencionado, luchando por no verle mucho su ya bien formado cuerpo.

— De nada, ¿podrian decirnos quienes son estas personas que estan con ustedes? —preguntó la pelicafé viendo a Yuri y a los demás.

— Oh, no los he presentado, ellos son, Yuri, Constance, Balthus y Hapi, ellos nos ayudaron en la infiltración hasta aquí. —les presentó Sora.

— ¿Usted se llama Sora? —se escuchó la voz de un chico de pelos azules aproximándose junto a los otros dos.

— Si, soy yo. —les afirmó el mencionado.

— Oh, ellos son Seliph, Leif y Shannan, vienen de Agustria. —se los presentó Edelgard. —Desde hace dos años viven aquí, han ayudado a contener todo este mal que está azotando todo Fódlan.

— Mucho gusto, chicos. —Sora les estrechaba la mano a los tres.

— Espero que sea de su agrado trabajar con ustedes. —dijo Seliph sonriendo.

— No lo defraudaremos, Lord Sora. — secundó Leif dispuesto a colaborar.

— Cuente con nuestro apoyo. —manifestó Shannan su voluntad de seguir sus órdenes.

— Bueno, muchachos, ahora que tenemos a Sora y Beres de regreso, puedo decir que nuestras Fuerzas de Asalto será mas fuerte que nunca, se supone que tenemos que movilizarnos y planear nuestra estrategia para erradicar el mal y enfrentarnos a la Neo-Organización XIII, pero por ahora… ¡Hay que celebrar! —declaró Edelgard provocando una gran euforia entre los integrantes.

Una celebración de su regreso no estaría mal para aliviar las tensiones en los plenos tiempos de guerra asi que todos se dispusieron a preparar todo para festejar su regreso para esta noche.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 35**


	37. Celebración

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 36 – CELEBRACION.**

Ahora que ya estamos en la etapa timeskip, pondré aquí la lista de edades que tienen ahora los integrantes de las fuerzas de asalto de las Aguilas Negras:

-Sora: 21 años.

-Riku: 22 años.

-Beres: 27 años.

-Bernadetta: 22 años.

-Dorothea: 24 años.

-Petra: 21 años.

-Caspar: 22 años.

-Ferdinand: 23 años.

-Hubert: 25 años.

-Linhardt: 22 años

-Edelgard: 23 años.

-Felix: 22 años.

-Mercedes: 28 años.

-Ashe: 22 años.

-Annette: 22 años.

-Sylvain: 25 años.

-Ingrid: 22 años.

-Hilda: 23 años.

-Leonie: 25 años.

-Lysithea: 20 años.

-Marianne: 23 años.

-Yuri: 24 años.

-Hapi: 25 años.

-Constance: 23 años.

-Balthus: 31 años.

-Catherine: 33 años.

-Shamir: 30 años

-Alois: 50 años.

-Flayn: ?*

-Seteth: ?*

**/**

El imperio celebraba el regreso de Sora y Beres a lo grande con varios tipos de banquetes repartidos por toda la mesa, todos los miembros gritaban de euforia conviviendo con ambos de distintas maneras.

Lo que no podía faltar jamás en la fiesta era unas bebidas de vino y, por qué no, algunas cervezas y unos shots.

Caspar, Linhardt, Ferdinand, Sylvain, Balthus y Yuri estaban bebiendo algunas copas de ese tipo comenzando a emborracharse.

— ¿No quieres tomar un trago, Sora? —le preguntó el peliazul cielo animándolo a beber con ellos.

— No gracias, yo no tomo. —negó el mencionado.

— ¡Vamos, Sora! ¡Una copa no le hace daño a nadie! —el pelinaranja le incitaba de igual manera.

El portador de la llave espada no tuvo más remedio que ceder agarrando una copa de cerveza y tomándola como si fuera un vaso de agua.

— ¡SIIIII! —gritaron en euforia los hombres al verlo tomarse la copa de golpe.

Era la primera vez que Sora tomaba una bebida alcohólica pero por lo menos ya tenía la edad suficiente para eso y más porque todo el mundo celebraba.

Aunque eso hizo que se comenzara a medio embriagar expresando la euforia y se volviera medio loco de alegría entre ellos.

Algunas mujeres tampoco podían faltar a la borrachera, Manuela se hallaba notablemente fuera de sus cinco sentidos, Dorothea también estaba en las mismas, y al ver a Sora en ese estado pues caminó hacia el chico, se sentó a su lado y lo envolvió con un brazo.

— ¿Cómo estás héroe? ¿Disfrutando de su velada? — preguntó la pelicafé ya ebria comenzando a coquetearlo.

— Bien, Dorothea. ¿Ya estás ebria o qué? —respondió el mencionado de forma muy graciosa.

— Pues mírate, también te ves ebrio, pero te diré algo, guapetón, me acabo de dar cuenta de que te has convertido en todo un hombre que toda mujer desea. —dijo Dorothea en tono juguetón ciertas cosas subidas de tono.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? —Sora le hacia una pregunta sonrojado.

— De todos los demás hombres del imperio, siempre me has gustado, Sora, quiero decir, fuiste como un flechazo a mi corazón, cuando la muy puta de Rhea te dejó inconsciente, me sentí triste, de hecho, todas las chicas estábamos así por tu falta de presencia y de nuestra maestra. Pero cuando apareciste y salvaste el monasterio, sentí un inmenso alivio. —manifestó Dorothea sus sentimientos

Aprovechando de que Caspar y los demás estaban distraídos montando puras euforias, Dorothea le declaró lo siguiente:

— Sora, te quiero, te quiero tanto como Beres, Edelgard y las demás chicas que forman parte de tu propio ejército. —declaró la pelicafé susurrándole al oído para luego revelarle algo muy comprometedor.

Las palabras que la chica le dedicaba dejó sonrojado al pelicafé, no era tanto su declaración de amor y cosas así, sino algo más.

Por otro lado, Beres estaba sentada conviviendo con demás chicas, algunas ya en estado de ebriedad, como Constance, quien estaba bien eufórica a más no poder y Mercedes, quien se portaba sugerente con ellas.

— No pensé que fueras a ser un gran estratega, maestra. —expresó la rubia de forma juguetona.

— Bueno, fui una mercenaria antes. —le aclaró Beres conservando sus cinco sentidos, a diferencia de la mayoría, no habia bebido ni una bebida alcohólica.

— ¡Pues por eso pudimos sacar al ejercito pedorro de Faerghus! ¡Ho ho ho ho! —rio Constance en ese estado, de manera muy alocada.

— Maestra, ¿alguna vez usted se ha acostado con Sora? —inquirió Mercedes ganándose la atención de todos.

— ¡Mercie, no te pases! —Annette le hizo una llamada de atención sonrojada de sobremanera.

— ¿Qué tiene? Todos los humanos llegan a tener sexo alguna vez, Annette. —Mercedes intentó explicarles.

— A ver, a ver, ¿de qué está hablando? —las interrogó Beres curiosa.

— Lo siento, es que Mercie se pone así cuando está ebria. —le explicó Annette el problema de su amiga. — Se pone porta muy pervertida.

— En parte tiene razón, Sora es un bombón. —coincidió Constance, sintiendo la inmensa atracción hacia el portador de la llave espada.

— Chicas… —Beres se sonrojaba por cada palabra que ellas les dedicaba.

— Vamos, maestra, admita que está enamorada de Sora, nosotras también lo estamos. —declaró Mercedes en un tono juguetón.

— Es cierto. —Edelgard les daba la razón, también visiblemente borracha, pero no tanto como las otras. —Así como Hilda, Marianne y Leonie lo están de Riku, y ¿sabes que hacen los cuatro todas las noches?

— ¿Qué hacen? —inquirió Beres levantando una ceja.

— Los cuatro tienen sexo en su cama. —declaró Mercedes ganándose la atención de la maestra, quien se sonrojaba.

— ¿Riku y las chicas qué? —interrogó la peliverde-clara en ese estado.

Beres se sorprendió ante los comentarios de las chicas, ella los miraba como sus estudiantes que todavía no habían alcanzado la mayoría de edad, pero ahora ya estaban grandes y era obvio que a cualquiera se le ocurriría hacer lo que las chicas les mencionaba.

— Maestra, piénselo, cualquiera mataría por estar con Sora. —remató Constance en tono juguetón. —Él ya no es un estudiante, sino todo un adulto que toda mujer desea tener.

— Ee… Tienen razón pero estamos en tiempos de guerra y tenemos que estar concentrados, chicas. Quizás cuando terminemos con la Neo-Organización XIII, ya veremos. —dijo Beres intentando sonar estricta.

— La maestra ti-tiene razón. No podemos distraernos mucho. —coincidió Ingrid, quien al igual que ella, estaba en sus cinco sentidos a diferencia de las demás.

— Bueno, bueno, pero tarde o temprano sentirás ganas de hacerlo con Sora, nada mas te digo, mi querida amiga. — comentó Mercedes sonrojando mas a la rubia.

— Miren chicas, no me siento con ganas de ser una damisela en apuros, no me crie para eso. —les refutó la mujer haciéndoles ver que no pensaba ser una dama tradicional como lo eran con los nobles.

— Pero si no serás una damisela en problemas Ingrid, al contrario, seguirás siendo la mujer caballero solo te hace falta la versatilidad. —le comentó Mercedes.

— ¿Versatilidad? —le preguntó Ingrid curiosa.

— Que seas un poquito más femenina, Ingrid. —le aclaró la mujer. —Qué tal si un dia de estos se te presente la ocasión y tienes que estar preparada, querida.

— Me-Mercedes… —tartamudeó la mujer caballero perpleja por las palabras de su amiga.

Y así transcurrieron varias horas de la noche con muchos divirtiéndose cada uno a su manera, Riku de igual manera estaba ebrio con sus amigas haciendo cosas dios sabe que hicieron.

Sora por su parte, se bebió una copa de cerveza más con sus camaradas y platicaron un montón de cosas de hombres.

Beres tomó una pequeña copa de cerveza sin llegar a embriagarse como la gran mayoría pero al menos mantuvo sus cinco sentidos.

**/**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Era un nuevo dia para las Fuerzas de Asalto de las Águilas Negras, hubo muchos que se levantaron con resaca por lo de esa noche y eso incluía a Sora y Riku.

— Ay maldición… —se quejó el pelicafé revolcándose en la cama con el gran dolor de cabeza. —No puedo creer que haya bebido demasiado.

Sora no tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama quejándose de la resaca, pero tenía que trabajar como todo un soldado imperial y evitarse problemas.

Entonces se vistió como tal portando una armadura de temas rojinegros que la propia Edelgard le habia proporcionado un dia antes, en cuanto al traje negro, decidió guardarlo en el armario como un recuerdo para que cuando se presentara una ocasión así, se lo volviera a poner.

Luego se abrochó una pequeña capa roja por la parte de atrás de su armadura, en verdad se miraba como todo un caballero imperial.

Se salió de su habitación para así empezar su día llegándose a encontrar con su amigo Riku.

— Hola, Sora. —lo saludó el peliplateado, también con los mismos problemas. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Sigo teniendo resaca. —respondió el pelicafé sintiendo ese dolor de cabeza.

— Dímelo a mí, muchos de nosotros estamos en las mismas. —Riku comprendió las palabras de su amigo. — Pero mira, tú y Beres nos salvaron el pellejo, ¿sí? Por eso celebramos su regreso, habíamos que salir de nuestra rutina por un rato, Sora.

— Si, ya hemos luchado bastante y habíamos que relajarnos. —coincidió el pelicafé entendiendo el motivo de la celebración.

— Asi es, y Sora, lo que voy a decirte es secreto. —el peliplateado le empezó a confesar algo muy personal. — Verás, Marianne, Hilda, Leonie y yo… lo hemos estado haciendo en la cama todas las noches desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué? Ustedes han… —Sora se sorprendió, aunque hablando por lo bajo sonrojándose.

— Si, y como miré como esas tus amigas hablaban de ti en la fiesta entonces pensé en tú alta probabilidad de que también las complazcas de la misma forma. —declaró Riku dándole a entender que Sora tenia las probabilidades de hacer lo mismo con las chicas.

— Pero Riku… eso me pone de nervios el hacerlo con algunas de ellas, además, estoy enamorado de Beres.

— Lo sé, pero hay algunas que se están enamorando de ti y nada más te digo esto para que estés preparado para ello, Sora. Además, lo que les puede lastimar y doler es que si una, además de Beres se te aparece con cara angustiada y triste y te pide que le ayudes a olvidar cosas horribles y la rechazas. Eso puede hacer que esa persona te odie por el resto de su vida. —le aconsejaba Riku en tono serio para que él pensara muy bien que decisión tomar. —Asi que cuando pase eso, le tienes que hacer caso a esa chica que quiera contigo.

— Entonces, lo que me pides es… complacer a cualquier chica que quiera un momento a solas conmigo. —dedujo Sora entendiendo el mensaje que su amigo le daba a entender.

— Si. Imagínate, que por ejemplo, Edelgard te mande a llamar a su sala de trono a puerta cerrada y te mire con ganas, o hasta Beres pidiendo que fueras a sus aposentos, ¿qué vas a hacer? —comentó Riku haciéndole suponer lo que pasaría si sucediera como él decía.

— Edelgard nunca haría eso, pero… haré lo que me aconsejaste, Riku. —afirmó Sora visiblemente sonrojado con una sonrisa nerviosa rascándose la cabeza.

— Eso, Sora. Eso debes de hacer con cualquier chica de tu propio ejército si así lo requiere. —dijo Riku satisfecho con la respuesta.

Sora comprendió el mensaje que su amigo le daba a entender con respecto de las relaciones íntimas con una chica, dado a que nunca en la vida se había acostado con alguien, pero gracias a los consejos de Riku empezaba a ser consciente sobre la sexualidad y las cosas de adultos.

Aunque eso si, como estaban en tiempos de guerra, debía en enfocarse en su supervivencia y de todos a su alrededor.

**[EL GRADO DE APOYO ENTRE SORA Y RIKU SUBE AL NIVEL C]**

— Buenos días, chicos. —los saludó Beres siendo acompañada por la emperatriz. —¿Cómo amanecieron?

— Buenos días, chicas. Aquí con la resaca, pero ya se nos está quitando. — respondió Riku ocultando la conversación secreta.

— Me levante con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. —secundó Sora recordando la noche en el que se emborrachaba con los demás.

— No me digas que es la primera vez que tomaste, si es así, ese ha de ser ese motivo. —intuyó Edelgard reconociendo el problema del pelicafé. — Te sugiero que no estés tomando mucho por ahora. Anoche te volvías bien loco con los demás y por estar muy borracho tuvimos que traerte a tu cuarto.

— Es verdad, no quiero volver a tomar durante un largo tiempo… —comentó Sora avergonzado.

— Bueno, bueno, al fin y acabo nos divertimos anoche, ¿no creen? —expresó Riku admitiendo tambien sus acciones, además de defender el motivo de su borrachera con todos.

— Si, hasta he visto como bailabas con tus amigas. —mencionó Beres en tono divertida.

— ¡Hola chicos! —los saludó Mercedes acompañado por todos los demás miembros del ejército.

— Mercedes, ¿Cómo están? —los saludó Sora sonriendo.

— Bien, Sora, creo que tú también llevas resaca. —respondió la rubia plateada al percatarse del mismo problema.

—Si, creo que somos la mayoría que amanecimos así. —reconoció el portador de la llave espada riendo.

— ¡Lady Edelgard! ¡Necesitamos que vengan! —les avisaban uno de los soldados. —¡Es urgente!

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la emperatriz atenta.

— Es Lord Claude, solicita hablar con ustedes. —respondió uno de los soldados dándole a entender el motivo.

— ¿Claude? ¿A que habrá venido? —se preguntó Sora extrañado por su visita.

Y así todo el ejercito imperial se dirigió hacia la puerta de la entrada al monasterio y al abrirla se encontraron con el que ahora era el líder de la alianza con todo y sus soldados.

— Claude. —articuló Edelgard volviendo a ver a su ex compañero de la academia.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 36**

**NOTA: LA RAZON POR LA CUAL LES PUSE LOS SIGNOS DE INTERROGACION EN DONDE ESTAN MARCADOS LOS ASTERISCOS, ES PORQUE NO SE SABE LA EDAD DE SETETH Y FLAYN. SI ALGUIEN SABE ALGO AL RESPECTO, PUEDEN MANDARME UN MENSAJE PRIVADO.**


	38. Llamada de Auxilio

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Disney, Square Enix y Nintendo.

**CAPITULO 37 – LLAMADA DE AUXILIO**

**/**

Claude había estado tratando de contener a todo el ejército de Faerghus, quien tomaba el control total del territorio de Leicester a la fuerza gracias al trabajo sucio de la Neo-Organización XIII y sus criaturas oscuras.

El ahora líder de la alianza no tuvo otro más remedio que retirarse junto con sus soldados viendo lo imposible que era lidiar con ellos.

Entonces lo que hicieron él y los demás fue dirigirse hacia el monasterio de Garreg Mach a pedir ayuda para combatir ese problema.

— ¡Yo! —los saludó el moreno en tono animado.

— Claude, que agradable sorpresa. —respondió Edelgard pasmada por su presencia. — ¿Sucede algo?

— Hola, Edelgard. Se ve que te has puesto bien guapa, Sora, Maestra, no pensé que aun siguieran con vida. —el mencionado le hizo un cumplido admirando la belleza que la peliblanca ostentaba. — Bueno, es que vine a pedirte que nos echaras una mano, un montón de soldados de Faerghus y unas extrañas criaturas oscuras se apoderaron de Leicester.

— Dimitri, de seguro Xehanort y sus lacayos han de haberles hecho un trabajo sucio. —dedujo Edelgard las palabras de su ex compañero de la academia.

— Si, no puedo creer que se prestara a hacer esa barbaridad, siempre he pensado que Dimitri sería un gran rey de Faerghus debido a su caballerosidad, hasta el momento cuando se vi cómo se juntaba con esa gente de ropas negras y empezaba comportarse de manera extraña. — reconoció Claude el problema que Dimitri tenía.

— Lo que pasa es que su corazón está muy lleno de oscuridad. —explicó Sora el motivo.

— ¿De oscuridad? —inquirió Claude levantando una ceja.

— Correcto, Dimitri cedió a la oscuridad y desde entonces ha tenido la terrible obsesión hacerse con todo Fódlan. —afirmó Riku las palabras del líder de la alianza.

— Por lo que veo ha perdido la cabeza. —Claude comprendía a lo que los demás integrantes querían llegar.

— Bueno, pasen, tendremos que discutir el plan para liberar Leicester. —Edelgard les daba permiso de entrar al monasterio para idear una forma de darles asistencia.

**/**

**SACRO REINO DE FAERGHUS**

Habian muchos estragos entre los integrantes de la Neo-Organización XIII, quienes estaban sumamente molestos por lo de aquel día en el que fueron humillados.

— ¡No puede ser! —espetó Dimitri tirando un vaso de vidrio muy enojado.

— ¡No pensé que esos malditos encapuchados fueran tan capaces de dejarnos en ridículo! —secundó Kronya de la misma forma.

— Y pensar que casi nos quedábamos con el monasterio, que decepción. —comentó Vanitas decepcionado.

— Me pregunto qué fue lo que salió mal, creíamos que íbamos a teñir todo el Fódlan de oscuridad… —se cuestionó Rhea pensativa.

— Tengo una teoría… —los llamó Dedue para que lo escucharan.

— ¿Hay algun motivo para esta ridiculez? —demandó Thales.

— ¿Ustedes no se han fijado que uno de los encapuchados posee la llave espada de Sora? —les preguntó el moreno peliblanco.

— Esa arma… —Rhea comenzó a intuir lo dicho por el vasallo del rey de Faerghus, para luego comenzar a darse cuenta de la realidad. — ¿Entonces esos hijos de puta aún siguen vivos? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Esos cabrones aún no están muertos? —bramó Dimitri tras enterarse de ese grave problema. — ¡Mierda! No puedo creer que esos par de imbéciles sigan vivos, bien… Muy bien hecho par de idiotas, ahora acaban de despertar la furia del rey de Faerghus.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto, Dimitri? —preguntó Xehanort por las acciones a tomar.

— Seguiremos vigilando el territorio de Leicester, y sobre todo endurezcan la vigilancia del puente fronterizo, desde ahí atraparemos a cualquiera que intente destronar nuestra ocupación. — indicó Dimitri tomar medidas severas para los intrusos.

El rey de Faerghus estaba determinado a eliminar a Sora, Beres y a todo el ejército Imperial a cualquier costo, incluso si eso pusiera en riesgo su propia vida.

— Vamos, tenemos a un enemigo que destrozar. —Dimitri daba la orden de iniciar su movimiento.

**/**

Por otra parte, el ejército Imperial junto a la alianza emprendió su camino hasta el territorio de Leicester, la distancia era larga por lo que entre ellos se pusieron a hablar de cosas.

— ¿Sora, recuerdas lo que conversamos anoche? —empezó Dorothea la conversación.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el mencionado.

— Ah… no, no exactamente. —asumió el pelicafé sonrojado por la voz de su amiga.

— ¿No te acuerdas? Bueno, te refrescaré la memoria. —dijo la pelicafé en tono sugerente llegando a susurrarle al oído. — De lo que conversábamos era que, estaría feliz de ser tu concubina y cuando quieras tener sexo conmigo, me dices.

— Do-Dorothea… —titubeó Sora sonrojándose por las palabras de la mujer. —Estábamos ebrios anoche, no sabíamos lo que decíamos, ¿sí?

— Vamos, aunque los dos estábamos borrachos, eso ultimo lo que te dije es verdad. —argumentó la mencionada de forma coqueta y seductora. —Es más, no dejo de ver lo muy macho que te has vuelto, Sora. Digo esto porque eres un hombre honesto, no eres como los demás que solo se dedican a cortejarme solo para su conveniencia.

— ¿Lo soy? —preguntó Sora sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago.

— Si, eras un chico tierno cuando recién ingresaste a la academia, tu aspecto exótico llamó nuestra atención. — respondió Dorothea dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El beso lo hizo derretirse por dentro, Dorothea, al igual que las demás chicas se hallaba enamorada de él.

— Además, te echaré una mano siempre que lo necesites. —declaró la pelicafé su lealtad.

— De acuerdo, Dorothea.

**[EL GRADO DE APOYO ENTRE SORA Y DOROTHEA SUBE A NIVEL B]**

**/**

**EL GRAN PUENTE DE MYRDDIN**

Después de caminar varios pasos finalmente llegaron a lo que era el puente fronterizo entre los territorios Adrestia y Leicester, pero como era de esperarse, la zona estaba fuertemente ocupada por los soldados del reino de Faerghus.

— Todo está muy resguardado. —dijo Yuri pasmado por la inmensa cantidad de ellos.

—Este es el plan, Claude, tú y tu ejército se encargarán de abatir a algunos soldados y criaturas desde lejos, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto atacando del frente. —indicó Beres.

— De acuerdo, esperen aquí, intentaré negociar con ellos, cuando yo dé la señal quiero que todos ustedes vengan, vamos, soldados. —indicó Claude mientras se dirigía hacia el puente.

El líder de la alianza fue hacia donde estaban los soldados para negociar con ellos la liberación del puente fronterizo, pero como se sabía de ante mano, los soldados de Faerghus los recibieron con hostilidades.

— ¡Lárguense de aquí, soldados de la alianza! ¡Todo este territorio le pertenece al reino de Faerghus! —les intentó advertir uno de los soldados comandados por Dimitri dispuesto a empezar el tumulto.

— Vamos, solo vinimos a negociar. —les corrigió Claude calmado.

— ¿Crees que vamos a escuchar tus artimañas, lidersito estúpido? —lo insultó Thales con malicia.

— ¡Les advertimos que estamos autorizados a usar la fuerza letal si no hacen lo que decimos! —espetó uno de los soldados intentando intimidarlos.

— O más bien, nosotros somos lo que deberíamos decir eso, señores. —comentó el moreno haciendo la señal para hacer aparecer el ejército de Edelgard.

El ejército de Faerghus se quedó hecho piedra al ver aparecer toda la flota imperial pero lo que les causo mayor temor fue la aparición de Sora y Beres.

— ¡Pero si son…! —masculló uno de los soldados de Dimitri en ese estado.

— Lo veo y no lo creo… — dijo el joven Xehanort en shock.

—Malditos… ¡Sabía que debí haberlos descuartizado desde el principio! —gritoneó Rhea enfurecida al verlos así.

— ¡Hijos de… perra! ¡Aún siguen con vida, bola de idiotas! —secundó Dimitri de la misma manera, visiblemente más furioso que el resto.

— Parece que tu golpiza no te salió muy bien como querías, 'arzobispa'. —declaró Sora recordándole lo mal que le habia salido la jugada, para el enojo de la mujer.

— ¡Cierra la boca, insolente! ¡Tienes suerte de que esa asquerosidad de tu arma les haya ayudado a salir con vida! ¡Pero la próxima vez no fallaré en ejecutarlos a ti y a esa bola de estúpidos que tienes! —los intentó sentenciar Rhea amenazándoles de muerte.

— Si claro, te olvidas de que Sora y Beres se han vuelto más fuertes, por lo que te pediría que no los subestimaras. —le advirtió Edelgard seria.

Fue en ese momento cuando Beres sorprendió a todos los presentes invocando su ya recién obtenida llave espada.

— ¿Qué demonios? —siseó Rhea molesta por lo que acababa de ver, al igual que los demás integrantes de Neo-Organización XIII.

— Beres… —dijo la emperatriz en ese estado. — Esa llave espada.

— Si, no me puedo explicar cómo es que también puedo usarla… Pero de lo que si estoy segura es que eso nos ayudará a librarnos del problema. —comentó la mencionada admitiendo no saber cómo lo hizo para conseguirla, además de hacerle ver que esto los iba a ayudar a resolver la situación.

— Bueno no importa, de todas formas no cederemos Leicester a una gran bazofia del imperio como el tuyo, Edelgard. —Dimitri les dejaba una fuerte advertencia que no cedería tan fácilmente.

— Y no pienso dejar que te lo quedes, amigo. —respondió Claude de vuelta. — ¡A la carga!

Claude dio el inicio del ataque contra ese montón de los soldados de Faerghus y las demás criaturas oscuras mientras se dividían en grupos para poder abatirlos desde lejos por medio de sus flechas.

— ¡Al ataque, soldados! —Edelgard daba la orden para iniciar el ataque.

Sora y todas las tropas imperiales hizo lo propio golpeando a gran parte del ejército de Faerghus de frente, el pelicafé, Yuri, Riku, Felix y los demás hombres se encargaban de los soldados más duros a base de varios brutales espadazos.

Luego después se dirigieron hacia donde estaban la gran cantidad de Heartless y Nobodies que causaban estragos a las chicas.

— ¡Ahí están! —los señaló Seliph.

— ¡Bien, eliminémoslos! — ordenó Beres tomar la dicha acción.

— ¡mueran, imbéciles! —espetó Dimitri intentando atacar al peliazul junto a los demás soldados.

— ¡No tan rápido! —exclamó Sora interceptándolo rápidamente siendo ayudada por sus amigos.

— ¡Muevete, maldito! —vociferó el rubio lanzándole una mirada asesina.

— ¡Detén esta locura, Dimitri! ¡La oscuridad te está cegando! ¡Abre los ojos! —el pelicafé intentó razonar con él, pero como era de esperarse, este no lo escuchaba.

— ¡Callate! ¡No me digas que hacer, asqueroso! —espetó el mencionado visible y ciegamente enojado.

— ¡Seliph, muchachos, encárguense de las criaturas oscuras, nosotros nos ocuparemos de ellos! —Beres les indicaba que fueran a eliminar al resto mientras ella y los demás se enfrentaban a los integrantes de la Neo-Organización XIII.

— ¡No, maestra, quiero pelear con ustedes! —protestó el peliazul no dispuesto a obedecer esa orden. — Déjenme luchar a su lado, perdí a mis padres a manos del desgraciado de Malfroy… Julius no deja de hacer maldades… Y tiene secuestrada a mi hermana. Por eso quiero luchar a su lado y cuando encuentren a los responsables, los enfrentaré.

— Si Seliph va, yo también lo haré. —secundó Leif tomando la iniciativa.

— Yo igual. —declaró Shannan dispuesto.

— Chicos… De acuerdo, adelante. —Beres les daba luz verde para unirse a la batalla.

Y fue así como mientras el resto limpiaba la zona, la batalla transcurrió de la siguiente manera:

-Sora se enfrentó a Dimitri chocando sus respectivas armas, ambos no estaban dispuestos a ceder tan fácilmente.

-Beres hizo lo propio con Kronya enfrentándola dándose unas buenas tundas entre ambas.

-Edelgard iba enfrentándose a Rhea con tal de ajustar cuentas.

-Leif se enfrentaba al joven Xehanort librando una feroz batalla entre ambos.

-Seliph chocaba sus espadas contra Thales demostrando así su fortaleza.

-Shannan por su parte se concentraba en pelear con Vanitas.

-Riku mientras tanto, peleaba contra Dedue en lo que trataba de persuadirle pidiendo que detuviera a Dimitri de seguir cometiendo locura, a lo que el moreno le respondía que no podía hacer mucho para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, en el fondo no quería pelear con ellos, pero tenía que hacer caso a las órdenes de Dimitri.

Todos y cada uno de ellos dieron lo mejor de sí en poder vencer al ejército de la Neo-Organización XIII, la disputa por el territorio era muy intensa entre los ambos bandos.

Después de varios minutos de estarse peleando, Dimitri y los miembros de la Neo-Organización XIII cayeron derrotados al presenciar la aplastante diferencia de fuerza de Sora y los demás integrantes del ejército imperial.

El resto del imperio y la alianza logró contrarrestar la gran parte de los Heartless y las demás criaturas oscuras, así como el resto de los soldados de Faerghus llegando a limpiar finalmente el puente.

— ¡Aaah! —se quejó Dimitri del dolor punzante en la cadera.

— ¡Maldicion…! —dijo Xehanort de igual manera frustrado.

— ¡Hijos de perra…! —masculló Vanitas percatándose de lo muy fuertes que se habían vuelto.

Aunque el equipo de Sora tampoco estaba exento de salir lastimado durante la pelea, el portador de la llave espada tenía una herida en el brazo, pero no era nada grave, de hecho, ninguno de todos los demás miembros del ejército Imperial salió herido de gravedad.

Dimitri y los miembros de la Neo-Organización habían perdido la gran parte de sus soldados, Heartless, Nobodies y los Unversed de formas muy brutales posibles.

— ¡Thales! ¡Dimitri! ¡Y todos ustedes los que forman parte de la Neo-Organización XIII! ¡Les advertimos que no se saldrán con la suya! ¡Queremos que sepan que no importa cuántos Heartless invoquen, cuantos Nobodies invoquen, no tendrán seguridad! —declaró Edelgard dejándoles una clara advertencia a los tipos. — ¡Porque, si se meten con todos nosotros, les prometo que tarde o temprano les vamos a hacer pedazos!

— ¡Vete al infierno, perra asquerosa! —siseó Dimitri visiblemente enfurecido antes de desaparecer del lugar junto a los demás.

— A ver si pueden abatir a todas las criaturas oscuras que están repartidas por toda Fódlan, bola de cabrones. —finalizó Rhea sin siquiera inmutarse desapareciendo de la zona.

— Creo que ya no queda ni un solo soldado y una criatura oscura por aquí. —les avisó Claude después de revisar minuciosamente toda la zona.

— Gracias por su ayuda, muchachos, sin ustedes no habríamos podido recuperar nuestro territorio. — les agradeció una mujer mayor de pelos cafés.

— Chicos, se llama Judith, la jefa de la casa de los Daphnel. —les presentó el líder de la alianza.

— Mucho gusto. — se presentó la mencionada sonriendo. —Tú debes ser Sora, ¿no es así?

— Sí, soy yo. —le confirmó el pelicafé mientras le estrechaba la mano.

— Claude me habló mucho sobre ti y de tu maestra, realmente son unos excelentes guerreros, no por nada ustedes forman parte de un ejército que está muy bien entrenado para ese tipo de situaciones. —los elogió Judith de manera muy casual. — Bueno, hablando en serio, esas cosas no solo tomaron este lugar que acabamos de liberar, sino Deirdriu, que es nuestra base de operaciones que nos arrebataron.

— ¿Deirdriu? —preguntó Sora intrigado.

— Si, esa es nuestra base de operaciones, así como el monasterio. —le afirmó Claude.

— No pensé que la Neo-Organización XIII les pusieran muchísimos estragos. —Edelgard comprendía las palabras de la jefa de los Daphnel.

— Pueden dejarnos a nosotros, liberaremos ese lugar. —dijo Beres tomando la iniciativa.

— Se los agradeceríamos mucho, están muy repleto de los soldados del Reino y todo tipo de criaturas oscuras, les recomendamos que se preparen por si ellos los intentan emboscar. —les aconsejó Judith estar listos para algún imprevisto.

— Lo tomaremos en cuenta, muchas gracias Judith. —accedió Ingrid entendiendo la gravedad de la situación.

La misión para el imperio era liberar Deirdriu de las fuerzas oscuras e incluso de algunos soldados de Faerghus que habían ocupado la zona.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 37**


End file.
